Entre lunas y estrellas
by AyeshaSH
Summary: SLASH. Época de los Merodeadores Sirius x Remus. Primera parte de "El anillo y la Orden del Fénix". Fic conjunto
1. Default Chapter

**Entre lunas y estrellas**

**Por: Anyiory y Ayesha**

**Título = Entre lunas y estrellas (1/?)**

**Autor = Andyiory, Ayesha**
    
    **E-mail** = Andyiory@hotmail.com, lg_100309@hotmail.com

**Clasificación = Entre R y NC-17. Los primeros capítulos serán PG-13**

**Parejas = Sirius/Remus**
    
    **Disclaimer** =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.
    
    **A/N =** Este fic es el inicio de "El anillo y la Orden del Fénix", donde se explica la historia de los Merodeadores.

***

**Capítulo 1: Stranger like me**

_"I want to know, can you show me?  
I want to know about the strangers like me.  
Tell me more, please show me.  
Something's familiar  
About the strangers like me."  
  
_

_Phil Collins  - Stranger like me_

Remus Lupin estaba emocionado. Era su primer día en Hogwarts y por poco no alcanza el expreso, ya que había hecho las compras a toda prisa con sus padres, pues sólo el día anterior había recibido una visita por demás inesperada en su casa.

La razón de todo ello era que Remus es un licántropo.

A la edad de siete años, cuando regresaba a su casa, fue mordido por un hombre lobo. Aunque logró escapar a tiempo gracias a la oportuna intervención de un auror que pasaba por allí, tuvo que ser internado en el hospital de St. Mungo y sus padres recibieron luego la dolorosa noticia: su hijo era un licántropo y se convertiría en lobo en cada luna llena. No había cura.

La noticia fue terrible para ellos. Remus era su único hijo y orgullo de la familia. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en mantener el asunto lo más en secreto posible, pues los magos son muy intolerantes con los licántropos y no deseaban que su hijo sea discriminado. El Ministerio de Magia era muy estricto y los licántropos debían ser registrados, pero los padres de Remus jamás lo hicieron y sobornaron al médico de St. Mungo para que no dijera nada sobre su hijo.

De este modo, Remus creció con muy pocos amigos, pues siempre debía cuidar que no descubrieran su secreto. Las noches de luna llena, sus padres lo encadenaban en el sótano y lo dejaban solo, para la dolorosa transformación y al día siguiente, ya convertido en humano, lo soltaban y curaban sus heridas.

Remus le tenía pavor a la luna llena. Le recordaba la maldición que lo perseguía, cuando su cuerpo se ensanchaba, tomando una forma diferente y maligna. El lobo iba cobrando mayor fuerza conforme Remus crecía, y cada vez se hacía más daño tratando de librarse de las cadenas que ya no eran suficientes para detener su furia, mientras su madre y su padre esperaban abrazados en la escalera que llevaba al sótano y ella lloraba rogando que no se hiciese mucho daño.

Cuando Remus cumplió los once años, recibió la tradicional carta del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, invitándolo a estudiar allí, pero sus padres menearon tristemente la cabeza.

- "Remus, en el colegio no será posible ocultar tus transformaciones y te expulsarían, o aún peor, podrías causar daño a alguien", explicó su padre acongojado.

De manera que el niño fue decepcionado una vez más. Aceptó la explicación tristemente, pues su carácter era tranquilo, y se fue a encerrar a su cuarto, con sus únicos compañeros: los libros que tanto amaba. Sólo dos cosas lo animaban siempre: leer un buen libro y comer chocolate. 

Así pasaron los días, y sus padres enviaron una carta al colegio explicando que Remus no podría asistir por problemas familiares. El niño pensó que eso era ya un capítulo cerrado, cuando recibió una enorme sorpresa.

La víspera del día que los alumnos de Hogwarts irían al colegio, sus padres recibieron una extraña visita: Albus Dumbledore en persona, el Director de Hogwarts, ¡y quería hablar con Remus!

Remus se acercó tímidamente al anciano. Le pareció bondadoso y confió en él desde el principio, pero dudó cuando él le preguntó si deseaba realmente ir a Hogwarts. Miró a sus padres con temor, pero su madre asintió y él dijo la verdad.

- "¡Es lo que más deseo en el mundo!", exclamó.

- "Bien. Entonces, todo puede arreglarse", dijo sonriente Dumbledore.

Luego, lo enviaron a su habitación mientras sus padres hablaban con Dumbledore por lo que le pareció una eternidad. Después, lo llamaron nuevamente.

- "Remus, he hablado con tus padres y no veo ningún problema en que vayas a Hogwarts, si tomamos algunas precauciones básicas", explicó el anciano guiñándole un ojo. 

- "Yo...yo, ¿eso es cierto?", preguntó Remus mirando dudoso a sus padres.

Su madre tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

- "Sí, cariño"

- "Te conduciremos a un lugar seguro para tus transformaciones", continuó Dumbledore, "no lastimarás a nadie y tenemos también una excelente enfermera que te atenderá a ti luego de éstas. Podemos decir que tu madre está enferma y debes venir a verla, sólo debes tener precaución con tus compañeros de cuarto"

Remus no podía creer lo que oía. Una lágrima de alegría resbaló de su mejilla y fue limpiada por la mano del anciano que acarició su rostro.

- "Nos veremos en Hogwarts", dijo sonriendo. Luego, una luz brillante lo envolvió y desapareció.

Así fue que esa noche, Remus y su padre salieron corriendo al callejón Diagon a hacer las compras de último momento. Por suerte no eran los únicos tardones y casi todas las tiendas estaban abiertas. Consiguieron los libros, el uniforme, el papel y el pergamino, además de un set completo de ingredientes para pociones. Sólo les faltaba la varita y al día siguiente muy temprano fueron a Ollivanders a comprarla y luego se dirigieron a la estación donde su madre esperaba con las otras cosas. 

Remus alcanzó apenas el tren y corría por le pasillo buscando dónde sentarse, cuando tropezó con un chico más alto que él que salía de un compartimiento. La velocidad a la que iba Remus lo hizo caer aparatosamente al suelo.

- "¡Eh! ¡Fíjate por dónde vas!", exclamó el chico.

- "Lo siento", murmuró Remus sin mirarlo y sin poder levantarse pues estaba débil después de su última transformación.

- "Bueno. Soy Sirius Black", respondió el chico, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, porque Remus no parecía capaz de hacerlo solo. 

Remus tomó la mano que le tendían y miró al chico. Tenía el cabello en un tono que parecía azul oscuro y lo usaba corto, pero un mechón rebelde le cubría la frente. Su piel era blanca y en sus ojos azul noche había una mirada cálida y traviesa. Le simpatizó mucho.

- "Remus Lupin", dijo

Sirius miró al chico tendido en el suelo y lo primero que notó fueron sus ojos dorados. Tenía el cabello castaño y era más delgado que él, aunque parecían tener la misma edad. Remus parecía algo enfermo. Le simpatizó mucho también.

- "¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te cayó tu novia?", preguntó una burlona voz.

Remus se paró de un brinco, rojo como un tomate y Sirius volteó para enfrentar al autor del comentario. 

Era un chico bajo y delgado, con el cabello negro grasiento cubriéndole parte de la cara y una enorme nariz que le daba algo de carácter a su pálido rostro. Sirius lo tomó de las solapas de la túnica arrimándolo contra la pared.

- "No le permito a nadie, ¿me oyes?, a NADIE que..."

- "¿Qué ocurre aquí?", dijo uno de los prefectos, apartándolos. "Está prohibido pelear en el tren"

- "Nos veremos luego", dijo amenazadoramente Sirius mientras el otro chico se escurría detrás del prefecto.

Remus se quedó encogido en el pasillo. Ese chico sí sabía hacerse respetar. Rápidamente se alejó, buscando un compartimiento vacío hacia la parte de atrás del tren y Sirius volvió a su compartimiento.

Luego de mirar en todos los compartimientos y encontrarlos llenos, Remus caminó con aire resignado por el pasillo. No había tenido suerte y se quedaría sin asiento. Pensó en buscar a un prefecto que lo pueda ayudar, pero entonces, al pasar nuevamente por el compartimiento de Sirius vio un lugar vacío.

Se acercó a la puerta y preguntó tímidamente.

- "¿Hay algún lugar disponible?" 

- "¡Claro! Entra", respondió un chico de lentes y con el negro cabello desordenado. "Soy James Potter y éstos son mis amigos, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew"

- "Ah, hola. Remus, ¿verdad?", preguntó distraídamente Sirius, colocando los pies sobre el asiento de Peter, sentado frente suyo.

- "Hola", dijo Remus sonriendo. Su sonrisa era cálida y hermosa y una corriente de simpatía lo unió con los otros chicos. "Soy Remus Lupin"

- "Hola", respondió Peter, sonriendo también. "Siéntate" 

Remus se sentó junto a Sirius y frente a James y pronto fue arrastrado hacia una amena charla, de la cual pudo deducir fácilmente que Sirius y James se conocían desde hacía algún tiempo y que Peter había conocido a James el día anterior en Ollivanders. Era notoria la admiración que sentía Peter por James, pensó Remus, lo cual no era extraño pues Peter era el más pequeño de los tres y era bastante gordito y seguramente esto lo hacía blanco de bromas, pero Sirius y James parecían siempre dispuestos a defenderlo.

- "Yo quiero ir a Gryffindor", decía Sirius en ese momento. "Aunque mi familia piensa que estaría mejor en Slytherin pero ahí, ni muerto. Ya verán mis padres que buen Griffyndor seré. ¿A dónde quieres ir tú?"

- "Yo..yo no lo he pensado aún", dijo Remus y era verdad, pues la alegría y excitación que le producía ir a Hogwarts había hecho que olvidase que debería pertenecer a una casa.

- "Yo no quiero ir a Slytherin", dijo con decisión James, "se dice que allí practican las Artes Oscuras. Mis padres dicen que tiene mala reputación. Quiero Gryffindor"

- "Oh", exclamó Peter, que exclamaba siempre así cada vez que James hablaba. "A mí me gustaría Gryffindor también"

En ese momento, se oyó un murmullo de voces femeninas y apareció en la puerta una chica alta y rubia, con los ojos azules. Era mayor que ellos y venía acompañada de una amiga más joven, como de la edad de ellos.

- "¡Hola, Sirius!", exclamó alegremente.

- "¡Hola Narcissa!", respondió Sirius, "mi prima", explicó a sus amigos.

Pero Narcissa no parecía interesada en saludarlos.

- "Te presento a mi amiga, Audra Finnigan", dijo, empujando a la otra chica para que saludara a Sirius.

- "H-hola", tartamudeó ella, roja como la grana.

- "Hola", dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

La chica salió corriendo seguida por Narcissa que hizo un gesto con las manos indicando que su amiga había perdido la razón.

Sirius se encogió de hombros ante la mirada atónita de Remus

- "Siempre es así", dijo con engreimiento y volvió a sentarse.

Luego, la plática continuó hacia los demás profesores. Sirius parecía informado de todo.

- "Mi prima Narcissa me ha contado que el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras tiene un genio terrible y que ha investigado mucho sobre los hombres lobo", dijo Sirius.

Remus pegó un respingo.

- "Los hombres lobo están siendo controlados por el Ministerio de Magia, aunque dicen que hay algunos en el Bosque Prohibido", intervino James.

- "¡Oh!", exclamó Peter.

- "Quizás podríamos practicar con alguno, eh James"

- "Cuando gustes, Sirius. Aunque está prohibido salir del colegio, pero ya nos arreglaremos"

Por suerte para Remus, pues se había puesto muy nervioso con la conversación, pasó el carrito de dulces y compró algunas ranas de chocolate. Sirius compró también muchas cosas, pagando con un galeón, lo cual puso en apuros a la bruja que manejaba el carrito, y se tardó un poco en conseguir el cambio.

Estuvieron ocupados comiendo por un buen rato. Remus saboreaba el chocolate, sintiéndose feliz de haber encontrado personas tan simpáticas en Hogwarts. Siempre tenía miedo de hablar mucho con la gente, pues no deseaba que descubran su secreto, pero con ellos, hasta se le antojó que sería divertido contárselo, pero debía de guardar cautela. 

Pronto fue interrogado nuevamente por Sirius.

- "¿Qué hechizos sabes hacer?"

Remus leía mucho y conocía varios hechizos. Además, a veces su padre le prestaba su varita para que practicara.

- "_Wingardium leviosa", _exclamó Remus apuntándolo con su varita.

Sirius empezó a elevarse hasta que su cabeza rozó el techo del vagón. Luego, Remus lo hizo bajar y quedar sentado nuevamente.

- "¡Hey! Eso estuvo increíble", dijo riendo, "supéralo, James"

James apuntó a Remus con la varita y dijo:

- "_Birbulis"_

Remus no sintió nada extraño. Iba a decirlo cuando, apenas abrió la boca, brotaron burbujas.

Peter reía como loco con Sirius y James, y Remus rió también, provocando una enorme cantidad de burbujas que volaron al techo. Los cuatro reían incontrolablemente y atrajeron a uno de los prefectos. 

James dijo de prisa.

- "_Finite encantem"_

Pero el prefecto ya lo había visto.

- "Está prohibido hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts. Esa es una de las reglas más estrictas y puede generar su expulsión", los amonestó seriamente. 

El resto del viaje transcurrió más tranquilamente.

Al fin llegaron. Era ya de noche y los recibió un hombre enorme con una barba que le tapaba la mayor parte del rostro y que usaba un abrigo de piel.

- "¡Por aquí, los de primer año!", exclamó. "Soy Rubeus Hagrid, el Guardabosques y Cuidador de las Llaves de Hogwarts", dijo esto con orgullo, "los conduciré al castillo".

Los hizo formar en una fila y subir a varios botes, con los cuales atravesarían el foso del castillo. Remus lo miraba todo impresionado. Había leído la historia de Hogwarts, incluso vio fotografías, pero nada era comparado con verlo todo directamente. El castillo era magnífico.

Cuando llegaron, los hicieron subir por una larga escalinata de piedra, donde los esperaba una bruja alta vestida con una túnica verde esmeralda.

- "Soy la profesora Mc Gonagall", es informó, "deben seguirme para empezar la ceremonia de selección"

Todos la obedecieron, mientras caminaban hacia el Gran Salón. En el fondo del salón estaba una mesa donde se encontraba Albus Dumbledore, el Director de Hogwarts y los demás profesores. Frente a la mesa había un banco con un sombrero de mago, viejo y ajado.

- "Cuando los llame por su nombre, se sientan allí y se colocan el sombrero", indicó la profesora Mc Gonagall.

- "Sirius Black", llamó primero.

Sirius se adelantó mientras un murmullo femenino lo seguía. Remus alcanzó a oír que alguien decía – "¡Es muy guapo!", miró hacia atrás y reconoció a la chica del tren, Audra.

- "¡Gryffindor!", gritó el sombrero y un grito de júbilo salió de la mesa de la casa seleccionada.

Sirius se acercó allí, guiñándole un ojo a su amigo James.

- "Lilian Evans", llamó Mc Gonagall.

Una chica de cabellos rojos y ojos verde esmeralda se acercó y tomó el sombrero. 

- "¡Gryffindor!", gritó el sombrero y la chica se dirigió a la mesa, sentándose junto a Sirius.

Sirius le cerró un ojo, pero ella volteó con desprecio. Remus alcanzó a leerle los labios "engreído" era lo que había dicho. El chico sonrió.

- "Audra Finnigan"

La chica avanzó y al sentarse, el sombrero gritó:

- "¡Slytherin!"

Hubo una ovación en la mesa vecina y Remus observó que había allí un chico alto y muy rubio que aplaudía con fuerza.

- "Remus Lupin"

Remus se acercó algo nervioso. Se sentó en el banco y se puso el sombrero. Todas las miradas estaban fijas en él. De pronto, deseó que le tocara en la misma casa que a Sirius y antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más, el sombrero gritó:

- "¡Griffyndor!"

Remus fue corriendo a la mesa de Gryffindor donde todos lo felicitaban.

- "¡Bien hecho!", dijo Sirius dándole la mano.

Luego fue el turno de James y Peter y ambos fueron elegidos para Gryffindor también, aunque con Peter demoró el sombrero en elegir. Remus se sentía muy feliz, esos chicos eran los primeros amigos que había hecho en Hogwarts.

- "Severus Snape"

- "¡Mira!", dijo Sirius, "ese es el idiota del tren", y le habló en voz baja a James, riendo con él.

- "¡Vaya nombrecito!", exclamó James, "¡Severus! Si más parece Snivellus (llorón)"

- "¡No te burles del pobre Snapy-Phoo, nombre para ridículo", dijo Sirius con sorna.

Peter rió de la ocurrencia y también lo hizo Sirius. Remus tambié rió, pero no porque le causara gracia burlarse de alguien, sino porque para él era importante sentirse aceptado. 

El sombrero gritó:

- "¡Slytherin!" y el chico sonrió satisfecho, dirigiéndose hacia su mesa.

El banquete empezó y todos comieron hasta saciarse. Luego, el director Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie para su tradicional discurso.

- "Muy buenas noches. Les doy la bienvenida a los estudiantes de primer año y les recuerdo que los terrenos del bosque están prohibidos. Asimismo, nuestro Celador, el Señor Filch me ha pedido que les comunique que la lista de objetos prohibidos se ha incrementado este año y está pegada en la puerta de su oficina", algunas cabezas voltearon a ver a Filch que gruñó amenazadoramente. 

- "También les informo que hemos plantado un nuevo árbol", continuó Dumbledore, "se trata de un Sauce Boxeador, por lo que les recomiendo que no se acerquen a él. No deseo tener accidentados este año. Además, las prácticas de Quidditch se realizarán en el mismo horario del año pasado. Eso es todo"

Se pusieron de pie y los prefectos los condujeron hacia sus dormitorios. 

Remus se sorprendió que que le haya tocado con sus nuevos amigos y se sintió feliz porque había estado preocupado pensando quiénes serían sus compañeros de dormitorio.

La habitación era magnífica, las paredes eran de sólida piedra y el piso también, cubierto con una enorme alfombra roja. Había una ventana que daba al lago y la vista era estupenda desde allí, también tenían un ropero con cuatro divisiones para la ropa y un armario para poner los libros y otros artículos personales. Frente a la ventana, había una mesa y cuatro sillas. Pero lo mejor de todo eran cuatro enormes camas con dosel y cortinajes, junto a las cuales se hallaban cuatro pequeñas mesas de noche.

Remus escogió la cama más cercana a la puerta, Sirius eligió la siguiente y James la que venía a continuación, dejándole a Peter la cama que estaba junto a la puerta del baño.

El baño era pequeño, de mármol azul y una ducha con agua fría y caliente en lugar de bañera. A los chicos no les importó que no hubiera bañera, la habitación había colmado sus expectativas.

Remus se puso su pijama a rayas y se acostó con un libro que deseaba revisar. Sirius y James se habían cambiado también, con un pijama azul y otro verde oscuro; y Peter tenía uno celeste.

De pronto, un almohadón golpeó a Remus en la cabeza.

- "¡Aquí nadie estudia!", le gritó Sirius, "¡además, aún no empiezan las clases!"

- "¡Eso es!", gritó James arrojándose sobre Remus, "nadie puede leer aquí"

Empezó entonces una batalla de almohadas que terminó cuando uno de los prefectos entró y los amenazó con llevarlos ante Dumbledore.

Remus se acurrucó en la cama y cerró las cortinas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que pertenecía a algún lugar, que no era un extraño, que tenía amigos. Ese sentimiento le llenó de calidez el corazón mientras se quedaba dormido, feliz de haber encontrado tan buenos amigos.

TBC


	2. La primera transformación

**Entre lunas y estrellas**

**Por: Andyiory & LG  
Miembros de la Orden Siriusana**

Título = Entre lunas y estrellas (1/?)

Autor = Andyiory & LG
    
    E-mail = andyiory@hotmail.com, lg_100309@hotmail.com

Clasificación = R

Parejas = Sirius/Remus
    
    Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.
    
    A/N = Este fic es el inicio de "El anillo y la Orden del Fénix", donde se explica la historia de los Merodeadores, contada por Andyiory y por mí.
    
    Aquí tratamos de explicar un poco la vida de esos niños en Hogwarts. Tengan en cuenta que aún son chiquitos, no pueden portarse "demasiado mal".

Gracias a Jun y Anna por revisarlo. Un beso a las dos.

***

**Capítulo 2: La primera transformación**

_"When the night takes a deep breath  
And the daylight has no air  
If I crawl, if I come crawling home  
WiIl you be there?"_

_In a little while – U2_

- "¡Sirius, date prisa! ¡Llevas allí media hora!", gritó James una vez más, aporreando la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Remus abrió los ojos, soñoliento. Le había parecido un sueño, pero era realidad. ¡Estaba en Hogwarts!

La puerta del baño se abrió en ese momento y salió Sirius, chorreando agua y envuelto en una toalla. James entró al baño y cerró la puerta. 

- "¡Remus! ¡Despierta!", dijo Sirius. Remus, todavía reacio a despertar por completo no le hacía caso, sólo se acurrucaba en su cama.

- "¡Remuuuuus!", lo despertó Sirius de una sacudida, "duermes como piedra , hace rato estamos despiertos", dijo alegremente, mientras se secaba el cabello con otra toalla.

Remus sonrió avergonzado. Sus padres siempre le decían que tenía el sueño profundo. 

- "Hola", respondió. "¿Y Peter?"

- "No deseaba perderse el desayuno, el muy cerdo no se esperó a que estuviéramos listos", respondió Sirius, vistiéndose con el uniforme del colegio.

Remus se levantó y empezó a buscar su ropa mientras Sirius leía en voz alta el horario de clases que estaba pegado en la puerta. Ese día, tendrían Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (DAO), con el profesor White, luego, Pociones con Campbell. Al día siguiente les tocaba Encantamientos, con Flitwick, Historia de la Magia, con Binns y Transformaciones con Mc Gonagall. Los demás días tendrían Herbología con Sprout y vuelo, con Hooch, para continuar con DAO y Transformaciones. Sonaba agotador.

Al poco rato, salió James del baño y se vistió a prisa. Cuando estuviero listos, bajaron al Gran Salón. Peter los esperaba allí y los cuatro desayunaron a prisa. Luego salieron corriendo, pues tenían su primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y el profesor tenía fama de estricto y severo. Alguien con quien uno no quiere tener problemas el primer día.

El Aula de DAA se encontraba llena y el profesor ya estaba allí. Cuando entraron, los miró desaprobadoramente por su retraso.

- "Mala forma de comenzar el día", les comentó, y les indicó sus lugares. Sirius se sentaría junto a Remus y atrás de ellos irían James y Peter.

El profesor Marius Whiteera muy alto y delgado, de cabello rubio entrecano y con el rostro joven surcado por diminutas arrugas. Sus ojos eran grises y cuando miraba a alguien, parecía capaz de leerle los pensamientos. 

Comenzó a hablarles de las artes oscuras, y de las criaturas malignas que existían aún en el mundo mágico.

- "Los estudiantes de primer año únicamente analizarán el comportamiento de criaturas mágicas malignas, y cómo deshacerse de ellas. Luego, conforme avancen en Hogwarts, verán hechizos que invocarán entidades malignas o benignas, e incluso, estudiarán maldiciones y cómo defenderse contra ellas. Hoy empezaremos con los boggarts, y...¡Señor Black!"

Sirius se preguntó cómo sabría su nombre. Había estado diciéndole a Remus que su sótano estaba lleno de boggarts y que era sencillo deshacerse de ellos.

- "Dígame, señor Black, ¿qué es un boggart?", preguntó maliciosamente White.

- "Es un ser que cambia de forma, profesor", respondió tranquilamente Sirius, "toma la forma de lo que más tememos"

White hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- "¿Cómo te enfrentarías a un boggart, Black?"

- "Con un hechizo, y además, utilizando la risa para ridiculizarlo cuando se transforma, de modo que no pueda asustar", respondió Sirius. La clase lo miraba con admiración. 

White dijo secamente.

- "Bien, Black. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor por saber las respuestas", hubo un murmullo de aprobación, "y diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por estar interrumpiendo mi clase". 

Hubo un silencio total, hasta que todos captaron lo que había sucedido.

- "¡Es injusto!", dijo James indignado.

- "Señor Potter, ¿verdad? ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho?", preguntó White.

- "Dije que es injusto, profesor", repitió James.

- "Injusto, ¿eh? Y dígame, señor Potter, ¿es justo entonces interrumpir una clase y pretender saberlo todo? ¿no es una falta de respeto hacia los compañeros que vienen aquí deseosos de aprender? La vanidad no es buena, señor Potter. Otros cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor", murmullo de desaprobación, "¿Hay alguien más que me considere injusto?" 

Nadie dijo nada, pero Sirius apretaba los labios. La clase continuó con una explicación de White acerca de los boggarts, que era básicamente lo mismo que había dicho Sirius, pero adornado con muchas anécdotas del mismo White enfrentándose a varios boggarts en circunstancias especialmente difíciles. 

Al finalizar la clase, salieron comentando lo injusto que había sido el profesor y se dirigieron a su clase de Pociones, en los calabozos del castillo. Lily Evans pasó rápidamente junto a ellos, adelantándose, y dirigió una mirada de desprecio a James. Éste sólo le sacó la lengua en señal de burla.

La clase de Pociones se desarrollaba junto con Slytherin, y los estudiantes de esa casa ya se encontraban en el aula. Los alumnos de Gryffindor se acomodaron en los altos bancos y esperaron la llegada de Nigel Campbell, el profesor de Pociones y director de la Casa Slytherin.

Campbell era escocés, proveniente de una de las familias más antiguas de ese país, y se le consideraba un experto en pociones. Cuando hizo su entrada, todos se sorprendieron, pues usaba una túnica de tela escocesa, con los colores de su clan: rojo, naranja y verde. Era alto y musculoso, de cabello lacio de un rojo intenso y tenía una voz profunda, capaz de dominar a sus alumnos sin esfuerzo aparente.

Les explicó brevemente el arte de hacer pociones y dio comienzo a su clase, en la cual deberían preparar una poción restauradora, utilizando ajenjo. Las instrucciones aparecieron en el pizarrón, y comenzó a pasearse entre los bancos y a hacer preguntas, las cuales fueron respondidas por Severus Snape y por Sirius, generándose una nueva rivalidad entre ambos estudiantes; sin embargo, los conocimientos de Snape sobre pociones parecían inagotables, para satisfacción de Campbell que no dejaba de aumentar puntos para Slytherin por cada respuesta correcta.

Severus destacó también en la elaboración de pociones, y fue felicitado por Campbell por haber terminado primero y haber logrado el resultado esperado, adicionando diez puntos más a Slytherin, para envidia de Sirius y James.

Al salir de la clase, Sirius y James desaparecieron, y al poco rato, Remus los pudo ver hablando con un chico de cuarto año, pelirrojo como Campbell. Se trataba de Arthur Weasley, conocido por las bromas que solía gastar a sus compañeros.

No tenían más clases por ese día, pero sí una gran cantidad de deberes que hacer, de modo que pasaron parte de la tarde en la Biblioteca y el resto del tiempo en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, terminando un ensayo acerca de los boggarts y una descripción de las propiedades de las piel de dragón para la elaboración de pociones curativas.

Sirius no dejaba de bromear mientras hacía sus deberes, y Remus se preguntó cómo podría concentrarse en tantas cosas sin descuidar lo que escribía. Al finalizar, James revisó los ensayos de todos e hizo algunas correcciones.

Luego subieron cansados a su dormitorio y se quedaron dormidos casi al instante, pero Sirius fue despertado por un fuerte trueno. Afuera había una tormenta y los rayos iluminaban a intervalos la habitación. Remus de pronto empezó a gritar y sollozar en sueños. Sirius llegó a su lado en un instante, descorrió la cortina de la cama y lo despertó suavemente. 

Remus se abrazó a él, pensando en su madre, pero lo apartó con brusquedad cuando notó que era su amigo. 

- "Lo siento", dijo muy avergonzado. "Es que las tormentas no me gustan"

Lo cierto era que las tormentas lo aterraban, pues en la noche que lo mordió el hombre lobo había también una fuerte tormenta y desde entonces le producían pesadillas.

- "Está bien", dijo Sirius tratando de animarlo, "todos tenemos miedo a algo"

 Remus se preguntó a qué podría temerle Sirius, ¡Parecía tan valiente! Otro trueno lo hizo temblar y abrazó con fuerza su almohada, mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

- "¿Quieres que me quede aquí?", preguntó Sirius y el otro chico asintió.

Sirius apartó las mantas y se echó junto a Remus, contándole que él temía también a los demonios sobre los que había leído mucho, y que no le gustaría encontrarse jamás con uno.

- "¿Sirius?", preguntó suavemente Remus

- "¿Sí?"

- "No le digas a nadie que me dan miedo las tormentas, por favor"

- "No lo haré", prometió Sirius.

Poco a poco Remus se quedó dormido y Sirius volvió silenciosamente a su cama. 

Al día siguiente, Sirius y James parecían muy interesados en llegar temprano a desayunar e hicieron salir a los otros a toda prisa. En el comedor, aguardaban expectantes la llegada de los Slytherin.

Severus Snape llegó solo, como de costumbre, y tomó asiento en un lugar apartado. Leía algo mientras tomaba distraído su leche, cuando de pronto, sonó un chasquido y Snape se vio envuelto en una nube rosa. Cuando esta se disipó, lo mostró con un vestidito rojo y con coletas, ante la carcajada general. Snape salió corriendo y cubriéndose el rostro, mientras Sirius y James lloraban de risa.

Lily Evans trató de detenerlo en la puerta, pero Snape la apartó y la chica caminó furiosa hasta ponerse frente a Sirius y James, reclamándoles su proceder. Antes de que alguno pudiera responder, apareció la profesora Mc Gonagall, directora de Gryffindor, preguntando quien había sido el autor de la bromita.

Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Lily, de modo que Mc Gonagall únicamente los miró furiosa y amenazó con retirar a Gryffindor de la competencia de las casas, si se volvía a producir alguna de esas bromas.

Sirius y James estaban muy satisfechos del resultado de su broma. Explicaron orgullosos a los incrédulos Remus y Peter que se trataba de un hechizo de proyección, y que realmente Snape no tenía vestido ni coletas. El hechizo proyectaba una imagen mental de ellos hacia su "víctima", la cual sólo tenía que beber unas pocas gotas de la poción Illusionata, que Weasley había robado del despacho de Campbell. Luego, sólo había sido necesario pedirle a un elfo doméstico que colocara las gotas en la taza de Snape.

- "¡Ustedes dos están locos!", declaró Remus, aunque los ojos le brillaban de alegría.

Pasaron varios días, en los cuales Snape los evitaba. Solo se le veía hablando con Lucius Malfoy, un chico rubio y guapo de cuarto año de Slytherin, que le había ayudado en el momento de la broma a deshacerse de los efectos de la poción.

Finalmente llegó el diez de setiembre, cumpleaños de Sirius, y éste se levantó ansioso para ver los regalos que le habían enviado por correo esa misma mañana. Su madre le había enviado una cámara fotográfica mágica y un álbum de fotos, que mostraba a Sirius de bebé. James se desternilló de risa con una foto donde Sirius estaba en su camita desnudo abrazado a un puffenki.

- "Que dulceeeee"- dijo sarcásicamente James mostrándole la foto a Remus para después atarse de risa

- "Que lindo niño, que pena que creció, mira en lo que se convirtió" le dijo Remus a James.

- "¡Envidiosos! Ya quisieran ser como yo", dijo Sirius medio con arrogancia medio con burla. 

- "arrogante, engreído" canturreó Peter.

Sirius les quitó la foto. 

- "Están celosos", dijo abrazando su álbum, "pero  aquí tengo el testimonio de mi hermosura. Esperen a que lo vean mis amigas", continuó, tratando de sonar serio sin éxito para después soltarse a reír con sus amigos.

Bajaron al comedor, donde varias chicas de primer curso,  y algunas de cursos superiores, se acercaron a saludar a Sirius, que resplandecía de felicidad.

- "Parece un globo de gas", susurró James a Remus.

Se sentaron en sus lugares y de pronto apareció volando una lechuza blanca, y se dirigió directamente hacia Sirius.

- "¡Tiene un paquetito atado a la pata!", exclamó Peter, "ábrelo, Sirius"

Sirius tomó el paquete y la nota de la pata de la lechuza y abrió esta última. El papel era perfumado y sólo tenía escrito "Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor".

- "¡Oye! Qué guardadito te lo tenías…y yo sin saber", dijo James.

- "Abre el regalo, queremos ver", insistía Peter.

Sirius, sonriendo aún, abrió el paquete y en él había un corazón de chocolate.

- "¡Chocolate!", exclamó Remus sin poderse contener. Todos lo miraron, "es que me encanta el chocolate", explicó.

- "Entonces tómalo", le dijo Sirius alargándole el chocolate, "en realidad no me apetece ahora"

Remus dudó un momento, pero luego aceptó. Mordió con gusto el chocolate, saboréandolo, cuando se produjo un chasquido y Remus se vio envuelto en una nube blanca. De pronto, el cabello le comenzó a crecer y a ondulársele en forma de ricitos, ante las miradas asombradas de sus amigos.

- "¡Eh! ¡Miren a Lupin! Se ha convertido en una niñita", exclamó Lucius Malfoy desde la mesa de Slytherin, y Remus salió corriendo del comedor tratando de esconder su cabello, siendo seguido por sus amigos

Antes de salir, Sirius notó una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Severus Snape y prometió vengarse. El joven Slytherin le había dado de su propia medicina.

La  guerra se había declarado. 

***

Luego del incidente del chocolate, la profesora Mc Gonagall pidió a los prefectos redoblar la vigilancia en los cuatro chicos, y Campbell hizo lo mismo con los prefectos de Slytherin para que vigilaran  a Snape, aunque no tenían idea de quién podría hablerlo ayudado. 

La profesora Mc Gonagall también se puso más exigente con ellos en las clases de Transformaciones, aunque Sirius y James eran alumnos brillantes. Llegó a exigirles transformar una pluma en un ave, tarea de la cual nació una lechuza pequeñita y sin alas, y un cernícalo sin cabeza.

- "Finite incantem", exclamó la profesora, devolviendo las plumas a su estado original, "señores, tienen una semana para lograrlo. Quiero ver que sus habilidades se desarrollen en algo más que en hacer bromas"

Eso mantuvo ocupados a Sirius y James por la siguiente semana, hasta que lo lograron.

- "Veinte puntos para Gryffindor por cada uno", sonrió la profesora Mc Gonagall llena de orgullo.

**

Se acercaba el fin del primer mes de clases, cuando Dumbledore mandó llamar a Remus a su despacho.

Remus fue conducido hacia allí por la profesora Mc Gonagall, quien lo dejó solo con el director. Estaba muy nervioso y miraba con aprehensión hacia todos lados, menos al rostro de Dumbledore.

- "Remus, me alegra saber que te adaptas bien a la escuela y que tienes buenas calificaciones", le dijo el director sonriendo y Remus se atrevió a mirarlo. "sabes que se esta noche es luna llena, y debemos tomar las precauciones correspondientes. Prepara algunas cosas y ve a buscar a la Señora Pomfrey en la enfermería, ella te llevará al lugar que hemos preparado y te atenderá luego de la transformación", continuó el director.

- "¿Y los deberes? ¿Y qué les digo a mis amigos?", preguntó Remus, preocupado.

- "Les diremos que fuiste a ver a tu madre que está enferma. Hoy es jueves. El sábado debes estar restablecido, la Señora Pomfrey es muy competente", dijo Dumbledore, "el domingo puedes descansar en tu propio dormitorio y el lunes volverás a clases. He hablado también con los profesores  y te dispensarán de los deberes por esos días. Pero tendrás que estudiar esos temas para los exámenes"

- "Lo haré.  ¡Gracias!", contestó Remus sonriendo y se dirigió a buscar sus cosas.

La Señora Pomfrey lo condujo hacia el sauce boxeador, y presionó una rama baja, abriendo la entrada a un pasaje. Estaba oscuro, pero ella hizo aparecer fuego en la punta de su varita y avanzaron. Llegaron a lo que parecía ser una casa abandonada y bajaron las mohosas escaleras de madera hasta llegar al sótano, donde había una gran cama y algunos muebles.

- "Te quedarás aquí hasta mañana, y vendré a buscarte. No te preocupes, esta casa está lo suficientemente alejada de todo, y la puerta del sótano es bastante sólida", explicó la Señora Pomfrey al notar la mirada de preocupación de Remus. Luego se retiró.

Remus se quedó solo, lo cual no era novedad para él, pues siempre estaba solo durante sus transformaciones. Hacía tiempo que había aprendido que era mejor quitarse la ropa, para evitar que el lobo la desgarre, de modo que hizo eso,doblándola cuidadosamente y poniéndola en el único lugar que parecía seguro: debajo de la enorme cama.

Luego, se  sentó sobre la cama y aguardó. Su cuerpo se puso tenso y un dolor conocido, pero igualmente insoportable se apoderó de sus miembros, mientras sus  huesos se estiraban y su piel se cubría de pelo. El chico gritó de dolor mientras su rostro  se alargaba y su boca formaba un hocico con afilados dientes. En un instante, la transformación estuvo completa y el lobo aulló tratando de escapar. Pero, como siempre, fue en vano. Estaba encerrado.

Presa de su furia habitual, el lobo arremetió contra los pocos muebles, produciéndose heridas, pero no le importó.  Aullaba y ladraba con fuerza, y en su desesperación, se mordía a sí mismo. Pero su suplicio duraría toda esa noche, y en vano se golpeaba contra la puerta, de sólido roble, y asegurada con fuertes cadenas.

Al día siguiente, la Señora Pomfrey abrió la puerta y encontró a Remus desnudo en un rincón, semi inconsciente y temblando de frío, cubierto de horribles heridas y golpes. Movió tristemente la cabeza y se apresuró a acercarse y despertarlo, para ayudarlo a vestirse y conducirlo a la enfermería, donde lo atendió lo mejor posible.

Sus amigos se preguntaron dónde estaría Remus, pero la profesora Mc  Gonagall les explicó que su madre estaba enferma y se tuvo que ausentar a cuidarla. No tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, porque tenían muchos deberes, y estuvieron  ocupados hasta muy entrada la noche del domingo.

Sirius terminó primero y decidió irse a acostar. James aún estaba revisando la tarea de  Peter y ambos dijeron que subirían luego. Apenas entró en la habitación, Sirius notó algo extraño. Las cosas  de Remus estaban sobre  una silla.

Se acercó a la  cama de su amigo y abrió suavemente una cortina. Remus estaba medio dormido y abrió mucho los ojos cuando lo vio.

- "Hola"; susurró con la voz cansada.

- "Hola", respondió Sirius, mirándolo con asombro, "¿estás bien?"

Remus lucía mortalmente pálido y cansado, aunque ya no tenía señales de las heridas, gracias a la habilidad de la señora Pomfrey, pero se le veía muy débil y ojeroso.

- "Sí", respondió sonriendo, "tuve que viajar a ver a mi mamá y no he dormido mucho. Pero estoy bien", explicó.

- "¿Seguro? Puedo llevarte a la enfermería si deseas"

- "No es necesario. Solo quiero dormir", pidió Remus bostezando.

- "Está bien. Buenas noches", respondió Sirius cerrando la cortina y preparándose para dormir.

James y Peter llegaron luego.

- "¿Ha vuelto Remus?", preguntó Peter señalando la ropa sobre la silla.

- "Sí", respondió Sirius, "está dormido. Parece enfermo"

- "¿Enfermo? ¿Su madre no era la enferma?", preguntó James.

- "Míralo", dijo Sirius acercándose a la cama de Remus y descorriendo la cortina un poco.

- "¡Oh!", exclamaron James y Peter al ver el rostro pálido y cansado de Remus, profundamente dormido.

-  "Hay algo raro en todo esto", dijo Sirius, volviendo a correr las cortinas. "no hagan ruido, déjenlo descansar"

TBC

Gracias por sus reviews!

Jun

Gracias por revisarlo, por publicarlo y enviarme los reviews...trataremos de acortar la parte de los nenes y hacerlos crecer pronto, para ver aventuras más interesantes.

Elithil

Me alegro que te haya gustado. Aun no podemos hacerlos mayorcitos, porque tienen que descubrir muchas cosas, como el secreto de Remus, los pasajes secretos y muchas cosas más, pero ya hay escenas slasheadas.

La Orden Siriusana es un grupo de fanáticas de Sirius de la comunidad PotterCia.

Nessimelle

Me alegro que te guste, esta será una historia larga.

A proposito, aun sigo esperando que me envies la tuya por mail

Ddz008

¡Que nick tan raro!

Trataremos de hacerlo interesante y de paso explicar cosas de la historia de estos chicos.

Aura4

A nosotras también nos encanta Remus, y es tiernito el pobre, porque tiene once añitos.

Uyyy, aca le hacemos algo malvadito a Seve, pero él se desquitará. Las bromitas son asi porque los nenes son chiquitos.

Aliska

Me alegro de que te guste. Es poco lo que se sabe de los merodeadores y pretendemos contarlo a nuestro modo.

Stefi

Remus es lindo y Sirius más. Ya los verás en acción.

Akhasa

A Lily no le caen bien ellos porque molestan a Severus, pero ya se harán amigos, cuando hagan algo noble por ella.

Lucius se pondrá en acción en el próximo capítulo.


	3. El secreto de Remus

**Entre lunas y estrellas**

**Por: Andyiory & Ayesha**

**Miembros de la Orden Siriusana**

Título = Entre lunas y estrellas (3/?)

Autor = Andyiory & Ayesha
    
    E-mail = andyiory@hotmail.com, lg_100309@hotmail.com

Clasificación = Este capitulo es PG-13, los próximos serán R y NC-17

Parejas = Sirius/Remus
    
    Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.
    
    A/N = Este fic es el inicio de "El anillo y la Orden del Fénix", donde se explica la historia de los Merodeadores, contada por Andyiory y por mí.

Aquí se descubre el secreto del lobito y algún otro secretillo pecaminoso de alguien más. Disculpas por lo extenso del capítulo, es que el primer año estaba ya durando demasiado y estos chicos tienen que crecer. ¡Perdóname Andy! No pude esperar a que lo revises, asi que lo subí yo solita.

***

**Capítulo 3: El secreto de Remus**

_"It's no secret that a friend is someone who lets you help  
It's no secret that a liar won't believe anyone else  
They say a secret is something you tell one other person  
So I'm telling you...child"_

_The fly – U2_

Remus se recuperó totalmente de la transformación en algunos días más, durante los cuales Sirius y James se encargaron de ayudarlo con los temas que habían tratado los dos días que se ausentó. Los profesores les dejaron tantos deberes que apenas tenían algo de tiempo libre. Normalmente terminaban de hacerlos muy tarde por la noche y se iban directamente a dormir.

Se habían acostumbrado ya a estar juntos los cuatro, estudiando y bromeando juntos. Por las mañanas, Sirius siempre era el primero en despertar y tomar una larga ducha, interrumpida sólo cuando James comenzaba a aporrear la puerta del baño. Peter se levantaba junto con James y entre ambos le gritaban a Remus que se diera prisa. Remus era el dormilón y siempre le costaba mucho levantarse, parecía que siempre le faltaba sueño. Pero cuando sus ojos dorados se abrían completamente, era el primero en pedir el desayuno, incluso antes que Peter.

En el comedor, se sentaban siempre juntos y Sirius pasaba saludando a sus muchas amigas, que daban risitas nerviosas al verlo y agitaban la mano. James siempre se burlaba de eso y Peter lo secundaba, pues Peter celebraba cualquier ocurrencia que tuviera James. 

También tenían sus clases favoritas. A Remus le fascinaba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, a pesar del temperamento de White, que no parecía mejorar en relación a Sirius. El profesor conocía muchísimo sobre la materia y Remus, normalmente tímido en otras clases, hacía preguntas con frecuencia. Uno de los temas que comenzó a estudiar con interés fue el de los licántropos, llamando la atención de sus compañeros, pues esa lección era una de las últimas de su libro.

A Peter le gustaba Herbología, era el único de ellos tres que realmente disfrutaba metiendo sus manos en la tierra de las macetas de los invernaderos y manchándose la túnica con abono y lodo. En las demás materias no era muy bueno, pero siempre contaba con la ayuda de James.

James tenía sus intereses divididos entre Transformaciones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ambas materias le fascinaban, aunque también le gustaban las clases de vuelo y soñaba con entrar al equipo de Quidditch cuando estuviera en segundo año, pues los de primero no podían jugar aún.

A Sirius le gustaban varias materias. Sus favoritas eran también Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Transformaciones, pero también le gustaba Encantamientos, pues la clase solía ser muy divertida y siempre se aprendía allí algo útil para fastidiar a Snape. Respecto a Pociones, no era su materia preferida, pero la llevaba bien. Aunque, cuando se aburría en clases, se dedicaba a molestar a Snape cuando Campbell no lo veía. 

En cuanto a Snape, el joven Slytherin se estaba haciendo popular por su habilidad para las pociones y se sabía que cobraba por hacer la tarea de sus compañeros. No es que el joven Snape fuera demasiado sociable, pero era útil. Siempre andaba solo, o a veces en compañía de Lucius Malfoy y sus amigos, Walden Mc Nair, Ewan Rosier y los hermanos Lestrange, Rodolphus y Rabadan.

**

- "Fue Malfoy", dijo una tarde Sirius, entrando muy serio a la Biblioteca y arrojando la mochila sobre la mesa.

No fue necesario preguntarle a qué se refería. Todos sabían que Sirius había estado tratando de averiguar quién ayudó a Snape en la broma que le jugaron.

- "¿Qué haremos?", preguntó James.

- "Debemos tener cuidado, Arthur me ha dicho que Malfoy es peligroso. Además, su familia tiene fama de ser partidaria de la doctrina de Ryddle"

Todos asintieron. En sus clases de Historia de la Magia, habían estado analizando las diferentes corrientes de pensamiento en el mundo mágico. Tenían en primer lugar, la doctrina de Salazar Slytherin, cuyos partidarios, como la familia de Sirius, creían que sólo las familias de magos tenían derecho a beneficios en el mundo mágico y despreciaban a los llamados "sangre sucia" o magos emparentados con muggles. 

Tom Ryddle, un seguidor de Slytherin y alumno de Hogwarts, había radicalizado la propuesta original, creando su propia doctrina, donde se propiciaba, además, la destrucción de los muggles y magos nacidos de muggles.

Esa noche, luego de concluir los deberes, subieron a su habitación y se acostaron; sin embargo, Sirius estaba inquieto, pues al día siguiente recibiría la carta que su madre acostumbraba enviarle todos los meses, y ya se imaginaba su contenido. Después de dar varias vueltas en la cama decidió que no podría dormir y se levantó para mirar por la ventana.

Algo llamó su atención. Dos figuras cubiertas por capas cruzaban el castillo en dirección al lago. Se estaba preguntando quiénes serían, cuando el viento ondeó la capucha de una de las figuras y Sirius pudo ver una cabellera rubio platino.

No lo pensó dos veces y empezó a vestirse.

- "Sirius, ¿puede saberse a dónde vas?", Remus estaba de pie junto a él, se había levantado sigilosamente.

Sirius señaló hacia la ventana, apuntando al lago. 

- "Malfoy", susurró.

- "Yo también voy", dijo resueltamente Remus y avanzó en busca de su ropa, con tan mala suerte que tropezó con la mesa y echó abajo varios pesados volúmenes de libros de hechizos.

- "¿Qué pasa?", exclamó James despertándose de pronto y Peter se sentó sobre la cama, soñoliento.

Sirius les explicó. Al poco rato, cuatro figuras se deslizaban fuera de la habitación y se dirigían al lago, ocultándose entre las sombras y los matorrales.

- "¿Dónde demonios estarán?", susurró James, "no se ve nada"

Un lamento les llamó la atención.

- "Allí", susurró Sirius apuntando hacia unos arbustos.

Los cuatro avanzaron de puntillas, con las varitas dispuestas y se ocultaron en un macizo de flores. Con mucho cuidado, asomaron la cabeza.

Cuatro bocas se abrieron estupefactas. En el pasto, ocultos tras los arbustos, Lucius Malfoy y Catriona Mc Gregor se besaban apasionadamente, tan absortos en lo que hacían, que no notaron a los inoportunos visitantes.

James fue el primero en volver a ocultarse y tiró de los otros. Pero Sirius no se movía, es más, ya estaba alzando la varita y Remus tuvo que colgarse de su brazo y arrastrarlo fuera de allí. Corrieron silenciosamente de vuelta al castillo, con los rostros rojos por la carrera y también por la sorpresa que recibieron.

Apenas entraron al castillo, se tropezaron con la Señora Norris, lo que significaba que Filch no podía andar lejos. La gata abrió la boca para maullar.

- "Insonorus", murmuró James y los cuatro corrieron veloces hasta llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor y desaparecer detrás del retrato.

Llegaron sin aliento a la habitación, conteniendo la risa al imaginar la cara de Filch cuando viera a su gata maullando desesperadamente, pero sin emitir sonido alguno.

- "¡Bravo, James!", celebró Sirius palmeándole la espalda.

- "¿Delatamos a Malfoy?", preguntó Remus, mientras se ponía el pijama.

- "No, aún no. Debemos ver más. Pude hacer que desaparezca el arbusto y encender una luz, para que todos lo vieran, ¿por qué tenían que sacarme de allí?", se lamentó Sirius.

- "Nos hubieran descubierto", dijo tranquilamente James, "ahora que sabemos lo que hace Malfoy en las noches, podemos preparar con calma la venganza. Y eso requiere investigación"

- "Y tú, cerebrito, disfrutaste con eso, no lo niegues"

- "¿Y tú? Si no tiramos de tu brazo, te hubieras quedado a ver el resto del show…"

- "Piérdete, Potter"

- "¿Alguien ha besado a una chica?", preguntó Peter

Todos negaron, con excepción, claro está de Sirius.

- "Yo lo hice. Mi prima Bellatrix me obligó", empezó a explicar, "jugaba con sus amigas a contarse secretitos, y tuve que besarlas a todas"

- "¿Bellatrix? ¿Es la que está en sexto año de Slytherin?", preguntó James

- "Sí"

- "¿Y qué se siente?", preguntó tímidamente Remus.

- "Pues…no sé, es raro, hay que cerrar los ojos y se abre la boca…es un poco húmedo", Remus puso cara de asco, "no es tan malo una vez que te acostumbras", finalizó Sirius.

- "Pues yo jamás lo haré", declaró Peter

- "Ni yo", dijo Remus 

- "James sí que lo hará", rió Sirius, "y yo sé con quién, ¡Con Lily Evans!"

- "¡NUNCAAAAAAAAAAA!", gritó James y le lanzó una almohada.

Siguió una batalla de almohadas, al final de la cual quedaron todos rendidos en sus camas.

- "¡Somos únicos!", dijo Sirius

- "Lo somos. Deberíamos tener un club", lo secundó James.

- "¿Cómo lo llamaremos?", preguntó Remus

- "Los Vengadores"

- "No Peter, eso suena tonto…déjame pensar", dijo James. "¡Ya sé! Los Merodeadores"

- "SIII", corearon los demás.

- "Los Merodeadores de Hogwarts. Nadie podrá con nosotros, exploraremos el castillo y burlaremos a Filch", exclamó Sirius entusiasmado.

- "Hagamos un juramento de sangre", dijo James buscando una navaja en su baúl.

Todos se sentaron y descubrieron sus muñecas. James cortó la piel levemente y luego juntaron en alto las manos, mezclando la sangre de las heridas.

- "Ahora todos somos uno. Siempre amigos y sin secretos", dijo Sirius.

Se sentían unidos por un vínculo muy fuerte. Eran amigos. En toda la amplitud de lo que significa la palabra. Se apoyaban y se admiraban mutuamente, se contaban sus problemas y compartían miles de bromas y juegos, y también compartían sus sueños…Pero Remus aún guardaba un secreto. Algo que no podía confiarles.

Poco a poco sus conversaciones se fueron apagando, mientras volvían a sus camas y el sueño los vencía.

Por la mañana, cuando llegó el correo, Remus notó la mirada triste de Sirius luego de que abriera la carta de su mamá. La señora Black estaba ya bastante molesta con que Sirius hubiera sido seleccionado para Gryffindor en lugar de Slytherin, y como sus sobrinas Bellatrix y Narcissa la mantenían bien informada, sabía también quiénes eran los amigos de Sirius. 

El párrafo que había molestado más a Sirius era:

_"Sirius, no debes olvidar que perteneces a una de las familias más antiguas de magos y por lo tanto, debes seleccionar mejor a tus amistades. A tu padre y a mí nos agrada que seas amigo de Pettigrew, su familia es bastante conocida y de buena posición. Potter no está mal tampoco, aunque su familia no comparte nuestras ideas acerca de los muggles. Pero Lupin no te conviene como amigo, su familia está perdiendo dinero y poder, nadie sabe en qué emplean los galeones, pero les empiezan a escasear y tampoco frecuentan nuestro club. No deseamos que seas su amigo._

_Por el contrario, el joven Lucius Malfoy, de Slytherin, puede ser un amigo valioso, está bien relacionado y pertenece a una famila tan antigua como la nuestra. Deseamos que cultives su amistad"_

¡Siempre con sus ideas tontas sobre la posición social! ¿Amigo de Malfoy? El tipo no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, siempre con sus aires de grandeza, caminando como un príncipe. Además, era amigo de Snape.

- "¿Qué pasa?", la mano de Remus sobre su hombro y su mirada preocupada lo hicieron dejar sus pensamientos.

- "Mi madre desea ahora escoger a mis amigos. Quiere que sea amigo de Malfoy"

La mirada escandalizada de Remus lo hizo reír y no pudo evitar revolverle el cabello.

- "No te preocupes, no lo seré"

**

Luego de varias desapariciones de Remus, Sirius estaba convencido de que algo extrañísimo le pasaba. Había hablado con Jame y Peter y notaron que sucedían a intervalos regulares y luego Remus estaba cansado e irritable. Sirius decidió que lo seguirían la próxima vez.

También estaba preocupado por las tormentas. Era ya un acuerdo tácito entre los dos, cada vez que había tormenta, Sirius pasaba a la cama de Remus y cerraba las cortinas. Lo abrazaba para darle tranquilidad y hablaban con susurros para no despertar a los otros. Sirius le contaba sus problemas en casa, pues parecía que jamás complacería a sus padres y tampoco pensaba como ellos, toda esa basura acerca de los "sangre limpia" y los "sangre sucia" lo estaba enfermando.

Remus le decía que ellos eran los mejores amigos que había tenido jamás. Que nunca se separarían. Y ambos sentían un agradable calor en sus corazones. Algunas veces, sólo escuchaba. La voz de Sirius lo tranquilizaba y el calor de su cuerpo le daba seguridad. Se acurrucaba en su pecho oyendo latir su corazón hasta quedarse dormido.

Esos eran los únicos días que Sirius no despertaba primero, y cuando James se levantaba, sonreía al verlos dormir así. Claro está, antes de arrojar una almohada en la cabeza de Sirius para despertarlo.

***

A mitad del año y luego de varias excursiones nocturnas y no pocas detenciones, descubrieron un par de pasajes secretos que llevaban uno hacia el patio exterior y otro hacia el lago. 

Además, tuvieron una idea cabal de la vida sentimental de Malfoy. Por sus manos pasaron chicas de todas las casas con excepción de Slytherin, sin que él pareciera tener problemas. 

El día que salió con Brenda Rhodes, ellos tenían todo listo. Se ocultaron detrás del macizo de flores, como siempre, pero esta vez, con las varitas en la mano.

Cuando la pareja estaba de lo más absorta en sus intercambios, Sirius susurró "AQUA[xgv1] "[xgv2] Remus dijo "Lumus", James murmuró "Reducio", apuntando al arbusto y Peter dijo a su vez "Sonorus"

Luego, corrieron lo más rápido que sus pies los llevaban, de vuelta hacia el castillo por el pasaje secreto que descubrieron.

- "¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Luciuuuusssssssss!", gritó Brenda al sentir el chorro helado de agua sobre su cuerpo.

El grito sonó en todo el colegio.

- "¡Cállate Brenda! ¡Por un demonio!"

Pero era demasiado tarde. Iluminados por el hechizo de Remus y sin el arbusto que los cubriera, eran el blanco perfecto para que los hallase Filch. Mientras los llevaba triunfal a la sala de detenciones, los culpables de la broma se desternillaban de risa y Malfoy lanzaba miradas asesinas a su alrededor.

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, Remus les comunicó que se iría por unos días, porque su madre estaba enferma otra vez. Cuando subió a arreglar sus cosas, sus amigos lo siguieron silenciosamente, resueltos a resolver el misterio.

Ocultos en una columna, vieron a Remus salir de la Torre de Gryffindor con un pequeño maletín. Lo siguieron velozmente y se sorprendieron mucho de que no se dirigiera a la salida, sino al patio trasero del castillo. Luego, lo vieron acercarse al árbol boxeador. Las ramas se quedaron quietas un momento hasta que Remus desapareció por allí. Después empezaron a moverse de nuevo.

- "¡Vamos!", dijo Sirius.

Corrieron y se acercaron todo lo que las ramas le permitian.

- "Allí hay una pequeña abertura", dijo Peter, de gatas observando entre las raíces del árbol.

- "Ese nudo es distinto a los demás", informó James.

Sirius tomó una piedra y con muy buena puntería la lanzó hacia el nudo en la corteza del árbol, el cual se quedó quieto. Los tres avanzaron resueltamente y entraron por el agujero. Empezaba a oscurecer.

El pasaje por el que avanzaban era estrecho y tenían que caminar agachados. Luego se ensanchó y los llevó hacia una puerta que abrieron. Era una casa antigua y abandonada. Instintivamente, siguieron las escaleras que llevaban al sótano, cuya sólida puerta estaba cerrada.

- "¡Alohomora!", dijeron los tres al unísono y la puerta se abrió, revelando a Remus desnudo en el centro de una habitación desordenada y sucia.

Remus se volvió con ojos de espanto.

- "¡Váyanse!" gritó tratando de empujar la puerta.

- "¡Remus, vinimos a ayudarte! ¿Qué pasa?", preguntó James empujándolo hacia adentro

- "¡Váyanse!", pedía Remus desesperado, "no pueden ayudarme, nadie puede. ¡Por favor! ¡Los lastimaré, no puedo controlarlo!"

- "Rem, espera, te ayudaremos", dijo Sirius tratando de tranquilizarlo

- "¿NO LO ENTIEDEN? ¡SOY UN LICANTROPO! LA LUNA VA A SALIR EN UNOS MOMENTOS, ¡VAYANSE!"

Sirius se echó para atrás. Todo ahora tenía sentido, las desapariciones de Remus eran en luna llena y luego regresaba tan débil que le tomaba una semana reponerse. Y las pesadillas.

- "¡CORRAN!", el alarido de James lo hizo reaccionar y corrió todo lo que daban sus piernas, arrastrando a Peter, pues había visto a Remus lanzarse al piso mientras su cuerpo se retorcía en horribles convulsiones y se empezaba a agrandar.

Casi llegaban a la salida, cuando sintieron un aullido terrible y al volverse, Sirius pudo ver un enorme lobo hambriento lanzarse a por ellos, con grandes ojos dorados cargados de furia. Salieron apenas por el agujero, demasiado estrecho para el lobo, y corrieron de vuelta a Hogwarts con el corazón golpeandoles el pecho.

- "¿Y ahora qué?", preguntó James, cuando sin aliento se arrojaron a las camas.

- "Creo que... ¡Nos divertiremos muchísimo!", exclamó Sirius.

***

Remus abrió los ojos. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar con la mirada si había algún rastro de sangre y los cuerpos heridos de sus amigos. Suspiró aliviado al ver que sólo él estaba herido. Como siempre.

La señora Pomfrey acababa de entrar, y lo ayudó suavemente a vestirse, para emprender el camino a la enfermería. Remus iba llorando. Había perdido a sus amigos. 

La enfermera pensó que era por el dolor de las heridas.

- "Calma, muchacho. Pronto te curaré y podrás volver con tus amigos"

¿Cuáles amigos? Ya nunca más tendría amigos. Lo despreciarían y le temerían por lo que era. Se tendió en la cama de la enfermería, llorando silenciosamente mientras la señora Pomfrey meneaba tristemente la cabeza y le proporcionaba una poción que lo hizo dormir algo inquieto. Luego, curó cuidadosamente sus heridas, cubriéndolo con una sábana. Unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron saltar.

- "¿Qué sucede?", exclamó al abrir.

Sirius, James y Peter estaban en el umbral, con los rostros preocupados.

- "Deseamos ver a Remus", pidió James.

- "¿Remus Lupin? Él no está aquí"

- "Sabemos sobre Remus, señora Pomfrey", dijo calmadamente Sirius, "lo vimos transformarse ayer. Deseamos ver cómo está"

- "¡Oh cielos! Esto…no puedo…debo ir por el director", la señora Pomfrey se retorcía nerviosa las manos y se hizo a un lado, lo que fue aprovechado por ellos para entrar inmediatamente, mientras la enfermera corría en busca de Dumbledore.

Remus abrió pesadamente los ojos, para encontrarse con sus tres amigos que lo miraban preocupado.

- "Lo siento", dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, "me mordieron cuando era pequeño, no quise lastimarlos, ¿por qué tenían que seguirme?"

- "Los cuatro somos uno, ¿recuerdas?", susurró Sirius, "nada de secretos y siempre ayudándonos, como deben ser los amigos"

- "Pero…¿todavía quieren ser mis amigos?", preguntó tembloroso Remus

- "¡Claro lobito! No sabes cómo nos vamos a divertir", sonrió James.

- "Yo…puedo hacerles daño…es peligroso"

- "Lo tenemos todo planeado", dijo Peter

- "Desde ahora, serás Moony y este será nuestro secreto", declaró solemnemente Sirius.

- "Prestemos juramento: No diremos nada, seguiremos siendo amigos y no más secretos", dijo James alzando la mano con seriedad. Peter lo imitó.

Remus lloraba de alegría. Sus amigos lo abrazaron y se sintió feliz, a pesar de los huesos adoloridos y de las heridas aún abiertas. Allí, abrazados a él, estaban los mejores amigos que había tenido en la vida.

Y asi los encontró Dumbledore momentos después. 

Y sonrió.

Los chicos prometieron guardar bien el secreto y ayudar a la señora Pomfrey con los cuidados que le debían dar a Remus luego de la transformación. Con el tiempo, ellos mismos lo curaban y se les permitió llevar los unguentos y las pociones a su habitación a donde ellos transportaban a Remus luego de las transformaciones.

Sirius y James llevaban semanas investigando sobre la licantropía y cómo ayudar a Remus. El tema les interesaba tanto que olvidaron las bromas a Snape y los paseos nocturnos por un tiempo. Finalmente, Sirius llegó un día triunfante a la Sala Común y les leyó un párrafo de "Hijos de lobos".

_"El licántropo es un ser fiero y sanguinario para los humanos. Sin embargo, cuando está entre otros animales no es peligroso"_

- "Ya está. Si nos convertimos en animales, podremos acompañar a Remus durante su transformación"

- "¡Animagos! ¡Eso es muy peligroso, Sirius! Además, los animagos necesitan permiso del Ministerio de Magia"

- "También lo necesitan los licántropos, Moony. Y que yo sepa, no lo tienes"

- "James, dile que está loco"

- "¡Me encanta! Claro que no está loco, de todos sus planes, es el único razonable que he oído. Podemos hacerlo, pero creo que tomará tiempo…tendríamos que visitar la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca…"

A Sirius le brillaban los ojos de excitación.

Sin embargo, tuvieron que posponer esos planes ya que tenían la fiesta de Navidad encima. Peter y Remus fueron con sus familias, pero Sirius prefirió quedarse y James decidió hacerle compañía. Pasaron las cortas vacaciones investigando sobre transformaciones en la Biblioteca, pero fue infructuoso. No hallaban la forma de convertirse en animagos.

Para cuando Peter y Remus volvieron, Sirius los llevó al dormitorio en seguida, porque quería mostrarles algo.

- "¿Y James?", quiso saber Remus.

- "Debe andar en la biblioteca, persiguiendo a Lily Evans", respondió alegremente Sirius.

De pronto, la cabeza de James apareció flotando en el aire.

- "¡Yo nuncaaaaa!", gritó.

- "¡U-un fantasmaaaaaaa!", gritó Peter refugiándose sobre Sirius que lo apartó inmediatamente, riendo como loco.

James apareció de repente, sosteniendo en su mano una tela plateada con extraños pliegues.

- "¡Una capa de invisibilidad!", exclamó Remus maravillado.

- "Me la dio mi padre por Navidad. Con ella podremos visitar la Sección Prohibida, y es lo suficientemente grande para cubrirnos a los cuatro"

Remus sonrió. Por primera vez la loca idea de Sirius parecía cobrar forma y en su corazón hubo un poco de esperanza.

La siguiente semana lograron registrar la primera estantería de la Sección Prohibida, sin encontrar nada que les pudiera servir. Pero el registro de las demás estanterías tuvo que esperar. Se acercaban los exámenes finales y la copa de Quidditch y James y Sirius no se querían perder partido.

Pasaban las noches estudiando y practicando hechizos y metiéndose en problemas con Filch, pues Sirius y James inventaron unas bombas fétidas que arrojaban el los pasillos al acercarse el conserje. Sin embargo, en una ocasión Filch se puso de acuerdo con Campbell y fueron descubiertos, pasando un mes entero en detención en el despacho de Campbell, copiándole a mano innumerables recetas de pociones, al punto que ya no necesitaron estudiar para el examen de Pociones, pues dominaban la materia completamente.

Los exámenes pasaron con mucha tensión de los cuatro, pero cuando les dieron sus notas se sintieron aliviados. Los resultados de los exámenes habían sido excelentes. Sirius y James tenían las mejores notas del primer año, siendo superados sólo en Pociones por Snape que los seguía de cerca. Remus se conformó con un SOBRESALIENTE en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y sus buenas notas en los demás cursos. Peter pasó a duras penas Transformaciones, pero sacó SOBRESALIENTE eh Herbología. Los cuatro habían pasado de año.

Finalmente, llegó el final del año y con él la despedida. Remus estaba lleno de pesar por tener que dejar a sus amigos. James y Sirius pasarían el verano juntos y Peter los iría a visitar, pero los padres de Remus lo llevarían a París a visitar el Instituto Versalles, famoso por tratar enfermedades incurables.

Al finalizar el banquete de despedida, Remus fue a empacar. Al día siguiente salía el Expreso de Hogwarts. Luego de alistar su baúl, se fue a sentar solitario, a la Sala Común.

- "¿Moony?", Sirius se sentó a su lado.

- "Me voy a París", fue lo único que dijo Remus.

Sirius le dijo suavemente:

- "Extiende la mano"

Remus lo hizo y sintió algo  redondo  y metálico. Sirius le cerró la mano sobre el objeto.

- "Es un comunicador de bolsillo. Tengo cuatro y le he dado uno a James y otro a Peter. Podemos hablar a través de ellos cuando lo deseemos"

El rostro de Remus se iluminó. No pasaría el verano sólo. Después de todo, tendría a sus amigos.

TBC

¡Gracias por sus reviews!

**Sakuratsukamori**

¿Slash ahora? Es que los nenes tienen 11 años. Paciencia que ya crecerán. Estoy tratando de hacerlo "creíble"... Aquí hay más abracitos a media noche.

**Stefi**

En este capitulo más travesuras, esta vez con Lucius. Pues como dices, Lucius es mayor que Seve, tiene 41 años en el quinto libro y Seve 37, de allí saqué las cuentas. En cambio Seve es contemporáneo a los merodeadores.

**Erya Black **

Me alegro de que te guste y disculpa la demora en actualizar.

**Aliska**

Espero que te agrade la bromita a Lucius...se le deben haber congelado los tesoritos, muejeje!

Noriko Sakuma Pointe du Lac

Sorry por la demora. Estoy con varios proyectos y tenía olvidado este fic.

Espero que lo sigas leyendo.

**Akhasa**

Siri-boy siempre será tierno con Remsie. Por lo menos en primer año hay muchas tormentas y ahora sí, me pasé el primer año completo. En el proximo capitulo estarán un poco creciditos y empezarán a investigar la transformación, y también aparecerá el niño suicida que sale en EL ANILLO Y LA ORDEN DEL FENIX.

**Nessimelle**

Gracias por enviarme los capitulos. Bueno, Lily y James no se quieren mucho de chiquitos, aunque ya sabemos que les depara el futuro.

Lucius y Seve aparecerán mucho. Si Lucius es la estella!!! 

**Jun/Vania**

Mmm, es que Kingsley es de Jamaica, no te acuerdas? En todo caso, no podría estar aún porque es menor que Remus. (Sí, sí, Remus es un corruptor de menores)

Marius hará muchas cositas más...

La explicación para lo de la cortina es sencillo, los nenes duermen en camas con dosel, así es en el libro,pero no respetaron eso en la pelicula. (Es más íntimo)

* * *

[xgv1]

[xgv2]


	4. Misterios por descubrir

**Entre lunas y estrellas**

**Por: Andyiory & Ayesha**

**Miembros de la Orden Siriusana**

**Título = Entre lunas y estrellas (4/?)**

**Autor = Andyiory & Ayesha**
    
    **E-mail =** andyiory@hotmail.com, lg_100309@hotmail.com

**Clasificación = Este capitulo es PG-13, los próximos serán R y NC-17**

**Parejas = Sirius/Remus**
    
    **Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.**
    
    **A/N = Este fic es el inicio de "El anillo y la Orden del Fénix", donde se explica la historia de los Merodeadores, contada por Andyiory y por mí.**

***

**Capítulo 4: Misterios por descubrir**

_"You're dangerous 'cause you're honest  
You're dangerous, you don't know what you want  
Well you left my heart empty as a vacant lot  
For any spirit to haunt"_

_Who's Gonna Ride Your Wild Horses – U2_

El verano transcurrió rapidísimo para Sirius, Peter y James, pero no para Remus. Pasó dos meses completos en el Instituto Versalles, en París, donde le hicieron una serie de exámenes destinados a buscar una cura o al menos un paliativo para su enfermedad, pero sin éxito.

El comunicador de bolsillo que les había dado Sirius los mantuvo en contacto, pero no siempre, porque Remus se quedaba en el hospital del instituto por días enteros y no le permitían llevar más que su ropa.

Apesadumbrado, volvió con sus padres a Londres, con el tiempo justo para ir de compras al Callejón Diagon, ya que se había puesto de acuerdo con sus amigos para encontrarse allí.

Peter estaba con sus padres y los de James, pero no había señales de James y Sirius. Los padres de Remus se quedaron en Flourish & Blotts comprando los libros, mientras los chicos salían a buscar a sus amigos.

La tienda de escobas tenía su público juvenil acostumbrado, pues se exhibía el nuevo modelo de escoba, una  Comet 78, modelo aerodinámico ideal para jugar al Quidditch. Dos chicos salían de la tienda, con sus escobas empacadas. 

- "¡Sirius! ¡James!"

Ellos agitaron las manos y corrieron al encuentro de Remus y Peter, a quien habían saludado más temprano.

- "Hola Moony, luces terrible", dijo Sirius alborotándole el cabello.

- "Eh, deja", protestó el aludido, arreglándose como pudo el rizo castaño que cayó sobre su frente.

- "Vamos a comer algo y les mostraremos nuestras escobas", dijo James, acercándose un poco para susurrar "y también les contaremos lo que descubrimos"

Se dirigieron a Florean Fortescue a tomar helados: de vainilla y pistacho para Sirius; café y manjar para James; menta para Peter; y, por supuesto chocolate con baño de chocolate para Remus. Mientras comían y admiraban las escobas, Remus les contó sobre su viaje.

- "Ni siquiera pude conocer París, sólo estuve en ese odioso instituto. Me sacaron muestras de todo ¿y para qué? Para que les digan a mis padres que mi enfermedad era interesante, pero no tenía cura", exclamó tristemente.

- "¿Y no había nada interesante allí? ¿te tenían encerrado?", preguntó Peter, que había estado en poco contacto con Remus ese verano.

- "Nada. Ahh, ahora que lo dices, ¿A que no saben a quien vi en el instituto?", los otros lo miraron interrogantes, "...pues, ¡A White!"

- "¿White? ¿Qué hacía ese allí?", preguntó James

- "Quizás tiene una enfermedad incurable y le queda poco tiempo de vida", dijo esperanzado Sirius.

- "Pues no lo sé. Pero iba todo embozado, como si no quisiera que lo reconozcan. Sólo que al pasar cerca de mi habitación, se le cayó la capucha y pude verlo, aunque él no me vio"

- "Pues eso no es nada comparado a lo que Sirius y yo tenemos que contarles", dijo James, captando la atención de todos.

- "Tiene sus ventajas que mis padres no se ocupen mucho de mí. Sobre el tema de los animagos, hice que mi hermano menor, Regulus, le contara a papá que un amigo suyo se transformaría, y entonces mi padre me dio un torrente de información sin siquiera pensarlo", Sirius sonrió satisfecho ante la reacción de Remus y Peter, y continuó, "Primero: no se conoce de ningún mago menor de 25 que lo haya intentado con éxito, pues se necesita magia avanzada y es arriesgado. Segundo: mi bisabuelo investigó sobre el tema pero no hizo ningún avance que mereciera ser publicado, y su obra está en la Biblioteca de mi mansión."

- "Sirius y yo la registramos completa. Es una suerte que su padre no haya tocado nada y que todo esté catalogado. Hallamos cosas interesantes..."

Sirius mostró algo escondido en los pliegues de su túnica. Era un libro muy antiguo, empastado en cuero negro y con borrosas letras doradas. "Manuscritos pteptolíticos"

- "Este no es el original, por supuesto. Parece una recopilación que alguien copió de unos murales, pero está escrito en runas sumerias. Mi bisabuelo lo estaba traduciendo y solo tenemos el índice y un par de páginas, pero lo suficiente para saber que los pteptolitos esos podían transformarse en animales usando una poción catalizadora, acá sale la receta que necesitamos"

- "¿Y cómo haremos para entenderla?", preguntó Peter.

- "Ya lo pensamos", respondió James, "en tercer año hay un curso de Runas Antiguas y Lenguas Muertas. Lo llevaremos"

- "¿En tercer año?", casi gritó Remus

- "Pero convenceremos a Mc Gonagall de que nos deje llevarlo ahora", aclaró James, "Sirius y yo somos sus preferidos"

- "¿Y nosotros?", exclamó Peter

- "Nos ayudarán con las tareas"

- "¡Sirius Black! ¡Ustedes no tienen remedio!", dijo Remus, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Sabía que lo hacían por él y eso lo emocionaba mucho.

**

En el Expreso de Hogwarts ocuparon el mismo compartimiento, charlando y riendo alegremente, hasta que entró Arthur Weasley, con su flamante insignia de prefecto, llevando a un chico nuevo.

- "Este es David Balfour y no tiene dónde sentarse. ¿Pueden acomodarlo?"

Remus le hizo un espacio en su asiento y el chico se sentó, saludando tímidamente. Era un poco bajo y delgado, con la piel muy blanca y los ojos azul acero, que dependiendo de la luz, parecían plateados. Su cabello era negro y lo usaba a la altura del hombro. Traía una túnica escocesa con los colores verde, granate, amarillo tenue y blanco.

- "¿Vienes de Escocia?", preguntó sorprendido Remus.

- "De Edimburgo", respondió David.

- "¡Que interesante!", exclamó Peter, "nuestro profesor de Pociones, Nigel Campbell, 

es escocés también". David se puso serio de pronto, "¿dije algo malo?"

- "Los Campbell y los Balfour son enemigos desde hace años. Hubo un conflicto en 1455 llamado la 'Guerra de las dos rosas', por York y Lancaster. Mi familia apoyó la causa de York y los Campbell apoyaron a los Lancaster. Nunca seré amigo de un Campbell", declaró David firmemente.

- "Pues tendrás que serlo en Hogwarts, chico. O al menos simularlo, porque Campbell será tu profesor por siete años, y no es alguien que uno desee tener de enemigo", dijo Sirius.

David apretó obstinadamente los labios sin decir nada, y James intentó suavizar la situación con su hechizo de burbujas. Tuvo tanto éxito que Arthur tuvo que regresar a poner orden.

Llovía al llegar al castillo y los chicos de primero tuvieron que hacer su recorrido en barcas, respetando la tradición, mientras que los otros iban en carruajes. Una vez en el Gran Salón, notaron la presencia de un nuevo profesor, no tan anciano como Dumbledore, sentado a la izquierda de éste. También notaron que White había adelgazado mucho ese verano.

- "Mira Potter", susurró Sirius señalando el pecho de Lily Evans, "¿ya viste lo que tiene Lily? Parece que ha crecido..."

James le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

La ceremonia de selección estaba por empezar.

- "David Balfour"

El chico avanzó tímidamente al estrado y Remus notó la mirada feral de Campbell. No le gustaría estar en el pellejo de David cuando tuviera clase de Pociones.

- "¡Gryffindor!"

La mesa de Gryffindor ovacionó a David mientras se sentaba. La mirada de Campbell se hizo más fiera.

Luego desfilaron varios estudiantes más, mientras el sombrero nombraba las casas de su elección.

- "Kevin Rockford"

Un chico delgado, de luminososo ojos castaños, se dirigió al estrado, pero su nerviosismo era tal que tropezó y cayó al piso. El siguiente chico de la fila se acercó y lo ayudó a levantarse, hasta que llegó al banco y se puso el sombrero.

- "¡Slytherin!"

- "Daniel Wallace"

Kevin dirigió una cálida sonrisa al chico que lo había ayudado y que ahora avanzaba con aplomo por el estrado.

- "¡Slytherin!"

Los dos se dirigieron juntos a la mesa de Slytherin.

Dumbledore se levantó y todos guardaron silencio.

- "Muy buenas noches. Les doy la bienvenida a los estudiantes de primer año y les recuerdo que los terrenos del bosque están prohibidos. Asimismo, nuestro Celador, el Señor Filch me ha pedido que les comunique que la lista de objetos prohibidos se ha incrementado este nuevamente año y está pegada en la puerta de su oficina. Se prohiben muy especialmente todo tipo de bombas fétidas", dijo esto mirando seriamente a Sirius y James.

- "Debo informarles también que este año nos acompaña el doctor Adalbertus Stoker, Orden de Merín, Segunda Clase, famoso lingüista y especialista en runas antiguas de la Universidad de Miskatonic, en Arkham, Kansas. Es un orgullo tenerlo entre nosotros. Eso es todo"

El director le estrechó la mano al nuevo profesor mientras los estudiantes aplaudían. Remus notó que White era el único sin aplaudir en la mesa de los profesores.

**

Contra todos los pronósticos de Remus, la profesora Mc Gonagall aceptó que Sirius y James llevaran el curso de Runas Antiguas y Lenguas Muertas. El curso lo llevaban algunos alumnos de otros años, pues la fama de Stoker era tal que pocos quisieron perdérselo. En total había treinta estudiantes.

- "El estudio de las Runas Antiguas es una disciplina fascinante, que requiere tiempo y esfuerzo. Sin embargo, no tiene ningún sentido si no es reforzada con el conocimiento de Lenguas Muertas, pues muchas veces el simbolismo mostrado en las runas tiene su equivalente en palabras de lenguas tales como el árabe antiguo, sumerio e incluso griego. Existen también algunas culturas del continente americano, como la inca, azteca y maya, que…- dígame, señor.."

Sirius habia levantado la mano. Narcissa Black dio un codazo a su amiga Laetitia Gordon, que se había matriculado en ese curso sólo para ver a Sirius, pues ella estaba en cuarto año.

- "Black. Sirius Black", dijo él, "profesor, quisiera saber cuándo estudiaremos runas sumerias"

Stoker alzó las cejas.

- "Señor Black, como podrá ver en la sumilla del curso", agitó la varita y todos tuvieron un pergamino con la sumilla, "NO ESTUDIAREMOS Runas Sumerias en este curso. Sólo hablaremos de jeroglíficos egipcios y de la simbología propia de las culturas americanas"

- "Pero, profesor, creo que las Runas Sumerias son importantes", protestó Sirius. James tiró de él para que se callara, pero fue inútil.

- "Señor Black, ni usted, ni ningún otro estudiante va a decirme qué es importante y qué no lo es cuando se trata de MI curso. No bajaré puntos a Gryffindor en esta ocasión, pero deseo verlo después de clase"

La clase continuó y James tomaba apuntes con entusiasmo, pero para Sirius había perdido todo su encanto. Al finalizar, se quedó parado respetuosamente junto al pupitre, donde Stoker ordenaba sus pergaminos con toques de su varita. Cuando terminó, lo miró a los ojos.

- "Dígame, señor Black, ¿a qué se debe que un estudiante de segundo año entre en este curso y desee aprender Runas Sumerias?"

- "He leído sobre ellas…me parecieron interesantes", trató de explicar Sirius, sonando poco convincente.

- "Los sumerios y las civilizaciones más antiguas a ellos, como los pteptolitos, tenían la costumbre de invocar poderosos demonios y de preparar pociones de efectos muchas veces mortales. Es por eso que el Ministerio de Magia ha prohibido la enseñanza de Runas Sumerias en Gran Bretaña, y es algo con lo que, particularmente, no concuerdo. Si ese interés suyo se mantiene, señor Black, creo que puedo ayudarlo. Pero necesitará trabajo y estudio extras. Le prestaré libros y le enseñaré Runas Sumerias, y quizás luego usted acceda a mostrarme el texto que desea leer", dijo Stoker.

- "Quiero aprender", declaró Sirius firmemente, "y también mi amigo James Potter"

***

- "¿QUÉ? ¿Dijiste que yo también?", gritó James un rato más tarde en el dormitorio, "¿no es suficiente con el trabajo que ya tenemos y quieres pedirle más?"

- "Es por Moony, ¿recuerdas? Dijiste que lo haríamos", pidió Sirius.

- "Dije que estudiaría Runas Antiguas, no que haría clases extras de Runas Sumerias", Sirius lo miró suplicante, "¡está bien! Pero nos tomará años traducir esa condenada poción"

- "Lo valdrá"

- "Lo sé", dijo resignado James. "Vamos al campo de Quidditch, mañana eligirán a los nuevos miembros del equipo y quiero practicar un rato"

Se dirigieron al campo, donde los aguardaban Remus y Peter, junto con Audra Finnigan, que había acudido allí sólo para ver a Sirius.

James abrió su maletín de Quidditch, el obsequio de cumpleaños del que estaba más orgulloso. Dejó salir una bludger y Sirius partió volando tras ella. Luego, James dejó salir la snitch y voló tras ella. La bludger trataba de golpearlo, pero Sirius la desviaba hábilmente, hasta que James divisó la snitch y voló en picada, atrapándola después de una difícil persecusión.

Audra aplaudía encantada.

- "Ambos estuvieron geniales. ¡No he visto mejores jugadores, salvo en los mundiales! De seguro entrarán en el equipo"

Y entraron.

Durante la prueba, James fue el único postulante que logró atrapar la snitch, y Sirius se distinguió por su técnica para desviar las bludger. Todo Gryffindor se quedó hasta muy tarde celebrando su ingreso al equipo, hasta que se fueron retirando. Cuando llegaron al dormitorio, Remus notó que había olvidado unos librosy volvió a la Sala Común, desierta ya.

Caminó hacia la mesa, en silencio, cuando oyó un sollozo débil. Se acercó a uno de los sofás frente a la chimenea y encontró a David sentado allí, con el abrigo y la bufanda aún puestos, y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- "David, ¿Qué pasó?", dijo preocupado arrodillándose junto a él.

- "Campbell", dijo David con voz ronca.

- "¿Te castigó?"

David le enseñó la palma de la mano, hinchada y enrojecida.

- "No puede golpear a un estudiante. Debes decirle a Mc Gonagall", exclamó indignado.

- "No lo haré", dijo obstinadamente David, "Eso es lo que él quiere. Me puso una detención por gusto, mi poción estaba bien hecha, pero él dijo que yo era el peor estudiante de Pociones que había tenido y me citó para esta noche en su despacho. Me hizo copiar la receta de la poción de hoy cien veces en unos pergaminos, y luego me hizo extender la mano y me golpeó con su varita. Dijo 'tu palma está roja ahora, como la rosa de Lancaster' y se rió. Pero no lo delataré, los escoceses resolvemos solos nuestros problemas"

- "David, él no puede golpearte"

- "No lo digas a nadie, Remus. Sería una vergüenza para mi clan..por favor"

Remus no se podía negar, pero conjuró unas vendas y el ungüento que le echaban luego de las transformaciones.

- "No lo diré, pero si vuelve a pasar, avísame"

***

Peter se había rezagado en el Gran Salón, luego del almuerzo. Sus compañeros se habían dirigido al aula de Transformaciones, pero él había olvidado su libro y volvió a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Antes de entrar, alguien puso la mano en su hombro. Se volvió, asustado.

Lucius Malfoy.

- "Oh, el niñito anda solo, ¿qué pasó? ¿te despidieron tus amiguitos? Ya notarían lo nauseabundo que eres, bola de grasa"

- "¿Q-qué quieres, M-malfoy?", tartamudeó Peter intentando parecer seguro.

- "Sé que tú y tus amigos me siguieron esa noche. Diles que NUNCA se les ocurra volver a seguirme, o lo pagarán muy caro", colocó su varita debajo del abultado mentón de Peter, que empezaba a sudar frío. "Diles que no jueguen con cosas que no conocen. Puedo ser muy peligroso, ¿sabes?  Y una rata como tú, que mete la nariz en todo, debería saberlo"

Luego lo arrojó contra la pared y se alegó, ondulando la capa mientras caminaba, con la altivez de un príncipe.

Peter se quedó encogido en la pared. Luego se acercó tembloroso al retrato de la Dama Gorda y dijo la contraseña. Recordaría en lo sucesivo no andar solo jamás. Malfoy tenía muy mala fama.

Llegó tarde a la clase de Transformaciones, y Mc Gonagall estaba explicándoles cómo transformar objetos simples en flores.

- "El secreto está en imaginar a qué flor debería parecerse el objeto. Por ejemplo, si tienen una fuente de cristal, quizás la flor podría ser un nenúfar. Si tienen una copa de vino, podría ser un tulipán. Mientras más precisa sea la imagen mental que formarán de la flor, mejor saldrá la transformacion"

Sirius logró transformar una pluma en un junco, mientras Remus transformaba unos botones blancos en un ramo de crisantemos.

- "¡Es hermoso!", exclamó Lily Evans, y Remus le obsequió el ramo.

- "Eh, James, Moony te hace la competencia con sus halagos", susurró Sirius.

- "¿Qué dijo, señor Black?", preguntó la profesora.

Sirius pensó rápidamente.

- "Pregunté cómo se transforma uno en animago"

La profesora sonrió.

- "Verá", dijo.

En un instante, la profesora Mc Gonagall pareció encogerse y en su lugar apareció un gato atigrado. La clase lanzó una exclamación de admiración. Luego, el gato pareció agrandarse y la profesora apareció de nuevo, sin siquiera haberse despeinado.

- "¿Cómo?", preguntó asombrado James.

- "No es sencillo, señor Potter. De hecho, me tomó cinco años de entrenamiento bajo la supervisión de un funcionario del Ministerio de Magia. La primera transformación es muy arriesgada, porque si algo sale mal, uno puede quedar convertido en un mago deforme y ser trasladado al pabellón de incurables, en St. Mungo. Pero si uno tiene éxito, las siguientes será cada vez más fáciles"

- "¿Qué clase de entrenamiento?", preguntó Sirius.

- "Ejercicios de concentración, para meterse en la piel del animal que deseamos ser. Se empieza seleccionado el animal, y luego se debe aprender todo sobre él. Como siempre me fascinaron los gatos, decidí convertirme en uno de ellos"

- "¿No hay ninguna poción que ayude?", preguntó Remus.

- "No, señor Lupin. Y me extraña que lo pregunte. De hecho, existían algunas pociones, para la primera vez que uno se transformaba, pero su uso requería una férrea fuerza de voluntad por parte del mago, y muchos enloquecieron al beberlas. El Ministerio las prohibió. Ahora, continuen con sus transformaciones"

Cuando finalizó la clase, los chicos estaba más que ansiosos por comentar lo dicho por Mc Gonagall.

- "Sirius, es peligroso", protestó Remus, "tú la oíste"

- "Moony, ella dijo que si se tenía una voluntad férrea no había problema. Yo la tengo", afirmó categóricamente Sirius.

- "Además, ni siquiera podemos leer esas condenadas runas. ¡Una semana de clases con Stoker y sólo he conseguido saber el significado de dos runas! ¡nos tomará el año entero!", exclamó James.

- "¿Por qué no elegimos a los animales y empezamos a familiarizarnos con ellos?", pidió Peter. Los demás lo secundaron.

- "Yo seré el animal que simboliza mi nombre", dijo Sirius, "el Can Mayor. Pero no será un perro ordinario…"

- "No será un perro de tres cabezas", dijo Remus con decisión.

- "Está bien. Sólo una cabeza. Será un perro negro, y enorme"

- "Yo quiero ser un ciervo, siempre quise ser ágil como ellos", dijo soñadoramente James.

- "¿Y tú, Peter?"

Peter pensaba aún en las palabras de Malfoy. "Y una rata como tú, que mete la nariz en todo, debería saberlo". ¡Una rata! Por repulsivo que pareciera, tenía enormes ventajas ser un animal pequeño. Podía meterse por lugares insospechados y descubrir secretos. Saber los secretos de otros daba poder.

- "Una rata"

- "¿UNA QUE? ¡ASQUEROSO!"

- "Son pequeñas, y escurridizas,  y pueden encontrar pasajes secretos", dijo Peter, con los ojos brillándole.

Sirius, James y Remus lo consideraron unos momentos. Luego decidieron que tenía razón.

***

Los estudios de Runas Sumerias seguían sin avanzar mucho, pues Stoker había empezado con fragmentos de leyendas antiguas y la simbología allí usada no les servía de mucho. Un par de excursiones nocturnas a la Sección Prohibida, usando la capa de invisibilidad, les facilitó el trabajo, pues consiguieron una "Guía para el desciframiento de códigos y runas antiguas".

James estaba en la Sala Común revisando sus apuntes de Runas Antiguas, acompañado por Peter, que repasaba Pociones. Esperaban a Sirius.

Remus convalecía de su última transformación, hacía apenas una noche. Sirius le estaba preparando un chocolate caliente, en el mechero que les habían permitido tener en el dormitorio, para calentar las pociones. Esto era una suerte, pues lo usaban muchas veces para preparar té o chocolate, sobre todo cuando hacía frío.

Sirius avanzó con la taza caliente en la mano, y se sentó en la cama, donde Remus lo esperaba. Lo ayudó a incorporarse, colocando un almohadón en su espalda.

- "¿Cómo estás?"

- "Mejor, luego de que me aplicaras el ungüento. No te preocupes por mí, ve a traducir la poción", dijo Remus mientras tomaba la taza y bebía lentamente su contenido.

- "Estamos cerca, Moony. Pronto lo lograremos"

Los ojos dorados de Remus brillaron tras la taza, mientras bebía. Apuró el contenido y sonrió.

- "Si hasta has olvidado a Snape, con esto de las runas y el quidditch"

- "Tienes razón, el pobre de Snivellus debe extrañarme. Visitaré su casillero", respondió alegremente Sirius, quitándole la taza vacía de las manos.

- "¡Sirius, no!", exclamó Remus. Luego bostezó.

Sirius lo ayudó a acomodarse en la cama, y lo arropó bien. Luego acomodó los utensilios que había ensuciado, usando un antes un hechizo de limpieza. Para cuando terminó, Remus se había quedado profundamente dormido. Corrió suavemente las cortinas de su cama y se deslizó silenciosamente fuera del dormitorio. No notó la figura embozada que lo observaba detrás de una armadura.

Al poco rato, una sombra se deslizó hacia la puerta de la habitación y susurró – "Alohomora", empujándola suavemente cuando se abrió.

El visitante tenía prisa por comprobar lo que venía sospechando desde hacía varias semanas. Abrió cautelosamente la cortina de la cama de Remus y lo miró intensamente. Con cuidado, destapó su cuerpo y sus dedos ágiles abrieron la parte superior del pijama, dejando a la vista el blanco pecho del joven, donde aún había huellas de arañazos.

Recorrió con la yema de los dedos las marcas, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Luego volvió a abotonar el pijama y lo arropó tal como estaba.

- "Un pequeño licántropo", murmuró complacido, "aún es joven. Esperaré"

TBC

¡Gracias por sus reviews!

**Nessimelle**

Espero que este capitulo te guste. No sale mucho de Lucius, pero ya lo pondré…por ahora quiero que los nenitos crezcan para hacerles cosas malvaditas.

**Maryam**

Siento que en este capitulo no salga Seve, pero saldrá en el próximo. 

En este capitulo empiezo a relacionar el fic con el "Anillo y la orden del fénix"

**Jun/Vania**

Les tomó tres años llegar a ser animagos, según Rowling. Aquí describo las complicaciones, obviamente inventadas por mi.

**Ruth**

Les dará su merecido.  Por lo pronto le ha dado a Peter un susto de muerte.

A alguien si le importa que Remus sea un licántropo, muejeje!!

**Stefi**

Bellatrix no sale aún aquí. En el proximo saldrá, haciendo cositas malvadas de esas que te gustan. Y para las antenitas, pues a partir de ahora, todo está relacionado con "El anillo y la Orden del fenix"


	5. La poción

**Entre lunas y estrellas**

**Por: Andyiory & Ayesha**

**Miembros de la Orden Siriusana**

**Título = Entre lunas y estrellas (5/?)**

**Autor = Andyiory & Ayesha**
    
    **E-mail =** andyiory@hotmail.com, lg_100309@hotmail.com

**Clasificación = Todavía PG-13, hay que dejarlos crecer.**

**Parejas = Sirius/Remus**
    
    **Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.**
    
    **A/N = Este fic es el inicio de "El anillo y la Orden del Fénix", donde se explica la historia de los Merodeadores, contada por Andyiory y por mí.**

***

**Capítulo 5: La poción**

_"It's a sin that somehow  
Light is changing to shadow  
And casting it's shroud  
Over all we have known  
Unaware how the ranks have grown  
Driven on by a heart of stone  
We could find that we're all alone  
In the dream of the proud "_

_On the turning away – Pink FLoyd  
  
___

Sirius y James trabajaban en silencio copiando las runas y sus equivalencias ya conocidas en un pergamino. Cuando acabaron, aún había muchos lugares vacíos como para poder formar palabras. James abrió el libro que habían tomado de la Biblioteca y empezó a pasar las páginas frenéticamente, buscando los símbolos. De pronto se detuvo y abrió mucho los ojos.

- "¿Qué?", preguntó Sirius.

- "¡Maldición! Está en latín antiguo", exclamó James cerrando de golpe el libro. Sirius lo tomó, e hizo lo mismo poco después, arrojando el libro sobre la mesa de la Sala Común.

- "Es lógico", dijo tranquilamente Peter, "ustedes mismos dijeron que Stoker les indicó que no tenía sentido estudiar runas antiguas sin conocer lenguas muertas, ¿recuerdan?"

Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada. Se le había olvidado ese detalle, y claro, el bueno de Peter tuvo que recordárselo. Luego dijo apenado, con los ojos brillándole de impotencia.

- "¡Nos falta un mes de griego para llegar al latín! Y con las prácticas de Quidditch y las runas casi no queda tiempo para nada más"

- "Lo lograremos", dijo James con los ojos brillándole también.

- "¿Qué dices?", preguntó extrañado Sirius. James siempre se había quejado de que les tomaría un año traducir la poción y ahora...

- "Estamos tan cerca que sería tonto no hacerlo. Sólo tenemos que aprender latín antiguo, ¿no? No lo veo tan difícil", dijo James extendiendo la mano, "Por Moony"

Los tres se estrecharon las manos y volvieron a sonreír. "Por Moony". Luego guardaron sus cosas y subieron al dormitorio, donde Remus ya descansaba.

***

Al fin llegó la temporada de Quidditch y con ella los entrenamientos. Sergius Collins, capitán del equipo de Hogwarts, les exigía practicar todos los días. Apenas terminaban los deberes, se reunían en el campo, acompañados a veces por Remus y Peter.

El equipo había mejorado notablemente desde sus primeros partidos, los nuevos jugadores, Sirius como Golpeador y James como Buscador, se habían adaptado rápidamente a los demás miembros del grupo. Los otros integrantes del equipo eran Sergius Collins, Golpeador y Capitán del equipo, de cuarto año; Persephone Collins, su hermana, Cazadora, de tercer año; Emmeline Vance, Cazadora, de quinto año; Alexander Wood, Guardián, de quinto año y Adalisa Stuart, Cazadora, de cuarto año.

Emmeline y Alexander eran novios y siempre llegaban tomados de la mano a las prácticas, lo que causaba no pocas bromas e indirectas de Sirius a James para que hiciera lo mismo con Lily Evans, a quien James tenía una absoluta alergia, pues desaparecía cada vez que ella se acercaba.

La víspera del primer partido contra Hufflepuff, notaron algo. Durante los entrenamientos, si Lily estaba presente, James se distraía y perdía de vista a la snitch. Fue por eso que Sirius se decidió a hablar con ella.

- "¡Eh, Evans!", gritó.

- "Dime, Black"

- "Sabes que soy muy amigo de James Potter, ¿verdad?"

- "Toda la escuela lo sabe. ¿Algo más?", dijo ella preparándose a irse.

- "No, espera", pidió Sirius, "el caso es que James no te soporta y no puede concentrarse si tú estas en los partidos. Si quieres que Gryffindor gane, no vayas al campo mañana, por favor"

Lily se puso furiosa, pero no fue al partido. 

El equipo de Gryffindor ganó y todos fueron a celebrar hasta muy tarde en la Sala Común. James era el centro de la atención por la brillante forma en que atrapó la snitch luego de cuarenta y cinco minutos de partido. Cerca de media noche, mientras James relataba por vigésima quinta vez su última jugada, apareció Lily rodeada de sus amigas y se sentaron frente a la chimenea, muy cerca de James, que naturalmente se quedó mudo y subió poco después a acostarse. Desde ese día, Lily aparecía en el momento menos pensado con sus amigas e invariablemente lo hacía avergonzar, aunque ella lo ignorara por completo.

***

Una fría noche de invierno, Sirius entró a la Sala Común, despojándose del abrigo y la bufanda, mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones cercanos a la chimenea.

- "Adivinen lo que conseguí", dijo con los ojos brillándole de excitación. Era más de media noche de un jueves y sus amigos habían estado esperándolo.

Tres pares de ojos lo miraron interrogantes.

- "¿Un libro para descifrar las runas?", preguntó James

- "No, nada más lejos de eso", rió Sirius, "estuve con Mundungus Fletcher, de Hufflepuff y él me dio…"

- "¿Fletcher? Su familia tiene fama de hacer negocios sucios, Sirius. Además, nunca tiene suficiente dinero para pagar la escuela…", lo interrumpió Peter.

- "¡Vamos Peter! ¡Suenas igual que mi madre!", dijo Sirius exasperado, "Dung conoce muchos lugares donde conseguir cosas, y su padre tiene negocios en el Callejón Knockturn"

La sola mención de ese lugar hizo que sus amigos se estremecieran.

- "¿Qué conseguiste?", preguntó con temor Remus.

Sirius miró a ambos lados, pero no había nadie más que ellos en la Sala Común. Entonces, extrajo de su mochila una navaja. Parecía una navaja ordinaria, con la hoja reluciente y afilada.

- "Esta navaja puede abrir cualquier puerta. Es más poderosa que el hechizo Alohomora", dijo orgulloso.

- "Esas cosas siempre son útiles", dijo entusiasmado James, "¿eso es todo?"

- "No. Hay más. ¡Miren!", exclamó Sirius abriendo la mochila para que pudieran verlo.

Eran tres ejemplares de la revista Play Wizard, prohibida para menores de edad.

- "¡Oh!"

- "Vamos a verlo arriba", propuso James.

Los cuatro arreglaron sus cosas apresuradamente y subieron. Una vez en la habitación, Sirius le entregó un ejemplar a cada uno y tomó la navaja para iniciar una extraña exploración entre las losas de piedra del piso de la habitación.

- "Yo ya las vi todas", explicó, "James, en la tuya hay una pelirroja parecida a ya sabes quién"

- "Piérdete, Black"

Remus y Peter hojeaban sus revistas, intercambiando ocasionales comentarios y exclamaciones mientras James miraba a la bruja pelirroja con suma atención.

- "¡Eh, Sirius! ¿Qué demonios haces?", preguntó Peter finalmente.

Algo hizo click y una de las losas junto a la ventana se deslizó como un panel, dejando una abertura de medio metro.

- "Encontrar esto", dijo triunfalmente Sirius, "Dung me dijo que en el castillo habían pasajes secretos y también escondites secretos, y creo que estas revistas deben permanecer allí hasta que puedan llegar a su destino final"

- "¿Destino final?"

- "Claro, Remsie. A menos, por supuesto, que quieras quedarte con alguna--"

- "¡Ya cállate!", y una almohada cayó en la cabeza de Sirius.

Pasaron algunos días luego de conseguir las revistas, durante los cuales Sirius y James tenían el aire misterioso normal en ellos cuando planeaban alguna travesura.  Y sucedió el miércoles por la tarde, antes de ir a la clase de Pociones que llevaban junto con Slytherin.

Los casilleros estaban en la pared junto a la escalera que llevaba a los calabozos, y cada uno de ellos poseía una contraseña para abrir el suyo. No se sabía que jamás un casillero hubiera sido abierto por alguien que no fuera su propio dueño.

Severus Snape avanzó resueltamente hacia su casillero, para sacar sus implementos de Pociones, y como es natural, pensó en la contraseña mientras apoyaba la yema del índice derecho sobre la manija. Y como es natural, el casillero se abrió. Pero no fue natural el atronador sonido que brotó de allí, ni tampoco la nube de humo que se formó, mientras los otros estudiantes retrocedían asustados.

En menos de un minuto, Filch apareció y cogió a Severus de la manga de la túnica, apartándolo y tratando de disipar el humo con la otra mano. Cuando por fin pudo ver dentro del casillero, abrió la boca con asombro, mientras sacaba tres ejemplares de Play Wizard en cuya portada las brujas le sonreían maliciosamente, enviándole besos.

- "¡Severus Snape!", tronó la voz de Filch, mientras se llevaba casi a rastras a un perplejo y balbuceante Severus hacia su despacho.

Esa noche, cuando volvían de la Biblioteca, encontraron en la puerta de su dormitorio a Filch, acompañado de la profesora Mc Gonagall. 

- "Argus ha sido convencido de algún modo por Severus Snape de que ustedes fueron los culpables de que su casillero tuviera", hizo una pausa, "ciertas revistas. De modo que hemos efectuado una inspección de rutina, que prueba lo equivocado que estaba Snape, ¿verdad, Argus?"

Filch gruñó por toda respuesta.

Sirius abrió la boca fingiendo asombro. 

- "¿Severus Snape? Pero si no lo vemos hace meses, apenas tenemo tiempo con las prácticas de Quidditch y los  deberes", e hizo un gesto dramático.

- "Bien. Les pido las discupas del caso, es claro que ustedes nada tuvieron que ver en ese desafortunado episodio"

La profesora y Filch se retiraron y Sirius trató de contener la risa.

- "Eso estuvo cerca", dijo Remus, preocupado, "Sirius, James, deben ser más cuidadosos"

***

- "Los licántropos son humanos que se transforman en lobos durante la luna llena. Su origen se remonta a los Años Oscuros, en que la crueldad de los hombres para con las bestias hiciera que las deidades antiguas los castigaran convirtiéndolos en aquéllos animales que perseguían. Otras leyendas dicen que los seguidores de la oscuridad crearon un ejército de lobos y vampiros para asegurar su supremacía sobre la tierra. Lo cierto es que la licantropía se trata ahora como una enfermedad, producto de una maldición adquirida al ser un humano mordido por un licántropo transformado. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

La voz de Marius White era profunda y dominaba absolutamente a la clase, sin que él pareciera hacer esfuerzo alguno. 

- "Profesor", dijo Audra Finnigan levantando la mano, "si la licantropía es una enfermedad, ¿por qué el Ministerio de Magia registra a los licántropos y les prohíbe ser parte de la sociedad por considerárseles peligrosos?"

Marius White la miró como si hubiera dicho algo alguna blasfemia.

- "Señorita Finnigan, el hecho de que el Ministerio de Magia haga ciertas cosas no significa necesariamente que estén bien. Mi respuesta a su pregunta es una sóla palabra: INTOLERANCIA. Un licántropo, adecuadamente controlado, es un individuo que puede perfectamente integrarse a la sociedad, pues es humano, como todos nosotros"

Remus sintió deseos de besar a White, pero eso no era posible. Sin embargo se sonrojó mucho cuando sintió la mano de Sirius sobre la suya, dándole ánimos.

- "Y ahora, de acuerdo con el programa de estudios, revisaremos los sìntomas que nos permiten reconocer a un licántropo. ¿Quién los sabe?".

Sirius alzó la mano.

- "¿Señor Black?"

- "Cambios de humor cuando se acerca la luna llena, cansancio excesivo durante los tres días de plenilunio, debilidad y gusto por el chocolate", dijo Sirius con seguridad mientras miraba a Remus, que ahora creía ser el centro de la atención y se encontraba muy nervioso.

- "¿Chocolate?"

 - "Si, señor"

- "Bien, señor Black, no negaré que el chocolate amargo es un excelente antioxidante que puede contribuir a disminuir el cansancio, pero no es exclusividad de todos los licántropos desarrollar adicción hacia él...quizás pueda serlo en un caso particular, si se conoce alguno", la mirada de White pareció traspasarle el alma, pero Sirius se mostró tranquilo.

- "Es algo que leí", dijo restando importancia al hecho, pero algo en el rostro de White había cambiado.

James trató de desviar la atención del profesor.

- "Profesor, leímos también que en el Bosque Prohibido habitan licántropos, ¿es eso cierto?"

- "Señor Potter, me parece que ustedes han estado leyendo suficiente de The Quibber y de la revista Corazón de Bruja. Desde luego que no hay licántropos en el Bosque Prohibido, sino solamente lobos ordinarios. Un licántropo necesitaría una colonia para poder vivir, porque son seres gregarios, o al menos a su pareja. Si alguno de esos seres viviera allí, tenga por seguro que YO lo sabría"

La clase continuó con explicaciones acerca de las costumbres de los licántropos y algunos signos exteriores para reconocerlos, pero White no ahondó en más detalles. Luego, finalizó dejándoles un ensayo sobre la licantropía como una enfermedad incurable.

- "Sirius, ¿te volviste loco?", exclamó James, casi arrinconándolo contra la pared al salir de la clase.

- "Déjalo ya, James", pidió Remus, "no tiene importancia. En serio"

 - "Sólo bromeaba", se disculpó Sirius.

- "Nunca delante de White. ¿vieron su rostro?", dijo Peter, preocupado.

Luego se dirigieron apresuradamente a su clase de Pociones. Los estudiantes de primero ya se estaban retirando, y los de Slytherin se habían acomodado ya. En primera fila, como siempre, estaba Severus Snape, que les dirigió una sonrisa burlona apenas entraron.

- "Buenos días", saludó Campbell a la clase, "Balfour, ¿quiere apresurarse con esos calderos? Si hubiera sabido que desastre era limpiando calderos, le habría dado como castigo limpiar los retretes"

Remus miró hacia atrás del aula y vio a David colocando calderos limpios en la estantería. Sus manos estaban enrojecidas a causa de las sustancias que empleaban para remover los restos de pociones. Apretó los labios con rabia, mientras David colocaba el último caldero y esperaba desafiante a que Campbell le dijera que podía irse.

Pero Campbell no lo hizo.

- "Balfour, no le vendría mal sentarse junto a Severus Snape y aprender un poco. Quizá con esto no sea tan torpe en lo sucesivo."

- "Profesor, tengo clase de Transformaciones—"

- "Ohh, el niño no quiere practicar Pociones", la sonrisa de Campbell era felina, "quizás el niño encuentra aburrido mezclar pociones y prefiere usar la varita transformando estúpidos animales en objetos", el rostro de Campbell estaba frente a David, "pues escúcheme bien, señor Balfour, PIENSO que debe practicar pociones con Severus Snape, porque de lo contrario, podría considerar otra semana de detención, a menos que usted sea demasiado cobarde, ¿no cree?"

Se refería obviamente al caso que David se quejara con otro profesor. David no dijo nada y se sentó junto a Snape. Campbell sabía que su orgullo escocés jamás le permitiría protestar.

Remus le sonrió a lo lejos a David y eso le costó una reprimenda por parte de Campbell y cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, por distraer a otro estudiante. Se sintió muy aliviado cuando terminó la clase y David salió apresuradamente, mientras ellos se dirigían a la clase de Encantamientos II.

La clase de encantamientos fue la mejor del día. Aprendieron a hacer tintas invisibles y a hechizar pergaminos, de modo que la tinta apareciera a voluntad. También aprendieron conjuros para proteger lo escrito. Cuando terminaron con los deberes del día, a Remus se le ocurrió una idea.

- "Hemos descubierto muchos pasajes secretos ya, ¿no creen? Y nos ha costado muchísimo trabajo"

- "Sí, Moony", respondió Sirius, sin estar seguro de a dónde quería llegar Remus.

- "Es que tú y James están ocupados con la poción, de modo que Peter y yo debemos hacer algo también, y pensé, luego de la clase de hoy, si podríamos dejarles a los futuros magos traviesos de Hogwarts alguna pista de todo lo que descubrimos. Un mapa mágico que muestre los pasajes secretos y la ubicación de las personas, asì podrán evadir a Filch. Y a nosotros también nos será útil, ya saben, por la poción"

James y Sirius se quedaron en silencio un momento, considerando.

- "¿Y por qué no?", exclamó James, "será el Mapa del Merodeador y se lo dejaremos a nuestros discípulos. Pero para hacerlo se necesita magia más avanzada que la que vimos hoy en clase", agregó pensativo.

- "Entonces vayamos esta noche a la biblioteca y buscamos algo. Es injusto que sólo tú y Sirius hagan el trabajo difícil"

Esa noche, cuatro figuras se deslizaron en la capa invisible y se dirigieron  a la biblioteca, directo a la Sección Prohibida. No les costó mucho encontrar el volumen que les serviría. "Pergaminos mágicos y otros objetos hechizados", fue llevado convenientemente oculto bajo la túnica de Remus mientras emprendían la veloz retirada, con la seguridad de la práctica, obtenida a través de los multiples asaltos a la sección prohibida durante todo ese año.

Al doblar por el pasillo que los conduciría a la Torre de Gryffindor, vieron dos figuras deslizándose furtivamente, hacia la Torre de Astronomía.

- "Vamos", susurró Sirius, pero James y Peter estaban cansados. Remus aceptó acompañarlo y sus otros amigos les dejaron la capa, escurriéndose luego por el retrato.

La puerta de la Torre de Astronomía estaba entornada y entraron velozmente, subiendo las interminables escaleras que llevaban al observatorio. Sin aliento, alcanzaron el último piso, atraídos por los extraños sonidos que provenían de allí, pensando sorprender un duelo furtivo. Sin embargo, lo que vieron los dejó helados.

Lucius Malfoy se hallaba de rodillas, completamente desnudo, y en el suelo, sobre la capa extendida de Malfoy y desnudo también, se hallaba un chico de cuarto año, que reconocieron como Amos Diggory. Ambos se tocaban y gemían sin que nada más pareciera importarles.

Sirius tomó fuertemente la mano de Remus. Se miraron los rostros dentro de la capa de invisibilidad, y de pronto, sin decir nada, salieron corriendo lo más fuerte que podían. Cuando llegaron abajo, aún estaban tomados de la mano, con las respiraciones agitadas y el corazón que se les quería salir del pecho. 

Ninguno de los dos comentó el hecho, y tampoco se lo comentaron a Peter o James, haciendo lo posible por olvidarlo.

***

Los días transcurrían entre deberes, entrenamientos e investigaciones secretas en la Biblioteca. James y Sirius volvían de su práctica de Quidditch al dormitorio, donde Remus y Peter los esperaban.

- "Tenemos el mapa", dijo alegremente Remus.

- "¿Lo terminaron ya?"

- "Casi. Nos falta algo. He pensado que deberíamos firmarlo, pero no con nuestros nombres, porque si alguien lo encuentra tendríamos problemas. Yo soy Moony, ¿verdad? Creemos nombres para ustedes también"

Lo pensaron un momento.

- "Yo seré Padfoot", exclamó Sirius, "siempre quise tener un perro con ese nombre"

- "¿Y yo?", preguntó James.

- "Tú serás Prongs, ya sabes, por el ciervo", explicó Sirius, "a menos claro, que Lily Evans decida ponértelos de verdad"

- "¡Sirius Black!", gritó James. Siempre se ponía frenético ante la sola mención del nombre de Lily.

- "Ya, ya. Mejor pensemos en Peter…"

- "Peter será una rata,...¡Ya sé! Rat-Tail"

- "Noooo, mejor Wormtail"

- "¡Sí!, eso es. Seremos Moony, Padfoot, Prongs y Wormtail, los Merodeadores"

Remus sacó el mapa. Estaba listo, señalaba muchos pasajes secretos que habían descubierto. Ocupaba muchos pergaminos, pues el castillo era enorme. Colocó el mapa en el suelo y cuatro plumas sobre él.

- "Deben apuntar a él con las varitas. Luego diremos el Conjuro de Merlín", Sirius alzó las cejas, "lo encontramos en el libro de Conjuros Avanzados", explicó Remus.

- "Luego de que lo hechizemos, podremos aumentarle cosas, con las plumas que hemos colocado allí", explicó Peter, "y el mapa ocupará un solo pergamino que nos mostrará a voluntad cada parte del castillo. Y debemos usar también el Hechizo de Búsqueda, para que la ubicación de las personas aparezcan en el mapa"

- "¿Listos? A la de tres. Uno, dos, tres"

Cuatro haces de luz brotaron de las varitas en dirección al mapa, mientras cuatro voces recitaban el conjuro, repitiendolo luego de Remus, que sostenía el libro en alto. Los pergaminos se fusionaron en uno solo, mostrando el recibidor principal del castillo. Peter empezó a recitar el otro conjuro y los demás repetían sus palabras, hasta que vieron formarse en el mapa varios puntitos desplazándose con unos pequeños letreros que mostraban sus nombres. El mapa estaba hechizado.

- "Falta un detalle", pidió Remus, "repitan después que yo. 'Los señores Moony, Padfoot, Prongs y Wormtail, fabricantes de artículos para magos traviesos, se complacen en presentar El Mapa del Merodeador'"

Las letras se escribían solas conforme Remus hablaba, y luego bajaron las varitas. James recogió el mapa y lo contemplaron con asombro. ¡Lo habían logrado! En el despacho de Dumbledore, un puntito con su nombre se movía. También otro en la habitación de Campbell. 

- "Muestranos la Torre de Astronomía", dijo Sirius sin pensar.

La torre apareció en el mapa, junto con dos diminutos puntitos etiquetados como "Bellatrix Black" y "Rodolphus Lestrange".

- "¡Demonios! ¡Mi prima!", exclamó Sirius. Remus le quitó el mapa y lo guardó en el compartimiento secreto.

***

El mapa yacía olvidado en el compartimiento, mientras diciembre llegaba a su fin. La temporada de Quidditch estaba en su mejor momento y Gryffindor iba a la cabeza. El último partido sería en febrero, luego de los exámenes de medio año. No hubieron más expediciones nocturnas, pues los deberes y los entrenamientos los absorvían demasiado, pero se acercaban las vacaciones de Navidad.

Como siempre, Sirius prefirió quedarse en Hogwarts, mientras sus amigos iban con sus familias. James se ofreció a acompañarlo, pero sus padres no se lo permitieron, de modo que tenía la habitación sólo para él y la sentía enormemente vacía.

Le hacía falta James y sus bromas, y también Peter y la admiración sin límites a todo lo que hacían. Y le hacía falta Remus. Se había sentido muy mal porque Remus tuvo que viajar justo después de su última transformación del mes y lucía terriblemente pálido y cansado.

Sirius se prometió a sí mismo no descansar hasta descifrar la poción y aprovechó que James le dejara la capa de invisibilidad para deslizarse hacia el despacho de Stoker, usando el Mapa del Merodeador y la navaja mágica para forzar la cerradura.

El despacho estaba abarrotado de libros muy antiguos, con extraños signos impresos en ellos. Le tomó algún tiempo localizar la sección de lenguas muertas y cuando, por fin, pudo encontrar un diccionario de latín avanzado, sintió voces que se aproximaban y se ocultó en un rincón, cubriéndose con la capa.

La puerta se abrió violentamente y Stoker entró, seguido por White. Ambos parecían estar en la fase final de una acalorada discusión.

- "Lo siento, Marius. Sabes que nada puede hacerse, deja que vuelva a Francia, donde pertenece"

- "¡Jamás! No seré un cobarde como usted, Stoker. Yo lucharé y se quedará aquí", exclamó White.

- "Hemos discutido esto tantas veces---"

- "Y no me hará cambiar de opinión. Debería dejar de buscar un conjuro, debe aceptar lo que pasó y seguir adelante, como yo"

- "Siempre fuiste tan obstinado, Marius", dijo Stoker con la voz cansada, "toma", le extendió un pequeño paquete, "llévaselo. Y ahora déjame solo. Necesito pensar"

White tomó el paquete y salió dando un portazo, mientras Stoker se dejaba caer en una silla con el rostro oculto entre sus manos. Sirius no se atrevía a moverse, pero luego de un rato, Stoker se levantó y salió.

Sirius no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en la escena que vio, porque deseaba terminar con el libro esa misma noche para poder devolverlo, y eso hizo. Trabajó arduamente y al medio día siguiente tenía cada runa con sus posibles significados en latín y estos a su vez en inglés. Ahora, sólo era cuestión de interpretación.

Devolvió el libro sin contratiempos y se dedicó a dormir un día y medio, pasando desapercibida la navidad para él. 

Cuando volvieron sus compañeros, se quedaron gratamente sorprendidos con la noticia de la poción casi traducida y quisieron verla de inmediato.

Sirius les explicó que debían interpretar los posibles significados, pues había cosas muy extrañas y desde luego, cuatro cabezas pensaban mejor que una.

- "Agua voladora", dijo solemnemente refiriéndose al primer ingrediente.

- "¿Qué? Debe haber algún error—", dijo Peter

- "Es textual, allí no hay otros significados", explicó Sirius

Se quedaron un momento en silencio.

- "¡Ya sé!", exclamó Remus, "es el agua de una cascada. Cae hacia abajo, ¿no? Como si volara"

- "Bien hecho, Moony", dijo Sirius alborotándole el cabello. Remus odiaba eso.

- "¡Deja!", protestó.

- "El segundo es—", dijo Sirius lleno de picardía, "lo traduje sin lugar a dudas, aca no hay interpretaciones—"

- "Dilo ya", exigió James

- "Semen de licántropo"

- "¿Qué?"

- "No, no me miren a mí", protestó Remus.

- "Eres el único licántropo que conocemos", dijo inocentemente Sirius.

- "Black, sigue leyendo", dijo Remus amenazadoramente, apuntándolo con su varita.

- "Lo del semen es por que se necesita la fuerza de un ser habituado a las transformaciones. Lo dice en el libro. Y también dice lo mismo del tercer ingrediente, pero ese está muy confuso"

- "Pues léelo"

- "Sangre del condenado por alimentarse de sus iguales"

- "¿Qué demonios significa eso?", preguntó Peter

- "Ni idea, pero eso es lo que dice"

- "¿Qué más?"

- "Los demás son fáciles – creo. Cuarto ingrediente: raíz del árbol de oro, supongo que lo encontraremos en el Manual de Herbología. Quinto ingrediente: polvo de cuerno de la bestia que arroja fuego, supongo que será un dragón. Sexto ingrediente: cerebro del demonio de agua, un gryndilow sin duda y Sétimo ingrediente: pelo o piel del animal en el que nos convertiremos"

- "¿Y nos tomaremos ESO?", exclamó James.

- "Si logramos conseguir los ingredientes, sí", dijo firmemente Sirius.

***

Los exámenes estaban por terminar y no habían tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en los ingredientes, pero luego de eso, Sirius decidió que era el momento de hacer una excursión nocturna para descifrar el tercer ingrediente, y tomó la capa de James y el mapa.

Después de revisar infructuosamente volúmenes como "Demonios y criaturas mágicas", "Invocaciones a demonios" y el "Cultes des Goules", tuvo que darse por vencido esa noche. Consultó nuevamente el mapa antes de salir de la biblioteca y vio dos puntitos etiquetados "Bellatrix Black" y "Rodolphus Lestrange" dirigirse rumbo a la Torre de Astronomía. Esta vez, su curiosidad pudo más y los siguió.

Rodolphus era el novio de Bellatrix desde el sexto año y ambos eran de Slytherin. El hermano de Rodolphus, Rabadan estudiaba en quinto año, con Lucius Malfoy. Los Lestrange tenían, al igual que los Malfoy, fama de dominar las Artes Oscuras, y pertenecían a una familia de magos de "sangre limpia", tan antigua como los Black.

Pero Sirius no pensó sorprenderlos juntos. Bellatrix había sido la primera chica que lo besó, y aunque había sido a la fuerza, él pensaba en eso a veces, aunque jamás lo admitiría. Por eso, cuando vio como Bellatrix se arrojaba sobre Rodolphus y comenzaba a arrancarle la ropa, soltó la capa sin querer y ella lo vio. Pero no hizo nada por detenerse, al contrario, le sonrió melosamente mientras bajaba los pantalones de Rodolphus.

Sirius echó a correr y llegó al dormitorio con la respiración agitada. Todos dormían, excepto Remus, que siempre lo esperaba despierto. Sintió un aguijón de culpabilidad por tener a su amigo, que tanto necesitaba descansar, despierto hasta aquélla hora tardía y lo tranquilizó hablándole de los libros. Luego se acostó y estuvo dando vueltas en la cama, sin poder dormir, porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía a Bellatrix sonriéndole con picardía.

Las clases llegaban a su fin y Gryffindor había ganado la Copa de Quidditch, para orgullo de Sirius y James, pero aún no tenían idea cuál podría ser el tercer ingrediente de la poción. Habían revisado la traducción cientos de veces y era la correcta, pero ningún libro hablaba de la criatura aludida allí.

Remus les había sugerido lo obvio: preguntar a White, pero ambos se negaron. Sirius no podía soportar al profesor y jamás se rebajaría a preguntarle algo así.

En la última clase del año de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Remus levantó resueltamente la mano.

- "Diga, señor Lupin"

- "Profesor, ¿qué clase de criatura es condenada por alimentarse de sus iguales?"

White entornó los ojos, concentrándose en su respuesta.

- "Una pregunta muy curiosa, señor Lupin. La respuesta es, desde luego, un wendigo"

- "¿Un wendigo?", exclamó James.

- "Así es, señor Potter. El wendigo fue un humano que por placer o por necesidad, se alimentó con la carne de otro humano, acarreando tras de sí una maldición"

Al salir de la clase, Sirius casi abraza a Remus.

-  "¡Bien hecho, Moony!", dijo alborotándole el cabello.

- "¡Ya déjame, Black! Debemos investigar a esa criatura enseguida"

- "¿Investigar?", protestó James, "lo que vamos a hacer ahora es estudiar. Tenemos examen de Transformaciones y Peter aún no consigue convertir una tortuga en un pisapapeles decente, y en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, debemos repasar a los demonios de agua y practicar hechizos convocadores y bloqueadores para Encantamientos. No, Remus, creo que este año ya no habrá tiempo para investigar nada más"

Y sucedió tal como dijo James, sólo tuvieron tiempo, y escaso, para estudiar. Por fortuna para ellos, el examen final de DAO incluyó muchas preguntas acerca de licántropos, y en Encantamientos se les pidió enumerar diversas formas de hechizar pergaminos. El examen de Pociones tampoco se les hizo difícil, porque en sus investigaciones habían aprendido las propiedades de cientos de ingredientes extraños, al igual que propiedades de hierbas y plantas, lo que también les facilitó aprobar Herbología.

Fue un buen año, tal como les dijo Sirius en el momento de la despedida. Seguirían usando los comunicadores de bolsillo, porque la familia de Sirius iría a Egipto y James y sus padres irían a Escocia a visitar a unos parientes. Se despidieron en la estación del tren, con la promesa de mantenerse en contacto.

TBC

**Amazona Verde**

Me alegro que el fic te gustara. Aún falta un poco para que se sepa quién estaba espiando al lobito, pero hay muchas pistas ya.

**Cleo Dumbledore**

¿White? No lo puedo decir…podría ser, el profe es taaaaan misterioso…Snape aún es pequeño. ¿Remus y Lily? ¡Jamás! Sorry, pero a mi se me ha metido entre ceja y ceja que Remus es de Sirius y de nadie más. En este capítulo sale un poquito más de Lily.

**Akhasa**

Ya descifraron la famosa poción, y les tomó todo el año. Ahora tienen que conseguir los ingredientes y tomarse el preparado ese, yaggggg!!!

No diré quien anda tras Remus, o arruinaré el pastel.

Y en este capítulo sale un poco más de Severus. No sé si los estoy haciendo crecer demasiado rápido, pero me muero por que tengan 16.

**Aliska**

Ya descifraron la poción. Apuesto que Remus pasará apuros con el segundo ingrediente, muejeje!!!

**Ruth**

Que bueno que te guste la historia. Yo amo a Malfoy también y aca sale un poquitito…supongo que luego se liará con Cedric Diggory para recordar "viejos tiempos" (fic Enseñando a Snape)


	6. El lado oscuro de la luna

**Entre lunas y estrellas**

**Por: Andyiory & Ayesha**

**Miembros de la Orden Siriusana**

**Título = Entre lunas y estrellas (6/?)**

**Autor = Andyiory & Ayesha**
    
    **E-mail =** andyiory@hotmail.com, lg_100309@hotmail.com

**Clasificación = PG-13 (aún)**

**Parejas = Sirius/Remus**
    
    **Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.**
    
    **A/N = Este fic es el inicio de "El anillo y la Orden del Fénix", para quienes lo están leyendo, las cosas que suceden aquí tendrán mayor sentido.**

Lo siento, pero el "segundo ingrediente" será el último que consigan, porque tiene que ser fresquito…

***

**Capítulo 6: Dark side of the moon**

_And if the dam breaks open / y si el dique rompe_

_many years too soon  / muchos años demasiado pronto  
And if there is no room upon the hill / y si no hay espacio sobre la colina  
And if your head explodes  / y si tu cabeza explota_

_with__ dark forebodings too  / también con oscuros presagios  
I'll see you on the dark side of the moon. / te veré en el lado oscuro de la luna_

_  
__Brain Damage – Pink Floyd___

Ese verano trajo muchos cambios.

Adolphus Black, padre de Sirius, tenía una extraña enfermedad, para la cual ni la medimagia más avanzada encontraba una cura. Los medimagos recomendaron finalmente un cambio de clima, quizás el soleado Egipto, para que se reponga, advirtiendo que le quedaban pocos años de vida.

Y así, la familia Black adquirió una costosa mansión de verano a orillas del Nilo, y allí se trasladaron los padres de Sirius, con sus dos hijos, y sus primas Narcissa, de quince años y Andrómeda, de diez, la misma edad de Regulus, hermano menor de Sirius.

La mansión estaba llena de elfos domésticos, trasladados allí desde hacía un mes, para que tuvieran todo en orden. Todo lucía impecable, la habitación de Sirius tenía enormes ventanales con vista al Nilo, verde y majestuoso, con las aguas quietas en aquélla época del año.

Sirius pateó la pared con frustración. Con la prisa, había olvidado sobre su cama, en Londres, el comunicador personal que le permitiría estar en contacto con sus amigos, con Remus. Sólo podría usar lechuzas, pensó con frustración. ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Silver, su lechuza plateada, atravesar el océano?

Pero ese no fue el único cambio para Sirus. Su padre había hecho un prematuro testamento, heredándole casi todo a él y dándole desde ese mismo día, su propia cámara personal en Gringotts, abarrotada de galeones de oro, y una tarjeta platinada para que no tuviera que cargar el oro en los bolsillos.

Las calles de Egipto eran animadas y bulliciosas, llenas de chiquillos ofreciendo los más diversos objetos, desde reliquias de los faraones de dudosa procedencia, hasta la compañía de mujeres. Sirius avanzaba, abriéndose paso entre la multitud, sin estar seguro a dónde iba.

Y entonces, vio la tienda.

Y entró, llevado por un impulso irresistible.

Horas después, tumbado en su cama, contemplaba la piedra que había comprado, pagando por ella una pequeña fortuna. 

Un topacio. Pero no un topacio cualquiera, como había dicho el dueño de la tienda. 

Era un topacio dorado.

Dorado.

Como los ojos de Remus. 

Una piedra valiosísima, teniendo en cuenta que los topacios comúnmente eran celestes. El símbolo de la fortaleza interior, como le había dicho el vendedor, luego de engarzarla a un colgante y entregársela en una cajita envuelta en papel de seda. 

No hizo preguntas, como si todos los días un mago de doce años comprara una piedra de cien galeones y pagara con la tarjeta de platino de Gringotts.

*

Remus no la había pasado nada bien ese verano. 

Los gastos generados de su enfermedad y los tratamientos infructuosos que había seguido hicieron finalmente mella en la economía familiar y sus padres tuvieron que trasladarse de su cómoda casa en Londres hacia una vieja casa de campo, en Sussex, llamada Lupin Lodge, que había pertenecido a sus abuelos.

La casa no era muy grande, y todo allí era viejo y estaba sucio. Les tomó una semana entera de arduo trabajo hacerla habitable de nuevo, y una vez que terminadon, los sólidos y enormes muebles llegaron incluso a verse acogedores con la gran chimenea de piedra encendida.

Pero lo mejor para Remus fue la Biblioteca, con sus enormes estanterías abarrotadas de libros. Había allí libros de magia, pero también muchísimas novelas escritas por magos y muggles.

El libro favorito de Remus era uno de poesías, escritas por un muggle inglés de nombre Tennyson. Lo puso en la cabecera de su cama y no se cansaba de leer "The Lady of Shalott", un bello poema medieval.

El sótano era de piedra también y con una sólida puerta. Eso fue lo primero de lo que se aseguró su padre, porque al entrar en la adolescencia, las transformaciones de Remus eran más terribles y el lobo parecía ser cada vez más feroz.

Y eso no era todo. Las fases de la luna parecían estar afectando ahora, más que nunca, al normalmente tranquilo Remus. La luna nueva le traía un periodo de creatividad, en el cual leía y estudiaba. El cuarto creciente lo volvía irritable y se enfurecía con frecuencia. En luna llena estaba eufórico, bromista, con el lobo ansioso por salir, y en cuarto menguante se apoderaba de él una profunda melancolía.

Y fue en uno de sus periodos de irritabilidad, que James lo invitó a pasar una noche en su casa, con Peter, e ir luego al Callejón Diagon a comprar los libros, para salir juntos también a Hogwarts al día siguiente.

Remus aceptó encantado y sus padres no se atrevieron a negarse. Sabían que Remus no la estaba pasando muy bien y que quería entrañablemente a sus amigos, a quienes no les importaba que fuera un licántropo. Y también que extrañaba al joven Black, que no era precisamente santo de la devoción de sus padres, pero lo toleraban porque parecía llevarse muy bien con Remus.

Los tres muchachos se encontaron al fin, y se abrazaron con afecto. Todos habían crecido, y Peter lo había hecho tanto en el sentido vertical como horizontal, pero sus ojitos azules despedían chispas de alegría mientras los saludaba, mirando a James con la adoración de quien ve un ídolo.

Estaban en la tienda de helados y de pronto, James se levantó a la carrera, seguido de Peter, diciendo algo sobre su comunicador. Remus se levantó algo irritado, y tuvo que pagar la cuenta. Avanzó por la calle sin verlos ya, hasta que distinguió una persona conocida.

- "Hola Lily"

-  "Hola, Remus", respondió ella, mirando a su alrededor en busca de sus inseparables amigos, pero se quedó sorprendida de no hallarlos. "¿Dónde están? ¿No me digas que se pelearon?"

- "¿Pelear? ¿Quiénes?", preguntó Remus sin entender. De pronto entendió, "ohhh. Me estabas preguntando por James", dijo con una brillante sonrisa, "y Sirius"

- "Francamente, Remus, no sé cómo dos personas como tú y el bueno de Peter pueden ser amigos de esos dos. Aunque ustedes no tuvieron la culpa de que los pusieran en la misma habitación, pero quizá podrías pedir que te cambien…", insinuó Lily.

- "¿Cambiarme? Jamás, Lily. No sabes lo que dices. Ellos son mis mejores amigos, son los más geniales y mejores amigos que cualquiera podría desear. Sólo dales una oportunidad, ¿quieres?", pidió Remus.

- "Bueno…", pensó Lily,  quizá la idea  no era tan mala. Además, Sirius era muy guapo…sería la envidia de sus amigas.

- "¡James! ¡Mira a Moony! El muy cretino quiere quitarte a tu noviecita", exclamó Sirius, que venía con James y Peter. Su grito sonó tan fuerte que los transeúntes voltearon a mirar, echando por tierra las buenas intenciones de Lily.

- "Ustedes dos, desaparezcan de mi vista", les gritó, apartándolos del camino. "Adiós, Remsie", dijo antes de perderse en la multitud.

- "¿REMSIE?"

Remus estaba rojo.

- "¡Yo que sé, pregúntenle a ella!", exclamó, pero Sirius lo atrapó y le alborotó el cabello.

- "¡Te ha llamado Remsie! ¡REMSIE!, lo oíste, verdad James... ¡y en medio de la calle!"

- "¡YA BASTA! ¿QUIEREN DEJARME EN PAZ?", el grito retumbó en medio de la calle y Remus avanzó rápidamente, perdiéndose entre la gente que entraba a Flourish & Blotts.

Sirius, Peter y James se quedaron atónitos. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Remus normalmente era un chico tranquilo…demasiado tranquilo a veces.

Peter miró con sorpresa a Sirius, que lucía un bronceado espectacular por sus vacaciones en Egipto, y luego a James, sin saber qué hacer. Entonces, los tres fueron corriendo en busca de Remus.

Sentado en un rincón de la enorme tienda, Remus  los esperaba avergonzado.

- "Lo siento. No sé que me pasó", se disculpó, mirando al piso. Sirius le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

- "Está bien, Moony", dijo para tranquilizarlo y Remus sonrió. "Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer", continuó, alborotándole el cabello y riendo con James.

- "¡Sirius!", gritó Remus riendo también.

Ese año tendrían que elegir entre  Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Runas Antiguas, pero Sirius y James ya habían llevado ese curso, de modo que los cuatro decidieron llevar el primero. También eligirían entre Adivinación y Aritmancia. Peter optó por Adivinación y los demás por Aritmancia. Y todos deberían llevar  Astronomía. Sirius pensó secretamente que sería interesante volver a visitar la torre, esta vez de día.

Compraron los libros que necesitarían ese año y se fueron a casa de James. Sirius se pasó la noche contándoles de Egipto y que volvería allí el siguiente verano también, y los invitó a acompañarlo.

*

El viaje en el expreso había sido tranquilo, considerando que el bronceado de Sirius hizo que el compartimiento fuera visitado en varias oportunidades por Audra Finnigan y sus amigas de Slytherin, además de Narcisa y sus amigas de quinto año, que encontraban "lindo" a Sirius.

En el Gran Comedor, la atención se dirigía, como siempre, a la Ceremonia de Selección, presidida por Minerva Mc Gonagall. Sirius y James estaban sentados juntos, y frente  ellos, Remus y Peter. David Balfour se sentó junto a Remus, y éste no pudo dejar de notar la mirada de Campbell sobre su amigo. Esto le hizo concentrarse en la mesa de profesores y vio que allí faltaba alguien.

Dumbledore se puso de pie y dio el tradicional discurso.

- "Buenas noches, quiero dar la bienvenida a los estudiantes de primer año y advertirles que el Bosque está prohibido para todos, a menos que quieran sufrir una muerte horrible", hizo una pausa para que sus palabras calaran hondo en los chicos de primero, "también les informo que el señor Filch, nuestro celador, ha incrementado este año, como es tradicional, la lista de objetos prohibidos, la cual está pegada en la puerta de su despacho. Además, me ha pedido que les recuerde que merodear por los pasillos de noche está prohibido y será castigado con la detención y disminución de puntos para sus casas"

Sirius y James sintieron algunas miradas sobre ellos, principalmente femeninas.

- "Los entrenamientos de Quidditch serán en el horario habitual. Y debo informarles que el profesor Alistair Blunt, de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ha tenido que ausentarse por problemas personales, y que lo reemplazará el profesor Marius White, debido a lo cual, las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sufrirán una modificación en cuanto al horario, que se ha puesto en el Tablero de Anuncios de cada Casa. Eso es todo. Pueden empezar a comer"

La comida apareció instantáneamente y Peter se abalanzó sobre una fuente de ojos de rana al vapor. Mientras comía, se las arregló para decir.

- "¿Problemas personales? ¡Bah! Se ha ido a la Universidad de Ryddle"

- "¿Universidad de Ryddle?", preguntó Remus alzando las cejas.

- "Sí", explicó James, quien siempre leía 'El Profeta', "Ryddle obtuvo permiso para abrir la Universidad de Altos Estudios Mágicos y dicen que enseñará Artes Oscuras"

- "El Ministerio le dio permiso gracias a la influencia de Phobos Malfoy, el padre de Lucius"; continuó Sirius, "dicen que hubo una importante donación de por medio, y que Malfoy también ha financiado la universidad. Mi prima Bellatrix y su novio irán allí"

- "¿Allí?", gritó Peter escandalizado.

- "Sí, mi familia simpatiza con Ryddle—"

- "Perdón"; interrumpió una vocecita, "¿alguien puede decirme quién es Ryddle?"

Sirius miró a David Balfour como si le hubiera aparecido otra cabeza. Luego recordó. Era escocés, y quizás en Escocia las ideas de Ryddle aún no fueran conocidas. Respiró hondo, alguien tendría que sacar al chiquito aquél de su ignorancia.

- "Tom Marvolo Ryddle", empezó con aire entendido, "es un mago que estudió en Hogwarts, en Slytherin, para ser exactos. Y desde muy joven se interesó por las Artes Oscuras, dicen que era el mejor en ellas. Pero además, adoptó la filosofía de Salazar Slytherin respecto a los magos de sangre limpia y ha creado un movimiento que busca dejar de ocultar el mundo mágico de los muggles y sentar la supremacía de los magos. Además, quiere deshacerse de todos los "sangre-sucia" e incluso se habla de asesinar muggles", Sirius respiró hondo, "tiene muchos partidarios, entre los cuales está mi familia, aunque los magos más sabios como Dumbledore se oponen a él"

- "Hay rumores de que quiere formar un ejército de magos que lo sirvan y hagan una 'limpieza' del Mundo Mágico, de quien será el amo", dijo James, "se hace llamar Lord Voldemort, vaya nombrecito ridículo"

- "Ohhh", exclamó David ante aquél torrente de información.

- "Pero no hay que preocuparse demasiado", dijo Remus con sus ojos  dorados llenos de confianza, "tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de su error. Algo así no puede prosperar"

Y la conversación derivó hacia las asignaturas que les esperaban ese año.

*

El cambio de horario de las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no pudo ser más desastroso. Ahora llevarían el curso con Slytherin y Sirius notó con rabia, que Severus Snape era muy bueno también en esa materia.

Además, Snape no les había perdonado lo de las revistas y, aunque ese episodio había aumentado notablemente su popularidad, porque todos lo creían culpable, aún planeaba vengarse.

White tuvo la brillantísima idea de cambiarlos de asiento, sentándolos en parejas de casas diferentes, para que hubiera mayor integración. Y  a Remus tuvo que tocarle con Snape. Se revolvió incómodo en la silla, Severus era tan serio…extrañaría las bromas de Sirius…

- "¿Qué pasa? ¿Extrañas a tu noviecito?", la sonrisa de Snape era muy amplia.

- "Púdrete, Snape"

- "Oh, pobrecito", sonrió Severus aún más, "pero él estará más feliz sin un debilucho como tú, además—"

THUD

El brazo de Remus salió disparado y Snape cayó del banco, dándose en la cabeza con la mesa y gritó una maldición.

Silencio total.

¿Remus había golpeado a alguien? ¿El mundo llegaba, acaso, a su fin?

Marius White observó detenidamentea Remus, entornando los ojos.

- "Lupin, tendrá uns semana de detención en mi despacho y diez puntos menos para Gryffindor"

A Remus le temblaban los labios y Sirius pensó que en cualquier momento se arrojaría sobre White. Por fortuna, no lo hizo.

Luego de clases, Sirius terminó de pasar la lista en limpio

Agua de cascada Semen de licántropo Sangre de Wendigo Raíz del árbol de oro ¿? Polvo de cuerno de dragón Cerebro de grindylow Pelo de perro negro, pelo de ciervo, pelo de rata 

- "¿Por dónde comenzamos?", preguntó, luego de leerla en voz alta, sin poder evitar reírse mucho con el segundo ingrediente.

- "Por la raíz, es lo más fácil", dijo Peter, "busqué en el Manual de Herbología, pero allí no sale. Consultemos mañana en el Manual de Herbología Avanzado de la Biblioteca"

- "Dung Fletcher me conseguirá el cerebro por veinte galeones", informó Sirius.

- "¡Estás loco!", gritó Remus. Con esa cantidad, su familia podría vivir un mes completo.

- "Tengo mi propia fortuna", dijo Sirius con engreimiento, "a menos que prefieras cazar al grindylow en el lago y sacarle tú mismo el cerebro"

Remus hizo una mueca de asco.

- "Está bien", gruñó, "es tu dinero"

Pero la búsqueda del árbol de oro fue infructuosa. Los libros hablaban de frutos dorados, hojas doradas, pero en ninguno se mencionaba al árbol de oro.

Fue en la aburridísima clase de Historia de la Magia, dictada por el fantasma del profesor Binns, que Peter, encargado oficial de tomar apuntes para los Merodeadores, creyó encontrar una pista.

El profesor leía un fragmento de una batalla, ubicada en el Mundo de Arda, pero que había afectado el Mundo Mágico con la creación de algunos repulsivos seres.

_"…los cuerpos mutilados de wargos, orcos y licántropos, mezclados con los de elfos de rubios cabellos,  yacían a la entrada del Bosque de Oro, llamado así por sus  árboles. Los Galadhrim defendían fieramente el paso, hasta que perdieron la vida, mientras las huestes del enemigo avanzaban, pero la magia que protegía el bosque impidió el paso de los hijos de Melkor—"_

- "Profesor", Peter había alzado la mano. James, a su lado, se frotó los soñolientos ojos.

- "Dígame, señor Pettigrew"

- "Esos árboles, los del Bosque de Oro, ¿cómo son?"

- "Su nombre es Mallorn o árbol de oro, y crecen en el Mundo de Arda. Sus hojas y frutos tienen propiedades medicinales y son árboles mágicos por naturaleza. Creo recordar que el Director sembró algunos en el Bosque Prohibido, cuando llegó aquí"

- "Gracias, profesor", Peter resplandecía de alegría.

*

El cumpleaños de Sirius pasó agradablemente con el pastel que le envió su madre – de chocolate, para que lo comiera Remus, y la colección de lujosos tomos de "Defensa práctica contra las Artes Oscuras", además de un librito empastado en rojo, "El nuevo sendero", cuyo autor era Tom Marvolo Ryddle.

James le dio una colección de estampas de jugadores de Quidditch famosos; Peter, un bate nuevo para  Quidditch y Remus le dio un libro de hechizos  para gastar bromas a los amigos, que pronto se convirtió en su biblia.

También llegó un regalo anónimo, que fue abierto con profunda desconfianza, dados los acontecimientos del Primer Año. Lo examinaron cuidadosamente con las varitas y finalmente decidieron que no era peligroso. 

Era una túnica de gala, azul marino con mangas anchas, con el escudo de Gryffindor bordado con hilos dorados. Sirius se lo probó y parecía un príncipe. Se veía mucho más alto y sus ojos se le antojaron a Remus aún más azules.

Una tarjetita cayó del bolsillo.

"Con amor, Bellatrix"

Una llama de celos en los ojos dorados y Sirius, bastante colorado, guardó cuidadosamente la túnica en su armario.

Luego, comenzaron los planes para conseguir la raíz.

- "Yo no iré a ese bosque de noche", declaró categóricamente Peter.

- "¡Vamos, Pete! No seas cobarde. ¡Tú eres el único que entiende de plantitas!", exclamó James.

- "Hagrid nos indicó el camino. Incluso dibujó un plano, el muy ingenuo. Le dijimos que era una tarea", declaró Sirius.

- "Remus, ¿tú irás?"

- "¡Claro que sí!", exclamó el chico con decisión.

Peter suspiró. Todos estaban en su contra.

- "Está bien. ¿Cuándo será?", claudicó.

- "Esta semana hay práctica de Quidditch, será el fin de semana", aclaró James.

- "Otra cosa, mañana me traen el cerebro fresco. Pero necesito algo para mantenerlo así—"

- "Tengo una idea---"

Esa noche, cuatro figuras envueltas en la capa de invisibilidad se deslizaron hacia el despacho de Campbell. El plan estaba trazado, Sirius y Remus irían al despacho, mientras James y Peter vigilaban el pasillo principal usando el mapa. Si veían a alguien, avisarían usando el comunicador que les había dado Sirius.

Fue fácil entrar usando la navaja de Sirius, pero el despacho, débilmente iluminado, tenía un aire siniestro. Avanzaron unos pasos y Remus ahogó una exclamación al ver una figura recostada en el sofá frente a la chimenea apagada hacía horas.

¡David!

El chico estaba dormido, con un libro de pociones sobre su regazo. Remus pensó que las detenciones que le daba Campbell por gusto tenían un límite y sintió deseos de destrozar el despacho. Pero la mirada comprensiva de Sirius y su mano sobre su hombro lo hicieron detenerse, y en lugar de arrojar los frascos de pociones de las estanterías, empezó a revisarlos.

"Poción conservante", decía un enorme frasco de vidrio en el lugar más alto de la estantería. Lo sacaron y llenaron rápidamente el recipiente que había traído Sirius, subiendo  el otro frasco a su lugar. 

Apenas habían hecho esto, cuando la puerta se abrió y sólo pudieron echarse encima la capa y esperar muy quietos detrás del escritorio. ¿Qué habría pasado con James y Peter?

Campbell entró, miró al chico dormido y deliberadamente dio un portazo. 

- "¡Balfour!"

David se despertó de un salto y se sentó rápidamente, sus ojos plateados relampagueando.

- "La detención que le di era para leer, no para dormir. Tendrá una semana más y agregaré otra aún si no sabe las respuestas", Campbell le arrebató el libro y lo abrió al azar.

- "Dígame las propiedades del ajenjo"

Y David las dijo todas, sin titubear.

- "¿De  dónde obtengo uña de gato?"

David respondió con seguridad.

- "Es la raíz de una planta americana, llamada así porque tiene la forma de una garra"

- "¿Cómo se prepara la poción multijugos?"

David dio las instrucciones con precisión. 

Campbell estaba asombrado. No había conseguido doblegar al chico, a pesar de todo lo que le hacía y además era  un buen estudiante. Lo miró, lívido de furia.

- "¡Váyase! Sólo tendrá una semana más de detención, por quedarse dormido", David estaba ya en la puerta, cuando agregó, "eso es, claro está, si no comete ninguna otra falta durante esta semana"

Campbell se paseó nervioso por el despacho, antes de que unos suaves golpes a su puerta lo hicieran detenerse y abrir.

Severus Snape.

- "Profesor, tenemos a dos de ellos. Tenían unos comunicadores, y dicen que los otros están en el dormitorio"

Ambos salieron, mientras Sirius y Remus se apresuraban a hacer lo mismo.

Fue un milagro que nadie viera abrirse y cerrarse la puerta de  Campbell. El pasillo estaba lleno de Slytherins. Se habían metido en el mismísimo nido de las serpientes.

Lucius Malfoy, con pijama de seda blanca, resplandecía como un ángel, rodeado por Rabastan Lestrange, Walden Mc Nair y Ewan Rosier, sus amigos de siempre. Se reían de la forma en que sorprendieron a los "estúpidos esos de Gyffindor".

- "Severus lo hizo bien esta vez", reía Lucius, como un demonio de cabellos rubios, "con Slytherin no se juega"

Los otros dos "estúpidos de  Gryffindor" salieron como pudieron, agradeciendo el tener la capa de invisibilidad. Se deslizaron lejos de las mazmorras y alcanzaron a ver a Filch y Campbell dirigirse a la Torre de  Griffindor.  

Rápidamente se metieron por un pasaje secreto y llegaron a la escalera que llevaba a los domitorios en el momento en que  Filch entraba en la torre. Arrojaron la ropa y se acostaron enseguida.

Cuando Filch y Campbell abrieron la habitación, encontraron a los dos muchachos profundamente dormidos. Con frustración se dirigieron al despacho de Filch, en el que estaban James y Peter, que habían logrado ocultar el mapa, pero no pudieron hacer lo mismo con los comunicadores.

Luego de un interrogatorio en el que los chicos de defendieron insistiendo que habían ido a la enfermería, fueron liberados, con una semana de castigo sin  Quidditch para James y limpiar los calderos de pociones para ambos. En las noches.

*

La detención tuvo que aplazar la visita al bosque. Además, Remus no estaría en condiciones de ir por algún tiempo.

El día de la transformación había llegado. Remus estaba eufórico y muy bromista y fue el primero en levantarse. Se unió a James aporreando la puerta del baño y sintió una extraña sensación cuando vio a Sirius salir cubierto tan sólo con una toalla.

El lobo estaba suelto. Y quería problemas.

_The lunatic is on the grass. / el lunático está sobre la hierba  
Remembering games and daisy chains and laughs./ recordando juegos y rondas y risas  
  
___

Sirius lo miró con preocupación, pensando hablar con él luego del desayuno. Pero los problemas los encontraron antes, cuando bajaban al comedor.

Lucius caminaba al frente de sus amigos, con el cabello peinado hacia atrás, impecable con su uniforme mientras se movía con la gracia de una pantera. A pesar de que usaba el mismo uniforme que sus amigos, en él se veía diferente. Quizás era la forma en que caía por su esbelto cuerpo, quizás la forma en que caminaba, o quizás simplemente se debía al hecho de que era un Malfoy. No en vano le decían el Príncipe de Slytherin.

Remus se le quedó mirando, y el recuerdo de lo que vio en la torre de Astronomía volvió, sonrojándolo. Trató de disimular, pero no podía apartar la vista de Lucius mientras pasaba junto a él.

Lucius se volvió.

- "¿Qué me miras? ¿Acaso te gusto?", ojos de plata sobre los ojos dorados.

_You lock the door / tú cierras la puerta  
And throw away the key / y arrojas lejos la llave  
There's someone in my head but it's not me. / hay alguien en mi cabeza, pero no soy yo  
  
_

Peligro.

Y excitación.

- "¿Y qué si fuera así?",  ojos dorados sobre los ojos de plata.

 Lucius avanzó hacia él, desafiándolo con la mirada.

Y entonces Remus hizo algo completamente inexplicable en condiciones normales.

_And if the dam breaks open / y si el dique rompe_

_many years too soon  / muchos años demasiado pronto  
And if there is no room upon the hill / y si no hay espacio sobre la colina  
  
_

Se acercó a Lucius y poniéndose de puntillas, lo besó, para luego salir corriendo con  Sirius detrás suyo.

_And if your head explodes  / y si tu cabeza explota_

_ with dark forebodings too  / también con oscuros presagios  
I'll see you on the dark side of the moon. / te veré en el lado oscuro de la luna_

Lucius se quedó de una pieza. Ese chiquito de Gryffindor, el tranquilito, el que no mataba ni una mosca sin sus amigos, ¡lo había besado! ¡Y enfrente de todos! Se  rehízo inmediatamente. Todo tenía una explicación: el encanto Malfoy. Las risas de sus amigos lo volvieron a la realidad y volteó nuevamente, dirigiéndose con paso majestuoso y seguro a la mesa de Slytherin. Allí, dos ojos negros lo miraron con dolor.

- "¡Pero qué demonios hacías! ¡Besaste a Malfoy! ¡A MALFOY! ¡Y en el comedor!", gritaba Sirius sacudiéndolo fuera de sí.

Remus dio una nerviosa risita, lo encontraba muy divertido. No había podido evitarlo, trató de hacerlo, pero fue un impulso irresistible.

Pero el rostro serio de Sirius lo hizo volver en sí. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

- "¡Mierda!"

James y Peter habían llegado también a la carrera.

- "Remus, creo que esta vez te pasaste", dijo seriamente James._  
  
_

Sirius los llevó a un lado suavemente.

- "Hablaré yo con él"

Avanzó hacia Remus que lo miraba avergonzado, y se sentó junto a él. Era claro que Remus se sentía muy incómodo ahora.

- "Remus, creo que la luna te está afectando mucho más", dijo suavemente, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. 

Recordó algo.

El topacio.

Lo llevaba en el bolsillo y lo sacó.

- "Espero que esto te ayude", le puso la piedra en la mano.

- "Sirius, no—"

- "Escúchame", dijo Sirius firmemente, "La compré en Egipto, para ti. Es un topacio dorado y simboliza la fuerza de la mente, que  tienes que controlar, y lo digo en serio. Además, gracias a tu hazaña, ahora tendré que ayudar a librarte de las zarpas de Malfoy—"

Remus sonrió dulcemente y se puso el colgante. No preguntaría cuánto había costado, no quería eso más en su conciencia.

- "Gracias", susurró.

- "No fue nada", y Sirius le alborotó el cabello.

- "Piérdete, Black"

*

Esa noche, la transformación fue aún más dolorosa. Sirius, James y Peter esperaron toda la noche tras la puerta del sótano de la Cada de los Gritos, oyendo los aullidos del lobo, quizás más excitado por el olor de los jóvenes magos.

Al alba, los ruidos cesaron y Sirius se animó a abrir la puerta.

Ahogó un grito.

En una esquina de la habitación horriblemente destrozada, estaba el cuerpecito de Remus, inconsciente y cubierto de sangre.

Nunca antes la transformación había sido tan terrible. Nunca habían visto a Remus tan lastimado.

Sirius apretó los labios, mientras las voces inquietas de James y Peter lo hicieron reaccionar. Entre los tres lo vistieron sólo con la túnica, estaba tan malherido que no quisieron ponerle nada más por temor a volver a lastimarlo. Sirius lo tomó en sus brazos sin permitir que nadie más lo tocara, y los tres avanzaron en angustiosa procesión hacia la enfermería.

La señora Pomfrey lucía preocupada mientras limpiaba las heridas de Remus y le aplicaba unguentos y pociones para calmar el dolor. Sus amigos esperaban en la puerta de la enfermería, con los rostros contraídos por la pena.

Luego de lo que les pareció un siglo, se abrió la puerta y se les permitió verlo de lejos. Su rostro, limpio ya de la sangre, mostraba aún las marcas de los golpes que el lobo se había dado al arrojarse sobre los muebles en su desesperación por huir de su encierro. Sus amigos ya no pudieron contener las lágrimas.

La recuperación de Remus fue lenta. Pasó una semana entera en cama, sintiéndose muy triste, sin querer ver a nadie más que a sus amigos. James le hacía las tareas y Peter le leía en voz alta su libro de poesías favorito. Y Sirius se echaba junto a él procurando no lastimarlo, para darle calor a su débil cuerpecito.

Todos los profesores se mostraron muy comprensivos, excepto Campbell, que insistía en preguntar por él y amenazar con reprobarlo si no sabía la materia cuando volviera, por eso, por las noches, Peter le hacía repasar interminables recetas de pociones, mientras  James y Sirius entrenaban Quidditch. Nunca antes habían entrenado con tan pocas ganas, sólo deseaban estar con Remus, pero los entrenamientos eran tres veces por semana y no podían faltar.

James y Peter llegaron una noche de esa semana interminable y encontraron a Remus dormido en brazos de Sirius, que le acariciaba el cabello. Peter se echó a su lado y le acarició la mejilla.

- "¿Cómo está?", su vocecita llena de preocupación.

Sirius dijo con voz ronca:

- "Lo destrozará si no nos apresuramos con esa poción..."

James colocó otra manta sobre Remus, que tenía las manos frías, y se sentó en la cama, tomándolas para calentarlas.

- "Apenas pueda levantarse, iremos al bosque. No nos perdonará si no lo llevamos"

Remus en sueños, apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Sirius, que lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, tratando de no lastimarlo más.

Finalmente, Remus se recuperó, volviendo a tener energía, y dedicaron algunos días para  nivelarlo con las otras materias. Fueron días en los que el estudio le era muy fácil y retenía complicados hechizos, para sorpresa de James y Sirius. Pero ya no podían esperar más. Una noche, los cuatro partieron al bosque y se internaron entre los altos árboles, que parecían susurrar sus nombres. 

Caminaban tratando de no hacer ruido, pero la hojarasca crujía a veces bajo sus pies, haciendo que se detuvieran mirando en todas direcciones. Sirius tenía el tosco plano dibujado por Hagrid y avanzaban siguiendo sus instrucciones, con las varitas levantadas en caso de emergencia.

Llegaron a un lugar donde la vegetación era tan tupida que tuvieron que encender las varitas, avanzando a tientas entre los árboles que parecían tender sus ramas hacia ellos, queriendo desgarrar sus ropas. Era el tramo final, porque detrás de esos árboles empezaba el bosquecillo de mallorns.

Avanzaron hacia los imponentes árboles mirándolos con asombro. Eran altísimos y sus hojas eran doradas. Movidas por la suave brisa, parecían cantar, susurrando una canción en un idioma desconocido y musical...

Peter avanzó hacia uno de los enormes árboles, con una pequeña hacha levantada. Pero cuando quiso cortar un trozo de la saliente raíz del mallorn, ésta se enterró profundamente. Lo mismo sucedió con los demás, mientras las altas ramas se movían hacia abajo y las hojas les azotaban los cabellos.

Una risa juguetona parecía provenir del interior de los árboles. Pero de pronto,  un extraño ulular los dejó helados. El bosque parecía susurrar los nombres de los cuatro.

- "Corran", una voz al oído de Remus. Volteó asustado.

Nada

Y entonces las nubes se apartaron e iluminaron la luna menguante...permitiendo que Remus viera una silueta...

Ojos dorados.

Parpadeó, y en un instante, había desaparecido.

- "¡Vámonos de aquí", la mano de Sirius sobre la suya arrastrándolo en una loca carrera, perseguidos por algo invisible, que se acercaba a prisa.

Sintieron, a lo lejos, ruidos de lucha. Pero no se detuvieron hasta estar fuera del bosque, sintiendo aún en sus oídos la llamada de lo salvaje.

En el dormitorio, Sirius maldecía a Peter por no haber revisado cómo extraer la raíz  de un árbol mágico, zarandeándolo por ser tan estúpido, hasta que  Remus los separó suavemente y dijo que estaba cansado, con lo que todos se acostaron, prometiendo revisar mejor los hechos, a la luz del día, y trazar un nuevo plan.

Remus, sin embargo, no se durmió. 

Pensaba en la silueta que había visto. La imagen de una mujer alta y delgada, vestida de blanco y con los negros cabellos que le llegaban  a la cintura, no se apartó de su mente. Tampoco sus ojos, dorados como los suyos.

TBC

**Jun**

Jejeje, pos sí. Tú patentaste PlayElf, déjame para mí PlayWizard y PlayWitch.

Bueno,  ya saldrá el Wendigo. Y el segundo ingrediente en el próximo capítulo.

**Mirmallen Niwa**

Yo conozco a uno que sí ayudará  a Remus con el segundo ingrediente…y el espía de Remus pronto sacará las garritas.

**Farina Celogore**

Aun no he empezado a ser cruel con Remus (6)..y personalmente pienso que no le desagradará mucho como le saquen el segundo ingrediente…

**Nessimelle**

Yo sé que te gustará Lucius ahora…y el segundo ingrediente viene en el próximo. Primero las lunaticadas de Moony.

**Akhasa**

Ya sé que está un poquito lento, pero tampoco era cosa de pasar un año por capítulo…además, necesito desarrollar las lunaticadas del lobito y eso explicará muchas otras cosas luego.

Enviaré a Remus al baño con su ejemplar de PlayWizard y un frasquito, a ver si lo llena, aunque tengo mis dudas…

David tiene los tesoritos bien puestos, por ahora…je je.  (*evil grin*)

**Little My******

Mmm, motivación para el lobito…si que la habrá…sobre todo ahora que anda medio descontrolado.

Acercamiento, en el próximo,lo prometo.

**Ruth Snape**

Bellatrix se las trae con Sirius, eso traerá también cola…Confieso que me gusta Bellatrix, aunque haya matado a Sirius (ya lo dije, aviéntenme piedritas)

No hay mucha acción, sólo me dedico a poner al lobito como un licántropo decente: es decir,un completo salvaje. Pero aprenderá a dominarse luego.

**Aura**

Pues hay PlayWizard y PlayWictch, esa es para Lucius…je je je.

Mi pobre lobito! Sufre y sufre…

El segundo ingrediente, en el próximo.

**Aliska**

Pues sí, se tendrán que tomar la poción con  el cerebro del grindylow y el semencito de Remsie…supongo que con azúcar no sabrá tan mal…


	7. Enfrentamientos

Entre lunas y estrellas  
  
Por: Ayesha  
  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusana  
  
Título = Entre lunas y estrellas (7/?)  
  
Autor = Ayesha  
  
E-mail = lg_100309@hotmail.com  
  
Clasificación = PG-13   
  
Parejas = Sirius/Remus  
  
Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.  
  
A/N = Este fic es el inicio de "El anillo y la Orden del Fénix", para quienes lo están leyendo, las cosas que suceden aquí tendrán mayor sentido. Hay muchas interpretaciones del wendigo, la que uso aquí es la original lovecraftiana de mi ídolo.  
  
Siento muchisimo lo del segundo ingrediente. Es que este capítulo iba a ser demasiado largo y tengo para el otro la obtención del ingrediente en cuestión y la transformación. Mil disculpas.  
  
He inagurado mi grupito slashero groups.yahoo.com/group/Reino_Ayesha, en el que iré poniendo mis fics ilustrados y todos los dibujitos que me envian, así como muchas fotos y fics de mis amigas y algunos originales mios que no pueden ir en FFNET. Estan cordialmente invitadas.  
  
*  
  
Capítulo 7: Enfrentamientos  
  
"The last fire will rise / el último fuego se encenderá  
  
Behind those eyes / detrás de esos ojos  
  
Black house will rock / la casa negra se balanceará  
  
Blind boys don't lie / los chicos ciegos no mienten  
  
Immortal fear / miedo inmortal  
  
That voice so clear / esa voz tan clara  
  
Through broken walls / a través de las paredes rotas  
  
That scream 'I hear' / que grita "Oigo"..."  
  
Cry little sister -   
  
El curso de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas se llevaba también con Slytherin y en él también White los había mezclado en parejas. Sirius hacía par con Audra Finnigan y Remus nuevamente con Severus Snape.  
  
   
  
White les había demostrado que también dominaba la esa materia, y luego de estudiar a los unicornios, a las hadas y a las sirenas, estaban por empezar una nueva lección. Las clases eran prácticas y muchas veces se desarrollaban en las afueras del Bosque Prohibido, o cerca del lago, pero de día.   
  
La voz de White se imponía al sonido del bosque mientras explicaba:  
  
   
  
- "Algunos árboles poseen un espíritu protector. Se conoce como la 'madre' del árbol en cuestión y es más fuerte conforme más antiguo es el árbol. Nuestra cultura los conoce como dríadas y son una especie de hadas protectoras de los bosques"  
  
   
  
Sirius casi pega un brinco. ¡Una dríada! eso tenía que ser lo que les impidió cortar la raíz del mallorn.  
  
   
  
Trató de hacerle a James señas, pero éste no lo notaba porque estaba muy ocupado en observar a Lily Evans jugar con una pequeña flor a la que arrancaba los pétalos.  
  
   
  
- "Psst, Prongs...", susurró sin éxito Sirius.  
  
   
  
- "Señor Black, ¿podría decirle a la clase qué es tan importante para usted y para el señor Potter?", la voz de White era fría. Su mirada, hielo puro.  
  
   
  
- "Er...yo...deseaba preguntar más sobre las dríadas", respondió con aplomo Sirius, pero ya White se encontraba frente a él mirándolo con esos ojos que parecían leerle la mente.  
  
   
  
- "Cinco puntos menos a cada uno. Y digame, Black, ¿Usted ha visto alguna dríada? ¿Quizás en este mismo bosque?", preguntó con voz insinuante y maligna.  
  
   
  
- "Oh, no. Es solo que he leído que no les gusta que destruyan a los árboles y quisiera saber cómo se debe tratarlas"  
  
   
  
- "Entiendo. Ahora, pongáse en el lugar de una dríada. Ellas viven en los árboles y son parte de ellos. ¿Le gustaría que de pronto alguien le arranque un brazo o una pierna? eso es lo que sienten los árboles y ellas lo saben, por eso los protegen..."  
  
   
  
- "¿Y si uno necesita algo de un árbol pero no desea hacerle daño?", preguntó Remus tímidamente.  
  
   
  
- "Se necesita convencer a la dríada. Ellas entienden nuestro idioma tan bien como el de los árboles. A menudo basta con preguntarles qué desean a cambio y dárselo, a veces son objetos mágicos o joyas. Si le gustan a la dríada los dejará coger el fruto del árbol, y sino, se burlará de ustedes y no les permitirá acercarse. Suelen ser muy persuasivas", White los miraba entre intrigado y molesto, pues James y Sirius habían anotado cada una de sus palabras.  
  
   
  
Luego los llevó junto a un sauce muy antiguo, a la orilla del lago, y White habló con la dríada que lo custodiaba. Era un hada pequeña, con la piel muy semejante a la corteza de un árbol y del mismo color, y el cabello enmarañado, como el nido de un pájaro, sus ojos eran verdes como las hojas del árbol y cuando White le obsequió una bellota mágica, los dejó acercarse al sauce y descansar bajo sus ramas.  
  
   
  
Al finalizar la clase, se apresuraron a ir a la biblioteca muy contentos porque White les había pedido hacer una lista de objetos que las dríadas podrían aceptar como obsequio, y eso era justamente lo que necesitaban.  
  
   
  
Tenían a continuación clases de Pociones y Remus salió primero de la biblioteca. Estaba en uno de sus periodos de irritabilidad y había optado por alejarse antes de discutir con Peter que lo estaba exasperando. Apretó fuertemente el topacio que colgaba de su cuello y avanzó resueltamente hacia las mazmorras, hasta que alguien se paró frente suyo.  
  
   
  
Lucius Malfoy.  
  
   
  
- "¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te perdió algo?", preguntó Remus hostilmente.  
  
   
  
- "Tú", y Lucius lo arrinconó contra la pared tratando de besarlo.  
  
   
  
Dos segundos después Lucius salía disparado y se estrellaba contra la pared de piedra, totalmente confundido.  
  
   
  
- "¡Que mier...!"  
  
   
  
- "Déjalo".   
  
   
  
Sirius.  
  
   
  
En un instante, las varitas de los dos estaban fuera y Lucius apuntó.  
  
   
  
- "Expelliarmo", la varita de Sirius voló por los aires. Lucius era mayor y muy hábil en los duelos con varitas.  
  
   
  
Se acercó felinamente y lo apuntó de nuevo.  
  
   
  
- "Desmaius", pero la cabeza de alguien le dio de lleno en el estómago.   
  
Peter.   
  
Y fue como tratar de resistir a una aplanadora. El hechizó impactó en el techo y Lucius cayó de espaldas, pero se rehizo rápidamente y volvió a apuntar, esta vez a Peter.  
  
- "Petrificus—"  
  
   
  
- "¡Protego!"  
  
   
  
James.  
  
Los cuatro avanzaron hacia Lucius, pero en un instante fueron rodeados por Ewan Rosier, Rabastan Lestrange y Walden Mc Nair, que gruñían amenazadoramente.   
  
A cierta distancia, observando, estaba Severus Snape.  
  
Los merodeadores quedaron frente a frente con los Slytherin. Sirius con Lucius, Remus con Rosier, James con Lestrange y Peter con Mc Nair. Lucius aún tenía la varita de Sirius.  
  
- "¡Stupefy!", gritó  
  
Sirius esquivó apenas el hechizo y se arrojó al cuello de Lucius mientras los otros lanzaban rayos por las varitas, pero la pelea duró unos segundos.  
  
- "¡IMPEDIMENTA!", tronó la voz de Campbell, bloqueando un hechizo desviado y haciéndolo rebotar hasta su origen: Lucius. "¿Qué significa esto, Black?"  
  
- "Malfoy atacó a Remus", dijo Sirius, los ojos echando chispas de rabia.  
  
- "No es verdad", declaró cínicamente Lucius, "sólo nos divertíamos".   
  
- "¡Quiso besarme a la fuerza!", exclamó Remus, furioso.  
  
- "Te devolví el favor. Tú lo hiciste primero", respondió Lucius, sin un ápice de vergüenza.   
  
Sin darse cuenta, Sirius se había parado delante de Remus, protegiéndolo, mientras que éste apretaba el topacio con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Los demás hicieron un círculo, los Slytherin protegiendo a Lucius, James y Peter junto a Sirius y Remus.  
  
- "Supongo que Lupin no esperará un trato más considerado a juzgar por su actuación de hace algunas semanas en el comedor", dijo Campbell lleno de malicia, en alusión al beso que Remus le diera a Lucius.  
  
- "Y-O - I-B-A - A - C-L-A-S-E-S", siseó Remus, que hacía un enorme esfuerzo por dominarse.  
  
- "Desde luego, Lupin. Serán cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por provocar desórdenes en MI departamento, y debería bajarte puntos también, Malfoy, por tu mal gusto, pero por esta vez lo pasaré por alto y—"  
  
- "¡Es injusto! ¡Él me atacó!", gritó Remus casi fuera de sí.  
  
- "Y serán diez más, Lupin", dijo sin inmutarse Campbell.  
  
- "¡USTED ES INJUSTO Y CRUEL! ¡Y ADEMÁS SÁDICO! He visto como trata a David, no entiendo cómo un enfermo como usted puede enseñar aquí. ¡ME DA ASCO!", y Remus salió corriendo escaleras arriba.  
  
Sirius trató de seguirlo.  
  
- "Black, si da un paso más, serán cien puntos menos", dijo fríamente Campbell. Los demás miraban la escena sin decir palabra.  
  
Sirius se quedó galvanizado por un momento. Luego pensó en Remus.  
  
- "¡Malfoy me lanzó un Stupefy! No me importa si me baja un millón de puntos, iré tras Remus", declaró. James y Peter avanzaron con él.  
  
- "Cincuenta puntos menos para cada uno", la voz fría de Campbell apenas había cambiado de inflexión.  
  
- "No será necesario, Nigel", observó Minerva Mc Gonagall. Había contemplado la escena desde hacía unos instantes, "puedo suspender a Malfoy por usar un Stupefy contra un mago de la edad de Black, y eso costará más que doscientos puntos. Sugiero dejarlo allí"  
  
Campbell la miró sin modificar su indiferente expresión, pero sus ojos eran una llama ardiente de ira.  
  
- "Señor Black, vaya en busca del señor Lupin y tráigalo al despacho del Director. Los estaré esperando"  
  
*  
  
Remus había corrido hacia el lago y se dejó caer en la hierba de la orilla. Aún temblaba y sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza que hacía al oprimir el topacio.  
  
- "¿Moony?"  
  
Sirius.  
  
- "¿Qué me pasa?", susurró Remus, su voz apenas audible.  
  
- "Es el lobo, Moony. Leí sobre eso, tu cuerpo está cambiando, está creciendo. Y el lobo se hace más fuerte", Sirius se sentó en la hierba, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Remus, reconfortándolo.  
  
- "Entonces soy peligroso, puedo lastimar a alguien. ¡Quise matar a Malfoy, a los otros! Incluso a Campbell…Sirius, ¿qué haré?", la voz se le quebró en un sollozo.  
  
- "Tienes que controlarlo. Te ayudaremos, te vamos a mantener vigilado, no te dejaremos solo", dijo, convencido, Sirius.  
  
- "Pero los lastimaré---"  
  
- "Lobito, ¿crees que podrás con un Black? Soy más duro de lo que muchos piensan", y le revolvió el cabello.  
  
Remus lo miró como si fuera a lanzarse sobre él. Y momentos después lo hizo, pero para abrazarlo, ocultando el rostro en el hombro de Sirius.  
  
- "Gracias"  
  
Dos figuras silenciosas se unieron al abrazo.  
  
James y Peter.  
  
- "Vamos, Dumbledore quiere verte, Moony", James tiró suavemente de él, desprendiéndolo de los brazos de Sirius.  
  
- "¿Dumbledore?"  
  
- "Sí. Iremos contigo"  
  
Los cuatro se dirigieron al despacho de Dumbledore, en cuya puerta aguardaba Filch. Dijo la contraseña y los empujó dentro del ascensor mágico, sonriendo malévolamente.  
  
- "Adiós, Lupin", dijo enseñando los dientes.  
  
Remus se estremeció. Sirius le apretó con fuerza la mano.  
  
En el despacho de Dumbledore los esperaba el director, acompañado de Minerva Mc Gonagall y Marius White. Los cuatro avanzaron vacilantes.  
  
- "Espero que estén conscientes de la gravedad de sus actos, especialmente el señor Lupin", dijo Minerva Mc Gonagall visiblemente contrariada.  
  
- "Hablaremos con Remus, pueden retirarse", dijo Dumbledore, pero los chicos no se movieron.  
  
- "Nosotros también tuvimos la culpa. Afrontaremos el mismo castigo", dijo James con decisión.  
  
- "Hablaremos sólo con Lupin", intervino White, muy molesto.  
  
Pero Dumbledore sonrió.  
  
- "Está bien, Marius. Tienen derecho también, ellos están al tanto de la condición de Remus e incluso podrían ayudar"  
  
White aceptó de mala gana y los invitaron a tomar asiento. Dumbledore les obsequió grageas de sabores y a Remus le dio una rana de chocolate.  
  
- "Remus, estoy al tanto de lo sucedido, pero deseo escucharlo de tus propios labios", dijo suavemente el director.  
  
Remus suspiró y más calmado explicó lo sucedido, y también explicó cómo se sentía y el temor que tenía de no poder controlar al lobo. Mientras hablaba, apretaba con fuerza el topacio que colgaba de su pecho. Dumbledore lo escuchó con atención y White no dejaba de mirarlo, poniéndolo nervioso. Finalmente, el director habló.  
  
- "Remus, lo que te sucede es normal, conforme entras en la adolescencia, el lobo se hace más fuerte y desea dominar. Debes aprender a ser tú el que domine y para ello te ayudará el profesor White"  
  
- "¿Él?", saltó Sirius, "¿Por qué no la profesora Mc Gonagall?"  
  
- "Señor Black", explicó Minerva Mc Gonagall, "el profesor White cuenta con mucha experiencia en ese tema. Experiencia que yo no poseo", luego suavizó la voz, "tranquilícese, que el señor Lupin estará bien con él"  
  
- "¿Y qué tengo que hacer?", a Remus no le agradaba la idea de que White lo ayude, pero pensó que al menos era mejor que Campbell.  
  
- "El castigo por su comportamiento será aprender a controlar al lobo. Tendremos sesiones dos veces por semana. Aprenderá a controlarlo, señor Lupin o no me llamo Marius White", declaró éste.  
  
- "Y en cuanto a ustedes", continuó Minerva Mc Gonagall, "se encargarán de vigilarlo y evitar que otro incidente como éste vuelva a ocurrir. No deseamos despertar sospechas en los estudiantes"  
  
- "Remus, ¿podrías enseñarme esa piedra que apretas?", preguntó amablemente Dumbledore.  
  
Remus se puso de pie y se quitó el colgante, entregándoselo.  
  
- "Veo que es una piedra muy rara", observó Dumbledore, luego de un cuidadoso examen, "y muy poderosa. Los topacios simbolizan la fuerza interior. Esto puede ayudarte", y con un toque de su varita hizo que el topacio reluciera y se lo devolvió a Remus, "ahora tiene el poder de canalizar tu ira y destruirla", le sonrió.  
  
Remus sonrió a su vez y se colgó de nuevo el topacio. La reunión había concluido.  
  
*  
  
Algunas noches después, volvieron a salir ocultos en la capa invisible. Esta vez, Peter traía en su mochila una diversidad enorme de objetos que, según sus investigaciones, podrían interesar a las dríadas. Tenían desde un osito de peluche hasta un par de pendientes de oro puro (de la señora Black), pasando por una caja de música y libros de imágenes.  
  
El bosque estaba tenuemente iluminado, aún faltaba mucho para la luna llena, de modo que iluminaban el camino con las varitas. Al llegar al bosque, se quitaron la capa, pues no tenía sentido usarla en un lugar donde las criaturas los percibían por el olor y el calor de sus cuerpos.   
  
El camino no les pareció tan tenebroso esta vez, pero avanzaban con precaución, sin saber que eran observados por un par de ojos dorados que los seguían entre los árboles.  
  
Finalmente llegaron al bosque de mallorns y volvieron a oír la risita de la dríada. Peter intentó hablar con ella.  
  
- "Hermosa hada, necesitamos un favor. ¿Podrías mostrarte?", dijo, imitando lo que viera hacer a White.  
  
Luego de unos instantes, apareció la dríada. Era casi de la estatura de Peter, y su piel era casi dorada, como la corteza del árbol que la albergaba. Sus cabellos estaban formados por largos hilos de oro y sus ojos eran verde sepia, como los frutos del mallorn.  
  
- "¿Qué desean de mí, mortales?", preguntó con voz musical y jugetona.  
  
- "Deseamos un trozo de la raíz del árbol, para preparar una poción. No le haremos daño, sólo tomaremos un poco", respondió James.  
  
- "¿Qué me darán a cambio?"  
  
- "Hemos traído varias cosas", dijo Sirius dándole un codazo a Peter para que abriera la mochila.  
  
Pero a la dríada no le interesó nada de lo que trajeron e hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando terminaron de examinarla.  
  
- "Deseo otra cosa"  
  
- "Dilo por favor, y trataremos de conseguirlo", pidió Remus.  
  
La dríada miró a los cuatro alternativamente. Luego rió nuevamente y mencionó su deseo. Ellos se quedaron estupefactos, pero al cabo de un rato, Sirius avanzó y la tomó entre sus brazos, para besar su pequeña boca de una madera tan suave que parecían labios humanos. El beso duró un prolongado momento, hasta que la dríada desapareció.  
  
Una risita se oyó del interior del mallorn y un objeto cayó a los pies de Sirius. Un trozo de la raíz.  
  
Rápidamente lo envolvió y lo ocultó en su túnica. Emprendieron el regreso, pero Remus, inquieto, trataba de olfatear el aire. Había percibido una presencia desde que entraron al bosque, pero no era hostil. Sin embargo, ahora percibía otra.  
  
- "Corran", volvió a susurrarle una voz.   
  
Y el viento trajo otro sonido. Una voz mágica, que susurraba sus nombres: "Remus, Sirius, James, Peter"  
  
Empezaron a correr desesperadamente, pero erraron el camino, adentrándose más en el bosque. Quien los seguía iba a gran velocidad y los susurros se oían más cercanos, desde los árboles.   
  
Remus tropezó con una enorme raíz y cayó de bruces, los demás se detuvieron, corriendo a ayudarlo, pero un ser de pesadilla cayó desde la copa de un árbol y lanzó sobre el caído una bola de fuego.  
  
- "¡Protego! ¡Ustedes, apártense!"  
  
La bola rebotó y encendió un arbusto, lejos de Remus. Él se incorporó, y entonces la vio.  
  
De pie, frente a la criatura, estaba ella, la mujer de blanco, con el brazo extendido empuñando una varita. Sus ojos dorados refulgían mientras enfrentaba a aquél ser, que parecía un animal salvaje, con perversos ojos rojos y pelo cubriendo todo su cuerpo. Sus pies eran enormes pero se adivinaban ágiles, o de otro modo, la criatura no los habría alcanzado tan rápido. Alzó la mano en la cual se empezaba a formar una bola de fuego.  
  
- "¡Stupefy!", dijo ella.  
  
Y el ser voló por los aires golpeándose fuertemente con el tronco de un árbol y cayó inconsciente, con un reguero de sangre negra brotándole de la frente.  
  
Sirius y James ayudaron a levantarse a Remus.  
  
- "¿Q-qué fue eso?", tartamudeó Peter, todo tembloroso.  
  
- "Un wendigo. Es bastante inofensivo cuando se lo sabe tratar y se alimenta de musgo", dijo la mujer.  
  
- "¡Un wendigo!", exclamó James. Todos se volvieron a ver a la criatura.  
  
- "Sangre de wendigo", susurró Sirius sacando un frasco de perfume de la mochila de Peter, derramó su contenido, limpió bien el frasco con un hechizo y avanzó vacilante hacia el ser. Los demás lo miraban sin decir palabra.  
  
Sirius oprimió la frente del wendigo, aplicando el frasco a la herida abierta, de la que manó un pequeño chorro de sangre. Cerró el frasco triunfalmente y se volvió hacia los demás.  
  
¡Lo habían conseguido!  
  
Remus volteó para agradecerle a la mujer de los ojos dorados, pero se había ido. Sin saber por qué, esto le produjo una enorme melancolía. Pero era hora de volver y eso fue lo que hicieron, sin hablar mucho hasta que llegaron a su dormitorio.  
  
- "No estuvo nada mal la nochecita, eh Moony", bromeó Sirius revolviéndole el cabello.  
  
- "¡Ya basta!", y la cortina de su cama se cerró de un tirón.   
  
Al cabo de algunas horas, Remus seguía pensando en ella, sin poder dormir.   
  
*  
  
Sirius había conseguido un conservante especial para la sangre del wendigo y estaba tan orgulloso de eso que se puso insoportable por una semana. También encargó a Mundungus Fletcher el polvo de cuerno de dragón, pero les explicó, contrariado, que tardaría meses en llegar, pues el stock de dragones era escaso y era una especie protegida por el Ministerio de Magia. El que necesitaban era además, un colacuerno húngaro, de modo que Sirius tuvo que desembolsar casi cincuenta galeones como adelanto y reservar otros cincuenta para febrero, cuando llegaría el polvo.  
  
Las clases los mantuvieron ocupados, y también las detenciones de Remus, a quien no parecía irle del todo mal con White, porque estaba controlando bastante bien al lobo. White era serio pero amable y cuando estaban solos, demostraba una paciencia con él que no tenía en clases. Y aunque Remus no dejaba de pensar en la mujer de los ojos dorados, no se atrevía a acercarse al bosque solo. Había conversado de eso con sus amigos y llegaron a la conclusión de que la mujer podía ser alguien que estuviera de visita en Hogwarts, porque nunca antes la habían visto. Pero cómo y por qué estaba en el bosque, era algo que no podían explicarse.  
  
Sirius y James se entregaron esa temporada, en cuerpo y alma al Quidditch, llegando incluso a sacrificar muchos paseos nocturnos para ir a entrenar. Sólo dejaban el Quidditch cuando cuidaban de Remus luego de sus transformaciones. Dumbledore había hecho poner cadenas que sujetaban fuertemente al lobo impidiendo que se lastime, pero a Sirius le dolía en el alma cada vez que debía encadenar a su amigo, porque sus ojos dorados y tristes lo miraban con resignación.  
  
Los Slytherin, entre tanto, no habían estado ociosos. Lucius no iba a perdonar tan fácilmente una humillación así. De modo que el correo de Remus se vio inundado de diversos artículos, desde chocolates que lo hicieron cambiar de color (verde lima y azul eléctrico), cartas de amor firmadas por "S.B." que lo hicieron sonrojarse, y una bomba fétida, fabricada con todo cuidado por Severus Snape, la cual hizo que Remus tuviera que faltar a clases tres días, que pasó en la enfermería, completamente aislado hasta que la señora Pomfrey logró que se le pasara el efecto.  
  
Sirius y James contraatacaron enviando a Lucius a una falsa cita con Amos Diggory, que lo llevó directo a una trampa y Lucius, elegante y perfumado, fue hallado en el Invernadero Nº 07 en ropa interior.  
  
La Navidad pasó también tranquilamente, todos visitaron a sus familias ese año, y acordaron encontrarse el Londres para hacer una visita al zoológico, donde se las arreglaron para burlar la vigilancia y cortar el pelo de un hermoso ciervo blanco.  
  
Los Slytherin no habían podido dejar de notar las constantes desapariciones de Remus y designaron a Severus para que lo siguiera, pero siempre era burlado, de modo que al llegar febrero, estaba más que intrigado  
  
En ese mismo mes, Sirius esperaba ansioso el paquete con el polvo de cuerno de dragón. Ya tenían el pelo de perro y de rata, y sólo les faltaban el polvo y el semen, pero este último ingrediente lo dejarían para el final.  
  
Los Slytherin habían quedado en segundo lugar en el campeonato de Quidditch y los seguían de cerca en los puntos para la copa de las casas. Severus Snape no dejaba de espiarlos y seguirlos. Y, aunque burlado, cada fracaso no hacía más que aumentar su perseverancia.   
  
Un día de luna llena, Severus los siguió como una sombra en el Gran Salón, e igualmente en el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no dejaba de observar a Remus, que como de costumbre en aquéllas fechas, estaba eufórico y juguetón, aunque hacía esfuerzos por dominarse. Al atardecer, sus amigos lo llevaron a la Casa de los Gritos, pero Sirius no tuvo corazón para dejarlo encadenado. Si todo salía bien, esa sería la última vez que se transformaría solo.  
  
James y Peter fueron a la lechucería, mientras Sirius cavilaba acerca de la poción y de lo injusto que era todo para Remus. Seguramente estaría muy lastimado al día siguiente, pero él no había podido encadenarlo. No cuando sus ojos lo miraban con esa tristeza. Habría dado lo que fuera por ser él el licántropo, él a quien su familia despreciaba, y que siempre se metía en líos, era el candidato ideal para ser mordido por un licántropo. Pero como todo estaba al revés en el Mundo Mágico, el chico más dulce de la escuela era un licántropo y ellos tendrían que esperar hasta la próxima luna llena para intentar transformarse en animagos y así poder acompañar a Remus. Sirius se dirigió a la Torre de Gryffindor. Quería estar sólo repasando la preparación de la poción, pero se encontró en la puerta a Severus Snape.  
  
- "Hola Snivellus, ¿qué se te ha perdido por acá?"  
  
- "Black, veo que dejaste a tus amiguitos. ¿Dónde está Lupin? ¿Otra vez su madre enfermó? Coincidirás conmigo en que es una enfermedad muy extraña, ¿verdad? cada mes y con luna llena—"  
  
Sirius iba a golpearlo, pero se le ocurrió una idea. Una idea que jamás hubiera soñado tener en condiciones normales, pero su estado de ánimo hizo que deseara saciar su frustración con alguien. Y allí estaba el bueno de Snape, con papel de regalo y lazo, esperando que lo utilizara.  
  
- "¿Remus?", dijo fingiendo indiferencia, "esta vez no está con su madre. De hecho, hace algo muy interesante y peligroso—", y calló de pronto, como si hubiera dicho algo malo, "lo siento, no te puedo decir qué es"  
  
- "¿Peligroso?". Snape había mordido el anzuelo.  
  
- "Muy peligroso. Sólo los valientes pueden hacerlo. Pero no puedo decírtelo o irías con el cuento a Filch", Severus puso cara de franca decepción, "a menos, claro, que desees comprar el secreto…"  
  
- "¿Cuánto?", dijo Snape, tragándose todo el sedal.  
  
Y Sirius aprovechó la ocasión para recuperar algo de sus finanzas.  
  
- "Dos galeones"  
  
- "¡Estás loco!"  
  
- "Un galeón y es mi última palabra"  
  
- "Hecho"  
  
Severus extrajo un galeón producto de sus ahorros de un mes, pero antes de dárselo a Sirius, le dijo amenazadoramente:  
  
- "Si me engañas, le diré a Lestrange que su novia te envió una túnica de gala y una tarjetita de amor"  
  
Sirius pegó un respingo, ¿Cómo rayos sabía? ¡Moony, claro! Se prometió vigilarlo más en sus periodos de euforia.  
  
- "No te arrepentirás", dijo Sirius, "ve al sauce boxeador y apreta el nudo más bajo del tronco. Puedes lanzarle una piedra si lo deseas y las ramas se quedarán quietas. Cerca de la raíz hay un agujero que conduce a un pasaje que lleva a la Casa de los Gritos", Severus alzó las cejas, "no, no hay fantasmas. Remus está allí y no tiene miedo ¿tú sí, Snivellus? Ahh, pero debes ir antes de que salga la luna llena"  
  
Severus echó a correr lleno de excitación. No pensó siquiera en avisar a sus amigos. Quería la gloria sólo para él. Y la recompensa también.  
  
Lucius se sentiría orgulloso.  
  
Hizo lo que dijo Sirius y las ramas del árbol dejaron de moverse. Emocionado, entró en la cueva…  
  
Mientras tanto, James y Peter volvieron a la Sala Común y encontraron a Sirius de muy buen humor, canturreando algo sobre Snapy-Pooh y el lobo feroz. James empezó a hacerle preguntas y se puso muy pálido.   
  
- "¡Irresponsable! ¡El lobo lo matará, Sirius!", y sin más, salió corriendo en dirección al sauce boxeador.  
  
Severus avanzaba por el túnel estrecho, con el corazón oprimido, pero su deseo de agradar a Lucius lo impulsaba cada vez más. Cuando las paredes se ensancharon y vio la puerta que llevaba a la Casa de los Gritos, se sintió más aliviado. Al menos Lupin estaba cerca.   
  
Se dirigió al sótano y usó Alohomora para abrir la puerta, quedándose mudo de asombro cuando vio a Remus desnudo, de pie en el medio de la habitación. Remus volteó de un salto.  
  
- "¡Severus!", gritó con la angustia pintada en el rostro, "¡Vete! ¡Vete por favor!"  
  
Pero Severus lo miraba con malicia.  
  
- "Ohh, de modo que esto es una cita de amor…dime Lupin, ¿con cuál de tus noviecitos te encontrarás hoy? ¿Será Potter? ¿O Black? ¿O Pettigrew?"  
  
- "¡Snape, sal de allí AHORA!", gritó James que llegaba sin aliento.  
  
- "Ahhh, Potter. ¿Interrumpo tu cita?", preguntó Severus con sorna.  
  
Pero James cargó contra él mientras Remus trataba de cerrar la puerta y Severus la jalaba para mantenerla abierta. En ese momento, Remus dio un grito espantoso y se tiró al piso, lo más lejos posible de ellos. James tiraba desesperadamente del brazo de Severus, pero éste no se movía, a pesar de los gritos de angustia de Remus, que de pronto se transformaron en un aullido inhumano.  
  
Y Severus vio con ojos espantados cómo el cuerpo de Remus se retorcía y se alargaba, formándose un hocico en su rostro, cubierto ahora de pelo. Con un desesperado tirón, James lo sacó de allí y alcanzó a cerrar la puerta justo a tiempo, porque el cuerpo del lobo había cargado contra ella, con toda su fuerza.   
  
Agradeciendo mentalmente la solidez de la puerta de roble, James corrió tirando a Severus del brazo, y no se detuvo hasta que salieron del túnel. Se arrojaron sin aliento en el pasto, siendo rodeados por un preocupado Peter y un avergonzado Sirius.  
  
Severus se rehízo primero.  
  
- "¡Quisiste matarme! ¡Lupin es un monstruo y ustedes lo encubren! ¡Esto lo sabrá el Director!"  
  
Y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, antes de que pudieran detenerlo.  
  
James golpeó a Sirius y éste lo dejó hacerlo. Había notado recién la gravedad de lo que hizo. Pero luego, saciada su furia, James le dijo:  
  
- "Estamos juntos en esto. Vamos donde Dumbledore"  
  
- "Yo también iré", declaró Peter.  
  
Los tres fueron al despacho del director, por segunda vez en aquél año, pensando tristemente qué sería de Remus ahora que los expulsarían a los tres. Pero otra fue la reacción de Dumbledore y Mc Gonagall.  
  
Severus estaba lívido. No sólo Dumbledore le había dicho que no expulsaría a Sirius, sino que le había prohibido pronunciar una sóla palabra respecto a la condición de Remus, bajo la pena de expulsión. Un gran resentimiento se apoderó del joven Snape, que desahogó su furia maltratando a Kevin Rockford y Daniel Wallace, estudiantes de segundo año.  
  
Alguien sonreía al verlo.  
  
- "Es un buen candidato", se dijo el hombre, "servirá"  
  
En cuanto a Sirius, no quiso perjudicar a sus amigos y relató lo que había ocurrido, pero para su asombro, Dumbledore lo perdonó, aunque lo reprendió muy seriamente. Pero el castigo fue peor. Le impusieron un mes de detención con su profesor más odiado: Marius White.   
  
Al día siguiente, tuvieron que cuidar de nuevo de un Remus horriblemente lastimado y Sirius faltó a clases para estar con él, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no haber tenido el valor de encadenarlo. Sólo se calmó un poco cuando Dung Fletcher le trajo el polvo de cuerno de dragón.  
  
Repasó la lista nuevamente  
  
1. Agua de cascada - OK  
  
2. Semen de licántropo - PEDIR A MOONY  
  
3. Sangre de Wendigo - OK  
  
4. Raíz del árbol de oro - OK  
  
5. Polvo de cuerno de dragón - OK  
  
6. Cerebro de grindylow - OK  
  
7. Pelo de perro negro, pelo de ciervo, pelo de rata - OK  
  
Sólo le quedaba el segundo ingrediente. Y tenía una idea para obtenerlo.  
  
TBC  
  
Zenith  
  
Creo que me tardé, pero espero no decepcionar.  
  
Usagi-cha  
  
Pues a Remsie se le descontrolaron las hormonas, además, un Malfoy adolescente no está nada mal, el lobito tiene buen gusto, y allí tampoco Lucius era muy malvadito. Ahora Remus se desquitó.  
  
Lily Diggory  
  
Pido disculpas por los impulsos lobunos de Remsie…ya se desquitó el niño.   
  
Sirius ayudará con el segundo ingrediente, ya no me alcanzó el capitulo para ponerlo.  
  
Calma, que ya crecerán…pero tienen muchas cosas que descubrir y las hormonas seguirán jugando malas pasadas.  
  
Aliska  
  
Se me chispoteó y no alcancé a sacar el segundo ingrediente, pero sé que la pelea con Lucius te gustará, y también el wendigo.  
  
Legolas3  
  
No te preocupes si no dejas review (aunque confieso que adoro recibirlos)  
  
Lucius no podría ayudar al lobito con el segundo ingrediente, el lobito no lo quiere, sólo fue un impulso que le dio besarlo.  
  
Aún tienen trece, y no hay romance, pero sí una relación de amigos muy tierna porque Sirius siempre lo protege.   
  
¿Alguien dijo cuarteto? Aunque en el libreto de este fic no podrá ser  
  
Akhasa  
  
Sigue el misterio…Remsie se ha enamorado…creo yo (*risa malévola*)  
  
Seve tratará de tomar represalias y saldrá trasquilado, pero ya aprenderá.   
  
Mirmallen Niwa  
  
Remus es inocente (aún) es sólo que el lobito le hace malas pasadas.  
  
Nessimelle  
  
Para mi, Lucius Malfoy adolescente debe haber sido un bombón digno de contamplarse y comerse…aunque sea malvadito…  
  
Amazona verde  
  
¿Madre adoptiva de Remus? Noooo, más bien, por ahora, es un amor platónico del lobito. Más adelante se sabrá quién es.  
  
Stefania  
  
Por ahora me reservo la identidad del amor platónico de Remus, que sigue con sus hormonitas un tanto locas pero ya no se dejará con Lucius (lástima) y el beso FUE EN LA BOCA, por eso a Lucius le quedó gustando…Campbell? Sip, es malvadito…le gusta torturar a David.  
  
Maryam  
  
Pues ni modo. Se negó a salir, aunque ya sé cómo lo haré, pero se me iba a hacer demasiado extenso el capítulo…no me mates!!!  
  
Creo que ya tienes tu respuesta sobre lo que Lucius hará…espero que esté a su altura.  
  
Ruth  
  
Sorry, no pude evitar poner algo del Señor de los Anillos, pero sólo fue un mallorncito, es un árbol y si leíste, sabrás que tiene un buen propósito.  
  
Bueno, Remus andaba un poco "desatado", con eso de las hormonas licantrópicas :D, hay que entender al lobito…y mal gusto no tuvo.  
  
A mi tambien me gusta Bellatrix…no me avienten piedritas…sé que hizo algo muy malo, pero no puedo evitar que me simpatice (no por eso, OBVIAMENTE)  
  
14 


	8. Transformación

Entre lunas y estrellas  
  
Por: Ayesha  
  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusana  
  
Título = Entre lunas y estrellas (8/?)  
  
Autor = Ayesha  
  
E-mail = lg_100309@hotmail.com  
  
Clasificación = NC-17 (al fin)  
  
Parejas = Sirius/Remus  
  
Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.  
  
A/N = Este fic es el inicio de "El anillo y la Orden del Fénix", para quienes lo están leyendo, las cosas que suceden aquí tendrán mayor sentido.   
  
Advertencia: Casi lemon.   
  
*  
  
Capítulo 8: Transformación  
  
"Come into these arms again / ven a estos brazos de nuevo  
  
and lay your body down / y deja tu cuerpo caer  
  
The rhythm of this trembling heart /El ritmo de este tembloroso corazón  
  
is beating like a drum /late como un tambor  
  
It beats for you it bleeds for you / late y sangra por ti"  
  
Love song for a vampire – Annie Lennox  
  
- "¿Te encuentras mejor?", y un arrepentido Sirius caminó hacia la cama con un plato de sopa humeante en las manos.  
  
Remus asintió sonriendo, no tenía fuerzas para hablar. Sirius acomodó las almohadas para incorporarlo un poco y se sentó a su lado.  
  
- "Abre la boca"  
  
- "Sirius, no tengo ha— mmmm", Remus tragó la sopa con peligro de ahogarse. Pero no volvió a protestar. Sabía que necesitaba alimentarse y que Sirius estaba arrepentido por no atarlo y también por lo que hizo con Snape. "Gracias"  
  
Sirius le sonrió.  
  
- "Llegó el polvo de cuerno de dragón", informó.  
  
- "¡Qué bueno! No preguntaré cuánto costó—"  
  
- "Eso nos deja sólo el último ingrediente—", empezó Sirius, pero entonces llegaron Peter y James, cansados por hacer sus deberes y los de Remus, y se fueron directo a la cama.  
  
Remus terminó la sopa y se acomodó en la cama, quedándose pronto profundamente dormido.  
  
Al día siguiente, como Remus se sentía mejor, Sirius volvió a clases y estuvo ausente también las dos horas libres que tenían en la tarde, porque tenía que cumplir su detención con Marius White.  
  
Regresó, como era de esperarse, de mal humor y listo para probar su idea sobre el ingrediente faltante.  
  
- "Remus, tienes que ayudarnos con el segundo ingrediente ya", dijo muy serio, "la poción tiene que reposar un mes antes de poder agregar el pelo de los animales y beberla, y tenemos que hacerlo en luna llena. Si no tenemos ese ingrediente hasta mañana, deberemos esperar un mes más"  
  
Remus suspiró resignado. Las miradas de los tres estaban sobre él.  
  
- "Está bien. ¿Qué quieres que haga?", preguntó, sintiéndose muy tonto.  
  
Sirius le dio un ejemplar de PlayWizard y lo envió al baño entregándole también un frasco.  
  
Media hora después, Remus salió, con el rostro muy rojo y el frasquito.   
  
Vacío.  
  
- "Lo siento"  
  
Sirius, James y Peter habían estado esperando ansiosamente.  
  
- "¿NO HICISTE NADA? ¡TANTO RATO ALLI DENTRO Y NADA!"  
  
- "Cálmate, Sirius", James tiró de su túnica.  
  
- "Dije que lo sentía. ¿Qué querías que hiciera, con los tres esperando detrás de la puerta?", Remus estaba muy avergonzado.  
  
- "¿QUÉ QUERIA? ¡QUERÍA QUE LLENARAS EL MALDITO FRASCO!", gritó Sirius fuera de sí.  
  
- "¡Llenalo tú!", respondió Remus.  
  
- "Se necesita semen de licántropo, ¿entiendes? DE LICÁNTROPO. Y eres el único que conocemos--"  
  
- "Déjalo, Sirius", pidió Peter.  
  
Pero Sirius estaba furioso. Y con razón.  
  
- "Hemos invertido meses de trabajo para traducir esa poción, hemos arriesgado mucho para tener los ingredientes y cuando nos falta el más sencillo, tú, el principal interesado en que esto salga bien, no colaboras. ¡Eres un egoísta!", y salió dando un portazo.  
  
Remus se le quedó mirando, con el labio inferior temblando y los ojos a punto de llenársele de lágrimas.  
  
- "No le hagas caso. Ya lo conoces, se le pasará", la mano de Peter se posó cariñosamente sobre su hombro.  
  
- "Tiene razón…", dijo apenado Remus, "pero no puedo hacerlo"  
  
- "Tienes hasta mañana. Quizás luego, cuando estés sólo", aventuró James, "tenemos que ir a clases"  
  
*  
  
Esa noche hubo tormenta, y Remus se encogió en su cama. Extrañaba la presencia de Sirius, pero él no había llegado aún. En las otras camas, James y Peter dormían profundamente.  
  
En la sala común, Sirius daba vueltas como un león enjaulado y nadie, ni siquiera los prefectos se atrevían a hablarle. Sólo una persona lo interrumpió.  
  
- "Sirius, ¿cómo está Remus?"  
  
David.  
  
- "¿Remus? Bien, está muy bien", mintió Sirius. Pensaba No es cierto. No está bien, está asustado. Hay tormenta  
  
- "Dale mis saludos", pidió David y se fue con Sturgis Podmore y sus otros compañeros de cuarto.  
  
Sirius no pudo más y volvió a la habitación. En silencio se puso el pijama mientras los ojos asustados de Remus lo miraban desde su cama. Sin decir palabra, Sirius se acostó junto a él, dándole la espalda.  
  
Remus se sintió reconfortado con la presencia de su amigo. Aún estaba molesto, porque le daba la espalda y no lo abrazaba como otras veces, pero no le importó, al menos estaba junto a él. Volteó, poniendo su mejilla junto a la espalda de Sirius y se fue adormeciendo, tranquilizado por el familiar olor a pino y por el calor del cuerpo de su amigo. Se durmió pensando en la mujer del bosque.  
  
Sirius sintió que Remus se pegaba a él, con su mejilla junto a su espalda y luego oyó su respiración acompasada, señal de que ya se había quedado dormido. Estaba arrepentido por lo que le había dicho, aunque se sentía con razón. Tendría que pensar en otra cosa para obtener el ingrediente. Con este pensamiento, se durmió también, para despertar luego al sentir que alguien se frotaba contra su cuerpo.  
  
Remus.  
  
Con sorpresa vio que Remus estaba teniendo un sueño muy agitado, y a juzgar por el rubor de sus mejillas, por los suaves suspiros que daba y por la dureza que se pegaba al cuerpo de Sirius, también el sueño era bastante placentero. Sirius no lo pensó dos veces. Se puso de pie y buscó el frasco.  
  
Volvió a la cama y cerró bien las cortinas.  
  
- "Insonorus", susurró luego, dejando el frasco junto a Remus.  
  
Lo destapó con mucho cuidado, para no despertarlo, pero el sueño de Remus era tan profunto que era poco probable que eso ocurriera. Luego, cerró los ojos pensando en Bellatrix primero, y luego en Lucius Malfoy y Amos Diggory.  
  
Los abrió y vio a Remus gimiendo bajito, con las mejillas coloreadas y los labios entreabiertos. ¡Era tan encantador! Ya no pensó en nadie más que en Remus.  
  
Con mucha delicadeza levantó un poco la chaqueta del pijama, dejando al descubierto su vientre pálido y luego bajó sus pantalones, sin despertarlo.  
  
Ellos se habían visto desnudos muchas veces y el cuerpo de Remus le era muy familiar así porque, después de las transformaciones, era casi siempre Sirius quien lo atendía primero. Pero esta vez era diferente.  
  
Y Sirius sintió crecer un desconocido deseo.  
  
Acarició a Remus haciéndolo estremecer. Nunca imaginó que fuera tan suave, tan exquisito. No podía dejar de tocarlo, la forma en que el cuerpo de Remus respondía a su tacto lo hacía sentir un agradable poder. Luego de un momento de caricias ansiosas, tomó mayor conciencia de lo que hacía y empezó a mover la mano que aprisionaba a Remus, rítmicamente, de abajo hacia arriba.  
  
Remus gimió un poco más, pero el Insonorus los protegería de oídos indiscretos, al menos mientras se encontraran en la cama con las cortinas cerradas. Sirius continuó embelesado su tarea, disfrutando de cada sensación que provocaba en Remus y en él mismo, dejándose llevar.   
  
De pronto, sintió un irresistible impulso.  
  
Su boca bajó hacia la erección de su amigo y la tomó entre sus labios, para succionar como había visto hacer a Bellatrix. El sabor de Remus era delicioso. A lavanda, con un pequeño dejo a acónito, producto de las transfornaciones.  
  
Lo besaba amorosamente, dando pequeñas mordidas en la punta de su miembro para luego engullirlo completamente. Un ronco gemido de Remus le hizo acordar una cosa: ¡EL FRASCO!  
  
Remus estaba a punto de terminar, y Sirius se encargó de acelerar el proceso, con sus manos y labios. Cuando por fin un jadeo y un fuerte y profundo gemido le indicaron que había llegado el momento, colocó el frasco en posición y lo llenó con la escencia de Remus.   
  
Semen de licántropo.  
  
Remus abrió los ojos de golpe. Estaba soñando con la mujer del bosque y de pronto se transformó en Malfoy tocándolo y luego, en Sirius.  
  
En su sueño, Sirius le hacía las cosas más deliciosas y él sólo atinaba a suspirar y gemir, hasta que, entreabiertos sus ojos, el mayor placer que sintiera en su vida se vio cortado de pronto por una visión de alguien inclinado sobre él.  
  
- "¡Sirius Black! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?", chilló Remus.  
  
Sirius exhibía orgullosamente en alto el frasquito.   
  
Esta vez lleno.  
  
Dos segundos bastaron para que Sirius saliera volando y se estrellara contra la mesa de los libros, protegiendo el frasquito con su vida, manteniéndolo en alto mientras su cabeza chocaba aparatosamente con una de las patas de la mesa.  
  
James y Peter se despertaron de golpe.  
  
- "¡Eres un maldito degenerado! ¡Te mataré!", gritó Remus.  
  
- "Basta", trató de apaciguarlos James, "¡BASTA! ¿O quieren que venga un prefecto? Sirius, ¿qué pasó?"  
  
James se había puesto junto a Sirius mientras que Peter hizo lo propio con Remus.  
  
- "Nada. Solo conseguí el ingrediente", dijo tranquilamente Sirius.  
  
- "¡Te aprovechaste de que dormía!", reclamó Remus.  
  
James miró alternativamente a los dos. La ira en la mirada de Remus era evidente, mientras apretaba los puños. En cambio, Sirius exhibía el frasquito lleno, con aire de satisfacción y culpabilidad. James estalló en carcajadas, seguido por Peter y por el mismo Sirius, mientras que Remus se iba a su cama y corría las cortinas.  
  
- "Moony, vamos. No es para tanto", trató de apaciguarlo James, pero Remus no contestó. Peter también trató de convencerlo, pero él sólo los ignoró.  
  
Se sentía traicionado en la confianza que le tenía a Sirius, pero además, estaba aterrado porque lo que su amigo había hecho le gustó. Aferrado a la almohada, trató de dormir, pensando en la mujer del bosque, incluso en Malfoy, pero fue inútil.   
  
Pensaba en Sirius.  
  
Un portazo le indicó que Sirus acababa de salir.  
  
Casi en la madrugada, volvió Sirius y el ruido que hizo los volvió a despertar. Estaba revolviendo en el escondite secreto que tenían, en el piso. Traía también un caldero y algunas sustancias que acababa de robar del despacho de Campbell.  
  
James y Peter se levantaron enseguida a ayudarlo. Estaba preparando la poción, con la raíz y el cerebro hirviendo en el agua de cascada.  
  
Amanecía ya, cuando al fin la poción tomó el color violáceo que le daba, al disolverse parcialmente, el cerebro del grindylow y se hizo consistente. Sirius echó entonces la sangre del wendigo y el polvo de cuerno de dragón y la poción pareció llegar al punto de ebullición tomando un color morado oscuro y volviéndose líquida nuevamente. Peter se preguntó preocupado qué propiedades tendría la sangre de aquél ser, capaz de licuar las sustancias sólidas que aún quedaban.  
  
Faltaba el recientemente obtenido ingrediente, y Sirius echó una ojeada a la cama con cortinas cerradas de Remus. Se encogió de hombros y derramó el contenido del frasco en la poción. La escencia de Moony.   
  
La poción volvió a hervir y se tornó color lila, tal como decía el libro. Apagaron el fuego y la dejaron reposar, colocándola dentro del escondite. Allí debía permanecer un mes, y con la próxima luna llena, debían terminar de prepararla.  
  
Eran las diez de la mañana.  
  
- "¡Diablos! ¡Hogsmeade!", gritó de pronto James y empezó a vestirse frenéticamente.  
  
Era el último día del año que se haría una visita a Hogsmeade y la primera vez que James podía ir, libre ya de detenciones y castigos.   
  
Peter se empezó a vestir también, apresuradamente. Sirus sólo los miró, tratando de fingir indiferencia. Él no iría. Luego de su broma a Severus, se le había prohibido ir a Hogsmeade por lo que quedaba del año.  
  
- "Eh, Prongs, déjame la capa de invisibilidad", pidió, antes de que James se fuera. Su amigo asintió, despreocupadamente.  
  
Sirius se sentó frente a la cama de Remus, que seguía con las cortinas corridas.  
  
- "¿Moony? ¿Tú tampoco irás a Hogsmeade?"  
  
- "¡Lárgate, Black!"  
  
Y eso hizo Sirius.   
  
Durante la noche anterior, además de conseguir el caldero y la dotación de venenos de Campbell, había ido a la Sección Prohibida, donde encontró "Pasajes secretos de castillos medievales". Allí, además de una guía para encontrar dichos pasajes, se hablaba del castillo de Hogwarts y se señalaban algunos. Comprobó con orgullo que ellos mismos habían descubierto muchos de los pasajes, pero también vio algo que ignoraba. Había un pasaje secreto que conducía directamente al sótano de Honeydukes, la tienda de dulces de Hogsmeade.  
  
De modo que Sirius, cubierto con la capa de invisibilidad, se dirigió a una de las aulas, junto a la cual había una estatua de una bruja tuerta. Apuntó con la varita a la joroba de la bruja y susurró – "Dissendio".  
  
La joroba se abrió, revelando una pequeña abertura por la que Sirius se deslizó.  
  
*  
  
Remus terminó de vestirse, furioso aún consigo mismo y abrió el escondite secreto. Echó una ojeada a la poción y cerró de golpe la trampilla. Estaba decidido a hacer algo, cualquier cosa que lo hiciera pensar en algo más. Iría al Bosque Prohibido y buscaría a la mujer misteriosa.  
  
Se dirigió al bosque rápidamente, recorriendo de nuevo el camino hacia los mallorns, tratando de escudriñar entre los altos árboles que por momentos tapaban el sol. Sentía una presencia, pero era incapaz de ver nada. Así, caminó una hora, y se detuvo en el lugar donde vieron al wendigo. Unos troncos caídos señalaban el sitio donde ella había luchado con la criatura.  
  
- "¡Hola! ¿Estás ahí? Muéstrate por favor", gritó Remus, con el corazón encogido.  
  
Le pareció ver una silueta blanca entre los árboles, pero nadie apareció.  
  
- "Por favor, sólo quiero hablar contigo", Remus se sentó en la hierba, "me siento muy solo…", pidió.  
  
Unos pasos lo hicieron volverse, esperanzado, creyendo que al fin era ella.  
  
- "Señor Lupin, no debería estar aquí"  
  
Marius White.  
  
De todas las personas en Hogwarts, tuvo que encontrarse precisamente a White. Aunque, bien visto, mejor White que Campbell.  
  
- "P-profesor", tartamudeó Remus, "y-yo sólo estaba---"  
  
- "Parece que se le perdió alguien", comentó con ironía White, "¿dónde está Black? No lo he visto hoy"  
  
Remus enrojeció, recordando los acontecimientos de la pasada noche. White lo miró, entornando los ojos.  
  
- "N-no lo he visto tampoco. Me levanté tarde", explicó.  
  
- "Será mejor que regrese al castillo. A los habitantes de este bosque no les agrada ser importunados por sus gritos", y White lo condujo suavemente hacia la salida del bosque.  
  
Sólo entonces, Remus se preguntó qué andaría haciendo White en el bosque. ¿Lo había seguido? Volteó para ver una vez más el lugar de la pelea con el wendigo y entoces vio, inequívocamente, una blanca silueta con ojos dorados que le sonrió. White se volvió para apremiarlo y ella desapareció, pero a Remus le quedó la duda si su profesor la había visto. También le extrañó que el profesor no le hubiera bajado puntos, y que tampoco diera parte de lo ocurrido a la Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor, la profesora Mc Gonagall.  
  
Libre ya de White, volvió a la Sala Común en busca de David Balfour, pero sólo había allí bulliciosos estudiantes de primer año. Vagó un poco por el castillo, extrañando terriblemente a Sirius y sus bromas, pero aún dolido por lo ocurrido.  
  
Se aventuró hacia las mazmorras pensando hallar a David allí. Era clásico que Campbell le diera detención los fines de semana, poniéndolo a limpiar calderos, clasificar pociones y etiquetar ingredientes. Remus pensó que, de seguir así, pronto David se convertiría en un experto en pociones, mejor aún que Severus Snape.  
  
Una punzada de culpabilidad se le vino al pecho. Por su culpa, Severus pudo morir y además había sido amenazado con la expulsión. Él sabía que Dumbledore sólo intentaba protegerlo, pero también era consciente de que eso había sido terriblemente injusto para Severus.  
  
De pronto, dos pares de fuertes brazos lo sujetaron y lo arrojaron a un aula vacía.  
  
Cinco muchachos, enmascarados y con túnicas completamente negras, lo rodearon. Remus abrió la boca para gritar, pero un hechizo le colocó rápidamente una mordaza.  
  
Los golpes comenzaron.   
  
Patadas en todo el cuerpo, algunos "Stupefy" e insultos se sucedieron interminablemente. Remus lloraba encogido en el piso, tratando de cubrirse de las patadas, incapaz de defenderse del desigual ataque. Alguien lo tomó de los cabellos y echó hacia atrás su cabeza, tan violentamente que creyó que las vértebras del cuello se le romperían.  
  
- "Nunca se metan con un Slytherin, ¿me oyes asqueroso Gryffindor? ¡NUNCA!", una voz cargada de odio taladró sus oídos, horriblemente deformada. Sin embargo, creyó reconocerla.  
  
Luego, la figura encapuchada lo arrojó al piso y pronunció una palabra que Remus sabía prohibida. Una palabra que podría llevarlo a Azkaban.  
  
- "¡Crucio!"  
  
Una punzada de dolor lo hizo encogerse, trató en vano de evitarlo. Era el dolor más terrible que había sentido, más terrible aún que sus transformaciones. Quiso gritar, pero la morzada le mordía la piel y ahogaba sus gritos.   
  
De pronto, el dolor cesó.  
  
- "¡BASTA ROSIER! ¡Idiota! ¿Quiéres ponernos en evidencia?"  
  
Otra figura enmascarada apartó a la primera violentamente.   
  
Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Era su voz, aunque ahora horriblemente fría. Y cruel.   
  
Luego, se arrodilló junto a Remus y le quitó la mordaza. Un gemido fue el único sonido que éste pudo articular. Lucius lo volteó con la punta de su bota y le puso la varita en el cuello.  
  
- "Lupin, si dices algo de esto a Dumbledore, estás muerto"  
  
Luego, los seis desaparecieron silenciosos, como sombras.  
  
Remus se desmayó.  
  
Horas después, despertó. Tenía frío y el cuerpo le dolía horriblemente. Trabajosamente se puso de pie y tambaleándose, se apoyó en las paredes y volvió a la Torre de Gryffindor. La Sala Común estaba desierta y eso lo alegró, al menos nadie lo vería así, aún no habían vuelto del paseo a Hogsmeade.  
  
De regreso a su dormitorio, tomó una ducha caliente y trató de curarse con los unguentos que usaba luego de sus transformaciones. Se puso el pijama y se acostó, terriblemente adolorido, cerrando las cortinas.  
  
*  
  
Peter y James rieron con agrado cuando una mano invisible los sujetó de los hombros y la voz de Sirius les pidió guardar silencio. Los tres la pasaron en grande esa tarde y Sirius se llenó los bolsillos de golosinas de Honeydukes, para Remus.  
  
Cuando volvieron, encontraron las cortinas de la cama de Remus corridas y decidieron no molestarlo. James y Peter se durmieron al instante. James soñando con Lily Evans que por primera vez le había sonreído, cuando lo vio brincando por todo Honeydukes luego de probar un diablillo de pimienta. Peter soñaba con golosinas.  
  
Pero Sirius no dormía. Nunca antes había peleado con Remus y le dolía mucho que él no le hablase. Daba vueltas en la cama tratando de coger sueño, pero era inútil. Hasta que oyó un suave gemido proveniente de la cama de al lado.  
  
En un instante había descorrido la cortina y se encontraba junto a Remus.  
  
- "¿Moony? ¿Te encuentras bien?"  
  
El rostro contraído de Remus y las lágrimas en sus mejillas le dieron la repuesta antes de oírla.  
  
- "D-duele"  
  
Sirius lo destapó de golpe y abrió la chaqueta del pijama. Quedó horrorizado al ver las huellas de los golpes, el torso de Remus, su espalda, cubiertos de moretones violáceos. Había más en sus piernas y brazos.  
  
Lanzó una exclamación y despertó en seguida a James y a Peter que se apresuraron a ayudar a Remus.  
  
- "Mataré al que te hizo esto. ¡Dime quién fue!", dijo Sirius con voz ronca.  
  
-"F-fueron muchos. Llevaban máscaras, no les pude ver la cara", la voz de Remus era un susurro apenas audible. No les diría, aún no.  
  
James trajo un poco de poción para calmar el dolor, mientras Peter calentaba compresas. Sin decir palabra, Sirius comenzó a untar los moretones y golpes con un ungüento. Sus labios estaban apretados y sus ojos despedían chispas mientras escuchaba el relato de Remus, que omitió, sin embargo, el hecho de que Rosier le echara un cruciatus y la amenaza final de Malfoy. Remus les hizo prometer no decir nada a los profesores y ellos así lo prometieron, jurando, sin embargo, vengarse a la primera oportunidad.  
  
Luego de casi una hora, el dolor se había calmado y Remus bostezó. Sirius se sentó sobre la cama, junto a él y le alcanzó una rana de chocolate. Los demás los rodearon y en un momento los cuatro reían al relatar sus aventuras en Hogsmeade. Pero entonces, Sirius habló seriamente.  
  
- "Perdóname, Moony. No lo volveré a hacer"  
  
Y había tanta sinceridad en sus ojos que Remus le sonrió. Estaba perdonado.  
  
Sirius le alborotó el cabello.  
  
- "¡Sirius Black!", y una almohada aterrizó en su cabeza.  
  
Al cabo de un rato, un prefecto se asomó y los llamó al orden. Las batallas de almohadas a media noche estaban prohibidas.  
  
Y Sirius se durmió con sentimientos mezclados. Por un lado se sentía aliviado por haber hecho las paces con Remus. Por otro lado sentía un odio ciego hacia quien le había hecho daño. Se dio cuenta con temor que, cuando se trataba de Moony, podría matar.  
  
*  
  
El último mes de clases transcurrió rápidamente y Sirius aprendió que White no era tan malo como le había parecido. Las detenciones eran incluso interesantes porque el profesor era un experto en Artes Oscuras y contramaldiciones y lo hacía leer interesantes libros. Uno le llamó especialmente la atención "Guía básica para entrenamiento de aspirantes a Auror", del Ministerio de Magia. Sólo allí notó Sirius una cosa: ¿Cómo era que un experto como White trabajaba de maestro? ¿Por qué no era un auror? Pero no se atrevió a preguntarle. Aún no le tenía confianza a White, y de algún modo, lo veía como un rival.  
  
En ese lapso de tiempo, durante una clase de Pociones, Severus Snape sufrió un accidente inexplicable: al agregar un ingrediente final a su poción, ésta le estalló en las narices, dejándole el rostro lleno de pústulas. Tuvo que ser evacuado a la enfermería, donde permaneció dos dias. Campbell trató de revisar la poción, pero ésta ya había desaparecido del caldero. Sin pruebas, no podían acusar a nadie. Y nadie sospechó de los Gryffindor, que se sentaban al otro extremo del aula, y mucho menos de David, el tranquilo muchacho que limpiaba los calderos y acomodaba los ingredientes de las pociones.  
  
Al fin la luna llena llegó y con ella la oportunidad que habían estado esperando.   
  
La transformación.   
  
Antes de que anocheciera, se dirigieron sigilosamente con Remus a la Casa de los Gritos. Estaban nerviosos. James llevaba el caldero y Peter los vasos. Ambos estaban cubiertos con la capa de invisibilidad, para evitar miradas indiscretas. Sirius iba con Remus, tratando de mostrarse animoso, pero estaba más nervioso que todos. Había sido su idea. ¿Y si no funcionaba? ¿Y si lastimaban a Remus? ¿Y si se lastimaban ellos?  
  
Ya habían llegado. Remus los miró con aprehensión.  
  
- "Falta una hora para que la luna salga. Si lo van a hacer, dense prisa por favor"  
  
Sirius lo miró, Remus, de pie con el cabello despeinado y su carita aún de niño. Sus grandes ojos dorados estaban llenos de ansiedad. Entonces se decidió.   
  
Al menos él lo intentaría.  
  
Por Moony.  
  
Colocó el caldero sobre un mechero y lo encendió. La poción hirvió quince minutos más y la dejaron reposar. Luego, la sirvió en los tres vasos. Nadie había dicho palabra.  
  
- "Es el momento. No los obligaré a hacerlo, James y Peter. Yo seré el primero", dijo Sirius solemnemente.  
  
- "Lo haremos", dijeron al unísono James y Peter.  
  
Remus los miraba preocupado.  
  
- "Gracias, amigos", susurró.  
  
Los cuatro se abrazaron estrechamente y luego Sirius tomó el pelo de perro y lo echó en su poción. Miraba a Remus a los ojos cuando empezó a beberla, tratando de concentrarse desesperadamente. Pensó en que hacía eso por Remus, para acompañarlo. Ahora era un perro, tenía que tomar su forma. Concentró sus fuerzas en la forma de su cabeza, imaginando que tenía pelo y hocico. No hizo caso del dolor lacerante que bajaba por su garganta y quemaba su estómago...pensaba en el perro, en el lobo...en que su cuerpo debía cambiar.  
  
Fue consciente de que su cuerpo se cubría de sudor y a lo lejos oía la voces de Remus, James y Peter.  
  
- "No está funcionando, James. ¿Qué hacemos? ¡Puede morir!", dijo Remus, con la voz temblorosa.  
  
- Por ti, Moony. Por ti, pensó Sirius desesperadamente.  
  
De pronto, su cuerpo cambió.   
  
Sintió que se movía en un fluido espeso y que se inclinaba al suelo, apoyándose en manos y pies. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos y vio la habitación desde otra perspectiva. Eran sus ojos y a la vez no lo eran. Porque en medio de la habitación, en el lugar donde había estado Sirius, había un enorme perro negro.  
  
- "¡Padfoot!", exclamó Remus todo emocionado, "¡Lo lograste! ¡Lo lograste!"  
  
Y Sirius se le echó encima, tan contento que empezó, a pesar suyo, a mover el rabo. No midió su fuerza e hizo tropezar a Remus y se quedaron allí, abrazados en el piso, el enorme hocico del perro junto a la cara de Remus, su lengua sobre su mejilla.  
  
- "¡Sirius, basta! ¡Me estás babeando todo!"  
  
- "Es mi turno", dijo James animado por el éxito de Sirius.  
  
Luego de momentos de angustia, James se transformó al fin en un enorme y ágil ciervo blanco. Saltó por toda la habitación, asombrado de su nuevo poder.  
  
Sólo faltaba Peter, que con mucha aprehensión, tomó la poción de varios largos tragos y cayó de rodillas, luchando por no vomitar. Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y trató de concentrarse. Debía tener éxito, Sirius y James lo habían tenido. No podía decepcionr a sus amigos, a James. Este pensamiento lo animó. Él, el casi fracasado, que no podría aprobar los cursos sin ayuda de James, se convertiría en animago ilegal, poniéndose al nivel de magos como Mc Gonagall.   
  
La ambición fue su motivo y logró transformarse.  
  
La pequeña rata se deslizó al regazo de Remus que seguía en el piso, riendo.  
  
Lo habían logrado. A partir de ahora, nada los detendría.  
  
Con la luna llena, el lobo aulló. Pero esta vez no estaba solo.   
  
Lobo y animagos se reconocieron mutuamente, oliéndose, hasta que por fin, Moony y Padfoot frotaron los hocicos y Prongs hizo lo propio, en tanto que Wormtail subía a la cabeza de Prongs y de allí saltaba al lomo de Moony.  
  
Ese fue el inicio, y la única noche en que estuvieron juntos en tercer año.  
  
El año terminaba y no querian separarse. No ahora que una gama de nuevas posibilidades se abria ante sus ojos, pero Sirius tuvo que ir de nuevo a Egipto, y se llevó con él a James y Peter. A Remus no lo dejaron ir. No hubo modo de convencer a su madre de que lo podrían tener controlado.  
  
Se despidieron apenados. No se verían en tres meses.  
  
TBC  
  
Ruth  
  
A Lucius le gustó el besito, pero no le gustó lo que le hicieron a Seve…aunque Seve no les ha dado los detalles, pero los Slytherin harán "justicia" con el pobre lobito.  
  
Y el pobre Snape? Je je….no es tan pobre, ya se está volviendo malvadito.  
  
Daya  
  
No me habia olvidado de poner el capitulo, lo que pasa es que FFNET lo mutiló!! No se que le pasa, me tardé un dia en arreglarlo. Espero que finalmente lo pudieras leer.  
  
Zelshamada  
  
Me alegro de que te guste la historia. Tuve problemillas con ffnet, espero que lo hayas podido leer bien.  
  
StefaniaBloom  
  
La "jugarreta" de Sirius es según Rowling, el motivo por el que Snape los odia, aunque ella no contó jamás los detalles. Y lo que hizo Dumbledore con Seve es "real" también…y a mi me parece injusto. ¡Apoyo a Seve! Eso explica su resentimiento en todo caso.  
  
Tsubiki  
  
El segundo ingrediente…por fin ¡!! Espero que te guste.  
  
Zenith  
  
¡Que lindo nick! Yo lo usaba antes, por Stephen King y "La planta"…  
  
Sirius "ayuda" con el segundo ingrediente…y le gusta! Je je… pero aun estan chiquitos como para más, de modo que es natural que Moony se enfurezca.  
  
MirmallenNiwa  
  
Apoyo a la driada!, je je…pero pobre de Seve, es odiosito, pero Dumbledore hizo algo injusto también…¿Campbell? Siii, es malvadito.  
  
Vania/Jun  
  
La pregunta que se hace alguien sobre Seve si tiene relación. Verás, hay alguien muy interesado en reclutar mortífagos para Voldemort y Seve se ha convertido en un buen candidato.  
  
LittleMy  
  
¿Capitulo chico? SNIFFF, es que ya no podia alargarlo más, me pase de mi estándar. La mujer misteriosa…ya lo sabrás, en los proximos capitulos, y te diré que ella es MUY importante en esta historia. ¿ARWEN? Te arrancaré la piel solo por haber sugerido semejante cosa!!! I HATE ARWEN (creo que ya lo sabes)  
  
Si me imagino tu carita al leer ese beso de Lucius y Moony. Es que el lobito andaba medio loco con las hormonas y se acordo de Lucius con Amos y ZAS! Se le lanzó…  
  
Respondo tu pregunta, a riesgo de que me avienten piedritas: Sirius y Remus serán pareja a los 17. Digo "pareja" formal, porque habrán cosillas como la de este capitulo. Y Sirius si tendrá experiencia y mucha…precisamente en el proximo capítulo será su "primera vez" y no con Remus…lo dejo ahí. MUEJEJE!  
  
¿Remus y David? Ya lo verás…  
  
Snuvelly  
  
Gracias por tu review! Y bueno, lo del segundo ingrediente queda explicado aquí…je je…algo mas que meter la mano en los pantalones, pero tampoco es un "polvo" ¿eres de Perú? Es que aca usamos tambien ese término.  
  
Txiri  
  
Gracias! Me alegro de que te gusten mis fics. Y me estoy tardando en actualizar un poco por trabajo, pero me las arreglo para subir al menos una historia cada semana.  
  
FarinaCelogore  
  
Gracias por ayudarme! ¿Torturarte? ¿Muá? Bueno, en este capitulo está el asuntillo espinoso del segundo ingrediente…espero no decepcionar.   
  
1 


	9. Nuevas experiencias

Entre lunas y estrellas  
  
Por: Ayesha  
  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusana  
  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
  
Título = Entre lunas y estrellas (9/?)  
  
Autor = Ayesha  
  
E-mail = lg_100309@hotmail.com  
  
Clasificación = NC-17 (al fin)  
  
Parejas = Sirius/Remus  
  
Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.  
  
A/N = Este fic es el inicio de "El anillo y la Orden del Fénix", para quienes lo están leyendo, las cosas que suceden aquí tendrán mayor sentido.  
  
Invito a las interesadas a unirse a mi grupo : Groups.yahoo.com/group/Reino_Ayesha, donde hay muchos fics y dibujitos slasheros.  
  
  
  
Advertencia: No sé si esto se llamará lemon, pero alguien enseñará a Sirius a hacer cositas malas.  
  
*  
  
Capítulo 9: Nuevas experiencias  
  
"Tell me why do I feel this way / dime por qué me siento de este modo.  
  
All my life I've been standing / toda mi vida he estado parado  
  
on the borderline / en el límite  
  
Too many bridges burned / demasiados puentes ardieron  
  
Too many lies I've heard / demasiadas mentiras he oído  
  
I had a life but I can't go back. / Tuve una vida pero no puedo retroceder  
  
I can't do that, / No puedo hacerlo  
  
it will never be the same again / nunca volverá a ser lo mismo  
  
And I know I don't / Y sé que no  
  
have any time to burn / tengo tiempo para arder".  
  
Time to burn – The Rasmus  
  
Egipto.  
  
Ese verano, Egipto se convirtió en aventura para Sirius.  
  
Acompañado de James y Peter, visitó cada rincón de la misteriosa ciudad. Su curiosidad era insaciable y conocieron importantes magos amigos del padre de Sirius que les abrieron las puertas a muchos lugares antiguos. Visitaron fascinados la Gran Pirámide y soñaron con la historia de Ramsés, al pie de la esfinge.  
  
Y cada noche, al regresar cansados a la mansión, después de un agitado día de travesuras, Sirius llamaba a Remus usando el intercomunicador de bolsillo que se había salvado de la requisa de Filch. De este modo, lo mantenían informado de sus hazañas y se enteraban también de las actividades de Remus, que había dedicado el verano a investigar a los licántropos, tratando de establecer contacto con personas iguales a él, pero sin éxito.  
  
Aprovecharon este tiempo para perfeccionar su habilidad de convertirse en animagos, y al final del verano, ya lo podían hacer sin ningún esfuerzo, lo que constituía un gran logro para magos de su edad, considerando que, al inicio y sin la poción, les tomaba al menos media hora de intensa concentración y no siempre lo conseguían.  
  
Así, muchas veces Padfoot, Prongs y Wormtail exploraron los misterios de Egipto, amparados por la oscuridad de la noche. Ese fue un verano de cambios, y Sirius se sentía en la cima, había logrado lo que pocos: disponía de una enorme cuenta bancaria que le permitía realizar todos sus caprichos y tenía los mejores amigos que se podía esperar, aunque hubiera preferido tener a uno de ellos más cerca. Sin duda, ese verano le había traído muchas satisfacciones.  
  
Y también se hizo hombre.  
  
Perdió su inocencia a orillas del Nilo, en brazos de su prima Bellatrix que vino por unos días, sin su novio Rodolphus Lestrange.   
  
Un recuerdo dulce y amargo, como Bellatrix. Lo había arrastrado a la orilla del río, en una noche de luna llena, cuando Sirius se hallaba tumbado en su cama pensando cómo la estaría pasando Remus.  
  
Se dejó llevar y guiar por ella, sintiendo una tibieza desconocida envolverlo por completo y la suavidad inicial de sus besos de adolescente, que luego se convirtieron en furiosos mordiscos y gemidos, mientras él la invadía, incapaz ya de detenerse.  
  
Y esa noche, mientras Sirius llegaba a un intenso orgasmo, Moony se lanzaba impotente contra los barrotes de la celda donde lo encerraban, lastimándose tanto, que al día siguiente tuvo que ser internado en el Hospital.  
  
*  
  
Ese verano fue el peor para Remus. Sin sus amigos y sin White, le costaba muchísimo controlar al lobo y muchas veces sus padres sufrieron sus estallidos de mal humor o se sintieron impotentes al no poder ayudarlo en sus períodos de melancolía. Y las transformaciones eran cada vez más dolorosas.  
  
Todas las noches, esperaba ansioso la comunicación de Sirius, James y Peter, siempre alegres, contándole los tres a la vez miles de aventuras en las que él se moría por participar, y siempre les decía que se encontraba bien, por más adolorido que estuviera, por más deprimido que se encontrara, por más furioso y dolido porque tuvo que ser él y no otro, el condenado a convertirse en lobo todas las lunas llenas.  
  
También soñaba.  
  
Soñó muchas veces con la mujer que había visto en el bosque, con ojos dorados, como los suyos. Y soñó con Sirius y la forma en que lo había acariciado para obtener el ingrediente que faltaba a la poción. A menudo pensaba en qué lo impulsó a hacer eso, pero no hallaba respuesta. Y finalmente, dejó de preocuparse y aceptó el hecho.  
  
Y una noche de luna llena, la última de aquél verano, en el momento en que Bellatrix tomaba a Sirius de la mano y lo arrojaba en la arena, a la orilla del Nilo, Remus se encogía en el piso de piedra, apretando con todas sus fuerzas el topacio que colgaba de su cuello, pensando en sus amigos en su desesperación de darse valor para luchar contra el lobo.  
  
Y fue inútil.  
  
Al día siguiente, lo hallaron tan lastimado que tuvo que ser transportado al Hospital de St. Mungo, y allí pasó los últimos tres días del verano, que terminó sin que Remus hubiera conseguido contactar ningún licántropo, porque el registro de las personas como él era celosamente guardado en el Ministerio de Magia. Pero se sentía contento porque volvería a ver a sus amigos y esta vez sí podrían divertirse.  
  
*  
  
Cuando Remus vio a Sirius, en el Callejón Diagon, para hacer las compras, notó al instante que algo había sucedido. Y no era el bronceado, ni el hecho de que hubiera crecido al menos cinco centímetros ese verano.  
  
Era algo en su mirada, algo que él no había visto antes. Al menos, no en Sirius. Era la clase de mirada que esperaba ver en Malfoy, la mirada de alguien con ¿experiencia?.  
  
- "¿Sirius?", preguntó dudando.  
  
- "¡Lobito!", y Sirius le dio un abrazo como sólo él sabía darlos: caluroso y apretado.  
  
Luego, le alborotó el cabello.  
  
- "¡Sirius Black!", gritó Remus tratando de apartarlo, "quita, déjame". Al menos eso no había cambiado en él.  
  
James y Peter les cayeron literalmente encima, cargados de paquetes con los libros y útiles que emplearían ese año y luego se fueron a tomar helados, porque James se empeñaba en estar cerca de Lily Evans que hacía grupo con unas amigas en la heladería.  
  
También estaban allí los Slytherin, con los rostros sombríos, como si estuvieran discutiendo algo muy importante. De pronto, vieron sonreír a Severus Snape que parecía mirar sobre el hombro de Sirius, pero antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar, un manotazo lo arrojó de la silla y lo hizo caer al suelo.  
  
Rodolphus Lestrange.  
  
En un instante, los Slytherin los rodearon y también los Gryffindor que estaban allí. Sirius se puso de pie, echando fuego por los ojos.  
  
- "¿Qué demonios te pasa?", gritó a Lestrange, que lo miraba fríamente.  
  
- "Sé lo que hiciste durante el verano, Black. Y también el regalo que recibiste el año pasado, Bella misma se encargó de decírmelo"  
  
Sirius lució confudido por unos momentos, después de todo, era nuevo en todo eso.  
  
- "¿Bella?", preguntó, sintiéndose al instante como un idiota, porque había atesorado ese recuerdo, sin contárselo ni siquiera a James y a Peter. Y, por lo que acababa de oír, a Bellatrix no parecía haberle importado demasiado.  
  
- "No juegues conmigo, asqueroso Gryffindor. Si tienes valor, te espero en el Callejón Knocturn, al anochecer. Solo", Rodolphus hizo hincapié en esta última palabra y se alejó, con paso firme.  
  
Y los Slytherin se retiraron, silenciosos, tras Rodolphus.  
  
- "Sirius, ¿de qué hablaba Lestrange?", preguntó James, exigiendo saber.  
  
- "Acá no. Vámonos", dijo Sirius y los cuatro salieron presurosos.  
  
Cuando estuvieron a salvo de miradas y oídos indiscretos, Sirius les contó sobre Bellatrix y Remus entendió la razón de la mirada que vio en los ojos de su amigo. No supo por qué, pero le dolió. Le dolió mucho.  
  
James y Peter lanzaron sorprendidas exclamaciones e incluso James felicitó a Sirius por su hazaña, pero a Remus algo le preocupaba.  
  
- "¿Irás al callejón? Es peligroso---", empezó.  
  
Pero Sirius lo cortó en seco.  
  
- "Claro que iré, no soy un cobarde. Además ¿qué pueden hacer unos pocos Slytherin contra el gran Sirius Black?", dijo con una seguridad que no sentía.  
  
- "No son unos pocos Slytherin", intervino Peter, "Lestrange ha estado ya en la universidad", calló asustado, "ya saben, la de Tom Ryddle", susurró.  
  
- "Iré", dijo Sirius resueltamente y nada pudo convencerlo de lo contrario.  
  
Al anochecer, Sirius penetró decidido en el Callejón Knockturn, y sus amigos lo esperaron nerviosos, en la calle contigua. Avanzó por el callejón, esquivando los mendigos y prostitutas que tiraban de su túnica, hasta llegar al centro del mismo, donde estaban las tiendas de objetos oscuros. Un extraño silencio le hizo notar que estaba solo, y sintió una extraña opresión en el ambiente, mientras miraba entre las sombras, tratando de distinguir algo.  
  
Y aparecieron allí ocho sombras, cubiertas con máscaras negras.   
  
Una de las sombras se adelantó descubriéndose el rostro.  
  
Bellatrix.  
  
Y detrás de ella, Rodolphus.  
  
- "Hola, primo", sonrió.  
  
Y antes de que Sirius pudiera responder, Rodolphus lo arrojó al suelo.  
  
- "Crucio", siseó blandiendo la varita, mientras Sirius se retorcía en el piso, sin poder evitar gritar, su varita caída a lo lejos.  
  
- "Crucio", dijo Bellatrix a su vez, sonriendo a pesar de que tenía deseos de llorar.  
  
Porque ella no había querido hacerle daño, hasta se pudo decir que lo amó. Pero el Dark Lord leía los pensamientos y apreciaba, como una de las mayores virtudes en sus súbditos, la lealtad. Y ella tuvo que elegir, pero no fue sólo una elección entre Sirius y Rodolphus, fue una elección entre la salvación y la oscuridad, entre lo verdadero y lo tortuoso, entre lo puro y lo retorcido. Y en todos los casos, ella eligió lo segundo.  
  
Y la noche anterior, luego de ser salvajemente poseída por Rodolphus, frente a su señor, recibieron ambos la marca tenebrosa que los ataría siempre a Lord Voldemort. Y como nuevos mortífagos, recibieron su primera misión: Demostrar quienes eran, torturar sin matar (aún).  
  
Sirius la miró con lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas que eran por el Cruciatus, pero también porque algo se rompió en él en ese instante. Y lo que creyó fue su primer amor, se convirtió en un odio ciego, en un desprecio absoluto, porque ella se unía a sus mayores enemigos y lo hacía con agrado, con alegría.   
  
Y mientras su mundo se derrumbaba, su conciencia también lo abandonó y quedó tendido a los pies de Bellatrix, mientras las otras sombras los rodeaban, silenciosas. Rodolphus lo volteó con la punta de la bota.  
  
- "Maldito Gryffindor", dijo y le propinó a la inconsciente forma de Sirius una patada en los testículos.  
  
Luego se fueron todos ellos. Bellatrix no volteó a mirarlo. Esa noche, sería nuevamente de Rodolphus, sobre la cama de sábanas negras de su señor, a quien le gustaba verlos....  
  
- "¡Sirius!", el grito de Remus resonó en todo el callejón, mientras corría tras Mundungus Fletcher, que los había acompañado cuando vieron que Sirius no aparecía.  
  
Ese grito apartó a los ladrones que estaban sobre el cuerpo de Sirius, pero al ver que eran tan sólo muchachos, siguieron en su tarea de despojar al caído de su dinero.  
  
- "¡Largo de aquí!", gritó una figura encapuchada, "¡Stupefy!".  
  
Uno de los ladrones voló por los aires y los demás trataron de enfrentar al desconocido, pero cuando él se quitó la capa, huyeron veloces.  
  
Marius White.  
  
- "¿PROFESOR?", exclamaron los cuatro chicos al unísono, olvidando por un momento a Sirius que se incorporaba con dificultad.  
  
- "¿Qué hacen aquí? Este no es lugar para gente decente", los reprendió el profesor, sin explicarles tampoco como era que él, siendo persona decente, estaba también en ese lugar.  
  
Mientras James le explicaba lo que sabía, omitiendo, por obvias razones el motivo del enojo de Lestrange, White examinaba a Sirius rápidamente.  
  
- "Está bien, señor Black, ¿puede pararse?", Sirius lo hizo, vacilante, "mmm, nada mal para acabar de recibir un cruciatus. Señor Black, está hecho de una madera más dura de lo que suponía", dijo White complacido.  
  
James y Remus ayudaron a Sirius y White los echó de allí enseguida. Al salir, nadie volvió a molestarlos y cuando ya estaban a salvo, James fue el primero en hablar.  
  
- "¿Qué demonios hacía White en ese callejón?"  
  
*  
  
El viaje en el expreso transcurrió tranquilo, porque Sirius aún se sentía mal por el ataque y no tenía humor para hacer bromas. Además, su hermano Regulus viajaba con ellos, sin dejar de hablar maravillas de Slytherin y mirando a Remus por encima del hombro, con desprecio, hasta que Sirius lo amenazó con echarle una maldición si no se callaba. El resto del viaje, nadie dijo una palabra.  
  
Una vez en Hogwarts, la ceremonia de selección trajo a Gryffindor a Andromeda Black, hermana menor de Narcissa y Bellatrix, para alegría de Sirius, porque era su prima favorita. Regulus fue seleccionado para Slytherin.  
  
La brillante sonrisa de Regulus al dirigirse a la mesa de Slytherin y ser felicitado nada menos que por Lucius Malfoy fue suficiente para desesperar a Sirius, que no quiso probar bocado alguno en el banquete.  
  
Luego de los acostumbrados mensajes del director, que no tenían mayores cambios, comenzaron a cenar, siendo el principal tema de conversación la Universidad de Altos Estudios Mágicos, de Tom Marvolo Ryddle.  
  
- "Sólo los Slytherin van allí", explicaba Sturgis Podmore a sus compañeros de tercer año. "Dicen que porque Ryddle estuvo en Slytherin, se pone muy exigente"  
  
- "Mi padre dice que Ryddle es un cabrón", declaró Remus, "sólo quiere que se queden en el mundo mágico los magos que él llama "sangre limpia", pero él mismo tuvo un padre muggle"  
  
- "Todos los Slytherin son unos cabrones", dijo James, "¿verdad, Sirius?"  
  
Sirius asintió sin mucho ánimo.  
  
- "Me voy a la cama", dijo poniéndose de pie.  
  
Los demás lo miraron alejarse. Esa actitud era poco característica en Sirius.  
  
*  
  
- "¿Padfoot, estás bien?", preguntó tímidamente Remus, abriendo ligeramente la cortina de la cama de Sirius.  
  
Pero la cama estaba vacía.  
  
Los tres se preocuparon mucho, pero era claro que Sirius se tardaría, y no tenían idea de dónde podría estar. Como la espera era inútil, James y Peter optaron por dormirse, pero Remus permaneció despierto, esperándolo.  
  
Pensando.  
  
Sirius llegó a las tres de la mañana, procurando no hacer ruido. Se quitó la ropa y se arrojó en calzoncillos a la cama.  
  
- "¿Sirius?", un susurro de Remus y éste abrió la cortina, metiéndose en la cama para no hacer ruido.  
  
El aliento de Sirius olía a alcohol; su cuerpo, a perfume barato y sus labios estaban manchados de rojo. Remus lo abrazó en silencio. Estaba helado. No le preguntó dónde había estado ni con quién, eso era demasiado obvio. Sólo lo abrazó y trató de darle calor, sintiendo sobre sus hombros algo mojado: lágrimas. Pero no dijo nada, Sirius siempre quería ser el fuerte, el invulnerable. No lo avergonzaría jamás.  
  
Se quedaron dormidos así, abrazados. Y a la mañana siguiente, Remus tuvo que pedir ayuda a David Balfour para preparar una poción de emergencia, que pusiera sobrio a Sirius. Era una suerte que David no hiciera preguntas.  
  
Y esa noche, Sirius quemó la túnica de gala que le obsequió Bellatrix el año anterior.  
  
Luego de ese incidente, Sirius volvió a ser el chico alegre de siempre, aunque ahora tenía un nuevo interés: las chicas. Para su cumpleaños, ya tenía su primera novia, Audra Finnigan, que parecía adorar el suelo que Sirius pisaba. También había obligado a James a tener novia, una compañera de Audra llamada Rhia Stoner y los cuatro salían juntos en los paseos a Hogsmeade.  
  
Si Remus se sentía relegado, no dijo nada. Y Peter se dedicaba a seguir a James a todos lados, aunque sabía que su presencia molestaba a las chicas, que no entendían por qué dos chicos tan populares eran amigos de ese gordito tan inepto, y casi siempre lo evitaban.  
  
Las clases de Pociones se habían convertido de pronto en algo divertido para Sirius, porque ahora se sentaba con Audra y James con Rhia. Lily parecía aborrecerlo aún más que antes, sobre todo ahora que James andaba dándose besitos en el pasillo antes de entrar a clases, o cuando Campbell no los miraba.  
  
Y Remus seguía sentándose con Severus Snape, el cual apenas le hablaba y siempre se adelantaba en preparar las pociones, mirándolo con desprecio, como si de una alimaña se tratase.  
  
Pero Remus tenía sus propias preocupaciones, que ya no creía seguro compartir con sus amigos, salvo Peter. Pero lo que haría esa noche, ni a Peter se lo podía decir.  
  
Aprovechó que James y Sirius habían acudido a una cita en los invernaderos y salió sigilosamente, sin contar con la protección de la capa de invisibilidad, pero silencioso como una sombra. No tardó en llegar a la entrada del Bosque Prohibido, y aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche, aferró con fuerza el topacio que pendía de su cuello y avanzó.  
  
Recorrió el sendero conocido, por donde se llegaba a los mallorns, con varios sentimientos mezclados, pero uno más fuerte que los otros: nostalgia. Nostalgia de volver a estar con sus amigos, nostalgia por las ocurrencias de Sirius, que ahora no tenían otro propósito más que el de impresionar a su novia, nostalgia incluso para que le revolviera el cabello, porque ahora sus manos estaban siempre ocupadas con el cabello de Audra.  
  
Suspirando, llegó al claro donde enfrentaron al wendigo. Parecía una eternidad desde ese entonces, a pesar de que aún no había pasado un año. Se sentó en la hierba a esperar, por algún motivo había sentido la presencia de ella apenas llegó al bosque y ahora estaba seguro de que aparecería.  
  
El ruido de una rama al quebrarse lo hizo voltear.  
  
Para encontrarse con los rojos y malignos ojillos de una manticora, horrible ser con cuerpo y cabeza de león y cola de escorpión, cuyo golpe era fatal. ¿Cómo era posible que esa clase de bichos existiera aún en ese Bosque?  
  
Remus retrocedió a gatas, tratando de no moverse muy de prisa mientras preparaba un hechizo. Pero nunca llegó a decirlo, porque cuando la manticora corrió hacia él, fue detenida por un rayo rojo que brotó de algún lugar entre los árboles. La bestia huyó y en un instante estaba ella junto a Remus.  
  
La mujer del bosque.  
  
- "¿Te hiciste daño?", su mano en la mejilla de Remus, que se estremeció con su suavidad.  
  
- "No", susurró, mirándola a los ojos. Esos grandes ojos dorados idénticos a los suyos.  
  
Ella lo ayudó a levantarse con cuidado. Remus no podía dejar de mirarla.  
  
- "¿Qué haces sólo en el bosque, de noche? ¿Dónde están tus amigos?", preguntó ella, preocupada.  
  
- "Vine a buscarte", dijo Remus, poniéndose muy rojo.  
  
- "¿A mí?", ella parecía sorprendida, "ohh, lo siento. Me llamo Genévieve y tú eres Remus, ¿verdad?"  
  
- "S-sí", respondió él, ¿cómo podía saber ella su nombre?  
  
Un silbido rasgó el aire.  
  
- "Me llaman", dijo Genévieve, "debo irme, Remus"  
  
- "¿Tan pronto?", ante la mirada de decepción de él, le puso algo en la mano, apretándosela.  
  
- "Toma esto. Si me necesitas, yo lo sabré escuchar, es un silbato especial que sólo tu amigo Sirius, tú y yo podemos oír en esta escuela", dijo ella y se alejó corriendo entre los árboles.  
  
Remus se quedó de pie un momento, con el silbato en la mano. Se sentía como un idiota, ¡Tantas preguntas en su mente y no había podido formular ninguna! ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué vivía en el bosque? Y ahora, ¿quién la llamaba?  
  
Volvió al castillo, pensando todo el camino. Genévieve era un nombre francés, pero ella no tenía acento francés. Más bien parecía americano, como el de Stoker. Y esos ojos...ojos que lo hipnotizaban. Se preguntó si las personas que lo veían pensaban lo mismo de sus propios ojos, dorados también.  
  
Esa noche, despertó jadeando y empapado en su tibia semilla. Soñaba con ella y también con Sirius, y no era la primera vez que tenía esos sueños, todo el verano los había tenido, pero era la primera vez que le sucedía en Hogwarts. Sin contar, claro, la vez que Sirius obtuvo el famoso ingrediente de la poción.  
  
Se levantó en silencio, la cama de Sirius tenía las cortinas descorridas y él no estaba. Como ya se le había hecho costumbre, pasaría la noche en una habitación vacía que había descubierto en el desván, donde solía escapar con Audra.  
  
Remus se dirigió sigilosamente al baño, pero se quedó a medio camino al hallar a James sentado sobre su cama, con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.  
  
- "¿Qué pasa?", dijo, y en un instante se había arrodillado junto a su amigo.  
  
- "Rhia y yo rompimos", dijo James.  
  
- "Ohh, lo siento. Pero quizás puedan arreglarse, ¿no?", trató de consolarlo Remus.  
  
- "No, no es eso. Yo fui el que rompió. No la quiero, Moony. No está bien salir con alguien a quien no quieres, y menos cuando quieres a otra persona"  
  
- "¿Lily?", Remus preguntó lo obvio.  
  
James asintió y él se sentó junto a su amigo, abrazándolo. Al menos James había vuelto, pensó aliviado.  
  
- "Remus, ¿no estás ya grandecito como para ensuciar tu pijama?", los ojos de James fijos en la húmeda entrepierna de su pantalón.  
  
Remus se paró de un salto. Se metió al baño al instante. – "Lo siento"  
  
Y James se quedó riendo, porque se había dado perfecta cuenta de qué era lo que había sucedido, a él mismo ya le había pasado muchas veces, y era divertido atormentar a alguien más con eso.  
  
Remus se puso un pijama limpio y se volvió a acostar.  
  
- "Buenas noches, Prongs"  
  
- "Buenas noches, Moony"  
  
*  
  
Noche de luna llena. La primera noche de luna llena de ese curso en Hogwarts.  
  
En la Casa de los Gritos, los cuatro amigos se prepararon para la transformación. En cuanto vieron a Remus estremecerse en el piso, dejando salir al lobo, adoptaron sus formas de animales.  
  
Moony los recordaba, y jugaron juntos por mucho rato, hasta que Padfoot abrió la puerta y los invitó a salir. Se dirigieron al primer piso de la casa, desde donde podían ver, a través de las desvencijadas ventanas, el pueblo de Hogsmeade, ahora dormido. No les costó trabajo encontrar un agujero en una de las ventanas tapiadas con maderos, y por allí se deslizaron, el ciervo, el lobo y el perro, seguidos por la diminuta rata gris.  
  
La adrenalina fluía por sus venas y Moony corrió, sintiéndose por fin libre. Libre después de siete años de encierro forzado, libre para hacer lo que siempre deseó, correr, cazar, vivir. Libre.  
  
Se dirigió al bosque, su instinto así se lo aconsejaba. Prongs y Padfoot corrían a sus costados, como si quisieran protegerlo, o evitar que huyese. Y el lobo corrió sintiéndose poderoso, sintiéndose vivo al fin.  
  
Llegaron al límite norte, una zona agreste y solitaria, donde no llegaban las arañas e incluso los unicornios eran escasos. Allí había cuevas oscuras junto a una montaña que marcaba el fin del bosque, nunca se habían aventurado tan lejos. Exploraron el terreno, sin que ninguna criatura se interpusiera a su paso, y marcaron su territorio regando cada árbol y piedra de esa región como suyo, el ciervo, el perro, la rata y el lobo.  
  
Y sobre una roca, bañado en la luz de la luna, Moony aulló solitario. A sus pies, Prongs, Wormtail y Padfoot lo miraban. Esa fue su noche, y esos, sus dominios.   
  
Con las primeras luces del alba, cuando la luna aún no se ocultaba en el cielo, volvieron, Moony a la cabeza. Antes de dejar sus nuevos dominios, se volvió, para ver sobre la roca a una enorme loba blanca, cuyos ojos dorados lo miraron con intensidad. Quiso volver, pero Prongs y Padfoot lo flanquearon y lo obligaron a seguir.  
  
*  
  
Remus se levantó, buscando su ropa. Se sentía cansado, no en vano había corrido toda la noche. Pero, a diferencia de sus otras transformaciones, no había sufrido ningún daño ni se encontraba herido. Sus amigos lo miraban complacidos, porque ya nunca más lo recogerían lastimado para llevarlo a su habitación y curar sus heridas.  
  
Abrazados los cuatro, volvieron al castillo, sintiéndose una vez más unidos en su secreto. Un secreto que los hacía libres.  
  
Sirius se lanzó sobre la cama de Remus y les dijo despreocupadamente que había roto con Audra, la noche anterior, antes de la transformación.  
  
- "Pero, ¿por qué?", preguntó confundido Remus.  
  
- "No quería que salga con James, desde que rompió con su amiga. Tampoco quería que salga con ustedes—", explicó Sirius.  
  
- "¿Con nosotros? ¿Rompiste con ella por eso? ¿Por nosotros?", preguntó Remus con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
- "Claro lobito", Sirius giró en la cama y tomando la almohada de Remus en sus brazos. "¿Qué es esto?", dijo alzando un objeto que estaba debajo de la almohada. Un silbato.  
  
- "¡Deja!", gritó Remus lanzándose sobre él para quitarle el silbato, pero Sirius fue mucho más rápido.  
  
- "¡Tómalo Prongs!", James cogió el silbato en el aire y se lo llevó a la boca.  
  
- "¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", Remus trató de saltar sobre él, pero Sirius lo cogió de una pierna y Peter de la otra.  
  
James se detuvo confundido. Y no silbó.  
  
- "¿De dónde lo sacaste?"  
  
- "Me lo dieron. Es mágico. ¡Devuélvemelo!", pataleaba Remus, furioso.  
  
Hacía tiempo que no lo veían así.  
  
James examinó cuidadosamente el silbato, mientras Sirius inmovilizaba a Remus y Peter se sentaba a horcajadas sobre su espalda.  
  
- "No es un silbato mágico, Moony. Es un silbato de perro", informó James lanzándole el silbato de vuelta. Sirius y Peter lo liberaron y Remus se paró trabajosamente, frotándose la espalda y guardó el silbato.  
  
- "¿Cómo lo sabes?", preguntó, el enojo cediendo paso a la intriga.  
  
- "Mi padre los usaba a veces, en los entrenamientos para los perros de los aurores. Sólo los pueden oír los canes y te aseguro que si lo soplas, lo oirá Sirius", dijo James, divertido.  
  
- "Muy gracioso, Prongs", replicó el aludido. "Moony, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?"  
  
Remus dudó un momento. Pero eran sus amigos, los había recobrado. Nunca les había ocultado nada. Lentamente, comenzó a explicarles lo de la mujer del bosque, sus dos intentos por encontrarla, la entrega del silbato y la loba que vio sobre la roca.  
  
- "Entonces... ¿tú crees que ella es---? ¿Que ella es como tú?", preguntó Peter.  
  
- "Sí"  
  
- "Pero ¿cómo—?", empezó James  
  
- "Mañana lo sabremos, en el bosque", repuso Sirius, "iremos a buscarla"  
  
TBC  
  
Ruth  
  
Pobres nenes, ¿pervertidos? Fue una travesurita de Sirius y tenía que llenar el frasquito... El crucio a Remus fue necesario, en este capítulo, quedan a mano.  
  
AmazonaVerde  
  
Vaya sacrificio de Sirius, pero el pobre lobito no la pasó tan mal, lo curaron después.   
  
Meyka Tanimoto  
  
Me alegro que te guste el fic, lo estoy actualizando cada 10-12 dias aprox, porque tengo otros dos que escribo también. Siri se porta un poquitín mal ahora, pero ya se reformará.  
  
Nessimelle  
  
Claro que les costó lo de la poción...aunque el último ingrediente salió facilito..digo..mejor no digo.  
  
Lucius sale en el próximo, la venganza de Siri-Boy.  
  
Snuvelly  
  
Derramamiento de sangre en el próximo capítulo, que Sirius ha estado probando nuevas cosas, pero no olvida la humillación. Esa chica, que no es tan chica, es el amor platónico del lobito. Ya sabrás más de ella.  
  
Ninya  
  
Jeje, es que tienen 13 añitos, era lógico que intentaran primero con la revista, pero el lobito no cooperó. A situaciones extremas, medidas extremas.  
  
Mirmallen  
  
¡¡Yo no torturo al lobito!!! Es más, ahora torturo a Sirius, por hacer maldaditas con la prima. Y ahora, Sirius será el playboy de Hogwarts.  
  
RonMalfoy  
  
¿Qué querias que hiciera Moony? Si el pobre está chiquito aún... era lógico que lo enviara volando, no??  
  
LittleMy  
  
Desde el punto de vista Slytherin, el lobito ese no tiene nada de pobre y fue el autor intelectual de la casi muerte de Snape, es lógico que los chicos se defiendan...je je...  
  
Aich, espero que no me mates por lo del perrito...  
  
Y si, fue David, por recomendación de Sirius, quien hizo la bromita a Seve.  
  
Lucius es cruel, sádico y demás, aunque recién empieza, se pondrá peor.  
  
Sirius adora al lobito y viceversa, solo que el muy bestia se tardará mucho tiempo en aceptarlo. Y será a palos.  
  
Eyes  
  
Hola!!!! Que bueno es tener compatriotas slasheras.  
  
Mandame un mail y te digo de donde soy.   
  
Por ahora, punto para Slytherin, pero ya se pondrán parejos.  
  
Jun  
  
Lo sé, están chavitos, pero Sirius quería el ingrediente y el lobito dormía...además, ten en cuenta que ellos habían tenido ya mucha "experiencia visual"... con Lucius.  
  
SIIII, se tomaron ese menjunje con sangre, trocitos de cerebro y semen de lobito, por no decir nada de los pelitos de rata. YAGGGGG, devolveré el almuerzo...  
  
LeilaDiggory  
  
Venganza, si. Le hicieron estallar un caldero en la nariz a Seve, pero aún Sirius trama algo peor.  
  
Pobre Seve, si tiene sus razones, pero ya se volvió malito también.   
  
Este es el último año de Lucius, Rosier y Mc Nair, quedan aún el menor de los Lestrange, Severus y Wilkes.  
  
No pasa nada con Lucius y Seve aún...es que mis fics andan relacionados y según "Deseos Ocultos", esos dos comenzaron cuando fue la fuga de Sirius de Azkaban.  
  
Akhasa  
  
*Miradita inocente* Sorry, lo hice...sospecho que no te gustará...pero eso tiene sus razones, lo prometo, y se vengará, juro que lo hará...  
  
Marius es un misterio, muejejeje...Hagan sus apuestas.  
  
Ede  
  
Me alegro que te gustara, al lobito bien que le gustó, si tiene sueñitos libidinosos y todo...muejeje...   
  
12 


	10. Embrujado

Entre lunas y estrellas  
  
Por: Ayesha  
  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusana  
  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
  
Título = Entre lunas y estrellas (10/?)  
  
Autor = Ayesha  
  
E-mail = lg_100309@hotmail.com  
  
Clasificación = PG-13  
  
Parejas = Sirius/Remus  
  
Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.  
  
A/N = Este fic es el inicio de "El anillo y la Orden del Fénix", para quienes lo están leyendo, las cosas que suceden aquí tendrán mayor sentido.  
  
Invito a las interesadas a unirse a mi grupo : Groups.yahoo.com/group/Reino_Ayesha, donde hay muchos fics y dibujitos slasheros.  
  
  
  
¡Gracias Jade, por devolverme la inspiración! Puse aquel parrafito que me hiciste, y como regalo, la parejita que pediste aparece también. ¡Eres genial!  
  
Capítulo 10: Hechizado  
  
"Long lost words / largas palabras perdidas  
  
whisper slowly to me / susurran lentamente hacia mi  
  
still can't find / aún no puedo encontrar  
  
what keeps me here / qué me mantiene aquí  
  
when all this time / cuando todo este tiempo  
  
I've been so hollow inside / he estado tan vacío por dentro  
  
I know you're still there / sé que aún estás allí"  
  
Haunted - Evanescence  
  
- "Señor Lupin"  
  
- "..."  
  
- "¡SEÑOR LUPIN!", Marius White golpeó la mesa con un libro, arrancando bruscamente a Remus de su ensueño.  
  
- "Sí, señor", dijo éste, recuperado ya del susto.  
  
- "¿Puede saberse en qué estaba pensando?", la mirada del profesor pareció leerle el alma.  
  
Remus se quedó callado un momento. No confiaba en White, quizás a causa de Sirius o porque siempre lo encontraban en situaciones sospechosas. Pero también era el mejor en cuanto a criaturas mágicas se trataba, y conocía muy bien a los licántropos. Y lo más importante: Dumbledore confiaba en él.  
  
Ese día, Remus había sido detenido por quedarse dormido en la clase del profesor Binns, y, por orden de Dumbledore, todas sus detenciones las cumplía con White.  
  
- "¿Conoce a otros como yo?". Listo. Lo había dicho. White lo miró entornando los ojos.  
  
- "¿Lo dice por algo en especial, señor Lupin? ¿Acaso usted conoce alguno?"  
  
Remus sintió que le flaqueaban las piernas, pero se las arregló para sostener la mirada del profesor.  
  
- "Traté de encontrar uno todo el verano, pero no lo conseguí", confesó, sin faltar a la verdad.  
  
- "¿Y por qué quiere encontrar otro licántropo, señor Lupin?", había suspicacia en la voz de White.  
  
- "Porque---porque quiero saber si algún día podré controlarlo, si algún día podré ser---casi—casi normal", Remus bajó el rostro para que el profesor no viera la lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla.  
  
La voz de White se dulcificó mientras su pañuelo enjuagaba la lágrima.  
  
- "Señor Lupin, el Ministerio de Magia es bastante inflexible respecto a los licántropos y no les concede los mismos derechos que a los otros magos. Es por eso que los padres de usted lo ocultaron y que muchos otros también se ocultan. Y no los culpo por ello. Yo solía pensar lo mismo hasta que algo ocurrió y me hizo cambiar. Respecto a su otra pregunta, lo controlará. No las transformaciones, que siempre serán dolorosas, pero sí los cambios de ánimo que ahora le afectan más porque son propios de la adolescencia. Cuando sea mayor lo habrá dominado perfectamente, téngalo por seguro"  
  
Y, cosa sorprendente, White le sonrió, pero no fue su sonrisa burlona de siempre. Esta sonrisa fue tierna, increíblemente tierna.  
  
- "Puede irse, señor Lupin, sus amigos lo deben estar esperando"  
  
Y Remus salió de allí una hora antes, preguntándose que le pasaría al profesor, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que en realidad no había respondido a su pregunta directa. Se sintió un completo tonto.  
  
*  
  
- "Ese tipo está loco", dijo resueltamente Sirius, cuando, momentos después, Remus les contaba lo sucedido.  
  
- "¿Y si fuera uno de---uno de ellos?", preguntó Peter con la voz asustada.  
  
- "¿Uno de quienes?", dijo Remus sin entender.  
  
- "Los seguidores de Ryddle", explicó James, "se llaman mortífagos y dicen que están aumentando y que incluso están en el Ministerio"  
  
- "No. Dumbledore no lo permitiría", exclamó Remus con su vocecita llena de confianza.  
  
- "Dumbledore no lo sabe todo", Sirius lo miraba un poco molesto.  
  
Discutieron un momento más acerca de White y quedó claro que todos sospechaban de él y creían posible que fuera un mortífago. Todos excepto Remus.  
  
Luego, a media noche, partieron de nuevo al bosque, amparados en la capa invisible. Trataron de buscar el camino hacia los mallorns, pero se extraviaron tratando de esquivar a tres siluetas de negro que entraban también al bosque. Los quisieron seguir, pero desaparecieron entre los árboles sin dejar rastro visible, de modo que Sirius trató de volver al camino original, con tan mala suerte que se encontraron caminando en círculos.  
  
- "¿Y ahora?", Peter se sentó en el suelo, cansado.  
  
- "Sentémonos un momento para descansar y decidir qué haremos. Podríamos esperar a que nos encuentren", James se dejó caer junto a Peter y Remus lo imitó.  
  
- "¡Tenemos que seguir!, no podemos quedarnos en el bosque..., si nos encuentran nos expulsan"  
  
- "Un momento", dijo Remus poniéndose de pie, "ella está aquí", y empezó a correr en dirección a unos eucaliptos.  
  
Los demás tuvieron que seguirlo a prisa para que no se quedara solo. Y se pararon en seco cuando llegaron a un claro en el bosque, donde el suelo estaba cubierto de setas color rosa y Remus estaba en el medio, rodeado de diminutos puntos de luz de diferentes colores.  
  
- "¡Hadas!", exclamó James avanzando fascinado.  
  
- "Shhh", pidió Remus, "o las asustarás"  
  
Se acercaron silenciosamente, hasta Sirius se había quedado callado mirando a las hadas, que eran diminutos seres femenidos de orejas puntiagudas y pequeños trajes hechos de flores, con alitas transparentes, como las de una libélula. Una de ellas se acercó volando a Sirius y le echó algo en la nariz.  
  
- "¡Atchissssss!", exclamó Sirius, sintiendo que su cuerpo se elevaba un poco.  
  
- "¡Es polvo de hadas!", gritó Remus, "¡el polvo de hadas te hace volar!"  
  
Varias hadas sacudieron sus alitas sobre ellos cubriéndolos de un polvo dorado y haciéndolos elevar un poco del piso, pronto, sus risas se unieron a las de las hadas mientras Sirius, Remus y James flotaban levemente. Peter seguía pegado al piso.  
  
- "¡Peter, quítate la ropa! Así serás más ligero", dijo Sirius entre risas y él mismo empezó a dar el ejemplo, despojándose de su túnica y de su camisa.  
  
Peter los miró dudoso, pero James y Remus comenzaron a desnudarse y, tal como dijo Sirius, flotaron mucho más ligero, pero Peter aún no se decidía.  
  
- "Vamos Peter anda, mira que te estas perdiendo toda la diversión....", James lo miró divertido.  
  
Lucecitas de colores los rodeaban, volando por todos lados, mientras las hadas los miraban unas divertidas otras escandalizadas. Sirius se acercó a Remus y empezaron a planear algo, susurros y risitas se oían mientras James los miraba con precaución, temeroso de ser él el blanco de la broma que se avecinaba.  
  
- "Peter", se acercó Sirius, sonriente, "Mira, si tu no quieres hacerlo solito, pues te ayudamos...", dijo, tirando un poco de la capa que tenía encima.  
  
Peter se resistió, prefería ser observador y no observado, pero Remus se acercó por el lado contrario.  
  
- "Mira Peter somos tus amigos, anda..."  
  
Y en los forcejeos por querer quitar la ropa a Peter y los movimientos bruscos de éste, Sirius y Remus tuvieron un contacto no buscado entre ellos, de manos y piel, por la inercia de los movimientos... sólo se sonrieron uno al otro, ¿son amigos no?, claro que el constante contacto de piel con piel, provoca que esta se despierte. Los poros se abran dejando escapar sudor...con el consecuente escalofrio, de sentir una gota de ese líquido recorrer la espalda, como un dedo un tanto frío, por toda su extensión.  
  
Al cabo de unos momentos, y con Peter ya desnudo, la situacion que se vivia en los cuerpos de dos de los cuatro amigos ya era bastante evidente...  
  
Las nerviosas risitas de las hadas distrajeron a Remus, cuya mirada no podía apartarse de Sirius, y algo avergonzado, optó por seguirlas y dejar ese juego peligroso. James se unió a él y luego Peter. Sirius se tardó un poco, mientras buscaba alivio entre los arbustos. Para cuando se unió a ellos, los tres flotaban riendo como locos y luego sus cuatro risas se mezclaron mientras se arrojaban polvo dorado y luces que brotaban de sus varitas.  
  
Los ojos azules de Sirius se encontraron con los de Remus e inconscientemente entrelazaron sus manos mientras flotaban en el aire.  
  
- "Quiero encontrarla, Sirius"  
  
- "Te prometí que lo haríamos", dijo Sirius mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
Las lucecitas de las hadas se fueron apagando mientras éstas desaparecían entre las flores, tirándoles los cabellos para llamar su atención. Apresuradamente se pusieron la ropa, sus mejillas aún estaban coloreadas y los ojos les brillaban de excitación. Remus volteó de pronto, alguien los observaba desde los árboles.  
  
- "Hola", dijo Geneviéve avanzando hacia ellos. "¿Me buscaban?", Remus asintió, "¿por qué no usaron el silbato?"  
  
- "Ibamos a hacerlo, pero—", Sirius se interrumpió.  
  
- "Pero decidiste volar con el polvo de hadas", le reclamó James.  
  
Remus le presentó brevemente a sus amigos, aunque por la expresión de ella, se diría que ya los conocía. Y mucho.  
  
- "Sirius, James, ¿cómo va el Quidditch? Sé que tuvieron una excelente actuación en el partido contra Ravenclaw"  
  
James se ruborizó de felicidad mientras Sirius se inflaba de satisfacción.  
  
- "Ohh, no fue nada", dijo con engreimiento. Remus le dio un codazo.  
  
Geneviéve parecía divertida.  
  
- "¿Y cómo están tus orquídeas?", preguntó ella, demostrando que estaba al tanto del último experimento herborístico de Peter.  
  
- "Están bien", respondió, algo inseguro.  
  
- "Será mejor irnos de aquí, esta parte del bosque no es segura", dijo Genévieve haciéndolos avanzar fuera del claro. "¿Cómo es que llegaron tan lejos?"  
  
- "Nos perdimos", Sirus estaba algo avergonzado por tener que admitirlo.  
  
- "Y luego jugamos con las hadas", exclamó la vocecita de Peter mientras él sonreía recordando cómo se divirtieron.  
  
- "Lo sé. Los vi", Remus quiso que se lo tragara la tierra, ¿Ella había visto--?  
  
Un alarido, angustiado e intenso, rompió el silencio, y cesó casi al instante de haberse producido. Genévieve se puso tensa y se paró frente a ellos, tratando de protegerlos.  
  
- "Deben irse INMEDIATAMENTE", les ordenó con voz firme.  
  
- "¿Q-qué fue eso?", Peter tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.  
  
- "¿Y tú? ¿No te irás?", Remus la miraba angustiado.  
  
- "Silencio", Genévieve los empujó hacia unos arbustos y luego hizo aparecer una suave niebla que los cubrió.  
  
Al poco rato sintieron pasos apresurados y las tres figuras de negro que habían visto al entrar al bosque, pasaron de regreso. Dos de ellos sostenían al más bajo en el medio, llevándolo de los hombros. Cuando pasaron junto al arbusto, éste hizo un movimiento con la mano y la capucha que cubría al más alto se cayó. La cabellera rubio platino de Lucius Malfoy lanzó destellos en la oscuridad de la noche, antes de ser cubierta de nuevo.  
  
Estaban mudos y James ni siquiera respiraba. Genévieve les hizo una seña cuando pasó el peligro.  
  
- "Malfoy", susurró Sirius, "hay que seguirlos"  
  
Pero la firme mano de Genévieve lo detuvo del hombro.  
  
- "No, Sirius. No pueden hacerlo, es demasiado peligroso. Esta noche ha nacido un nuevo seguidor de la oscuridad. ¡No vuelvan jamás a esta parte del bosque!", había miedo en sus ojos, miedo por ellos.  
  
- "¿Y tú?", volvió a decir Remus. No quería perderla, no podía  
  
- "Yo estaré aquí. No pueden dañarme, al menos ellos no", dijo para calmarlos.  
  
Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a una parte más segura, cerca de los mallorns.  
  
- "Ahora, deben irse"  
  
- "Genévieve, Remus quiere preguntarte algo", Sirius lo hizo avanzar hasta ponérselo en frente.  
  
- "Yo—yo—"  
  
- "Dime, Remus", dijo ella con dulzura, acariciándole la mejilla. Eso bastó para que Remus enrojeciera completamente.  
  
- "Él quiere saber si…", Sirius se interrumpió. ¿Y si se equivocaba? ¿Y si la hacía enfadar? ¡Era tan bella!  
  
- "¿Sí?"  
  
- "Si eres licántropo", James lo dijo. Y cerró los ojos.  
  
Una risa de ella y de pronto estaba abrazando a Remus.  
  
- "Lo soy", dijo con una sonrisa, "creí que ya lo habías descubierto, por tu instinto"  
  
- "No estaba seguro", Remus no lo podía creer, tenía muchas, muchísimas preguntas, "pero ¿cómo—?"  
  
- "Luego. Ahora deben irse, tengo cosas que hacer"  
  
- "¿Cuándo te veré?", Remus no pudo contenerse.  
  
- "En una semana. Aquí. Pero debes venir solo"  
  
Mientras se alejaban, Sirius abrazó fraternalmente a Remus.  
  
- "¡Lobito! Tienes muy buen gusto", y le alborotó el cabello.  
  
- "Piérdete, Black"  
  
*  
  
"Watching me wanting me / mirándome, deseándome  
  
I can feel you pull me down / puedo sentirte arrastrándome  
  
saving me raping me / salvándome, violándome  
  
watching me / mirándome"  
  
En otro lugar en medio del bosque, un hombre vestido enteramente de negro estaba sentado en una regia silla forrada en terciopelo rojo, sobre unos escalones de piedra, tres en total. A sus pies, una serpiente se deslizaba. Sonrió complacido y sus rasgos se asemejaron a los del ofidio.  
  
- "Uno más en nuestras filas, querida. Lucius es un excelente buscador de talentos"  
  
Una figura que había estado entre las sombras avanzó. Vestía también de negro y llevaba una máscara que se quitó revelando el pálido rostro de ojos azules de Bellatrix Black.  
  
- "Creo que Mc Nair servirá. Es despiadado", observó, avanzando hacia su señor que le señaló con un ademán uno de los escalones de piedra junto a la silla.   
  
Ella se sentó, y una de sus manos buscó el sujetador para atar sus largos cabellos negros.  
  
- "No. Déjalos así", ella los dejó caer de nuevo sobre su espalda y volteó a ver a su señor.  
  
Tom Marvolo Ryddle.  
  
Lord Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort la tomó de los hombros y, poniéndose de pie, le indicó la mesa de piedra donde se había producido la iniciación de Walden Mc Nair, en la cual aún había restos de sangre.   
  
Bellatrix avanzó, no muy segura de las intenciones de su señor.  
  
 - "Quítate la ropa"  
  
Ella obedeció, extrañada. Sabía que a Voldemort le gustaba mirar cuando tenía sexo con Rodolphus, pero nunca le había pedido nada como eso. Se quitó la túnica negra y la dejó caer a sus pies, y luego deslizó el largo vestido que llevaba, hasta que quedó en el piso junto con su túnica. Miró a su señor.  
  
- "Toda la ropa. Y tiéndete en la mesa"  
  
Cuando Bellatrix lo hizo, mirándolo a los ojos, insegura de cómo proceder aún, pues había visto a Voldemort torturar innumerables víctimas de ese modo, algo suave la hizo mirar hacia su propio cuerpo.   
  
Nagini, la serpiente, subía lentamente por una de sus piernas, su lengua bífida junto a sus  muslos, mientras su señor le hablaba en pársel. No pudo evitar agitarse ante el contacto del ofidio, que ya se encontraba en su pecho, jugando traviesamente con sus pezones mientras Voldemort sacaba su propia lengua imitando al reptil.  
  
Un profundo gemido salió de la garganta de Bellatrix y cerró los ojos, extendiendo los brazos impotentes, mientras sus caderas se agitaban. Perdió la noción del tiempo mientras la serpiente seguía paseando por su cuerpo, y sólo abrió los ojos cuando sintió unas firmes manos separarle los muslos y vio a su señor desnudo sobre ella.  
  
- "Te casarás con Lestrange", ordenó mientras la poseía salvajemente y ella le dijo que sí entre gritos de placer y dolor.  
  
*  
  
Antes de que pasara una semana de la escapada al bosque, Sirius volvió a ponerse misterioso y hablaba ocasionalmente con Mundungus Fletcher y también con iba frecuentemente a la cocina, usando una entrada secreta que sólo ellos conocían,  
  
Y una mañana en el Gran Salón, la mesa de Slytherin se conmocionó totalmente cuando Lucius Malfoy, Rabastan Lestrange y Severus Snape comenzaron a brincar en todas direcciones, frotándose frenéticamente la entrepierna, al tiempo que trataban de salir de allí a toda prisa. Remus se quedó atónito y James le cerró un ojo a Sirius con una sonrisa de complicidad.  
  
Cuando se calmó en tumulto, Sirius les contó, llorando de risa, que con la complicidad de un elfo doméstico, había puesto en la ropa interior de los Slytherin un preparado de ortigas especialmente potente e incoloro, y que en esos instantes, Malfoy deberia haberse arrancado ya la piel de tanto rascarse.  
  
Los prefectos tuvieron que redoblar la vigilancia a los Merodeadores, que se habían hecho bastante populares con esa clase de "hazañas".  
  
Con la temporada de Quidditch en su máximo apogeo, Remus y Peter volvieron a sentirse abandonados, ya que Sirius y James iban a las prácticas todos los días. James estaba frenético porque Lily Evans estaba saliendo con un chico de Ravenclaw y se maldecía por no habérselo pedido antes, pero ella parecía completamente indiferente.  
  
Sirius estaba saliendo con varias de sus admiradoras, pero no había vuelto a tener una novia "oficial", o al menos no se lo había dicho a Remus, pero él estaba feliz por haber encontrado a Genévieve y fue muchas noches al Bosque Prohibido a hablar con ella.  
  
- "Es como si algo quisiera salir de ti y sientes necesidad de correr y correr sin que sepas a donde, pero con un imperioso deseo de ser libre, y solo te liberas en el bosque", le decía ella, y era exactamente como él se sentía.  
  
- "¿Puedo controlarlo?", la insegura pregunta que había temido hacer.  
  
- "Puedes. Sólo toma tiempo y requiere mucha paciencia, pero lo lograrás. Yo lo hice y estaré aquí para ayudarte"  
  
- "¿Cómo pasó? ¿Por qué estás aquí?"  
  
- "Me mordieron a los veinte años, es más doloroso cuando sucede así, porque tu cuerpo no está habituado a las transformaciones. Me tomó tres años dominarlo, e intenté muchos tratamientos, pero finalmente lo acepté y con paciencia y mucho apoyo lo conseguí"  
  
Y cuando Remus había preguntado de quién fue ese apoyo, ella había callado. Tampoco le dijo por qúe vivía en el bosque.  
  
Remus confiaba en ella, le contaba todos sus pensamientos más íntimos y a veces, en la oscuridad de su habitación, soñaba con ella, era su ángel, su compañera. Y muchas veces se recriminó ser siempre él el que hablaba y preguntara, sin darle nunca la oportunidad a Genévieve de decirle algo.  
  
Pero él tampoco le hablaba mucho de Sirius, siempre que salía ese tema, cambiaba de conversación. Aunque en el fondo, estaba seguro de que ella sabía lo mucho que quería a su amigo, pero no quería hablar de eso.  
  
A pesar de los cursos y de las prácticas de Quidditch, las noches de luna llena eran de los cuatro, corrían por el bosque en total libertad y muchas de las criaturas que allí habitaban no se les acercaban, porque ellos habian marcado sus dominios. Pero nunca más vieron a la loba blanca y Genévieve se había negado a explicarle a Remus dónde iba en sus transformaciones.  
  
Esa navidad, Genévieve le regaló una colección de libros de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, que le fueron muy útiles a la hora de rendir los exámenes con White, que se había puesto muy exigente con ellos. Para entonces, Remus había logrado dominar mucho más al lobo y el mismo White estaba sorprendido de su rápido progreso, y lo había interrogado varias veces sin que Remus le contara jamás la verdad.  
  
Después de navidad, se hicieron más fuertes los rumores de un grupo de asesinos entrenados por Tom Ryddle, pero nadie tenía pruebas concretas y los atentados contra muggles que se estaban produciendo podían ser hechos aislados. El Ministerio intentó minimizar los rumores, diciendo que todo estaba bajo control, y la Universidad de Altos Estudios Mágicos continuó funcionando, pero Dumbledore le pidió a White elevar aún más el nivel de exigencia, y para fin de año, estaban agotados de tanto estudiar maldiciones y contramaldiciones.  
  
Sirius estaba irritado con su hermano, porque además de estar en Slytherin, se había convertido en un ferviente admirador de Lucius Malfoy y sus amigos de sétimo, Walden Mc Nair y Ewan Rosier, y también del menor de los Lestrange y de Severus Snape. Remus en vano trató de razonar con él.  
  
- "Son los chicos más populares de su casa, es lógico que esté con ellos. Además, Malfoy se va este año"  
  
Pero no pudo convencerlo. Además, cuando se tocaba el tema de Malfoy o de Lestrange, Sirius se ponía fuera de sí.  
  
- "¿Y eso te llena de pena, verdad?". Eso fue un golpe bajo, y justo cuando había cuarto creciente.  
  
THUD  
  
Remus se le había echado encima, con las manos en su garganta y los ojos relampagueando de furia. Lo sorprendió tanto que Sirius no atinó a defenderse.  
  
- "¡No vuelvas a decir eso! ¡No lo hagas jamás! No sé que me pasó entonces, pero Malfoy no es quien me importa", y Remus salió corriendo mientras Sirius, aún en el suelo, se preguntaba quién sería la persona que le importaba.  
  
*  
  
En una de sus salidas nocturnas, Remus se había encontrado con David Balfour, que salía a hurtadillas del bosque. El chico tenía las manos destrozadas.  
  
- "¿Qué pasó?", preguntó Remus lleno de inquietud, llevándolo a la sala común para ayudarlo.  
  
- "Detención con Campbell, para variar. Me pidió que lleve unos cardos mágicos a su despacho, pero olvidó decirme que son del tipo agresivo...", dijo David con amargura y le contó que luego de llevar los cardos había vuelto al bosque porque le pareció ver a White y quiso seguirlo.  
  
Remus lo curó mientras le advertía de los peligros del bosque. Luego lo miró con lástima, no podía soportar que lo maltratasen y el siguiera en silencio.  
  
- "¿Por qué no le dices a Dumbledore?", Remus miró tristemente las manos vendadas de su amigo, "esto está llegando muy lejos"  
  
- "No lo haré. Es una cuestión de honor, ¿no lo ves? entre nuestros clanes esto es una afrenta que debo responder con honor, si lo denuncio, los avergonzaré. Y además, puedo resistir---", exclamó David con todo el orgullo escocés brillándole en los ojos que trataban de contener las lágrimas.  
  
Y Remus lo abrazó con ternura, él sabía cómo se sentía David, guardando un secreto que los otros no podían saber. Pero al menos él tenía a sus amigos y a Genévieve, mientras que David sólo lo tenía a él.  
  
- "Cuenta conmigo siempre", le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello como hacía Sirius cuando lo consolaba en las tormentas, "no importa la hora, búscame si necesitas mi ayuda. Yo no le diré a nadie"  
  
David le devolvió el abrazo y luego se soltó suavemente y se dirigió al dormitorio.  
  
*  
  
El cuarto año llegó a su fin, con muchos rumores acerca de los llamados mortífagos, pero los cuatro amigos estaban seguros de que el año que venía sería mejor, ya que Malfoy se habría ido.  
  
Habían hecho muchos planes, porque los padres de Remus al fin consintieron que pase el verano con Sirius, en Egipto.   
  
Pero ese verano no hubo viaje a Egipto, a la semana de acabadas las clases, el padre de Sirius falleció, causando conmoción en el Mundo Mágico, pues era una de las familias más respetadas. Remus asistió al entierro con sus padres, los cuales ya no gozaban de la misma posición que antes, ya que su fortuna y propiedades habían sido gastadas tratando de curar a su hijo de la licantropía.  
  
La madre de Sirius los miró por encima del hombro y arrugó la nariz cuando Remus se acercó y se fundió en un estrecho abrazo con Sirius, que no lloraba, pues su adusto padre jamás había sido muy cercano a él. Finalizada la ceremonia fúnebre y ya en la Mansión Black, la madre de Sirius le prohibió terminantemente ser amigo de un pordiosero y de esto se derivó una agria discusión en la que le fue recordado que él y Andromeda eran los únicos Black en Gryffindor, en una familia que siempre se había enorgullecido de pertenecer a Slytherin, y que debería imitar a su hermano y ser amigo de los Black y los Lestrange.  
  
Sirius salió dando un portazo, y esa noche, vagó por las calles de Londres, llorando y sintiéndose la persona más miserable del mundo y añorando como loco a sus amigos.  
  
TBC  
  
Y si les ha gustado, déjenme reviews, que ando con la moral algo alicaída.  
  
Stefi  
  
Ji ji ji, no iba a detallar lo de Bella y Sirius, es que ¡yo escribo slash! Aunque la escenita de Voldie anda un poquitín más descriptiva. Sorry.  
  
¿Niña buena? ¿Muá? Je je je...lee mi fic de Halloween y hablamos.  
  
Lo de White en el callejón, me lo reservo. ¡Ese profe me gusta! Y en este capítulo sale más de la chica loba.  
  
Y del otro review, digo en defensa del perrito, que estaba sacrificándose para conseguir el ingrediente de la poción. Y efectivamente, en capítulos anteriores, Sirius vio como Bellatrix le hacía un blowjob a Rodolphus.  
  
Mirmallen  
  
Sip, sé que me porté malito enredando a Sirius con la prima, pero es que la prima es malvadita! Y a mi me cae muy bien Genévieve.  
  
  
  
Nessimelle  
  
Sip, el lobito sospecha. Y se averguenza muchisimo el pobre. Marius es un misterio, y yo lo adoro!!! (6) (6) ya se sabrá, calma. Aquí sale un poquitín de tu Malfoy, y también la venganza, aunque la cosa se pondrá peor siempre con los Slytherin.  
  
Leila Diggory  
  
Sirius apenas empieza a ser el galán de Hogwarts, espera al quinto año. El lobito también tiene sus intereses secretos, de modo que no lo culpes, que tan inocentito no es. Y James no tuvo esas experiencias aún, sólo Sirius. Pero pronto James también lo hará. De White y la mujer loba, me lo reservo aún, eso se irá descubriendo poco a poco, es que tengo manía de ir desenredando las historias de a poquitos.  
  
Ruth  
  
A mi también me gusta Bellatrix, es como la versión femenina de Lucius, y tiene que ser malvadita…y Remusin está en pleno descubrimiento también y le da mucha, pero muchísima vergüenza.  
  
Tsubasa Lupin de Black  
  
Sorry, sorry, es que según yo, es la única forma de explicar el odio que se tienen y lo que vendrá después, en mi fic "El Anillo…". Además, Sirius no se acostó con su prima, fue ella la que se acostó con el pobre e inocente perrito. Y Remus no dijo nada, porque son amigos, pero sí lo consoló cuando volvió borrachito.  
  
Little My  
  
Siii, adivinaste…aunque era un poquitín evidente, creo que di muchas pistas. Ahora el lobito no está tan solo, ya encontró compañera. Y Peter, pues no. No encuentro nadie que tenga el estómago necesario, muejejej!  
  
Sorry por Lucius, sale un poquito, y Seve también sale poco, porque esta historia es más sobre los Merodeadores, pero pienso extenderme mucho más cuando llegue a sétimo año.   
  
Aura  
  
Voldie hará mucho más que mirar, de ahora en adelante. Mira que ya vio que se perdía de muchas cosas. Je je je.  
  
Remus supo por instinto que algo pasaba, es un lobo y algo de instinto ha de tener la criatura, ¿no? Ji ji ji ji *Evil*  
  
Snuvelly  
  
Sip, Andromeda es la madre de Tonks y también es uno de mis personajes favoritos. La mamá no es metamorfaga, al menos no para mi, o este fic se me complicaría enormemente. Y Sirius anda experimentando, pero por ahora sólo con chicas.  
  
Ron Malfoy  
  
Acción querías y acción salió, aunque no sé por qué, presiento que no te va a gustar mucho. ¿Un trio con Genévieve? ¡JAMAS! ¡NUNCA¡ ¡OLVIDALO! Y hay una muy buena razón para ello, que sabrás más adelante.  
  
Akhasa  
  
No olvides que según la leyenda, Siri-boy fue el galán de Hogwarts, y yo respeto eso. El lobito no se quedará atrás, mira que también es bonito y las chicas no son ciegas…y además, ya tendrán 15 en el próximo.  
  
6 


	11. Herido

Entre lunas y estrellas  
  
Por: Ayesha  
  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusana  
  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
  
Título = Entre lunas y estrellas (11/?)  
  
Autor = Ayesha  
  
E-mail = lg_100309@hotmail.com  
  
Clasificación = R  
  
Parejas = Sirius/Remus  
  
Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.   
  
Además, los hechizos "Destrucio" son propiedad de Fox Lady, de quien soy una fan más.  
  
A/N = Este fic es el inicio de "El anillo y la Orden del Fénix", para quienes lo están leyendo, las cosas que suceden aquí tendrán mayor sentido.  
  
Invito a las interesadas a unirse a mi grupo : Groups.yahoo.com/group/Reino_Ayesha, donde hay muchos fics y dibujitos slasheros.  
  
  
  
Capítulo 11: Herido  
  
"Feel the heat below my feet / siento el calor bajo mis pies  
  
I have to go, no time to sleep / tengo que irme, no hay tiempo de dormir  
  
Can't believe the things you say / no puedo creer las cosas que dices  
  
I turn my head and walk away / volteo la cabeza y me voy  
  
You make me sick – you make me nervous/ me pones enfermo, me pones nervioso"  
  
In my life – The Rasmus  
  
*  
  
Ese verano, la madre de Sirius insistió en llevar a sus hijos de vacaciones a la Riviera Francesa, y aunque Sirius no quería ir, lo obligaron. Una vez allí, se enamoró de la playa y de los centros de diversión y se entretuvo mucho convirtiéndose en perro para poner a su hermano Regulus en aprietos porque aún no le perdonaba lo que dijo de Remus.   
  
Pero pesar de todo, seguía extrañando muchísimo a sus amigos y añoraba poder compartir esos momentos con ellos. Las travesuras las hacía pensando en lo que diría James, en cómo reiría Peter y en el rostro preocupado de Remus. En una de tantas travesuras, el comunicador que usaba para hablarle a Remus en las noches, cayó al mar y fue imposible recuperarlo.  
  
Además, para molestar a su madre que no se cansaba de mortificarlo hablando mal de sus amigos, Sirius se comenzó a dejar el cabello largo, como había visto hacer a varios chicos franceses, claro que con eso, su madre ya no lo dejaba en paz, pero esa la única forma de abierta rebeldía que se atrevía a hacer.  
  
Se sentía miserable.  
  
Casi al final del verano, en la villa francesa donde vivían, recibieron la visita de Bellatrix y Rodolphus, luego de que anunciaran su compromiso a la Comunidad Mágica de Londres. Y la madre de Sirius se puso tan contenta que los invitó a cenar.  
  
Durante la cena, Sirius apenas hablaba, pero Regulus y su madre parecían fascinados con la noticia y la señora Black no se cansaba de repetir que la familia Lestrange era una familia tan respetada como los Black o los Malfoy y que Rodolphus había hecho una excelente elección. Luego hubo varias preguntas sobre la Universidad de Altos Estudios Mágicos y el famoso Tom Ryddle y Sirius se enteró de que Lucius Malfoy, Walden Mc Nair y Ewan Rosier habían sido admitidos allí junto con un joven húngaro de apellido Karkarov, y el resto de la cena transcurrió entre reproches de la madre de Sirius porque sólo los Slytherin iban a la Universidad de Ryddle y él, para vergüenza de la familia, estaba en Gryffindor.  
  
Sirius optó por no replicar, no quería que su madre lo avergonzara más delante del cretino de Rodolphus, ni que lo gritara como a un crío delante de Bellatrix, pero decidió irse al sentir la mano de Bellatrix en su entrepierna. Una vez en su habitación, Sirius golpeó con fuerza la pared y sólo se calmó pensando en que pronto vería a sus amigos.  
  
Al día siguiente, vagando por la playa, conoció a una chica francesa de quince años y antes de que pasara una semana, se hicieron novios. Se llamaba Antoinnette d'Enneris y era de una familia tan aristocrática que a su madre se le olvidó importunarlo durante el resto del verano, tolerando incluso su cabello largo.  
  
Antoinnette tenía el cabello castaño corto y unos bellos ojos color miel, que Sirius contemplaba por horas en los largos paseos que daban en la playa y por algunos días dejó de sentirse miserable y de echar de menos a sus amigos.  
  
*  
  
Remus se decepcionó un poco al no lograr comunicarse con Sirius, pero se mantenía en constante contacto con Peter y James y casi al final del verano recibió una invitación de David para visitar Edimburgo por un par de semanas antes de iniciar de nuevo las clases. Remus aceptó encantado.  
  
Los padres de David eran amables y lo trataron muy bien. Esto sorprendió un poco a Remus porque eran aristócratas, aunque su experiencia con la aristocracia se limitaba a Lucius Malfoy y la familia de Sirius. El padre de David era juez en delitos de muggles contra magos y era un miembro muy respetado de la Comunidad Mágica en Edimburgo y su madre era medibruja y trabajaba en una fundación de magos para curar muggles indigentes.   
  
Los Balfour vivían en un castillo y eso explicaba la habilidad natural de David para orientarse en Hogwarts. Remus pasó dos semanas maravillosas explorando el castillo con David y revisando la vieja biblioteca.  
  
También conversaban interminablemente, y en una de tantas charlas, surgió el tema de Campbell.  
  
- "¡Ese sujeto es odioso! No tiene derecho a maltratarte", dijo con firmeza Remus.  
  
- "No lo odio en realidad", replicó suavemente David.  
  
- "¿NO LO ODIAS?", Remus estaba sorprendido.  
  
- "No. Es el mejor maestro de Pociones que podemos tener"  
  
- "¡Pero es un abusivo, un maniático! ¡Mira lo que les hace a tus manos!", casi gritó Remus señalando las manos de David, donde aún se veían las cicatrices de los cardos.  
  
David sonrió con dulzura.  
  
- "Nuestros clanes se han odiado por siglos. Es el modo en que se espera que se comporte—"  
  
- "Tú no te comportas así—"  
  
- "Yo pienso que no podemos vivir siempre con ese odio, pero entiendo a Campbell. No puedo odiarlo, Remus", explicó con calma David.  
  
Remus sonrió. No entendía pero tampoco quería juzgar a su amigo y sólo le pidió tener mucho cuidado con el profesor de Pociones.  
  
Las vacaciones terminaron y Remus viajó junto con David a Londres, pero su amigo se quedó con James a causa de las transformaciones. Cuando Remus volvió a su casa, saltó de alegría al leer la carta de Hogwarts que le avisaba que había sido elegido prefecto. Sus padres estaban orgullosos y él no veía la hora de ponerse su insignia y de contarles a sus amigos la noticia, al día siguiente que los vería en el Callejón Diagon.  
  
*  
  
Sirius los encontró en el Callejón Diagon, como ya se les había hecho costumbre. Le pareció un poco extraño encontrar a David con sus tres amigos, pero los saludó amistosamente a todos.  
  
- "¡Hola Moony!", dijo cuando llegó el turno de saludar a Remus, y le revolvió el cabello porque adoraba ver cómo los ojos dorados lanzaban chispas.  
  
Pero Remus no le reclamó, sino que lo miró asombrado.  
  
- "¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?"  
  
Sirius, que no se había cortado el cabello en todo el verano, lo tenía un poco largo, y atado con una tira de cuero, con cabellos sueltos cayéndole sobre el rostro dándole un efecto decididamente sexy.  
  
- "Mi madre me atormenta con eso, Moony. No hagas tú lo mismo", fue la respuesta.  
  
- "¡Soy prefecto!", exclamó de pronto Remus con alegría. James y Peter ya lo habían felicitado y se habían puesto muy contentos aunque ellos no fueron elegidos, por eso le sorprendió la reacción de Sirius.  
  
- "Ahh, felicidades", dijo palmeándole el hombro con poco entusiasmo y la sonrisa se marchitó en los labios de Remus, "¡Les tengo novedades! Tengo una novia francesa y a ella le encanta como soy yo", anunció triunfalmente.  
  
Al instante fue interrogado por James y Peter mientras se dirigían a Florean&Fortescue. Remus permanecía callado y ni siquiera lo animó el helado de chocolate que Peter le compró. Se sentaron en una de las mesas mientras Sirius seguía contando lo bella que era Antoinnette, lo hermoso de sus ojos y su cabello. Sacó una fotografía, que fue examinada por James, que alzó las cejas asombrado.  
  
- "Se parece a Moony", fue todo lo que dijo al devolverla.  
  
Peter y David estallaron en carcajadas y Remus miró a otro lado mientras Sirius se ponía de un rojo intenso.  
  
- "¡Ehh, Remus!", exclamó alegremente Lily Evans, acercándose de la mano de su novio. "Los nuevos prefectos estamos celebrando en aquella mesa, tú, David y Peter están invitados", dijo mirando a James por encima del hombro.  
  
Remus dudó un poco, pero Peter y David lo arrastraron hacia la alegre y bulliciosa mesa. Sirius y James se quedaron aparentando indiferencia, pero no podían evitar mirar hacia la otra mesa, buscando a Remus y a Lily que reían alegremente.  
  
*  
  
El viaje en el expreso fue muy distinto a los otros viajes, porque Remus se fue al vagón de prefectos con Lily, y sus tres amigos se quedaron con David.  
  
- "Bien, supongo que somos demasiado traviesos para ser candidatos a prefecto, ¿eh, Prongs?", dijo Sirius con algo de amargura en la voz.  
  
- "Supongo que sí", respondió James que en ese momento tenía cosas más importantes en la que pensar, como por ejemplo, cómo deshacerse del novio de Lily Evans, que era también prefecto.  
  
- "Remus se lo merece, estudió mucho el año pasado", dijo Peter con calor.  
  
- "Pero Prongs y yo somos los mejores de Hogwarts, y además Remus tuvo muchos problemas de conducta, ya sabes—", replicó Sirius.  
  
- "¡Tú no actúas como si fueras su amigo! ¡Parece que estuvieras envidioso de que él sea prefecto y tú no!", estalló David, sorprendiéndolos a todos.  
  
Se hizo un tenso silencio. Finalmente, Sirius habló.  
  
- "Creo que sí. Mi madre pondrá el grito en el cielo cuando se entere de que no soy prefecto", suspiró y salió a tomar un poco de aire.  
  
- "No le hagas caso, Dave. Él es así, ya se le pasará", dijo Peter y la conversación transcurrió más tranquilamente, con las aventuras de las vacaciones.  
  
*  
  
Durante la cena, Sirius y Remus aún no se hablaban mucho, pero todos notaron al instante que faltaba un profesor en la mesa principal y no pudieron dejar de comentarlo en medio de la Ceremonia de Selección.  
  
- "¿Qué le habrá pasado a White?", quiso saber James.  
  
- "Lo habrán echado", respondió tranquilamente Sirius.  
  
- "¿Echado? Eso no, es el mejor en DCAO", exclamó Remus.  
  
- "Quizá se fue también a la Universidad de Ryddle", aventuró Peter.  
  
La Universidad de Altos Estudios Mágicos estaba funcionando normalmente, a pesar de que existía una gran presión por parte de las autoridades del Ministerio de Magia para cerrarla, aunque la influencia de Phobos Malfoy era tanta que esto no se logró. Un fuerte rumor corría acerca de que la universidad era en realidad un campo de entrenamiento de asesinos, que formarían un ejército para Ryddle y pondrían en práctica sus planes de exterminio de muggles.  
  
- "Dumbledore tiene mucha influencia también", dijo Peter, que estaba bien enterado de esos asuntos, "gracias a él se verá el asunto en el consejo que se celebrará dentro de tres meses, y allí se decidirá si se cierra o no ese lugar"  
  
Minerva Mc Gonagall anunció el tradicional discurso del director, y Dumbledore se puso de pie.  
  
- "Buenas noches. Quisiera dar la bienvenida a los alumnos de primer año y recordarles a todos que está estrictamente prohibido acercarse al Bosque, a menos que quieran sufrir una muerte horrible", esta frase siempre tenía impacto en los alumnos de primero, "Asimismo, el señor Filch ha incrementado la lista de objetos prohibidos, que se encuentra pegada en la puerta de su despacho"  
  
Filch sonrió, amenazador como siempre, atemorizando a los estudiantes de primer año.  
  
- "Y además, quisiera comunicarles que nuestro profesor de DCAO, Marius White, se encuentra de permiso temporal por tres meses, periodo en el cual será reemplazado por el profesor Nigel Campbell que ha accedido gentilmente a ayudarnos", un murmullo de desaprobación saludó las palabras del director, "Slytherin y Gryffindor seguirán compartiendo esas clases, al igual que Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Los horarios se encuentran en la pizarra principal. Los entreamientos de Quidditch seguirán en el horario normal. Es todo", dijo el anciano, tomando asiento al tiempo que los platos de todos se llenaban de comida.  
  
- "¿Por qué comes eso?", exclamó Remus asombrado. En el plato de Peter había aparecido una pierna de pollo hervida y ensalada de verduras.  
  
- "Estoy a dieta. ¡Maldición! Pensé que mi madre lo había olvidado", respondió Peter mirando nostálgico el plato de Remus, lleno de los manjares más variados.  
  
Minerva Mc Gonagall pidió la palabra y se dirigió a ellos nuevamente.  
  
- "Este año y para mayor comodidad de los prefectos, les hemos instalado dormitorios individuales, al final del pasillo donde están los dormitorios normales. Las cosas de todos han sido ya trasladadas y sus nombres se encuentran en la puerta"  
  
Exclamaciones de alegría saludaron este anuncio, salvo en el caso de Remus, cuyo rostro mostraba todo menos felicidad.  
  
- "¡Felicidades, Moony! Ya no tendrás que oír a Peter roncar", exclamó James sonriendo.   
  
- "Y nosotros ya no tendremos que despertar a un dormilón", agregó Sirius con una falsa sonrisa que no le produjo ninguna alegría a Remus.  
  
Luego de la cena, Remus corrió al Bosque Prohibido y llamó a Genévieve con el silbato. Había esperado todo el verano para verla, pero nadie acudió a su llamada.  
  
Se internó hacia el sitio de los mallorns, llamándola a gritos, pero ella no apareció. Estuvo una hora esperando sentado en el bosque, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo inútil de su espera. Ella no acudiría.  
  
Penosamente, volvió al castillo y se detuvo un momento cuando pasó por su antiguo dormitorio, donde se oían las risas de James y Peter y la voz molesta de Sirius. Estuvo tentado a entrar, pero recordó la frialdad con la que lo había tratado Sirius y caminó tristemente a su nuevo dormitorio.  
  
*  
  
"Times had come when you would say / los tiempos vinieron cuando dijiste  
  
This is the one and sees the day / este es el único y mira el día  
  
Times had come for honesty / los tiempos vinieron por honestidad  
  
My victory is your defeat / mi victoria es tu derrota  
  
Can't you see you've been mistaken / no puedes ver que te has equivocado?"  
  
Sirius daba vueltas en la cama. Hacía rato que James y Peter se habían quedado dormidos, pero él no podía. A su lado, la cama vacía de Remus le recordaba lo injusto que había sido con su amigo. En vano miraba la fotografía de Antoinnette, sus ojos color miel le recordaban a Remus.  
  
Un rayo sonó a lo lejos. Se avecinaba una tormenta.  
  
Pero no iría a buscar a Remus, después de todo, él había preferido irse a su dormitorio de prefectos. No lo iría a buscar, quizás el dormitorio de prefectos era a prueba de tormentas. O quizás el ser prefecto lo hacía ahora inmune a las tormentas. No, no lo iría a buscar.  
  
Diez segundos después, Sirius, en bata, se dirigía resueltamente a la habitación con el letrero "Remus J. Lupin". Abrió suavemente la puerta, y encontró el dormitorio vacío y la cama sin deshacer.  
  
- "Claro, yo preocupándome y él seguramente está en el bosque, jugando a las escondidas con Genévieve", pensó, sintiéndose un completo idiota, mientras sus pasos lo llevaban hacia la Sala Común, porque ya no quería volver al dormitorio.  
  
La sala estaba oscura, y Sirius tuvo que mirar bien para notar un bulto encogido en el sillón, frente al fuego apagado.  
  
Remus.  
  
Remus con los ojos cerrados. Temblando. Algunas lágrimas caían de sus mejillas mientras él se abrazaba las rodillas con los brazos, completamente encogido, como un bultito miserable, en el enorme sillón.  
  
- "Moony", dijo Sirius dulcemente.  
  
Los ojos dorados lo miraron con tristeza.  
  
- "Ella no está en el bosque, Sirius. Y hay tormenta—", dijo con un hilo de voz.  
  
- "Lo sé, Moony. Fui a buscarte", dijo Sirius soltando suavemente las manos que Remus mantenía obstinadamente apretando sus rodillas. "Lo siento, me porté como un idiota. No sabes el infierno que ha sido este verano con mi madre, y tenía la esperanza de que por mis calificaciones me eligieran prefecto para que me dejara en paz. Pero parece que me he metido en muchos líos y no lo merezco—", continuó con pesar.  
  
La mano de Remus le acarició tiernamente la mejilla y apartó el cabello que le cubría la frente.  
  
- "No digas eso, te metiste en todos esos líos por ayudarme. Yo no pedí ser prefecto, no quiero serlo si tengo que estar lejos de ustedes", dijo con dulzura.  
  
Un fuerte trueno hizo que Remus se estremeciera.  
  
- "Vamos a nuestro dormitorio", le pidió Sirius tomándolo de la mano para levantarlo. "no le diremos a nadie que dormirás allí, señor prefecto", y ambos se dirigieron al dormitorio.  
  
Al día siguiente, James se encontró con sus amigos durmiendo abrazados, mejilla con mejilla. Meneó la cabeza sonriendo y volteó la foto de Antoinnette de la mesa de noche de Sirius. Luego corrió las cortinas de la cama y despertó a Peter.  
  
*  
  
Al terminar la clase de Transformaciones, Remus les dijo a sus amigos que los alcanzaría en el aula de DCAO y se demoró bastante en guardar sus plumas y pergaminos, hasta que no quedó nadie en el aula. La profesora Mc Gonagall lo miró intrigada.  
  
- "Señor Lupin, ¿necesita algo?"  
  
- "Sí, profesora. De hecho, quisiera saber si tiene unos momentos", pidió Remus algo inseguro.  
  
Momentos después, se encontraba en le despacho de la profesora Mc Gonagall, muy pulcro y ordenado, con hermosos adornos de cristal representando animales que cambiaban de colores. Los estuvo contemplando mientras la profesora le preparaba un té y lo miraba con simpatía.  
  
- "Dígame, señor Lupin, ¿en qué lo puedo ayudar?"  
  
- "Estoy muy feliz de que me hayan elegido prefecto, en verdad. No me lo esperaba ni mis amigos tampoco y no quiero que me tome por ingrato por lo que voy a decirle", dijo Remus de un tirón como si hubiera estado la mitad de la noche repasando las palabras. De hecho, había pasado toda la noche repitiéndolas, incluso en sueños.  
  
La profesora Mc Gonagall lo miró intrigada.  
  
- "También estoy muy feliz de que hayan decidido que cada prefecto tenga su propio dormitorio, eso es muy bueno en verdad para la mayoría de prefectos", continúo Remus en el mismo tono, "el caso es que---el caso es que deben haberse equivocado conmigo, porque yo no quiero ser prefecto más".  
  
Listo, lo había dicho. Remus respiró hondo y esperó su sentencia de muerte.  
  
La profesora Mc Gonagall alzó las cejas.  
  
- "Señor Lupin, su pedido es algo extraordinario, nunca antes un estudiante rechazó el cargo de prefecto. ¿Debo entender que su renuncia se debe al uso del dormitorio individual?"  
  
Remus enrojeció violentamente.  
  
- "Sí, profesora", respondió muy despacito, pero ella lo oyó.  
  
- "Señor Lupin, si eso es todo, no creo que haya ningún problema. Seguirá siendo prefecto y volverá al dormitorio con sus amigos. Y si eso es también la razón de que estuviera distraído en mi clase, espero que con este arreglo, tal situación no vuelva a repetirse".  
  
Remus no podía creerlo.  
  
- "¿En serio? ¿Lo dice en serio?"  
  
- "Claro, desde luego que es en serio. Vaya ahora a sus clases y pediré a los elfos domésticos que trasladen sus cosas", respondió ella sonriéndole.  
  
Y Remus partió a toda prisa al aula de DCAO, pero llegó demasiado tarde, la puerta estaba cerrada. Llamó tímidamente.  
  
- "Ahh, señor Lupin. Llega usted tarde. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, y cinco más por ser usted prefecto. Los prefectos deben dar el ejemplo y usted no es la excepción", dijo agriamente el profesor, pero a Remus no le importó, estaba muy feliz por la conversación con la profesora Mc Gonagall.  
  
- "Vamos a practicar algunas maldiciones", explicó Campbell, "primero serán maldiciones simples, como la Maldición de Conjuntivitis, pero luego, conforme avance el curso, practicaremos algunas otras, incluidas las Maldiciones Imperdonales"  
  
Sirius alzó la mano.  
  
- "Profesor, tengo entendido que las maldiciones imperdonables se encuentran prohibidas", dijo con mucho aplomo, dándole a Remus una mirada triunfal que quería decir "Lo he cogido"  
  
- "Señor Black, su sapiencia me deja admirado, debo admitirlo. Sin embargo, creo mi deber enseñar estas maldiciones ya que están en el plan de estudios aprobado por el Ministerio de Magia, debido a que está prohibido aplicarlas, mas no estudiarlas", continuó serenamente Campbell entre las risas de todos.  
  
Al final de la clase, era claro que Campbell no les haría las cosas fáciles, y también que sabía tanto como White de Artes Oscuras. Y Sirius no le agradaba.  
  
Severus Snape andaba solo nuevamente. Sus amigos habían terminado la escuela y sólo le quedaba Rabastan Lestrange, un año mayor que él. Severus continuaba tan taciturno como antes, desquitándose muchas veces con los chicos de años inferiores, que le tenían franco temor. Alguien observaba muy atentamente sus actitudes y movimientos, muy complacido, como cuando se espera a que un fruto madure antes de tomarlo del árbol.   
  
Aunque a Sirius y James esto no parecía molestarles en lo más mínimo y se burlaban de él a la menor oportunidad, de modo que Severus aparecía lo menos posible en lugares públicos.  
  
También había otras cosas de qué preocuparse. Ese año debían tomar los OWLS para ver si estaban preparados para niveles más avanzados. Sirius y James deseaban ser Aurores, Remus también pero sabía que su condición de licántropo haría imposible que lo admitieran en el Ministerio de Magia, de modo que su segunda opción era ser profesor. Y Peter quería ser Medimago, algo para lo cual necesitaba también un alto puntaje.  
  
James diseñó un intenso programa de estudios, que incluía también las prácticas de Quidditch a las cuales los acompañaban Peter y Remus y se dedicaron a estudiar como locos, usando libros adicionales que sacaban de la Biblioteca.  
  
Para el cumpleaños de Sirius, estaban todos estresados de tanto estudiar, de modo que James se vio obligado a incluir algunas actividades recreativas a riesgo de volverse locos. E incluyó también visitas al Bosque Prohibido. Pero para decepción de Remus, Genévieve no volvió a aparecer por mucho que la buscaron.  
  
Sirius había recibido como regalo de Antoinnette una cadena de oro con un dije que tenía la forma de corazón partido, con el nombre de ella, y la tarjeta musical que le había enviado decía que ella tenía uno igual, con el nombre de Sirius. Y Sirius, como era natural, se la pasó una semana presumiendo en el colegio con su regalo, pero después lo olvidó y lo dejó en la ventana del baño por varios días, hasta que Remus lo encontró y lo guardó en su baúl.  
  
*  
  
Cuando llegó la primera transformación de Remus, los tres animagos se dispusieron a ir a Hogsmeade, pero Moony se separó de ellos y se fue rápidamente al bosque. Buscaba a la loba blanca.  
  
Los demás lo siguieron, pero el lobo era rápido y les llevaba la delantera. Se internó en la parte del bosque que Genévieve les había prohibido por ser peligrosa, y corrió veloz, guiado por su instinto, hasta llegar a un claro.  
  
Tres figuras de negro y con máscaras se detuvieron en seco al oír que algo se aproximaba. La figura más alta volteó en dirección al peligro blandiendo la varita.   
  
El lobo llegó hasta ellos gruñendo amenazadoramente mientras les enseñaba los afilados colmillos.  
  
- "Un asqueroso licántropo", dijo la figura más alta, que parecía ser el líder. La máscara le deformaba la voz.  
  
Los otros se pusieron en posición de defensa y Moony los miró alternativamente. Luego, volvió a mirar al líder.  
  
- "Stupefy", el hechizo lo golpeó en la cabeza y Moony voló por el aire, estrellándose contra unos arbustos, pero se recuperó enseguida y con furia redoblada se lanzó contra su atacante.  
  
- "¡Destrucio!", un rayo rojo impactó en su pata delantera, en el punto donde ésta se unía con el tronco, y Moony lanzó un aullido de dolor.  
  
- "Verán que este hechizo, bien empleado, es capaz de detener incluso a un licántropo enfurecido", explicó el encapuchado y apuntó de nuevo a Moony que volvía a ponerse de pie.  
  
- "Des—", pero antes de que pudiera completar el hechizo, un enorme ciervo blanco se le echó encima, dándole una coz en el hombro que lo arrojó al suelo, mientras que un perrazo negro se paraba desafiante delante de Moony, protegiéndolo.  
  
Uno de los acompañantes del caído avanzó.  
  
- "Avada---¡Ahhhh!", una pequeña rata le había mordido la mano, haciendo que arroje la varita.  
  
Y Moony, herido, corrió hacia el límite del bosque que había marcado como sus dominios. Sus amigos lo siguieron.  
  
El encapuchado se levantó.  
  
- "¡Vámonos!", dijo, "no podemos perder el tiempo"; y apresuradamente desaparecieron entre los árboles.  
  
Moony llegó a una cueva, donde entró, cojeando aún y aullando bajito. Se tumbó al fondo, lamiendo su profunda herida. Prongs y Padfoot llegaron siguiendo el rastro de sangre, con Wormtail en la grupa del ciervo, pero Moony no los dejó entrar. Les gruñó amenazadoramente a cada intento de avance que hacían y continuó lamiéndose la herida.  
  
Sus amigos esperaron a la entrada de la cueva, alertas por si se producía un nuevo ataque, y el amanecer sorprendió a los tres de pie, vigilando.  
  
Padfoot fue el primero en recobrar su forma humana.  
  
- "Remus", dijo entrando a la cueva y ahogó una exclamación al ver a su amigo hecho un ovillo en el piso, sobre un charco de sangre.  
  
- "¡Oh, no!", exclamó James moviendo suavemente al herido, "perdió mucha sangre, está desmayado"  
  
Sirius comenzó a rasgar su túnica para vendar la herida y Peter le sostuvo el cuerpo a Remus para facilitar la tarea y detener la hemorragia. El corte era tan profundo que la clavícula de Remus estaba visible.  
  
- "Maldito el que hizo esto", exclamó con ira Sirius alzando el inconsciente cuerpo con mucho cuidado para no lastimarlo más.  
  
El camino de vuelta fue penoso, pero Sirius no permitió que nadie más llevara a Remus. Esperaron a la entrada del bosque a que Peter trajera la capa de invisibilidad y luego llegaron a su habitación, aliviados de no haberse topado con nadie en el camino.  
  
Sirius acostó a Remus y le quitó la venda improvisada mientras Peter ponía agua a hervir y buscaba pociones para desinfectar la herida.  
  
Además del corte en el hobmro, agrandado con el esfuerzo de la transformación, Remus tenía una fea contusión en la frente.  
  
- "Esto tiene muy mal aspecto, no sé si podré curarlo", dijo Peter muy preocupado mientras limpiaba la herida sin que Remus reaccionara.  
  
- "¿Y ahora qué haremos?", preguntó Sirius, preocupado también.  
  
- "Creo que debemos ir con la señora Pomfrey, Padfoot", dijo gravemente James, "esta herida es profunda y Remus perdió mucha sangre"  
  
- "Pero eso significaría la expulsión", intervino Peter, "debe haber otra manera"  
  
- "Genévieve sabría que hacer", dijo James apesadumbrado.  
  
- "¿Y si Genévieve—y si ella hubiera sido atacada y—y—", Peter calló apenado.  
  
- "¡No puede ser! Si a ella le pasó algo, él no lo soportaría", exclamó Sirius, "Diré que estuvo conmigo, no me importa si me expulsan, pero no lo dejaré así"  
  
- "Todos lo diremos", dijo decididamente James y Peter asintió.  
  
- "Bien", dijo Sirius dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero un suave gemido lo hizo volar a la cama de Remus, tocándole la frente, "tiene fiebre"  
  
- "Ve de una vez", pidió James, "nosotros trataremos de limpiar la herida mientras traes ayuda"  
  
Y con una última mirada a su amigo inconsciente, Sirius salió apresurado a buscar a la señora Pomfrey.  
  
TBC  
  
Nesimelle  
  
Jijiji, a Sirius si que le pasan cosas...ya tiene nueva novia. Y Lucius viene con fuerza en el siguiente capítulo.  
  
Mirmallen   
  
David lo pasará aún peor. Y Sirius ha caido en las garras de su mamita, y ya la conocemos, poor Paddy.  
  
Ruth  
  
Las haditas estaban con los ojos cuadrados de ver a tantos hombres en cueros, ji ji ji…  
  
Snapy y los demás en el próximo.  
  
Maggie  
  
Gracias por leer y por los ánimos.  
  
Snivelly  
  
En este fic no habrá trio con Sirius y Remus, pero en "El Anillo" sí que lo habrá.  
  
Tsubasa Lupin de Black  
  
Sipi, Genévieve es licántropa. Y David…pues ya cambiará su vida.  
  
Me alegra que te guste "El Anillo".  
  
Akhasa  
  
Oops no me había dado cuenta de ese "detallito" del apellido. Luego lo corrijo.   
  
Y me cuentas el libro de Marius, snifff, yo aun sigo con el de Armand.  
  
1 


	12. Adicción

Entre lunas y estrellas  
  
Por: Ayesha  
  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusana  
  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
  
Groups.yahoo.com/group/Reino_Ayesha  
  
Título = Entre lunas y estrellas (12/?)  
  
Autor = Ayesha  
  
E-mail = lg_100309@hotmail.com  
  
Clasificación = R  
  
Parejas = Sirius/Remus  
  
Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.   
  
Además, los hechizos "Destrucio" son propiedad de Fox Lady, de quien soy una fan más.  
  
A/N = Este fic es el inicio de "El anillo y la Orden del Fénix", para quienes lo están leyendo, las cosas que suceden aquí tendrán mayor sentido.  
  
Capítulo 12: Adicción  
  
"Opened my eyes today / abrí mis ojos hoy  
  
And I knew there's something different / y supe que había algo diferente  
  
Saw you in a brand new way / te vi en una forma distinta  
  
Like the clouds had somehow lifted / como las nubes que de algún modo se elevaron  
  
And if yesterday I heard / y si ayer me escuchase  
  
Myself saying these words / a mí mismo diciendo estas palabras  
  
I would swear it was a lie / juraría que fue una mentira"  
  
Hopeless addicted – The Corrs  
  
*  
  
Apenas abrió la puerta, Sirius casi tropezó con David.  
  
- "¿Qué quieres?", dijo algo bruscamente. El chico no le simpatizaba, quizá por su amistad con Remus.  
  
- "Vine a ver a Remus, le traje unas cosas—"  
  
- "Está descansando", dijo Sirius tratando de bloquearle el paso, pero David fue más rápido y entró.  
  
- "¡Por Merlín!", exclamó espantado, "¿qué le pasó?"  
  
Sirius entró dando un portazo.  
  
- "Lo hirieron, ¿qué no es obvio?", le espetó en la cara a David.  
  
- "Sufrió un accidente en el bosque, David", intervino James, "AHORA Sirius iba a la enfermería para pedir ayuda. ¿Verdad, Sirius?"  
  
- "Ya voy…anda, James, díselo. Después de todo, nos expulsarán a los cuatro", ironizó Sirius.  
  
- "¿Expulsarlos?", preguntó David y James le informó rápidamente sobre la situación.  
  
Sirius se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de que la abriera nuevamente, David exclamó:  
  
- "¡Esperen! Yo puedo curarlo"  
  
- "¿Qué?", tres voces sorprendidas se alzaron al unísono.  
  
- "Mi madre es medibruja, se especializa en muggles y yo la ayudo a veces. Traje algunas cosas para curarme en caso de que---ya saben---Campbell me haga pasar un mal rato", explicó David.  
  
No perdieron tiempo, y mientras el chico iba a buscar sus cosas, James y Peter se encargaron de preparar a Remus limpiando su cuerpo lastimado, al tiempo que Sirius humedecía con un paño mojado, sus secos labios a causa de la fiebre.  
  
David llegó y atendió la herida ayudado por Peter. James tuvo que mantener a Sirius lejos, pues estaba tan nervioso que en lugar de ayudar, estorbaba.   
  
- "¿Qué es eso?", preguntó Sirius preocupado al ver a David enhebrar hilo en una delgada aguja.  
  
- "Hilo de sutura, Sirius. Los muggles lo usan para cerrar las heridas. Se disuelve a los siete días de aplicado", explicó David. "Peter, ¿le diste poción calmante?"  
  
Peter hizo un gesto afirmativo y David empezó a coser. James y Sirius lo miraban fascinados mientras Peter lo ayudaba limpiando la sangre con una gasa. Luego vinieron los unguentos que ayudarían en la cicatrización y las curaciones a las heridas menores.  
  
Cuando terminaron, David estaba cansado y le dolían las manos, pero la herida estaba cerrada y las pociones habían ayudado a bajar un poco la fiebre.  
  
- "¡Diablos!", exclamó, "me pasé veinte minutos de Pociones, Campbell me matará. ¡Me voy!, en la tarde traeré una poción para compensar la pérdida de sangre, la prepararé después de clase"  
  
David partió veloz antes de que Sirius pudiera darle las gracias. Los tres se sentaron silenciosos a esperar que Remus despierte.  
  
*  
  
David entró al aula de Pociones y Campbell lo fulminó con la mirada.   
  
- "Balfour, pase", dijo con falsa sonrisa, "precisamente yo le decía a la clase que hay ciertas virtudes que distinguen a los clanes escoceses y que la puntualidad jamás se asoció a los York".  
  
David no replicó ni murmuró como solía hacerlo. No deseaba confrontación porque eso hubiera irritado más a Campbell.  
  
- "Lo siento", fue todo lo que dijo antes de sentarse en su lugar.  
  
- "Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor", dijo Campbell sonriendo ante los murmullos de indignación y dio las instrucciones para elaborar una poción congelante.  
  
David trabajó de prisa y fue el primero en terminar, dejando su caldero en la mesa del profesor. Éste, sin embargo, lo revisó al final.  
  
- "Mal, Balfour. No tiene el color adecuado—le pondré detención por esta tarde"  
  
- "Profesor, por favor no lo haga. Mañana me quedaré todo el día, pero hoy no---por favor".  
  
David estaba suplicando.  
  
David.  
  
La sorpresa hizo que incluso el dolor en el hombro de Campbell se calmara un poco.  
  
- "Será hoy", dijo secamente. ¿Qué ocultaría el muchacho?  
  
Disfrutó al ver su rostro desesperado y quiso añadir más desesperación a las finas facciones de su alumno.  
  
- "La detención será en el laboratorio de quinto año y deberá preparar diez litros de poción revitalizadora para el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Y si perdemos, ya sabré quién es el responsable"  
  
Pero David no tenía el rostro triste. Al contrario, parecía aliviado.  
  
- "Sí, profesor", dijo y partió al castigo. Eso le daría oportunidad de hacer la poción sin despertar sospechas.  
  
*  
  
Remus abrió lentamente los ojos. Las cortinas de la habitación estaban cerradas y tres preocupados rostros lo miraban atentamente.  
  
- "Moony. ¿Cómo te sientes?", Sirius sostenía su mano y lo miraba ansioso.  
  
- "Duele—", dijo débilmente el herido.  
  
Peter se acercó y levantó las almohadas con mucho cuidado para incorporarlo, mientras James le acercaba una poción tibia.  
  
- "Te calmará el dolor, Moony. Debes beberla toda"  
  
Remus obedeció y luego se hundió en las almohadas. Estaba terriblemente cansado.  
  
- "Tengo frío—", susurró y Sirius lo arropó hasta la barbilla, acostándose junto a él para abrazarlo con mucho cuidado de no tocar el hombro herido. Remus se adormeció nuevamente.  
  
Alguien llamó a la puerta y Peter dejó pasar a David que venía con una poción aún humeante en las manos. Dejó la poción sobre la mesa de noche y examinó a Remus.  
  
- "Rem, tienes que beber esto", dijo despertándolo suavemente, "ayudará a regenerar la sangre que perdiste"  
  
Sirius lo ayudó a incorporarse para que bebiera la poción y Remus lo hizo, recostándose nuevamente.  
  
- "Le puse un somnífero, para que pueda descansar. La fiebre ha bajado, la poción hará su efecto en unas horas. Creo que en un par de días estará mucho mejor", informó David luego de examinar a su amigo, "Debo irme, Campbell me puso detención toda la tarde"  
  
James y Peter, aliviados de que el peligro hubiese pasado, decidieron ir a clases, para no perder el día. Sirius prefirió quedarse con el herido.  
  
Acostado junto a Remus, Sirius acariciaba su cabello apartando una y otra vez el rebelde mechón castaño de la frente de su amigo. La hinchazón en la mejilla de Remus empezaba a disminuir, pero aún tenía un feo color morado. Los dedos de Sirius siguieron su contorno, y luego viajaron a su boca, dibujando los delgados labios suavemente.  
  
Remus suspiró.  
  
- "Temí tanto perderte, lobito... no vuelvas a asustarme así", una lágrima resbaló y cayó en el pálido rostro del herido. Los ojos dorados se abrieron pesadamente.  
  
- "¿Sirius?"  
  
- "Shh, no hables. Descansa"  
  
Sirius lo arropó con cuidado y se tendió junto a él. No tardó en quedarse dormido, eran casi las seis y no había descansado nada desde el día anterior.   
  
Cuando James y Peter llegaron con provisiones los miraron sonrientes. James dejó las cosas junto a la cama para cuando despertara Sirius y Peter comprobó la temperatura de Remus. Luego los dejaron descansar, corriendo las cortinas.  
  
*  
  
Como había dicho David, a Remus le tomó dos días reponerse, aunque la herida recién estuvo cerrada después de ocho días. Los profesores atribuyeron su ausencia a la enfermedad de su madre y sus amigos lo cubrieron tan bien, que ni siquiera Dumbledore sospechó.  
  
Pero James descubrió algo.   
  
Severus Snape llevaba la mano vendada al día siguiente del ataque. Y no se lo perdonó jamás. James era travieso y juguetón como Sirius, y quería a Remus como al hermano que nunca tuvo. Y nadie lastimaba a sus amigos sin recibir su merecido.   
  
Remus no recordaba mucho del incidente. Cuando estaba transformado, el lobo controlaba por completo sus acciones y solo tenía vagos recuerdos de lo acontecido, de modo que no podía decir que había sido Severus el que quiso matarlo. Pero a Sirius y a James nadie les quitaba la idea de la cabeza y Peter creía lo que decía James.  
  
La persecusión a Severus era implacable. Y ya no contaba con Malfoy y sus amigos para protegerlo, de modo que apenas lo veían en los pasillos, James le lanzaba los hechizos más diversos. Aunque Severus siempre tenía preparada una maldición y en una ocasión James tuvo que ser llevado a la enfermería aquejado de conjuntivitis.  
  
Y como James era un chico muy popular debido a su habilidad para el Quidditch y a sus buenas notas, y Severus era callado y taciturno, las preferencias pronto se dirigieron hacia James y los demás festejaban sus bromas y se burlaban de Severus.  
  
Todos, excepto dos personas.  
  
Remus era una de ellas, pues aún se sentía culpable por la broma de Sirius en tercer año, y sabía que Severus no había tomado parte en la paliza que le dieron después. Y además, se decía que un licántropo era peligroso y que quizás lo habían atacado sólo para defenderse. No podía pensar que alguien odiara a tal punto de matar por placer.  
  
La otra persona era Lily. Y eso terminó de exasperar a James. ¡Lily parecía sentir simpatía por Snape! La alegría que sintió cuando supo que ella había roto con su novio prefecto se vio empañada cuando notó las furibundas miradas que ella le daba cada vez que molestaba a Severus. Y lógicamente, eso fue suficiente para que James se dedicara a hacerle la vida miserable al Slytherin apenas cruzaba por su camino.  
  
Sirius trataba de tomar en serio su noviazgo con Antoinnette, pero eso de enviar lechuzas con notitas todos los días no se le daba muy bien y constantemente pedía ayuda a Remus para redactarlas, sin notar jamás la mirada de dolor que tenía su amigo mientras le dictaba frases de amor que Sirius anotaba aplicadamente.   
  
Pronto Sirius se cansó de eso y dejó de escribirle tan seguido, para mirar nuevamente a las chicas de Hogwarts que se desvivían por salir con él. Aunque el programa de estudios de James no les permitía tener mucho tiempo libre, Sirius se las arreglaba para perdese un par de horas casi todas las noches y luego se quedaba hasta tarde revisando los libros.  
  
A fines de Noviembre, el profesor White regresó de su viaje. Y aunque le doliera admitirlo, eso alegró a Sirius, pues las clases con Campbell se habían convertido en un infierno para los cuatro amigos. El profesor de Pociones parecía detestarlos, en especial a James y no lo dejaba intervenir cuando tenía las respuestas correctas, de modo que saludaron el regreso de White justo antes de los exámenes trimestrales.  
  
White parecía cansado, aunque su carácter seguía siendo el mismo. Comenzó con un examen oral sobre maldiciones.  
  
- "Dígame señor Black, ¿Cuál es el efecto de la maldición cruciatus?"  
  
Y Sirius, que bastante experiencia tenía en el asunto, respondió:  
  
- "Tortura física, profesor. Comienza con un fuerte dolor en músculos y huesos, que se intensifica en pocos segundos, sintiendo que la carne se desgarra y el hueso se tritura mientras todo es un estallido de dolor. Y cesa inmediatamente al dejar de aplicarla"  
  
- "¡Bien! Diez puntos para Gryffindor", un murmullo de aprobación siguió a las palabras del profesor.  
  
- "Profesor", Severus Snape estaba levantando la mano, White le hizo una seña para que hablase, "quiero complementar la respuesta diciendo que esa maldición no deja huellas visibles y que únicamente los magos con una gran fuerza de voluntad pueden resistirse a ella"  
  
Sirius se puso rojo de ira e iba a replicar, pero James lo contuvo con la mirada. "Después", susurró.  
  
- "¡Excelente, señor Snape! Efectivamente, la maldición cruciatus no deja huella y sí se tienen casos de magos que han podido resistirse a ella, aunque son pocos en realidad. El resistir esa maldición debería ser parte del entrenamiento básico de un Auror"  
  
Severus volteó a mirar a Sirius con una triunfal y despectiva sonrisa, pero esto no le duró mucho tiempo, pues cuando el profesor se volteó para dirigirse a su escritorio, la silla de Severus se deslizó a gran velocidad contra una de las estanterías de la esquina del aula y le cayeron encima varios pesados volúmenes, ante las risas de los Gryffindor.  
  
- "¿QUIÉN HIZO ESO?", bramó White devolviendo los libros a su sitio con un hechizo.   
  
- "Fue Potter, profesor", dijo furiosa Lily Evans adelantándose incluso a los Slytherin que no tenían cómo acusar a James pues se sentaban al frente y sólo un Gryffindor pudo ver la maniobra.  
  
James recibió detención esa noche y al salir del aula increpó a Lily.  
  
- "¡Evans, eres una traidora! Un verdadero Gryffindor no se porta así", exclamó, molesto y visiblemente dolido.  
  
- "¡James Potter! ¡Ni tú ni tus amigos van a decirme cómo se porta un verdadero Gryffindor! ¿O creen que es muy valiente molestar a otros más débiles, cuando los profesores o Filch no están mirando? Eres un engreído patético"  
  
Severus Snape había oído la conversación y no le gustó en absoluto oírse llamar "débil"  
  
- "No necesito tu ayuda ni la de ningún sangre sucia como tú, Evans", dijo con odio contenido y avanzó para alejarse de allí, pero James le bloqueó el paso.  
  
- "Retira lo que has dicho y discúlpate, Snivellus"  
  
- "¡Basura Gryffindor!", espetó Severus mientras buscaba su varita.  
  
- "¡Expelliarmus!", Sirius entró en escena rápidamente, y la varita de Severus cayó lejos.  
  
- "Gracias, Padfoot", dijo James avanzando hacia el Slytherin, "Impedimenta", Severus quedó pegado a la pared, sin poder moverse. "Ahora, discúlpate"  
  
Severus comenzó a lanzar improperios.  
  
- "¡Discúlpate!"  
  
- "¡No quiero que me defiendas! ¡TE ODIO!", gritó Lily y desapareció corriendo.  
  
James encaró a Severus con redoblada furia.  
  
- "Insonorus", dijo y Severus continuó lanzando insultos, ahora inaudibles.  
  
Un grupo de chicos se había reunido alrededor de Severus.  
  
- "¡Dale James!"  
  
- "¡Enséñale cómo es un Gryffindor!"  
  
James no necesitaba mayor incentivo y se acercó a Severus quitándole el hechizo Impedimenta.  
  
- "¡Tarantallegra!", dijo, y las piernas de Severus comenzaron a moverse solas al ritmo de una melodía ficticia, mientras sus ojos lanzaban chispas de furia y su boca continuaba profiriendo insultos que nadie podía escuchar.  
  
Las risas burlonas de los otros llenaron el pasillo, mientras los chicos coreaban y aplaudían al furioso bailarín, hasta que una delgada figura de cabello castaño se abrió paso.  
  
Remus.  
  
- "Finite incantem", dijo, y las piernas de Severus dejaron de moverse y su boca articuló al fin lo que deseaba decir.   
  
- "¡Maldito Potter! ¡Me las pagarás!", recogió su varita, pero un maullido los alertó de la presencia de la Señora Norris y el grupo se disolvió rápidamente, quedando sólo Remus, Sirius y James.  
  
- "¡Moony! ¡Arruinaste la diversión!", le increpó Sirius.  
  
- "Snivellus se veía tan lindo de bailarín", rió James.  
  
- "¡Basta! ¿Qué no te das cuenta, Prongs? Lily te detesta y tú no haces más que empeorar las cosas, pero creo en verdad que a ella le gustas, o si no, no actuaría de ese modo".  
  
- "¿En serio?", James lucía incrédulo.  
  
- "Claro, idiota. Sólo deja en paz a Snivellus cuando ella esté cerca, ¿quieres?", pidió Remus.  
  
- "Lo intentaré", y en el corazón de James brilló una esperanza.  
  
*  
  
Esa noche, a la hora de la cena, Dumbledore se puso de pie para dirigirse a ellos. Su rostro reflejaba la gravedad de lo que ocurría.  
  
- "Tengo para ustedes una noticia desagradable. Hace unas horas, el Ministerio de Magia decidió intervenir la Universidad de Altos Estudios Mágicos, nombrando una Comisión Organizadora, presidida por el Ministro en persona, al comprobarse que allí se enseñaban Artes Oscuras. Su promotor, Tom Marvolo Ryddle, alias Voldemort, ha pasado a la clandestinidad declarando que formará un ejército que combatirá por sus ideales. Los ideales de un asesino fanático, me temo"  
  
Dumbledore hizo una pausa para que todos asimilaran sus palabras. Un creciente murmullo de inquietud invadió el Gran Salón y todos los rostros se tornaron preocupados. Pero en la mesa de Slytherin, Severus Snape sonreía.  
  
- "Además, tengo otro anuncio que hacerles", continuó Dumbledore, "se avecina una guerra y deseo que estén preparados. He decidido abrir el Club de Duelo, para los alumnos de quinto a sétimo año. En él se les enseñará técnicas de defensa para posibles ataques cuerpo a cuerpo. Estará a cargo del profesor Marius White y empezará mañana"  
  
Marius White tomó la palabra.  
  
- "El director ha tenido la deferencia de concederme la organización del club y para ello he pedido también la colaboración de mi colega, el profesor Nigel Campbell", un murmullo de desaprobación en Gryffindor. "Tendré a mi cargo el entrenamiento de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff y el profesor Campbell entrenará Slytherin y Ravenclaw", murmullo de aprobación en Slytherin, "Mañana a las cuatro empezaremos con el quinto año. Gracias"  
  
El anuncio se comentó toda la cena, y también la inminente guerra con Ryddle. James estaba algo molesto por lo de Lily y también porque el Club de Duelo les quitaba dos horas que tenía programadas para estudiar Aritmancia.  
  
- "El club será más divertido, Prongs. Anda, cambia esa cara. Hice una cita para mañana con Lydia Mc Bride, la nueva cazadora de Ravenclaw y dos de sus amigas. Las llevaremos a Hogsmeade", dijo animadamente Sirius.  
  
A James le brillaron los ojos como siempre le sucedía ante la posibilidad de hacer más travesuras y violar reglas.  
  
- "Bien. ¿Tu cita será con dos?", preguntó sorprendido. Eso era nuevo, pero Sirius los tenía acostumbrados a esa clase de "hazañas".  
  
- "No, tonto. Moony nos acompañará", respondió Sirius, "Lo siento, Pete, no te pude conseguir acompañante a ti", continuó dando una cariñosa palmadita en el hombro de Peter.  
  
- "¿Yo?", exclamó Remus, "pero---yo no las conozco. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?"  
  
- "Pues nada del otro mundo, Moony. La tuya es Karen Easton, es una morena preciosa y dice que te encuentra lindo. La tomas de la mano, beben cerveza de mantequilla del mismo vaso y la besas", explicó Sirius con aire entendido.  
  
- "¿Besarla?"  
  
- "Claro. ¿Qué cosa pensabas?", Remus puso cara de circunstancias. Ahora sabía por qué las chicas se peleaban por salir con Sirius. "Descuida, Moony. Yo te enseñaré", continuó Sirius provocando que Remus enrojeciera.  
  
Y enrojeció mucho más cuando Sirius y James comenzaron a explicarle lo que debía hacer, con lujo de detalles.  
  
Un par de horas más tarde, todos dormían excepto Remus. Pensaba en lo que le había dicho Sirius y en lo mucho que le gustaría besar a alguien que definitivamente no era Karen Easton. Y eso le daba miedo.  
  
Un silbido lo hizo saltar. Pero nadie más pareció oírlo, sólo Sirius se revolvió un poco en su cama y se volvió a dormir.  
  
Remus miró por la ventana y vio una silueta blanca en el bosque. Se levantó de un salto y se vistió a toda prisa, tomando la capa de invisibilidad de James y corrió al encuentro de la persona en la que había estado pensando.  
  
Genévieve.  
  
- "¡Hola Rem!", dijo ella alegremente.  
  
Remus corrió a su encuentro y la abrazó riendo. Ahora todo sería mejor. Genévieve reía también y lo abrazaba con fuerza.  
  
- "¿Dónde estabas? Me preocupé muchísimo", dijo apenas ella lo soltó.  
  
- "Tuve que ausentarme", dijo ella por toda explicación, y antes de que él volviera a preguntar, lo tomó de las manos y lo miró muy seria, "Lobito, van a venir tiempos difíciles. Quiero que le pongas todo el empeño al Club de Duelo y aprendas de Marius White todo lo posible. ¿Lo harás?"  
  
Remus lo prometió, pero entonces una idea se le vino a la mente.  
  
- "¿Tu ausencia tiene que ver con White? ¿Él te hizo algo?", porque Remus, muy en el fondo, creía que la persona que lo atacó era su profesor y que jamás se alejó de Hogwarts.  
  
- "¿Marius? Ohh, no. ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?", preguntó Genévieve intrigada.  
  
- "¿Lo conoces?", Remus sintió una punzada de celos.  
  
- "Claro que lo conozco. Él enseña aquí, ¿no?", dijo ella sonriendo. "Anda, lobito, cuéntame qué hiciste todo este tiempo"  
  
Se sentaron en un claro del bosque y Remus comenzó a relatarle sus aventuras. El viaje a Escocia, su pelea con Sirius y su accidente. Aunque minimizó el hecho, pero igualmente hizo que ella se preocupara.  
  
- "¿Dices que eran tres? ¿Vestidos de negro?", preguntó ansiosa.  
  
- "Sí. James dice que Severus Snape tenía la mano vendada al día siguiente y que él fue el que me quiso echar el Avada Kedavra. Pero no sé---"  
  
Genévieve se había quedado pensativa.  
  
- "¿Snape? Sí, es posible. Perfectamente posible. Rem, tengan cuidado con ese chico, él no es como ustedes, es—", ella calló tratando de escoger las palabras, "está resentido, dolido, los detesta...es peligroso"  
  
- "¿Snivellus? No, Gen, él es muy raro, pero no creo que sea peligroso, no como Malfoy en todo caso", dijo Remus recordando la vez que lo golpearon y la tortura a Sirius.  
  
- "Lo es, Rem. Créeme", dijo gravemente Genévieve. Y luego, trató de aliviar la tensión, preguntando, "¿y qué más hiciste?"  
  
Remus terminó contándole lo de su cita del día siguiente, y de lo nervioso que estaba.   
  
- "Yo nunca he besado a nadie. ¿Y si lo hago mal? ¿Y si me detesta? Sirius me lo explicó todo, pero ¿qué tal si lo olvido y la muerdo? ¿O le doy asco?", dijo preocupado.  
  
- "Tú no le podrías dar asco a nadie, lobito", le dijo ella con dulzura, "sé que alguien me matará por esto, pero te daré una pequeña ayuda", continuó acariciándole el rostro. "Será un secreto, Rem. No volverá a ocurrir y no se lo diremos a nadie"  
  
"I don't know why..., / no sé por qué  
  
but suddenly I'm falling, /pero de pronto estoy cayendo  
  
Was I so blind... / estaba tan ciego  
  
I was loving you all the time / te amaba a ti todo el tiempo  
  
Now I'm hopelessly addicted / ahora soy adicto sin esperanza  
  
Helplessly attracted / estoy atraído sin ayuda posible"  
  
Él abrio la boca para preguntar, pero fue silenciado por la boca de ella. Un dulce beso, el primero que recibía. El corazón de Remus se aceleró, emocionado. Primero fue lento, tierno y ella le permitió tomar el control, enseñándole. La lengua de Remus exploró la boca de ella, torpemente al principio, pero luego, instintivamente, la envolvió completamente mientras sus manos la atraían más. Un suave gemido salió de la garganta de Remus mientras se pegaba al cuerpo de Genévieve, sintiéndose en el cielo.  
  
Y fue bajado bruscamente.  
  
Genévieve lo apartó con suavidad.  
  
- "Deténte, Rem", pidió, con la respiración agitada.   
  
Él estaba muy avergonzado y trataba de ocultar el bulto en su entrepierna.  
  
- "¿Lo hice muy mal?", preguntó mirando el piso.  
  
- "¿Mal? Ohh, no. No tienes de qué avergonzarte, Remus", dijo Genévieve recuperando el aliento y sonriéndole, "pero si haces eso con esa chica, temo que no puedas detenerte"  
  
Luego tomó aliento de nuevo y le explicó:  
  
- "Somos licántropos. Si nos entregamos a alguien es por una vez en la vida. Y dura para siempre. Debes estar bien seguro antes de ofrecerle tu cuerpo a otra persona"  
  
Y Genévieve se despidió, corriendo entre los árboles.  
  
Remus volvió a su habitación, con el sabor del beso aún en los labios, y las palabras de Genévieve rondándole en la cabeza.  
  
"I don't know why..., / no sé por qué  
  
but suddenly I'm falling, /pero de pronto estoy cayendo  
  
Was I so blind... / estaba tan ciego  
  
I was loving you all the time / te amaba a ti todo el tiempo  
  
Now I'm hopelessly addicted / ahora soy adicto sin esperanza  
  
Helplessly attracted / estoy atraído sin ayuda posible"  
  
Esa noche soñó con ella y con ese beso, se besaban en el bosque, rodando por el pasto, y en algún momento, ya no era Genévieve a quien besaba, sino Sirius.  
  
Despertó con el pijama mojado.  
  
TBC  
  
Mil gracias a todas por sus amables reviews y perdón por la escena de Lucius y Seve que prometí, es que el capítulo me iba a salir demasiado largo, de modo que lo dejé para el próximo, que ya tengo en borrador, jeje…es que lo escribí de un tirón para no perder la inspiración con esos dos… les doy un adelantito: en el club de duelo, Lucius volverá como ayudante y ¡ZAS! Lo publico el sábado sin falta.  
  
Ruth  
  
Jeje, Remus sigue "delicadito", pero no por mucho tiempo…ya lo verás en acción en el próximo.   
  
  
  
Little My  
  
Creo que este capítulo es también calmadito, pero solo preparo el terreno para lo que vendrá…LEMON…y a lo grande.  
  
Akhasa  
  
A mi me encanta Bella, snifff… Ahora bien, Sirius en verdad ama a Remus, solo que no lo ha notado aún. Y Remus también, pero está confundido, no olvides que ambos tienen quince años. Y Sirius sufrirá y sufrirá, prontito!!  
  
Tsubasa Lupin de Black  
  
Pues a Sirius no lo expulsan, alguien los ayuda inesperadamente. Pero Sirius no quiere nada a David. ¿Celos? Yo creo que sí.  
  
Amazona Verde  
  
White regresa, pero trae con él algo muy feo que se verá en el próximo capítulo. Y Sirius cuidará mucho al lobito.  
  
Aura  
  
¿Muá? ¿Mala? El lobito tiene enfermero particular, ¿qué más quiere? Je je je---- pobre Sirius, con la madre que tiene, cualquiera actúa así. Y ya verás lo que hará en la cita, jijijiji.  
  
Nessimelle  
  
Sip, Sirius ya olvidó a Antoinnette, pero me temo que ha vuelto a las andadas y esta vez llevará consigo a Remus, pero le saldrá el tiro por la culata, jijiji…  
  
Moony se salva…y pronto sacará las garritas.  
  
Snivelly  
  
Es que nadie les creerá si dicen que fue Moony solito…en fin, las cosas de resuelven del modo más inesperado. Sirius se irá de casa en el proximo verano…y aparece su moto voladora!!!  
  
Mirmallen  
  
Genévieve andaba por alli, pero ya volvió…y le dará una leccioncita al lobito, que él aprovechará muy bien en su próxima cita.  
  
1 


	13. Pasión

Entre lunas y estrellas  
  
Por: Ayesha  
  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
  
Groups.yahoo.com/group/Reino_Ayesha  
  
Título = Entre lunas y estrellas (13/?)  
  
Autor = Ayesha  
  
E-mail = lg_100309@hotmail.com  
  
Clasificación = R  
  
Parejas = Sirius/Remus  
  
Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.   
  
A/N = LEMON doble. Están advertidas. Capítulo de cierto voltaje, menores abstenerse.  
  
Capítulo 13 Pasión  
  
"Finally recover and the mood is right / finalmente recuperado y de buen humor  
  
looking up into a neon sky / mirando hacia un cielo neón  
  
child in me takes over, / el niño en mi toma su lugar  
  
guess it's been too long / creo que ha pasado demasiado tiempo  
  
since the last time that i tried to fly / desde la última vez que traté de volar"  
  
Body Crumbles – Dry Cell  
  
*  
  
Al día siguiente muy temprano, James despertó a Remus, que se revolvió perezozo en la cama, pero se sentó al ver la expresión de su amigo.  
  
- "Tengo algo que decirles", dijo James muy serio, "Ayer en mi detención dejé olvidado un libro en el despacho de White, y regresé allí como a las doce, luego de que Moony volvió con mi capa y –"  
  
- "¿Moony salió?", saltó Sirius.  
  
- "Sí, Padfoot. Déjame hablar primero, es importante", respondió James. Sirius asintió, "El caso es que tomé la capa y la navaja de Sirius y me fui al despacho de White. Entré sin dificultad, estaba vacío, pero había luz y sus cosas estaban aún sobre el escritorio. Tomé mi libro y me disponía a salir cuando llegó White y se puso a buscar algo frenéticamente. Por dos veces estuvo a punto de atropellarme. Luego, metió la cabeza por la chimenea y llamó a Stoker, que no tardó en aparecer. Hablaron de algo que White había traído de su viaje y que se había perdido. White decía que al fin y al cabo no era más que un arbusto marchito, pero Stoker dijo que era muy peligroso, pues provenía de una zona donde cayó un meteorito. Conversaron en voz baja y luego, White dijo que deberían ir a decírselo a Dumbledore y allí se fueron. Aproveché para escaparme", James hizo una pausa para tomar aire, "Esto no me gusta, debieron ver la cara de Stoker, estaba muy asustado".  
  
- "¿Asustado por una planta perdida?", Sirius estaba incrédulo.  
  
- "Por lo que dijo, era algo más que una simple planta perdida", insistió James.  
  
- "¿Dónde esconder un arbusto perdido? ¡En un bosque!", exclamó Peter en son de burla, pero James exclamó:  
  
- "¡Eso es! Está en el bosque. Sólo hay que buscar---"  
  
- "¿ESTAS LOCO? Debe haber varios millones de plantas allí y ni siquiera sabes qué aspecto tiene", dijo Sirius.  
  
- "Bien. Puede no interesarles, pero yo investigaré", dijo James con determinación.  
  
Remus suspiró. Cuando a James se le metía una idea entre ceja y ceja, no la dejaba fácilmente. Sólo esperó no meterse en más problemas.  
  
- "¿A dónde fuiste anoche, Moony?", la pregunta lo pilló de sorpresa.  
  
- "A ver a Genévieve", respondió Remus, poniéndose rojo al recordar el beso y su sueño.  
  
Sirius lo miró con suspicacia y luego salió dando un portazo.  
  
*  
  
Había gran expectativa en torno al club de duelo. Dumbledore había dispuesto un enorme salón vacío para que funcionara allí. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de elegantes tapices representando duelos de magos, y también se exhibían allí los escudos y espadas de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts.  
  
El piso estaba alfombrado, con una alfombra rojo oscuro, como la sangre. Y en el centro del salón, se alzaba un estrado circular bastante amplio, tapizado de rojo también. En ese lugar se llevarían a cabo las demostraciones y los duelos.  
  
- "Bienvenidos al Club de Duelo", dijo Marius White, vestido con una túnica diferente, larga y blanca, que hacía que sus cabellos lanzaran destellos plateados.   
  
Majestuoso.   
  
Esa fue la primera palabra que se le ocurrió a Remus apenas lo vio.  
  
Junto a él, apareció Nigel Campbell, que por una vez había dejado su eterna túnica escocesa, para lucir vestimenta similar a la de White, pero en color negro. Era casi tan alto como White y se veía imponente.  
  
- "Hoy haremos una exhibición de un duelo de magos", continuó White, "por eso he pedido al profesor Campbell que me ayude. Las clases prácticas comenzarán pasado mañana"  
  
El salón estaba lleno, incluso algunos alumnos de tercer y cuarto año se habían acercado a mirar y White les permitió pasar.  
  
- "En un duelo de magos, los oponentes deben hacer gala de destreza física y mental, al lanzar, esquivar y bloquear hechizos", intervino Campbell. "Antes se practicaban con espadas además de varitas, como pueden ver en los tapices que adornan las paredes"  
  
- "Vamos a empezar", dijo White, subiendo ágilmente al estrado. "Lo primero es el saludo. Luego, a la cuenta de tres, el duelo empieza"  
  
Y uniendo la acción con la palabra, se inclinó ceremoniosamente, siendo imitado por Campbell, y a una señal, ambos desenfundaron las varitas.  
  
- "¡Expelliarmus!", gritó Campbell, pero White fue más veloz y esquivó el hechizo.  
  
- "¡Stupefy!", gritó a su vez White y Campbell se agachó justo a tiempo, haciendo que el hechizo golpeara en la pared.  
  
Continuaron lanzando y esquivando hechizos por largo rato, haciendo una pausa para despojarse de sus túnicas. Alguien junto a Remus contuvo el aliento al ver a Campbell en un ceñido traje de duelista color negro.   
  
David.  
  
David tenía una mirada extraña y no apartaba los ojos de Campbell que se movía con la agilidad de una pantera, contrastando contra White, que, vestido de blanco y con el cabello suelto y brillante, parecía un ángel vengador.  
  
Luz y oscuridad, fue lo que pensó Remus, y apretó los puños al ver a Campbell atontar a White con un Stupefy que lo arrojó al suelo. Pero White se puso de pie velozmente y lanzó un Impedimenta, que no pudo ser bloqueado a tiempo por Campbell, que quedó momentáneamente paralizado. Luego White le lanzó un Expelliarmus y cazó la varita de su oponente en el aire.  
  
El vencedor se inclinó ante el público que aplaudía rabiosamente y devolvió la varita a Campbell que, derrotado, tenía una cara de muy pocos amigos.  
  
Ambos se inclinaron de nuevo.  
  
- "Esta demostración usó hechizos básicos. En un duelo real, hay otros hechizos más peligrosos que deberán aprender a bloquear", dijo White, arrancando más exclamaciones de asombro. "El profesor Campbell era uno de los mejores duelistas en sus años de estudiante. Y debo reconocer que aún lo es"  
  
Campbell le dedicó una sonrisa seca.  
  
Más murmullos intrigados y luego la clase finalizó. Sólo David se quedó parado mirando el estrado, en el cual imaginaba aún a los dos duelistas.   
  
*  
  
Esa noche, la cita de los tres amigos no pudo ir mejor. Al final de la velada, Remus tenía a su primera novia y Sirius, que intentaba aparentar normalidad, casi se pone frenético cuando vio a Karen y Remus besarse en un apartado oscuro de "Las tres escobas".  
  
Y Remus no parecía en absoluto inexperto.  
  
- "Padfoot, cierra la boca", dijo James dándole un codazo, "parece que Moony aprende de prisa"  
  
- "Sí", respondió el aludido, y no parecía complacido con este descubrimiento, pero Lydia le estaba diciendo algo acerca de su cabello largo y su atención se desvió hacia su acompañante, aunque no dejaba de dar miradas furtivas a Remus, que había preferido una mesa privada donde poder charlar tranquilamente con Karen, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo, mientras la tomaba de la mano.  
  
Pero sus ojos vagaban ocasionalmente hacia la mesa de Sirius y James.  
  
Sus amigos parecían estar en su elemento. Unas cervezas de mantequilla, muchas bromas y conversación insustancial, como de qué color sería la ropa interior de Snivellus o si sería cierto que cuando nació, su madre lo arrojó a la chimenea, por feo, y por eso le quedó así la nariz. Las chicas reían y poco a poco iban entrando en más confianza, hasta que luego venían las agarraditas de mano y las caricias en el rostro. Y después, los besos.  
  
Con Remus no había sucedido así. En parte porque no le parecía correcto burlarse de ese modo de Severus, y en parte porque se sentía un poco incómodo con Sirius a su lado. De modo que cuando Karen propuso ir a "un lugar más privado", aceptó encantado y se cambiaron de mesa.  
  
Cuando Karen lo besó, lo tomó un poco por sorpresa, pero Remus recordó luego el beso de Genévieve y simplemente se dejó llevar, para tomar luego el control lentamente y luego más apasionadamente. Sólo hizo lo que su instinto le dictaba y cuando se apartaron jadeantes, notó con cierto placer la mirada asombrada de Sirius.  
  
La velada transcurrió todo lo tranquilamente que se podía en ese lugar, entre besos y risas, hasta que fue hora de volver al castillo. Remus caminaba delante, con Karen tomada de la mano, y Sirius cerraba la marcha, contestando con monosílabos a la animada Lydia que no dejaba de hablarle.  
  
Luego, en la habitación, Sirius se acostó sin decir palabra, mientras James felicitaba a Remus y un soñoliento Peter les pedía que se callaran. Remus se sentía un poco extraño, pero solo hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que había necesitado desde mucho antes que alguien le diera ese cariño.   
  
Y se sentía bien.  
  
Esa Navidad, la pasaron cada uno en su casa, excepto Sirius que fue invitado por los padres de James, que lo querían como a un hijo. Remus volvió a Lupin Lodge y recibió de regalo un enorme corazón de chocolate que duró unas pocas horas. Se lo había enviado Karen, y Genévieve le envió también una preciosa bufanda con los colores de Gryffindor.  
  
*  
  
Luego de las vacaciones de Navidad, les quedaba muy poco tiempo para los estudios, de modo que Karen y Remus se veían poco, para alegría de Sirius. Además, Remus siempre se daba tiempo para ir al bosque y buscar a Genévieve.  
  
Siguiendo los consejos de su amiga, Remus puso mucho empeño a las clases de duelo, y pronto fue evidente que sería uno de los mejores. Tenía una destreza natural en los movimientos, tanto de ataque como de defensa. Actuaba instintivamente y con sorprendentes reflejos y derrotaba fácilmente a sus compañeros de clase.  
  
Los profesores habían organizado un campeonato entre las casas, y Remus era uno de los favoritos. Sirius actuaba de suplente y era la única actividad en la que se había conformado con un segundo lugar, pues se sentía muy orgulloso de Remus, y disfrutaba mucho viendo sus ágiles movimientos, cuando, vestido con un ceñido traje de duelista color azul marino, se defendía de los ataques de White.  
  
Y no era el único en haber notado los movimientos de Remus.  
  
Un hombre no se perdía las clases de duelo, saboreando con el conocimiento de un experto, cada una de las maniobras del joven licántropo. El mismo hombre que descubriera su secreto años antes. El momento de recoger el premio se acercaba.  
  
Los entrenamientos en el Club de Duelo eran intensivos y casi tan exigentes como el Quidditch y Remus descubrió que esa era su válvula de escape cuando el lobo quería salirse de control. Practicaba intensamente y para febrero fue seleccionado como representante de Gryffindor.   
  
Y cosa extraña, el favorito de Slytherin era Severus Snape.  
  
Si la habilidad de Remus había sorprendido a muchos, la destreza de Snape los dejó pasmados. Severus era ágil y certero en sus ataques. Y no tenía piedad; una vez que su oponente caía, lo terminaba de atontar lanzándole un "Stupefy", con un tono que hubiera servido fácilmente para echarle un cruciatus.  
  
"Letal", lo definió Campbell con orgullo. Y no dejaba de tener razón.  
  
Pero en cuanto a movimientos, Remus era aún más rápido, de modo que una tarde, Campbell les anunció que había obtenido permiso para traer un asistente que ayudaría a Severus en el entrenamiento, ya que debido a lo recargado de sus actividades, él mismo no lo podía supervisar. Este anuncio no fue bien acogido por los Gryffindor, pero White no puso objeción, él en persona entrenaba a Remus y a Frank Longbottom, favorito de Hufflepuff.  
  
El día que el nuevo entrenador llegó, un murmullo de inquietud se levantó entre los chicos de Gryffindor que veían entrenar a Frank y a Remus. Éste último se abrió paso entre el grupo para ver al nuevo y se quedó de una pieza.  
  
Lucius Malfoy.  
  
- "Lupin, no te quedes allí parado. ¡Ven a saludarme!", le dijo con la desfachatez que lo caracterizaba.  
  
Remus estaba lívido y sólo atinó a estrecharle la mano por mera cortesía.  
  
Porque ese Lucius no se parecía en nada al Lucius que vio el año pasado.  
  
Lucius Malfoy siempre fue atractivo y era cosa normal que atrajera muchas miradas. Pero ahora era distinto. "Irresistible", se dijo Remus, y no pudo encontrar palabra más exacta. Lucius estaba vestido con un ceñido traje negro y cubierto con una capa plateada, su cabello ondeaba libre de los lazos que estaba obligado a usar cuando era estudiante. El traje dejaba ver los firmes músculos que se habían formado, adivinando su fuerza.  
  
Los estudiantes se abrieron en una hilera dejándole paso e incluso White se le quedó mirando, hasta que llegó al estrado, donde se paró insolente y hermoso, eclipsando por completo a los que estaban allí.  
  
- "Vine a entrenar a Severus", informó.  
  
- "Señor Malfoy, me complace verlo de nuevo", dijo White algo fríamente, "y déjeme recordarle que a pesar de que no sea un estudiante, se encuentra aquí en calidad de entrenador, invitado al Club de Duelo que YO dirijo. De modo que no debe perder sus modales", Lucius lo miró sin perder su aplomo, "Respecto al señor Snape, hoy no es su día de entrenamiento y puede usted encontrarlo en los calabozos"  
  
Lucius agradeció la información con un movimiento de cabeza.  
  
- "De acuerdo, profesor. Pero debo decirle que requeriré entrenamiento diario. Permiso", y se retiró con elegancia, sin voltear ni una sola vez hasta que desapareció por la puerta del salón.  
  
*  
  
Esa noche en la Sala Común, los Merodeadores intentaban estudiar, pero Lucius Malfoy era el tema de conversación inevitable.  
  
- "¡No puede venir aquí! El estudió en la Universidad de Ryddle, traerá aquí sus artes oscuras", dijo Sirius furioso.  
  
- "¿Artes oscuras en un duelo de magos? ¿Frente a todos? ¡Padfoot, por favor! Creo que exageras", exclamó Remus.  
  
- "A ti no parece molestarte en lo más mínimo, ¿verdad Moony?", demandó Sirius.  
  
- "¿Qué?"  
  
- "Ya cállense. Trato de concentrarme en Astronomía y no puedo hacer cálculos con ustedes dos hablando", pidió James, levantando los ojos de su pergamino.  
  
- "Pero Malfoy es uno de los asesinos de Ryddle---", insistió Sirius.  
  
- "¿Cómo lo sabes?", preguntó Remus, escéptico.  
  
- "Mi padre dice que tienen una marca en el brazo", intervino Peter, "la llaman el Morsmorde y tiene la forma de una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de la boca"   
  
- "Entonces sólo hay que pedirle a Malfoy que se quite la túnica—", trató de bromear Remus.  
  
- "¡Eso es algo que a ti te gustaría mucho, ¿no?!", estalló Sirius y salió azotando la puerta.  
  
- "¿Qué dije?", preguntó Remus.  
  
- "Nada, Moony. Déjalo. Ya se le pasará", dijo James con aire entendido.   
  
Luego, volvieron a los estudios.  
  
*  
  
"Finally i find when i lose control / finalmente encuentro cuándo pierdo el control  
  
inside my body crumbles / dentro mi cuerpo se desmorona  
  
it's like therapy for my broken soul / es como terapia para mi alma rota  
  
inside my body crumbles / dentro mi cuerpo se desmorona"  
  
Conforme se acercaba el campeonato, el nerviosismo de Remus aumentaba, y como el campeonato de Quidditch estaba en su mejor momento, Sirius y James volvían tarde de los entrenamientos, a los cuales eran acompañados por Peter.  
  
Remus prefería practicar sólo. No era exhibicionista como Frank Longbottom o el mismo Sirius, que disfrutaban practicando duelo delante de las chicas. Por el contrario, Remus buscaba horas en las que el salón de duelo estuviera vacío.  
  
Fue idea de Campbell que el campeonato se hiciera con espadas, para seguir la antigua tradición, y encargó varias espadas com la empuñadura tallada con el símbolo de cada casa. El entrenamiento con espadas era más duro aún, porque se debía alternar entre varita y espada. Y Remus sentía que debía practicar más si quería ganar. Y sí que quería.   
  
Una noche, luego de estudiar Encantamientos, y aprovechando que sus compañeros estaban en el campo de Quidditch, Remus decidió ir al Salón de Duelo a practicar. Tomó la capa de invisibilidad y se deslizó silencioso. Una vez dentro, descorrió las cortinas y dejó entrar la luz de la luna en cuarto creciente; y con el salón iluminado apenas, se dispuso a practicar. Pero un ruido en la puerta lo hizo ocultarse bajo la capa, esperando para ver quién era el intruso.  
  
Severus Snape.  
  
El Slytherin entró sigiloso y encendió las lámparas de las columnas, cerrando las cortinas. El salón, iluminado así, tenía un aspecto casi fantasmal. Severus se despojó de su túnica, dejando al descubierto su delgado cuerpo en la malla de duelista, que lo hacía parecer más alto y delgado a causa del color negro.  
  
Remus se encogió aún más, con la esperanza de que Severus cambiara de idea y se fuera, pero el otro chico había cogido la espada de su casa, con una serpiente en la empuñadura; y daba algunos giros con ella, y Remus decidió que al menos aprovecharía en observar la técnica de Severus.  
  
Estaba tan absorto como el mismo duelista, al punto que pegó un brinco al oír a alguien aplaudir a sus espaldas.  
  
Lucius.  
  
- "Excelente, Severus", dijo sonriente, dejando caer su capa plateada, para revelar un perfecto cuerpo ataviado con una malla blanca.  
  
Lucius sacó su propia espada, de plata, magníficamente tallada y adornada con rubíes, con una serpiente de ojos amarillos en la empuñadura. El joven mago saltó ágilmente al estrado.  
  
Severus lo imitó y pronto estuvieron enfrascados en un duelo en el cual Lucius esquivaba ágilmente los ataques de Severus, bloqueándolos con tal fuerza que las espadas despedían chispas.  
  
Remus contemplaba fascinado, oyendo sólo el sonido de metal contra metal y los jadeos de los dos rivales, hasta que Lucius acabó grácilmente con la espada en el pecho de Severus. Ambos estaban cubiertos de sudor.  
  
- "Has mejorado notablemente, Sev. Por poco me vences esta vez", dijo Lucius haciéndole una graciosa reverencia, "vamos ahora a perfeccionar tus movimientos"  
  
Se quitó la parte superior del traje, dejando su torso desnudo. Remus se sorprendió a sí mismo apreciando los firmes músculos de su espalda. Al instante, Severus lo imitó y su delgado cuerpo reveló unos brazos musculosos y nervudos y unos bien formados pectorales.  
  
Severus alzó su espada según indicaciones de Lucius, que se le puso detrás, guiándolo para corregir su postura. Luego le indicó avanzar y los dos ejecutaron varios pasos y lances, sin despegar sus cuerpos en una especie de danza que a Remus se le antojó muy sensual. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse.  
  
De pronto, Severus se liberó y avanzó apuntando a Lucius en el pecho y el rubio lo miró sonriendo pícaramente.  
  
- "Accio espada", dijo, y su espada voló a sus manos.  
  
Empezaron otra vez la lucha. Lucius, ágil como un gato, esquivaba los lances de Severus, que, aparentemente enardecido, lo perseguía implacable por todo el estrado. Sus movimientos eran precisos. Letales. Sensuales.  
  
Remus pensó que él jamás se podría mover con tanta sensualidad.  
  
"All i need's a moment, / todo lo que necesito es un momento  
  
chance to get away / una oportunidad de alejarme  
  
from the stressfulness of every day / del estrés de todos los días  
  
know if i don't question and i never doubt / entiende si no pregunto y nunca dudo  
  
everything is gonna be okay / todo va a estar bien"  
  
Finalmente, Severus venció. O así se lo pareció a Remus, pues ambos cayeron al suelo y Severus estaba sobre Lucius.  
  
Pero el rubio cambió posiciones rápidamente.  
  
Remus debió aprovechar ese momento para escapar discretamente, pero no podía hacerlo. Sobre todo porque acababa de descubrir que ese encuentro era más que un simple duelo.  
  
De hecho, Lucius estaba besando a Severus.  
  
Pero, por lo que pudo ver, a éste no le agradaba la situación, porque se debatía debajo de Lucius.  
  
- "Sev, no te resistas a mí", pidió el rubio con voz sensual, "hace mucho tiempo que deseo esto", y su boca aprisionó de nuevo la de Severus.  
  
Remus contuvo el aliento. Estaba seguro de que Malfoy no apreciaba su vida y que sería expulsado por los aires en cualquier momento.  
  
Estaba equivocado.  
  
Con manos torpes al principio, Severus lo abrazó, recorriendo su espalda sudorosa con las yemas de los dedos, mientras le permitía entrada a su boca. Lucius no desaprovechó esa oportunidad y lo besó largamente, atrayendo su cabeza con ambas manos, acariciando el cabello negrísimo de Severus.  
  
Se separaron brevemente para recuperar el aliento y Severus echó la cabeza hacia atrás, siendo esto aprovechado por Lucius para atacar vorazmente su cuello, succionando y mordiendo.  
  
Un ronco gemido escapó de la garganta de Severus.  
  
- "Lucius, ¡no!", imploró débilmente, pero ya el rubio estaba succionando uno de sus pezones mientras sus dedos pellizcaban expertamente el otro.  
  
- "¿No?", preguntó travieso Lucius mientras hundía las manos en la entrepierna de Severus y su boca bajaba peligrosamente por su ombligo.  
  
- "¡Ahhhhhh!", gimió Severus y Remus sintió que su propia erección crecía ante la vista de Lucius desnudando por completo a su jadeante amigo, para tomar de un bocado su palpitante excitación.  
  
Las caderas de Severus se agitaban desesperadamente en el aire, tratando de adentrarse más en la boca de Lucius, que de pronto, lo tomó firmemente de las nalgas y lo empujó, llenando su boca por completo.   
  
Luego, lo liberó, arrancándole un gemido de impotencia al impedirle culminar, y lo miró con lujuria, para lanzarse de nuevo entre sus muslos, esta vez elevando sus caderas con las manos, hasta dejarlo expuesto.  
  
Y comenzó a prepararlo ávidamente.  
  
- "No, no quiero eso—", jadeó Severus, tratando de cerrar las piernas, pero la cabeza del rubio se lo impedía, y cuando su lengua rozó un lugar que nadie había osado profanar jamás, sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y se entregó con un gemido bastante audible.  
  
- "Siempre quise verte así, Sev", susurró Lucius y retiró sus dedos, para reemplazarlos por su erección, con la que arremetió a Severus sin piedad.  
  
Un grito ahogado escapó de la garganta de Severus mientras Lucius comenzó a masturbarlo, poniendo las piernas de su ahora amante sobre sus hombros.   
  
Jadeos.  
  
Gritos  
  
Y el sonido de la carne que invadía, que pedía más.  
  
Remus jadeaba también, y aunque se sintió sucio por ello, sus manos tocaron febrilmente su entrepierna y liberaron su propio miembro, aprisionado por la ajustada malla.  
  
Lucius gritó una y otra vez el nombre de Severus, mientras se hundía cada vez más en su cuerpo, y Remus creyó ver brillar algo en las mejillas de éste. ¿Lágrimas? El rubio estaba teniendo un salvaje orgasmo, a juzgar por sus gritos y por la violencia de sus acometidas, y Severus gritaba con él mientras se abría para él derramando su escencia en las manos de su amante.  
  
Y Lucius acabó también, cayendo agotado sobre su Severus, jadeando aún.  
  
Remus se tocaba, mirando a las dos figuras abrazadas en el estrado. Nunca imaginó que se podía sentir tanto placer, pero pronto vio que estaba equivocado.  
  
Severus apartó suavemente al rubio, que, con los ojos semicerrados se le acurrucó en el hombro, mirándolo satisfecho. Era hermoso, desnudo y perfecto. Y sería suyo.  
  
Porque Severus no estaba satisfecho en absoluto.  
  
Se incorporó para apreciar el cuerpo de Lucius y de pronto lo tomó de las muñecas, arrojándose sobre él con avidez. Severus besaba cada centímetro de piel, mordía, succionaba, exploraba. Su boca ansiosa mordió una y otra vez los erectos pezones del rubio, que sorprendido al principio, opuso una débil resistencia que fue anulada por un dedo insertado en su entrada virgen.  
  
Y Lucius, que siempre había sido el dominante en una relación, se dejó llevar por el volcán que acababa de descubrir. Volcán que acabó devorándolo con avidez, mordiendo suavemente la punta de su miembro, nuevamente erecto, para luego saborearlo todo y recorrerlo de arriba hacia abajo con la lengua.  
  
Remus sentía en su propio miembro las caricias que había recibido de Sirius, mientras sus manos lo estimulaban hasta convertirse en una deliciosa tortura que necesitaba alivio.  
  
Entonces, Severus obligó a Lucius a ponerse de bruces y elevó sus caderas, abriéndole las nalgas. Su boca comenzó a explorar la espalda de su amante, bajando lentamente por el surco que marcaba el lugar de su mayor placer, y lamió hasta arrancar súplicas de la boca de Lucius.  
  
Era delicioso oír a un Malfoy suplicando.  
  
Pero no podía torturarlo más, sin sufrir él mismo.  
  
Lo empaló lenta, deliciosamente. Lucius se movía desesperado, buscando mayor contacto con su amante. Y no fue decepcionado.  
  
Severus le sujetó las caderas y se retiró de su cuerpo un poco, para luego arremeter con fuerza una y otra vez, mientras estrujaba el miembro del rubio que ahora se retorcía de desesperación y se abría totalmente a ese nuevo placer.  
  
Y fue inundado con la tibieza de Severus, que se liberó por segunda vez, siendo seguido por Lucius que gemía inarticuladamente mientras el líquido fluía empapando las manos de Severus.  
  
Se quedaron inmóviles, exhaustos.  
  
Remus se masturbaba furiosamente, deseando ardientemente estar en el lugar de Lucius, deseando ser poseído. Pero no por Severus. No.  
  
Por Sirius.  
  
Cerró los ojos sintiendo sus manos inundarse de su tibio líquido y evocó nuevamente el rostro de su amigo. Fue en ese momento que la capa debió deslizarse, lo siguiente que vio al abrir los ojos fue a Lucius desnudo frente a él, tirando de la capa para dejar al descubierto su vergüenza.  
  
- "Hola Lupin. ¿vienes a la fiesta?"  
  
Y Remus sólo atinó a correr.  
  
Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, recordando inconscientemente llevar la capa, o James lo mataría, y avanzó desesperado por los pasillos. Aún sonaban en sus oídos los gritos de placer que había escuchado, y la risa burlona de Lucius.  
  
- "Te gustó, Lupin. Admítelo"  
  
Y era cierto.  
  
Le había gustado.  
  
Entró aún temblado a su habitación, donde ya todos dormían y se metió en la ducha, sin quitarse el traje de duelista. Sus lágrimas tibias se mezclaron con el agua de la ducha mientras sus manos arrancaban el traje y lavaban su cuerpo, para expulsar así ese recuerdo.  
  
Pero no pudo.  
  
"I don't know if i'll be alright / no sé si estaré bien  
  
is it okay to be myself / ¿está bien ser yo mismo?  
  
why do we always have to fight / ¿por qué siempre tenemos que pelear?  
  
now i know it's alright / ahora sé que está bien"  
  
Exhausto, se arrojó a la cama, desnudo y mojado y cayó en un sueño intranquilo, para luego despertar antes que todos y abandonar silenciosamente la habitación.  
  
Tenía algo que hacer.  
  
Esperó a que Karen saliera de la torre de Ravenclaw para ir a desayunar y la llamó. Cuando terminaron de hablar, ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos y Remus luchaba por contener las suyas.   
  
Corrió de nuevo a su habitación y se arrojó a la cama, llorando.  
  
Sirius lo abrazó sin palabras y lo meció hasta que se quedó dormido.  
  
*  
  
El campeonato de Quidditch culminó con Ravenclaw de vencedor. La razón fue que James perdió de vista la snitch cuando vio que el antiguo novio de Lily se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba. Estaba frenético al terminar el partido y se fue a encerrar en su habitación.  
  
Pero Remus ganó el campeonato de Duelo. Mientras luchaba con Severus imitó inconscientemente los movimientos de Lucius, había notado los puntos débiles de su oponente y lanzó un hechizo aturdidor que dio en el blanco, al tiempo que con su espada desarmaba a su rival.  
  
Una enorme ovación saludó su triunfo, que ponía nuevamente a Gryffindor a la cabeza de la competencia de las casas.  
  
Los OWLS vinieron la siguiente semana, durante la cual casi no durmieron y sólo vivían para estudiar. Sirius y James estaban de muy buen humor porque salieron bien en todos los exámenes, Peter estaba preocupado por los resultados y Remus estaba ya más tranquilo respecto a todo.  
  
Ese año había sido terrible, pero no había contado a nadie lo que vio esa noche en el Salón de Duelo. Ni siquiera a Genévieve que se había convertido en su confidente, para desesperación de Sirius.  
  
Y pasarían muchos años antes de que se lo contara a alguien.  
  
TBC  
  
Ufff, este capítulo me ha dejado agotada. Espero que les haya gustado y por favor, déjenme reviews y háganme saber si el lemon estuvo bien….tengo la mala costumbre de hacerlos explícitos y nada líricos.  
  
Aura  
  
No plis, no me echen!!! *Ayesha suplica* Yo sólo me guío del esquema de Rowling, y ella hizo que en quinto año le subieran la túnica a Seve dejando que todo el mundo vea su ropa interior (encima sucia) y luego se disponían a bajársela.  
  
Mi tarantallegra es un ángel con aureola y alitas al lado de ESA maldad.  
  
Creo que Seve está más que reinvindicado, jiji…  
  
Tsubasa Lupin de Black  
  
Sorry… pero Sirius tuvo la primicia del "Primer blowjob"…y no era justo que el lobito no tuviera lo suyo. Las chicas tampoco son ciegas, jiji  
  
Ruth  
  
Sorry, sorry que yo solo respeto lo que dice Rowling. ¿La de hoy es suficiente recompensa? *Ayesha mira con cara de lobito apaleado*  
  
Mirmallen  
  
Oops, tú no debiste leer cierta escena. Y lamento decepcionarte, pero sí fue Severus el que quis echar el Avada Kedavra… el chico es ya un aprendiz de mortífago.  
  
Jade  
  
Me alegro mucho que te gustara…ya completé el numero!! I am happy, so happy.  
  
Bella aparecerá luego, que me gasto...jiji, en el proximo Sirius ya se escapa de casita.  
  
Sev malo, muy malo. Y fue largamente recompensado.  
  
Snivelly  
  
Sipi, era Seve el del Avada Kedavra.—el adulto que los acompañaba, llamémosle X, pero es alguien que debes conocer. Y no digo más.  
  
Espero que este lemon haya colmado las expectativas.  
  
Remus no tuvo algo con Nigel, fue David, pero eso aún no sucede, el chico tiene 14 años y eso fue a los 16. Paciencia, porfis :D  
  
Akhasa  
  
Creo que Genévieve se ha dado cuenta el "potencial" de Seve como mortífago, y eso es mucho decir. Seve pasa por momentos difíciles.  
  
El lobito hace mucho más que confraternizar, pero solo son besitos.  
  
¿Marius y Genévieve? Pues eso es algo que no voy a responder públicamente. Luego se irán desenredando las cosas.  
  
Velia  
  
A Remus le queda poco de ser inocente, y por culpa de Sirius, que ahora es el principal arrepentido, se enredará con una novia, jijiji…  
  
Sirius sufre! Sufre! Y eso me agrada, ya le tocaba sufrir  
  
A mi también me da pena David, es un cielo el chico, espera que se enamore de Campbell.  
  
1 


	14. Verano

Entre lunas y estrellas  
  
Por: Ayesha  
  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
  
Groups.yahoo.com/group/Reino_Ayesha  
  
Título = Entre lunas y estrellas (14/?)  
  
Autor = Ayesha  
  
E-mail = lg_100309@hotmail.com  
  
Clasificación = R  
  
Parejas = Sirius/Remus  
  
Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.   
  
Advertencia: Escenilla fuerte entre Bellatrix y Voldie (Esto es para ti, Jade :K)  
  
THX a Moy por ser mi beta reader.  
  
Capítulo 14 Verano  
  
"Nobody on the road / nadie en el camino   
  
Nobody on the beach / nadie en la playa  
  
I feel it in the air / lo siento en el aire  
  
The summer's out of reach / el verano está fuera de alcance  
  
Empty lake, empty streets / lago vacío, calles vacías  
  
The sun goes down alone / el sol se oculta solo  
  
I'm drivin' by your house / estoy conduciendo por tu casa  
  
Though I know you're not at home / aunque sé que no estás"  
  
Boys of Summer – Don Henley  
  
*  
  
Remus pasó el inicio del verano bastante melancólico, y no sólo a causa de la luna. Extrañaba muchísimo a sus amigos.  
  
Sus padres estaban muy complacidos con la noticia de que su hijo había ganado el campeonato de Duelo, y más aún, porque sabían que gracias a ello, el lobo estaba siendo dominado y los estallidos de malhumor eran menos frecuentes.  
  
Por eso, cuando James Potter lo invitó a pasar dos semanas en la playa, aceptaron al instante y Remus partió lleno de ilusión a lo que serían sus primeras vacaciones sin vigilancia.  
  
Los padres de James habían alquilado un bungalow en una playa muggle, en un balneario no demasiado concurrido. Esto obedecía a que el padre de James deseaba estar en contacto discreto con los muggles. Theodore Potter, auror retirado por propia voluntad, se dedicaba ahora a trabajar como consultor en Psicología Muggle y era llamado con frecuencia para resolver casos difíciles, como último recurso antes de aplicar el peligroso hechizo Obliviate, que era el equivalente a una lobotomía muggle.  
  
Los chicos estaban encantados, aunque Peter se mostraba algo nervioso. Theo Potter les había traído ropas muggles variadas y comenzaron a elegir las que usarían. Remus se veía muy delgado con los holgados shorts azules que vestía y una polera verde loro con la imagen de Taz, el demonio de Tasmania, que se le antojó parecido a Moony.   
  
Sirius prefirió unos shorts negros y una polera sin mangas, negra también. Las prácticas de duelo y de Quidditch habían hecho que sus brazos lucieran firmes músculos, y su cabello largo, que él se empeñaba en no atar, le daban un aspecto sexy y exótico.  
  
James se decidió por unos shorts celestes y una polera blanca con un león que le recordó a su amado Gryffindor, y Peter usó unos enormes shorts a rayas azules y blancas y una camisa hawaiana, que tenía la virtud de esconder su prominente estómago mejor que una polera.  
  
EL bungalow era amplio y tenían una habitación para los cuatro, con dos camarotes. Sirius y James se acomodaron inmediatamente arriba, y Remus escogió la cama debajo de la de Sirius, dejándole a Peter la de James. La única precaución que Theo tomó con ellos fue quitarles las varitas, y lo hizo porque, conocedor de la fama de su hijo y de Sirius, no deseaba arriesgarse a que se metieran en problemas.  
  
El primer día, pasearon por la amplia avenida que llevaba a la playa y fueron a tomar helados. Sirius llamaba mucho la atención femenina y Remus arrancó más de un suspiro a causa de sus ojos dorados.  
  
Charlaban distraídamente, puntualizando las diferencias entre los helados muggles y mágicos, mientras James y Sirius coqueteaban con la joven mesera. De pronto, James dejó caer la cuchara.  
  
Lily Evans había entrado, con una pequeña faldita blanca y una polera que permitía ver su ombligo. A su lado, una joven flaca, vestida con una falda larga, se quedó mirando a Sirius.  
  
- "Oh, no. Petunia, será mejor irnos. No quiero ver a personas indeseables", dijo Lily, lo suficientemente alto para que James la oyera. Pero la otra chica susurró algo a su oído.  
  
En ese momento, Remus agitó la mano, sonriente.  
  
- "¡Hola, Lily!"  
  
- "¡Remsie!", dijo ella y se acercó haciendo una breve presentación. "Mi hermana Petunia, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black y James Potter".  
  
Luego de los saludos, Remus les pidió sentarse con ellos, y Lily lo hizo, lo más lejos posible de James, mientras hablaba con Remus y Peter.  
  
Resultó que Lily veraneaba allí también, en una casita cercana al bungalow de ellos con su familia, y Remus quedó con ella para ir a bañarse en alguna ocasión. James había enmudecido de pronto y así continuó hasta que las chicas se despidieron.  
  
- "Tienes suerte, Prongs", dijo sonriente Remus, "ahora es tu oportunidad"  
  
- "..."  
  
*  
  
"But I can see you- / pero puedo verte  
  
Your brown skin shinin' in the sun / tu piel morena brillando en el sol  
  
You got your hair combed back / tienes tu cabello peinado hacia atrás  
  
and your sunglasses on, baby / y tus lentes puestos  
  
And I can tell you my love for you / y puedo decirte que mi amor por ti  
  
will still be strong / seguirá siendo fuerte  
  
After the boys of summer have gone / luedo de que se hayan ido los chicos del verano"  
  
Remus se estiró perezosamente en el sol. Su piel estaba tostada, gracias a la poción bronceadora que prepararon Peter y James, y sentía la laxitud que suele invadir a quienes están mucho tiempo en la playa. De hecho, en los diez días que llevaban allí, no se había alejado de la orilla más que para comer y dormir.  
  
Sirius se tumbó a su lado, alejándose por un momento de su corte de admiradoras para estar unos momentos con su amigo. Él también estaba muy bronceado y su cabello ondeaba con la brisa de la playa. Había sido inevitable que Sirius tenga éxito con las chicas, y eso les había generado problemas con los ex chicos populares del lugar, tres muggles de diecisiete años, altos y musculosos y con un ego mayor (si esto era posible) que el del mismo Sirius.  
  
- "¿Qué lees?", preguntó el animago, asomándose a la toalla donde estaba recostado su amigo.  
  
- "Poesía medieval", respondió Remus. Sirius hizo una mueca de desprecio. "Ya sabes que leo eso, ¿para qué me preguntas?"  
  
- "Para hacerte enfadar, lobito", dijo Sirius y le alborotó el cabello. Remus le echó arena en la cabeza.  
  
- "Hey, mis fans te matarán", protestó Sirius sacudiéndose. "¿Tienes más de esa poción de Wormtail?"  
  
- "Aca hay", dijo despreocupadamente Remus, alargándole un frasco.  
  
Sirius se estiró mostrando la espalda y echó su cabello para atrás.  
  
- "¿Me echas?", preguntó conciliador.  
  
Remus suspiró resignado, y se arrodilló junto a su amigo, echando un poco del líquido en la bien formada espalda de Sirius. Luego comenzó a esparcirlo desde el cuello, siguiendo por su columna vertebral, hasta llegar al diminuto bañador azul que Sirius usaba. Contuvo el aliento.   
  
No pensaría en Malfoy ni en Snape. No pensaría en Sirius.  
  
- "¿Te dormiste?", preguntó Sirius volteando a mirarlo.  
  
Remus se puso rojo y se cubrió con la toalla mientras seguía untando, tratando desesperadamente de poner la mente en blanco.  
  
- "Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy", gritó James cayendo de pronto sobre Sirius.  
  
- "¡Prongs! ¡Me llenas de arena!", gritó Sirius a su vez y Remus aprovechó para hacerse a un lado, con la toalla sobre la cintura tratando de ocultar la protuberancia de su entrepierna.  
  
- "Lily aceptó salir conmigo", exclamó triunfalmente James.   
  
- "Ohh, ¿en serio?", Sirius lo miraba incrédulo.  
  
- "Sí", James lo miró dudoso, "pero hay una condición—"  
  
- "Ahh, no. Eso no—"  
  
- "¡Padfoot! ¿No lo harías por un amigo?"  
  
- "No"  
  
- "Moony, dile que lo haga", imploró James.  
  
- "¿Hacer qué?", preguntó intrigado Remus.  
  
- "Salir con Petunia. Sólo así me acompañará Lily"  
  
Remus rió divertido.  
  
- "Creo que debes hacerlo, Padfoot. Acuérdate la última vez que James te cubrió con Filch, y la vez que Campbell casi te sorprende echándole grillos a la poción de Snape, y cuando White preguntó quién había sido el que puso pegamento en el asiento de Snape, y—"  
  
- "¡BASTA!", gritó Sirius cubriéndose los oídos, "Está bien", se rindió, "Todos están en contra mía. ¿Cuándo es el sacrificio?"  
  
- "Mañana por la noche", respondió James radiante de felicidad. "Gracias Padfoot"  
  
Remus sonrió mientras los veía alejarse, y volvió a recostarse en el sol. No notó la mirada de un hombre, fija sobre su cuerpo. Una mirada lujuriosa.  
  
Esa noche, mientras James, Sirius y Peter miraban la televisión, Remus se dirigió a la solitaria orilla del mar y se sentó allí, oyendo el golpear de las olas. Una suave brisa ondeaba sus cabellos castaños y sus manos jugaban distraídamente con la arena.   
  
Le gustaba estar allí.   
  
Amaba el mar, su sonido a veces calmado, como en esos momentos, pero que podría transformarse en un estruendoso fragor de masas de agua golpeándose contra las rocas, tratando de atravesarlas. A veces, él se sentía así también, cuando el lobo trataba de salir y él luchaba por contenerlo.  
  
Estaba descalzo, y vestido con unos shorts. Sus pies se mojaban en el agua, fría a esa hora de la noche mientras él pensaba. Se sorprendió a sí mismo escribiendo en la arena las iniciales "S.B.", que borró de inmediato, ruborizándose.  
  
- "Hola", dijo una voz desconocida, detrás suyo.  
  
Remus volteó de pronto, asustado, y encontró a un hombre joven, de unos veinticinco años, con cabello rubio y ojos tan verdes como los de Lily Evans. Vestía como él, un sencillo short azul marino y una polera celeste. Le pareció conocido, lo había visto vagando solitario por la playa durante los últimos días.  
  
- "Soy Alan Breck, disculpa si te asusté", dijo el desconocido, sentándose junto a él.  
  
- "Remus J. Lupin", respondió maquinalmente.  
  
- "¿Remus? Es un extraño nombre", observó Alan, "y la J ¿qué significa?"  
  
- "Jerome. Es por mi abuelo", dijo Remus, "era francés", añadió a manera de explicación.  
  
- "Ya veo", le sonrió Alan. "He estado observándote. Parece que nunca te despegas de tus amigos, ¿qué pasó ahora? ¿Se pelearon?"  
  
- "No", respondió Remus un poco incómodo. "Ven televisión m—", iba a decir muggle, pero se contuvo, recordando que su interlocutor era muggle también. "A mí no me gusta"  
  
- "Lo sé. Te he visto leer en la playa. Poesía, ¿verdad?"  
  
- "Sí. Tennyson", dijo Remus relajándose un poco.  
  
- "Ustedes no son de por aca, ¿cierto? No los había visto nunca"  
  
- "No, vivimos lejos. Este verano el padre de James alquiló un bungalow y nos invitó. Estudiamos en el mismo colegio"  
  
- "¿Qué colegio es?", preguntó Alan con curiosidad.  
  
- "Hogwarts"  
  
- "¿Hogwarts? Nunca oí de él, ¿cómo es?", los ojos de Alan lo miraron inquisidores.  
  
- "Es—es un colegio antiguo, tipo internado. No muchos van allí, creo que no es muy conocido en algunos círculos", dijo Remus tratando de explicar sin comprometerse, "Pero a mi me gusta estudiar allí. Y Lily Evans también estudia con nosotros", añadió algo desafiante.  
  
- "Está bien, está bien. No te enfades", continuó Alan mirándolo sonriente. "Son pocos los chicos que dicen que les gusta su escuela. Por cierto que ustedes han causado cierto revuelo por aquí, sobre todo tu amigo el greñudo"  
  
- "Se llama Sirius", dijo Remus con firmeza.   
  
- "¿Sirius? ¿Cómo la estrella?", preguntó Alan tratando de bromear para aligerar la situación.  
  
- "Sí", respondió Remus, "como la estrella. Así es Sirius"  
  
- "Veo que lo estimas mucho. Mira, Remus, no quiero molestarte, sólo deseo ser tu amigo. Por eso te daré un consejo: diles a tus amigos que se cuiden, he oído que la pandilla de Jason Pressman quiere darles una lección por quitarles a sus admiradoras. Y que será mañana por la noche"  
  
- "¿Mañana?", ese día era la cita de James y Lily y de Sirius y Petunia.  
  
- "Sí", confirmó Alan.  
  
Remus lo miró con un poco más de simpatía. Alan era atractivo, sin llegar a ser guapo como Lucius Malfoy o como el mismo Sirius, pero tenía algo.  
  
- "Soy ingeniero electrónico, y trabajo en una gran corporación. Estas son mis primeras vacaciones y vine aquí porque adoro la playa. Me apasiona el movimiento del mar, tan quieto a veces, y tan enfurecido también. A veces me identifico con él", dijo Alan y Remus sonrió, él sentía lo mismo y no lo hubiera descrito mejor.  
  
- "Quisiera vivir en la playa", suspiró Remus, mirando al cielo, hacia la estrella con el nombre de su amigo.  
  
- "Podríamos—", insinuó Alan, "nunca vi una persona con ojos como los tuyos, no son color miel, son dorados", dijo acercando su rostro al de Remus, que retrocedió un poco, "son hermosos—"  
  
- "¡Moony! ¿Vas a estar allí toda la noche?", se oyó la clara voz de Sirius y el chico apareció de pronto, "¿Quién es éste?", preguntó con hostilidad.  
  
Remus se puso de pie, como si lo hubieran pillado en falta. El rubor encendía sus mejillas.  
  
- "Es Alan, lo acabo de conocer", dijo, "Alan, éste es Sirius. Mi amigo", explicó Remus.  
  
Los dos se dieron un saludo tenso y Sirius dijo que necesitaban a Remus en la casa. Mientras se alejaban de la orilla, le reclamó severamente.  
  
- "Moony, no debes relacionarte con cualquier muggle. Recuerda lo que dijo el padre de James acerca de ellos"  
  
- "Yo no lo busqué. Él vino a hablar conmigo", aclaró Remus, "además, me ha dicho que esos otros muggles, los que siempre los miran enfurecidos, planean darles una lección mañana a ti y a James"  
  
- "Yo no correré de ningún muggle—"  
  
- "Está bien. Y no digas que no te lo advertí", repuso Remus, sin entender el enojo de su amigo.  
  
Esa noche, en su cama, Remus se rompía la cabeza pensando en el por qué de las mariposas que sintió en el estómago cuando Alan se le acercó, pero no era por que le gustara el hombre. No era eso, era una especie de nostalgia por sentir una caricia, pero una caricia masculina. Ya había aceptado que no era como los demás, y luego de ver a Lucius y Severus, sintió algo de alivio porque no era el único. Pero aún le daba mucho miedo y no se lo había dicho a nadie. Porque él anhelaba algo que no estaba a su alcance. O al menos, eso creía.  
  
Y Sirius se recriminaba no haber bajado antes a la orilla y hacía una nota mental para no dejar a ese muggle acercarse a Remus, porque podría hacerle daño. Olvidó completamente que Remus era el campeón de duelo de Hogwarts y un mago muy valiente. Para él era sólo su Moony y sentía que debía proteger a su amigo de cualquier extraño.  
  
*  
  
La noche de la cita, James y Sirius acudieron solos, pues ambos le dieron poca importancia a la advertencia de Remus. Llevaron a las hermanas Evans a tomar helados y luego irían a una discoteca muggle, llamada Cats Nook. Sirius hablaba poco y trataba de no mirar a su acompañante. Y de no mirar a las chicas que lo veían con "esa" acompañante.  
  
Se sentía molesto porque Petunia no le agradaba, ni como amiga ni como nada. La veía envidiosa de Lily, siempre criticándola y mirándola por encima del hombro. De algún modo le recordó a su madre.  
  
Pero el colmo fue cuando Petunia le contó a James sobre la primera vez que Lily usó minifalda, a escondidas de sus padres, en una fiesta, y lo incómoda que se sentía con todos mirándole las piernas. Sirius notó que ese "anécdota" no era del agrado de Lily y arrastró a James al baño para permitirles a las dos hermanas tener una charla.  
  
- "Hey, Padfoot, ¿qué haces? Yo no quiero ir al baño, y me estaba divirtiendo", protestó James.  
  
- "¿Divirtiendo a costa de Lily? ¿Y así quieres que no te odie?", Sirius se encargó de hacer entender a su amigo la situación y volvieron a la mesa, donde el clima era ya menos tenso, aunque Lily parecía resentida con James por haberse reído, y sólo hablaba con Sirius.  
  
A la hora que fueron a la discoteca, las parejas iniciales se habían cambiado. James entró con Petunia y Sirius con Lily. Los dos chicos se encargaron de buscar un lugar lo suficientemente apartado, con dos propósitos: darle a James un poco de espacio con Lily y ocultar al mundo que Sirius tuvo que ir con Petunia.  
  
Luego de las primeras cervezas, Sirius se sintió algo mareado. No acostumbraba a tomar licor muggle y se le subió un poco a la cabeza. En ese momento tocaban una canción de un grupo llamado U2, que ellos habían visto en la televisión. La canción era "Desire", y pronto Sirius se encontró bailando en la pista, como había visto hacer a los muggles.  
  
Sus movimientos eran sensuales por naturaleza. Movía las caderas en círculos mientras sus brazos se alzaban y su cabello ondeaba libre. Cerró los ojos y se entregó por completo a la música embriagante, pensando inconscientemente en el Club de Duelo y en el modo en que Remus se movía también, con una gracia tal que parecía que flotaba en el aire. Sus manos se acariciaron el pecho mientras echaba hacia atrás la cabeza, y al volverla a levantar, se encontró con el rostro de una chica rubia, que pegó sus caderas inmediatamente contra las suyas.  
  
Se besaron apasionadamente sin dejar de bailar, y las manos de Sirius bajaron a la cintura de la chica. Se sentía excitado de estar haciendo eso en público y pensó que las discotecas muggle eran maravillosas. Ella lo atrajo más y le susurró al oído:  
  
- "Bailemos un poco más, y luego vayamos a un lugar más privado", y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, lanzando un gemidito que hizo que el resto del cuerpo de Sirius despertara.  
  
Luego, ella le acarició el trasero, y metió las manos en los bolsillos de los jeans negros que usaba Sirius, hasta llegar a su erección. El animago pegó sus caderas a las de ella y sus manos se metieron en la ajustada blusita que usaba, palpando sus senos.  
  
- "¡Padfoot!", sintió que alguien lo tiraba del brazo. James lo miraba con espanto, "¡Arruinaste mi cita! ¡Lily se está yendo!", dijo desesperado.  
  
- "Arruinó más que eso", exclamó la chica algo asustada, "allí está mi novio", y señaló a Jason Pressman que acababa de entrar con sus dos amigos.   
  
La chica desapareció, arreglándose la blusa y fue al encuentro de su novio, mientras James arrastraba a Sirius a la salida, sin dejar de increparle su proceder.  
  
- "Ahora me odiará más, y Petunia te odia también, dijeron que eres un degenerado. ¡Diablos!", ellas estaban en la acera, a punto de tomar un taxi.  
  
- "Eh, Lily, ¡Detente, por favor!", pidió Sirius, corriendo a su encuentro, "lo siento mucho, me descontrolé un poco"  
  
- "¿Un poco? ¡Sirius Black, lo hiciste delante de todos! Si le dicen a mi madre que tengo esta clase de amigos, no me dejará salir jamás a una discoteca", respondió Lily mientras avanzaba por la calle, seguida por Petunia.  
  
- "Lo siento, Lily. ¿Has oído hablar de las hormonas masculinas? Ellas se descontrolan a veces", explicaba Sirius mientras trataba de seguirle el paso a Lily. James caminaba también, mirando el piso.  
  
Ninguno de los cuatro se dio cuenta de que eran seguidos por tres airados chicos: Jason Pressman y su grupo no les perdonarían jamás la escena que vieron apenas entraron a la discoteca. En especial Jason, porque Sirius estaba manoseando a su novia delante de todos.  
  
Siguieron más explicaciones, pero las hermanas Evans continuaban caminando. Para librarse de Sirius, Lily dio la vuelta y entró a una calle poco iluminada, y al tratar de volver, se equivocó y se metió a la entrada de un oscuro callejón. Allí se detuvo, frustrada, y tuvo que oír más explicaciones de Sirius que se había arrodillado a sus pies suplicando perdón.  
  
- "Padfoot, levántate, estás borracho", pidió James zarandeándolo.  
  
- "Déjame, James. Sólo digo la verdad. Yo no quería salir con ella, tú me obligaste porque te gusta Lily, pero no soy de piedra—"  
  
- "¿Qué dijiste?", preguntó Lily asombrada.  
  
Pero Sirius no pudo responder porque recibió un fuerte empujón que lo arrojó al piso.  
  
- "¡Maldito bastardo!", gritó Jason y levantó la pierna para patear al caído, pero Sirius se movió rápidamente.  
  
- "¿Estás loco? ¿Qué diablos te pasa?", increpó el animago poniéndose de pie, con los efectos de la borrachera casi acabados por efecto de la adrenalina.  
  
- "Bailaste con mi novia, bastardo", dijo Jason avanzando peligrosamente mientras sus amigos les cerraban el paso, acorralándolos en el callejón.  
  
James se puso instintivamente delante de Lily y de Petunia.  
  
- "Ella se me acercó. ¿Será que tú no le das lo que necesita?", respondió Sirius con sorna y James sintió deseos de patearle el trasero. Eran tres contra dos, y sin usar magia.   
  
- "Yo te enseñaré modales, greñudo", amenazó Jason y algo brilló en sus manos.  
  
Una navaja.  
  
James contuvo el aliento. ¡Y ni siquiera tenían sus varitas! Un sollozo a sus espaldas lo hizo voltear para ver a Petunia abrazarse de Lily. Pero ese descuido fue aprovechado por John Taylor, uno de los amigos de Jason, para darle una patada en los testículos que lo envió al suelo. Luego, John lo levantó y le puso otra navaja en la garganta.  
  
Sirius había retrocedido hacia la pared, mientras Henry Bowers, el otro chico, sacaba unas cadenas y las hacía girar en el aire, amenazándolo.  
  
Jason avanzó hacia Lily y la cogió del brazo, pero ella le dio una patada. El chico le tiró los cabellos y avanzó con ella hacia Sirius.  
  
- "Mira, idiota", dijo y metió sus manos debajo de la falda de Lily que intentaba resistirse.  
  
James, fuera de sí, golpeó entonces a John en los testículos con el puño y se agachó antes de que el otro chico tratara de golpearlo. No en vano llevaba años de práctica esquivando las bludger. Luego golpeó a Jason en la espalda y le arrancó a Lily de los brazos, para ponerla detrás suyo mientras encaraba a los dos chicos.  
  
- "¡Cobardes!", gritó alguien y Henry vio con espanto que en el aire surgía la cabeza de Remus y le pateaba el estómago.  
  
Remus arrojó lejos la capa de invisibilidad y se puso junto a Sirius.   
  
- "Ahora somos tres contra tres", agregó, furioso.  
  
Pero de todos modos, la pelea era desigual. Jason y sus amigos estaban armados y eran más fornidos.  
  
Henry avanzó hacia Remus blandiendo las cadenas, pero fue sorprendido por la agilidad del chico que lo esquivó hábilmente, mientras Sirius recogía un par de tablones del piso y le arrojaba uno a James.  
  
La navaja de John se incrustó en el tablón que Sirius usaba como defensa y fue rápidamente desarmado por el animago, que continuó la pelea a puño limpio. Remus por su parte continuaba esquivando las cadenas sin dar señales de cansancio, al contrario de su atacante que estaba cubierto en sudor y jadeaba.   
  
James usó el tablón para bloquear los ataques de Jason y proteger a Lily y a Petunia que gimoteaba encogida en el suelo. Por un momento, la navaja le rozó el brazo y Lily lanzó un grito de terror. Esto fue suficiente para que James cobrara más valor y se arrojó de cabeza contra el estómago de Jason, haciéndolo volar contra la pared, para luego quitarle la navaja de una patada.  
  
En ese momento, Remus había logrado coger el tablón que Sirius dejara caer, y usándolo a manera de espada, logró enrollar en él la cadena con la que lo atacaban, revirtiendo la situación inmediatamente.  
  
Ahora eran los Merodeadores quienes tenían acorralados a los chicos muggles, y también tenían sus armas.  
  
- "¡Lárguense antes de que nos arrepintamos de dejarlos ir!", gritó Sirius.  
  
Ellos no se lo hicieron repetir y salieron a toda prisa.  
  
- "¡James, estás herido!", exclamó Lily corriendo hacia él.  
  
- "No es nada", respondió James, a quien esas palabras bastaron para que el dolor desapareciera, "¿tú estás bien?"  
  
Remus se inclinó a ayudar a Petunia y los cinco volvieron a su casa.  
  
Luego de dejar a las chicas, Sirius abrazó a James y a Remus y emprendieron el regreso, felicitando a James por el beso que le dio Lily en la mejilla al despedirse.  
  
Pero el incidente no pasó desapercibido y los chicos muggles hicieron un escándalo que originó que las vacaciones de los chicos terminaran dos días antes. Sirius estaba de mal humor porque ahora lo culpaban a él de la pelea, y a pesar de que dio su versión, el padre de James no estaba muy satisfecho de su hazaña con la novia de Jason.  
  
*  
  
Los padres de Remus habían viajado con él a Birmingham, a visitar a unos parientes. El chico se quedó algo preocupado por Sirius, debido a que su amigo estaba bastante afectado con la boda de Bellatrix y Rodolphus, a pesar de que insistía en decir que no le importaba.  
  
Esa misma tarde, Sirius discutía con su madre.  
  
- "No quiero ir a esa boda. No me siento a gusto con los amigos de Bellatrix", trataba de explicar Sirius.  
  
- "Claro, pero sí te gusta pasearte en balnearios muggles con los andrajosos de tus amigos. Deberías aprender de tu hermano—", espetó la señora Black.  
  
- "Sí, claro. El perfecto Regulus es de Slytherin y amigo de los Malfoy y los Lestrange", dijo Sirius con amargura.  
  
- "Podrías aprender un poco de él. Ya es suficiente con tener que soportar que mis amistades me pregunten qué haces en Gryffindor, para tener ahora que dar explicaciones de por qué no vas a la boda más importante del año en el Mundo Mágico"  
  
- "Tengo mis razones", declaró Sirius.  
  
- "¡No y no! Sirius Black, irás a esa boda, y te cortarás el cabello, te vestirás decentemente y harás lo posible para acercarte a Lucius Malfoy y Rabastan Lestrange. ¡Es una vergüenza que ni siquiera pudieras destacar en el Club de Duelo! ¡Permitiste que te ganara ese pobretón de Lupin! ¡Y encima de todo, es prefecto! Eso sí que es denigrante para un Black"  
  
Para Sirius fue demasiado oír insultar a Remus. Simplemente no pudo soportarlo.  
  
- "¡No hables así de mis amigos! ¡Remus era mejor que todos en Duelo! Merecía ser el campeón—"  
  
¡SPLAT!  
  
Su madre lo abofeteó violentamente.  
  
- "¡Eres una vergüenza para la Casa Black y para mí! No quiero un hijo así, no haces sino traernos desgracias, ¡Lárgate de aquí y no nos obligues a tolerar tu presencia!", gritó la señora Black fuera de sí.  
  
Sirius corrió escaleras arriba. No quería oír nunca más a su madre criticarlo. No quería oírla criticando a sus amigos y a todo lo que él había aprendido a querer, sólo porque no era lo suficientemente fino para un Black. Ardientes lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas mientras colocaba en un pequeño baúl sus pertenencias más preciadas y abandonaba la casa Black para no volver jamás.  
  
*  
  
- "Bella, querida, luces radiante", Lord Voldemort rodeó a Bellatrix, que vestía de novia, con el cabello recogido en un alto moño.  
  
- "Gracias, señor", respondió ella. Su señor le había pedido verla así, horas antes de la boda, porque él no podría asistir. Ella lo complació, a pesar de la histeria que había generado en su madre al desaparecer de repente de la casa.  
  
Estaban en la habitación de su señor, donde había una enorme cama con dosel y sábanas negras, en la cual estaba Nagini, con su lengua bífida siseando.  
  
Bella sabía que hablaba en Pársel con su señor, pero no sabía que era sobre ella. Esperó en silencio, pues a Voldemort no le gustaba ser interrumpido.  
  
- "¡Desnúdate!", exigió el Señor Oscuro de pronto.  
  
Ella obedeció sin replicar, con un placentero recuerdo de la vez que, hacía casi un año, Voldemort la había poseído en la mesa de piedra de su escondite, en el Bosque Mágico.  
  
Bajó el cierre del costoso vestido sin mangas, y se lo deslizó, dejando al descubierto sus senos. Voldemort la miró complacido y recorrió su espalda con la yema de su dedo índice.  
  
Ella dejó caer el vestido al suelo y se quedó tan solo con las braguitas de encaje y las medias de seda, con ligueros de encaje también. Hizo un intento de quitárselas, pero la firme mano de su señor la detuvo.  
  
- "Quédate así", dijo con firmeza. "A la cama"  
  
Bella obedeció, echándose seductoramente. Su blanco cuerpo hacía contraste con las sábanas negras y ella se sentía bien así. Pero Voldemort tenía otra cosa en mente, la puso de bruces y murmuró un hechizo. Al instante, unas cadenas aparecieron y le aprisionaron muñecas y tobillos contra los postes de la cama. Se sintió indefensa, pero eso no fue nada como lo que sintió al oír la risa de su señor y el siseo de Nagini.  
  
- "Nagini dice que no es justo que Rodolphus se lleve una virgen", dijo Voldemort junto a su oído.  
  
- "¿Virgen, señor?", preguntó Bellatrix con genuina sorpresa. Ciertamente su señor sabía muy bien que ella no era virgen.  
  
- "Así es. Y creo que tiene razón. Debes ofrecerte a tu señor antes que a él", dijo Voldemort. "¿Aceptas?"  
  
- "S-sí, señor", murmuró Bellatrix insegura de cómo proceder.  
  
Pero cuando sintió los dedos largos de Voldemort explorando su último rincón puro, entendió. Y se mordió los labios para no gritar cuando lo sintió invadiéndola, al tiempo que sus dedos la frotaban de una forma que hizo que pronto olvidara el dolor y gritara de verdadero placer. La serpiente los miraba mientras ambos llegaban al clímax y Bella proclamaba a gritos su lealtad al Señor Oscuro.  
  
- "Ahora puedes casarte", dijo Voldemort retirándose de su cuerpo, "vete"  
  
*  
  
Peter y Remus miraron una vez más el andén, pero fue inútil. Sirius y James aún no aparecían y el expreso estaba a punto de partir. Remus acababa de llegar de su viaje y sólo sabía que Sirius había huído de su casa para ir a vivir con James.  
  
No podía entenderlo, él mismo no imaginaba vivir lejos de sus padres, alejado de su familia, aunque si la madre de Sirius era como su amigo les contaba, quizás haya sido mejor así. Aunque Remus en el fondo no podía creer que una madre tratara tan mal a su hijo.   
  
En los círculos mágicos se comentaba que la familia Black había expulsado a Sirius y que si no hubiera sido por que su padre le entregó su herencia antes de morir, su amigo se habría quedado sin dinero. Aunque al ser menor de edad, no podía disponer de él hasta cumplir los dieciocho.  
  
El corazón de Remus dolía por su amigo y hubiera deseado estar allí para consolarlo, pero sabía que los padres de James lo querían como a un hijo y que estaría bien con ellos. Los padres de Remus seguían sin confiar mucho en Sirius, aunque se solidarizaron con lo que le sucedió. Ellos jamás habrían tratado así a su hijo, a pesar de que era un licántropo.  
  
Durante el viaje, se les unió David en el vagón. Había crecido mucho y era casi tan alto como Remus. Les contó de sus vacaciones en Irlanda y ellos le contaron sobre la playa.   
  
- "Conocimos algunos duendes. Ellos dicen que ese tal Voldemort se ha unido a demonios antiguos, que vienen de otro mundo", explicaba David, pero Remus no le prestaba mucha atención.   
  
Peter y David se enfrascaron en una discusión sobre los últimos movimientos de Voldemort, que había fundado un diario llamado "Anarquía", donde proclamaba la existencia de un ejército de mortífagos.   
  
Pero Remus miraba constantemente hacia la ventana, aún inquieto por Sirius.  
  
Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, el rostro de Remus mostraba una franca desilusión. Él había esperado ver a sus amigos en cualquier momento en el expreso, pero esto no había sucedido. Avanzó silencioso mirando al piso, y entonces las exclamaciones de asombro de todos lo hicieron voltear.  
  
Se quedó sin habla.  
  
Sirius se acercaba volando en una enorme motocicleta plateada, vestido de cuero negro, con el cabello suelto ondeando al viento y lentes de sol, a pesar de que era noche. Detrás de él, James saludaba a todos agitando la mano.  
  
El corazón de Remus galopó a toda velocidad. Nunca soñó con ver a Sirius así, y saltó de alegría cuando su amigo lo saludó agitando la mano. Pero la alegría se disipó cuando escucharon la voz de Filch tronar amenazadora.  
  
- "¡Sirius Black!"  
  
TBC  
  
Mirmallen  
  
Si, fue Seve. Es que anda ya con los mortífagos, aunque todavía no ha sido iniciado.  
  
La novia de Moony, jijiji…pues él ya no le da importancia.  
  
Ron Malfoy  
  
Siiiiiiiiii, el lobito ya sabe que ama a Sirius. Ahora sólo nos falta hacerle entender al cabezota ese que es recíproco.  
  
Ruth Malfoy  
  
Siii, Seve se lo merece, definitivamente. Y también Lucius.  
  
Velia  
  
Jijiji, eso de que Remus los descubriera tiene un noble propósito, ahora el lobito ya sabe de que pie cojea… me diste ideas malvadillas, pero sorry, en este fic no podrá ser o me arruinará la trama.  
  
David será de Campbell, paciencia *Ayesha Evil*  
  
Sevi es un volcán…y ya lo enciendieron, agárrate Lucius, muejeje!!!  
  
Y claro que el lobito no podia dañar a Karen, es un lobito muy decentito.  
  
Nessimelle  
  
Jajaja, me alegra que te gustara Lucius. Sirius está celoso del lobito, pero igual aun no admitirá que lo ama. Lily ahora tendrá un motivo para querer a James.  
  
Snivelly  
  
Lucius es un pervertidillo y él hace tiempo se ha ddo cuenta de la debilidad del lobito. Y bueno, era virgen ya sabemos de donde *Ayesha ruborizada*  
  
Ya hice huir a Siri-Boy, el lobito debe consolarlo.  
  
David viene en el proximo capitulo. Esque este es un "extra" que me pidieron.  
  
Akhasa  
  
Que alegria que te haya gustado… es que quería hacer felices a esos dos. Y Remus los tenia que pillar para que acepte lo de Sirius. Espero que este cap te guste también.  
  
Tsubasa Lupin de Black  
  
Siii, el lobito tendrá sueños humedos con Seve/Lucius, pero el estará con Sirius a los 17. Paciencia plis!!  
  
Sirius on top, Remus on bottom, porque en el Anillo se explica la razón.  
  
Eruve  
  
Me salvé, me salvé… pero Seve estuvo feliz!!!   
  
Lo siento, pero está escrito que David se enamorará de Campbell, pero descuida, lo hará feliz porque Nigel lo ama en verdad.  
  
14 


	15. Fuego verde

Entre lunas y estrellas  
  
Por: Ayesha  
  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
  
Groups.yahoo.com/group/Reino_Ayesha  
  
Título = Entre lunas y estrellas (15/?)  
  
Autor = Ayesha  
  
E-mail = lg_100309@hotmail.com  
  
Clasificación = Capítulo PG-13  
  
Parejas = Sirius/Remus  
  
Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Los hechizos Destrucio son de Fox Lady.  
  
A/N: Si alguien ha leído "El color que cayó del cielo", de HP Lovecraft, el meteorito que menciono es ese mismo.   
  
Capítulo 15: Fuego verde  
  
"Growin' up, / creciendo  
  
you don't see the writing on the wall / no ves la escritura en la pared  
  
Passin' by, / Avanzando  
  
movin' straight ahead, you knew it all / moviéndote adelante, lo sabías todo  
  
But maybe sometime / pero quizás alguna vez  
  
if you feel the pain / si sientes el dolor  
  
You'll find you're all alone, / encontrarás que estás solo del todo  
  
everything has changed/ todo ha cambiado"  
  
St. Elmo's fire - John Parr  
  
*  
  
Sirius aterrizó la motocicleta y bajó de ella de un ágil salto. James hizo lo propio, con mucha menos gracia.  
  
- "Señor Black, las motocicletas voladoras están prohibidas", exclamó airadamente Filch.  
  
- "No he visto eso en la lista de objetos prohibidos", dijo tranquilamente Sirius.  
  
- "¡Está en la lista de este año!"  
  
Un grupo de estudiantes se había acercado mirando la escena, entre preocupados y divertidos.  
  
- "Argus, déjame hablar con el señor Black", pidió Dumbledore abriéndose paso entre la multitud. "Sirius, sígueme"  
  
Pero Sirius no se movió, parado junto a su moto, miraba alternativamente a Filch que enseñaba los dientes, y a Dumbledore.  
  
- "Tu motocicleta no será requisada", lo tranquilizó Dumbledore. "Hagrid la llevará al almacén de escobas"  
  
Sirius lo siguió de mala gana, arrancando varios suspiros a su paso, mientras que Hagrid se apresuraba a llevarse la moto. Cuando Sirius volvió, sus amigos ya estaban en el comedor y le habían guardado un lugar. Sólo les comentó que su moto estaría guardada hasta la primera salida a Hogsmeade, donde se le permitiría llevarla. No quiso comentarles que más había hablado con el director, aunque sus ojos estaban enrojecidos.   
  
James les había informado a todos ya que Sirius viviría en su casa por un tiempo y que había recibido una cuantiosa suma como herencia anticipada de su tío Rodrick Black III. Y claro, lo primero que hizo Sirius cuando recibió el dinero, fue comprar la motocicleta más moderna y más cara del mundo mágico, y le puso como nombre Silver.  
  
Remus observó a su amigo. Había cambiado, eso era innegable. Se lo veía más rebelde y deseoso de meterse en problemas, y Remus pensó que esa era una reacción natural ante lo que le había pasado, sólo esperaba que no durase demasiado y que, en el intento, no lo expulsaran.  
  
Sirius hacía bromas y reía fuerte, buscando llamar la atención, pero Remus lo conocía bien y supo que no se sentía feliz en absoluto. En un momento, Remus atrapó su mano por debajo de la mesa.  
  
- "Estoy contigo"  
  
Sirius apretó fuerte la mano de Remus y sus ojos parecieron humedecerse, pero luego lo soltó y volvió a reír, agitando su largo cabello.  
  
El club de duelo seguía funcionando, con White y Campbell a cargo, pero Lucius Malfoy había vuelto a la Universidad de Altos Estudios Mágicos, abierta de nuevo a cargo de una Comisión Organizadora presidida por su padre, Phobos Malfoy.  
  
Campbell nombró a Severus Snape asistente de duelo para Slytherin y a Edgar Bones para Ravenclaw, mientras que White nombró a Remus para Gryffindor y a Frank Longbottom para Hufflepuff. Ese año habría también campeonato de Duelo y debían seleccionar a los participantes de quinto año.  
  
David había sido elegido prefecto y se había pasado el verano practicando Duelo en secreto, por eso, sorprendió a todos con su habilidad. Remus estaba encantado y seleccionó a su amigo y a Sturgis Podmore como representantes de Quinto Año para Gryffindor. Frank Longbottom seguía siendo el representante de Hufflepuff para Sexto Año, junto con Alice Redmond, su novia y la única chica que destacó en Duelo.   
  
Los equipos de Duelo se constituyeron con dos chicos de cada año para cada casa y White preparó un intenso horario de entrenamiento para ellos, fuera de las clases normales de Duelo que habían incrementado una hora semanal en comparación del año anterior.  
  
Era claro que Dumbledore consideraba grave la situación, y así lo confirmó Genévieve cuando Remus le preguntó. Los mortífagos habían empezado con pequeños ataques contra los muggles y su identidad era un misterio. Aún eran pocos, pero muchos magos comenzaban a simpatizar con Ryddle, ahora considerado un perseguido político y una especie de héroe para algunos.  
  
- "Las cosas se pondrán difíciles, Remus", le explicó ella, "la guerra empezó, las familias se separarán por ideas políticas y toda esa basura acerca de la sangre limpia y la sangre sucia. Lo que le ocurre a Sirius es una pequeña muestra de lo que vendrá"  
  
A Remus se le encogió el corazón, él había oído llorar a Sirius por las noches y sabía que, aunque nunca lo admitiría, estaba muy afectado.  
  
Y Sirius insistía en meterse en problemas. Su aspecto rebelde le había generado multitud de admiradoras y él no desaprovechaba oportunidad, pero James no lo acompañaba a todas sus aventuras, pues al fin había logrado la amistad de Lily y ocupaba su tiempo libre en el Quidditch y en charlar con ella. También Remus se había negado rotundamente a acompañarlo, de modo que Sirius acudía solo a sus citas furtivas, llevando consigo el Mapa del Merodeador y la capa de invisibilidad.  
  
En una de sus citas, Sirius vio que Severus Snape se dirigía al Bosque Prohibido en compañía de Rabastan Lestrange, y el recuerdo del ataque que sufrió Remus hizo que plantara a su pareja de turno y los siguiera.  
  
Se dirigían hacia la zona del bosque que Genévieve les había prohibido y Severus volteó nervioso, escudriñando el desierto camino, pero Sirius fue tan silencioso que el Slytherin no sospechó nada.  
  
Dos arañas aparecieron frente a los magos y Sirius se ocultó bajo unos arbustos, porque estaba seguro de que, a pesar de la capa, los enormes insectos lo podian ver. Preparó la varita, pero no fue necesario. Severus había avanzado hacia las arañas con una mirada cruel.  
  
- "Averno", dijo claramente y una bola de fuego rojo devoró a las arañas.  
  
- "Finite incantatem", dijo Lestrange luego de unos momentos, y el fuego desapareció, dejando sólo los cuerpos calcinados, casi a los pies de Sirius, que observaba espantado y fascinado cómo las arañas quedaban reducidas a cenizas.  
  
A Sirius se le heló la sangre. Por sus investigaciones clandestinas, sabía que el hechizo usado por Severus era muy antiguo y estaba prohibido, y que sólo los magos oscuros lo utilizaban. Sus sospechas acerca de Snape se confirmaron.  
  
Cuando levantó la mirada, los dos Slytherin habían desaparecido. Maldiciendo su suerte, trató de buscarlos, pero ya no había rastro de ellos. Caminó un poco por el sendero entre los árboles hasta que un resplandor llamó su atención.  
  
Un arbusto, casi un árbol, era el que despedía un resplandor fosforescente. Jamás había visto planta semejante, sus ramas parecían largos, pálidos y huesudos dedos. No tenía hojas y de no haber sido por el movimiento de sus ramas y por el resplandor, hubiera parecido una planta muerta.  
  
Sirius sintió una repulsión instintiva y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.  
  
*  
  
- "No conozco ninguna planta así", dijo pensativo Peter mirando el dibujo que Sirius había hecho.  
  
James paseaba nerviosamente retorciéndose las manos. Estaba más preocupado por la planta que por la información acerca de Severus que les había traído Sirius.  
  
Esa misma tarde, se las arregló para que White le pusiera detención, lanzándole a Severus un hechizo para erizarle el cabello. Luego del sermón, White le pidió que hiciera un resumen de las más conocidas maldiciones y contramaldiciones y lo dejó un momento solo en su despacho.  
  
James avanzó la mitad del trabajo y luego voló al estante de libros buscando infructuosamente plantas y hierbas. Iba a darse por vencido cuando un pequeño libro le llamó la atención. Estaba empastado en cuero azul marino y su título rezaba: "Análisis cualitativo de las consecuencias de la colisión de un meteorito en Kansas". El autor era Adalbertus Stocker.  
  
Más que el título del libro, le llamó la atención el autor, porque a la fecha, únicamente había visto libros de criptografía, runas y lenguas muertas escritos por Stoker y esto era nuevo para él. Pasó las páginas con curiosidad hasta que se detuvo en un dibujo. Era una imagen mucho mejor elaborada que el tosco dibujo de Sirius, pero no había lugar a dudas. Era la misma planta  
  
Apenas alcanzó a ocultar el libro entre los pliegues de su túnica y correr al escritorio antes de que White apareciera de nuevo. El profesor lo miró con curiosidad mientras James escribía a toda velocidad, con los ojos brillantes.   
  
Más tarde, en el dormitorio, Remus examinó pensativo el libro. Acababa de leerles en voz alta los datos sobre el meteorito caído hacía cincuenta años en Arkham, Kansas, y que había afectado la zona considerablemente, contaminando el agua y mutando las plantas en un enorme brezal impenetrable, conocido como "el brezal maldito". Se hablaba también de monstruosos animales mutantes y de muchas desapariciones de ganado y personas.  
  
- "Ese arbusto es parte del brezal", dijo Sirius. "White lo trajo aquí para contaminar el bosque"  
  
- "Eso no es posible, recuerda que se lo robaron", exclamó James.  
  
- "Eso fue lo que dijo él", porfió Sirius.  
  
- "Pudo ser otro", dijo calmadamente Remus, "no veo qué interés puede tener White en denunciar la pérdida del arbusto y luego ir a sembrarlo tranquilamente en el bosque"  
  
Sirius lo miró molesto. No le gustaba que Remus defendiera a White.  
  
- "Pudo hacerlo para despistar", dijo secamente, "¿tienes alguna mejor idea?", continuó, desafiante.  
  
- "Quiero verlo y luego hablaré con Genévieve", dijo Remus dando por zanjado el asunto.  
  
*  
  
"Play the game, / juega el juego  
  
you know you can't quit until it's won / sabes que no puedes salir hasta que ganes  
  
Soldier on, / soldado en la batalla  
  
only you can do what must be done / sólo tu puedes hacer lo que debe hacerse  
  
You know in some way / sabes que de algún modo  
  
you're a lot like me / eres muy parecido a mí  
  
You're just a prisoner / eres sólo un prisionero  
  
and you're tryin' to break free / y estás tratando de liberarte"  
  
- "¡Excelente, David!", exclamó White felicitando al chico, que acababa de vencer a Craig Miller, de sétimo año. Al otro lado del salón, en el sitio de Slytherin, una fría mirada se posó en David.  
  
- "Balfour no debería jactarse de sus escasas habilidades", dijo en voz alta Campbell, avanzando hacia la plataforma.  
  
- "El señor Balfour no tiene escasas habilidades", intervino White, "por el contrario, considero que con el entrenamiento adecuado, pronto alcanzará el nivel del señor Lupin"  
  
- "Veamos", dijo Campbell saltando a la plataforma, "¡En guardia!"  
  
David aceptó el desafío y levantó su varita. White miró a Campbell con extraña expresión, pero abandonó la plataforma, saltando de ella con gracia.  
  
- "Recuerda, Nigel, es el nivel inicial", advirtió.  
  
- "¡Stupefy!", gritó Campbell y David lo esquivó apenas, pero el profesor no le dio tiempo para contraatacar.  
  
- "¡Expelliarmo!", volvió a gritar Campbell. David se lanzó al piso esquivando nuevamente el hechizo, y se levantó de un salto.  
  
- "¡Stupefy!", gritó el chico, pero Campbell usó un "protego" que lo bloqueó.  
  
Ambos rivales saltaban y esquivaban hechizos y pronto la malla blanca de David estuvo empapada en sudor, pero Campbell parecía poco dispuesto a dejarlo ir. White contemplaba todo en silencio y Remus a su lado, seguía ansioso el duelo.  
  
- "¡Stupefy!", gritó finalmente David logrando impactar en el hombro de Campbell que dio un ronco quejido.  
  
- "¡DESTRUCIO!".  
  
El rayo rojo salió veloz de la varita de Campbell y se fue a estrellar en el pecho de David que cayó hacia atrás.  
  
Una exclamación de terror brotó de todas las gargantas. White y Remus corrieron a la plataforma.  
  
- "Nigel, ¿te has vuelto loco?", gritó White, "¡el chico no está aún en condiciones de repeler un Destrucio!"  
  
El profesor se acercó a David y tocó su frente, comprobando rápidamente sus signos vitales.  
  
- "Es un abusivo", murmuró Remus, tratando de reanimar a su amigo.  
  
- "¡Tonterías!", dijo fríamente Campbell, "Estamos en guerra y nadie le preguntará entonces qué hechizos puede repeler, Marius. ¡Ennervate!"  
  
David abrió los ojos de pronto y Remus trató de ayudarlo a levantarse, pero su ayuda fue rechazada enérgicamente.  
  
- "Estoy bien", dijo David, poniéndose de pie trabajosamente. "Me venció esta vez, profesor", continuó, inclinándose en la tradicional reverencia.  
  
Campbell hizo lo propio.  
  
- "No mejorará si sigue practicando con hechizos simples---"  
  
- "Está en Quinto Año, Nigel. Los hechizos Destrucio no corresponden a ese nivel", intervino suavemente White.  
  
- "Entonces necesitará entrenamiento extra-", dijo tranquilamente Campbell y volteó para retirarse.  
  
- "Profesor", lo detuvo la voz de David.  
  
- "Dígame, Balfour"  
  
- "Entréneme. Quiero ver si es tan bueno como dice", dijo David desafiante.  
  
- "Yo también quiero ver si usted lo es", repuso Campbell, "esta noche, a las diez", dijo alejándose.  
  
- "Hecho"  
  
White miró intensamente a David, entornando los ojos. Eso no le había gustado en absoluto.  
  
- "Señor Balfour, no subestime a Nigel Campbell", dijo secamente. Luego volvió a los entrenamientos.  
  
*  
  
"I can see a new horizon / puedo ver un nuevo horizonte  
  
underneath the blazin' sky / debajo del cielo llameante  
  
I'll be where the eagle's / estaré donde las águilas  
  
flying higher and higher / vuelan alto y más alto  
  
Gonna be your man in motion, / sere tu hombre en movimiento  
  
all I need is a pair of wheels / todo lo que necesito es un par de ruedas  
  
Take me where my future's lyin', / llévame donde está mi futuro  
  
St. Elmo's Fire / St. Elmo's Fire"  
  
- "Es por aquí", susurró Sirius y los cuatro corrieron sigilosamente, ocultándose entre los árboles.  
  
Siguieron así, detrás de Sirius por varios minutos, hasta que Remus exclamó:  
  
- "Allá"  
  
El arbusto luminoso se erguía en el mismo lugar y ellos caminaron todos juntos hacia él. Remus diría después que tuvo la impresión de que las ramas se extendían hacia ellos.  
  
- "Miren", exclamó James.  
  
En el suelo, casi a los pies de James, había un pequeño cuerpo. Se trataba de una manticora.  
  
- "Muerta", dijo Sirius apartándola con la bota, "¡qué asco!", pero cuando el cuerpo fue movido, pudieron ver algo blanco y largo, como un monstruoso dedo que desapareció en la tierra.  
  
Remus se inclinó a examinar al animal.  
  
- "Es sólo piel y huesos. Me pregunto cómo habrá muerto"  
  
James se acercó también y junto con Remus dieron vuelta al cuerpo.  
  
- "Es sólo una jodida manticora", los apremió Sirius, "¿no ibamos a investigar esta cosa?", y dio un puntapié al tronco del arbusto.  
  
Las ramas se contrajeron y luego avanzaron hacia Sirius.  
  
- "¡Esta cosa está viva!", casi gritó Peter, tirando de Sirius.  
  
- "Claro que está viva, Wormtail. Es una planta, ¿no?", dijo Sirius con el poco aplomo que aún le quedaba.  
  
- "¡Vámonos!", dijo James sacándolos de allí.  
  
Cuando estuvieron en la parte segura del bosque, discutieron lo que habían visto.  
  
- "Esa cosa fue la que mató a la manticora", explicó James, "todos los orificios de su cuerpo presentaban heridas y desgarres. Creo que por allí absorvió sus fluidos"  
  
- "Eso es ridículo", replicó Sirius, "las plantas carnívoras no se comportan así. ¿Es que nadie recuerda las clases de Herbología?"  
  
- "Explícalo tú entonces", lo retó Remus.  
  
- "Pudo ser una de esas arañas y luego arrojó allí el cuerpo-"  
  
- "Ellas los envuelven en capullos"  
  
- "Pudo escapar del capullo, viva aún, y morir en el camino-"  
  
- "¡No tenía nada allí dentro, Sirius! ¡Sólo piel y huesos! ¿Cómo un ser vivo puede moverse así?", exclamó Remus a punto de golpearlo. No podía creer que Sirius fuera tan testarudo.  
  
- "Bueno", capituló Sirius, aunque esa chispa de rabia en los ojos dorados de su amigo había hecho que sintiera una profunda emoción. "admito que es posible, pero ninguna planta que conozco se comportaría así"  
  
- "Esa no es una planta normal", les recordó James, "está mutada a causa del meteorito. Ahora debemos decidir qué hacer"  
  
- "Es sencillo", dijo Peter, "no podemos decir nada, porque si lo hacemos, nos expulsan por andar en el bosque. De modo que callémoslo y esperemos a que algún otro la encuentre"  
  
- "¡Eso es de cobardes!", espetó Sirius con desprecio, "además, si es como dice James, la planta es un peligro. Debemos pensar en algo"  
  
- "Yo sé qué", dijo Remus y sacó su silbato. Sirius se tapó los oídos, pero los demás no oyeron nada.  
  
Pasó un tenso momento.  
  
- "Hola muchachos", saludó alegremente Genévieve. Pero al ver la expresión preocupada de ellos, su rostro se puso serio también. "¿ocurre algo malo?"  
  
Remus le soltó la historia, incluyendo el asalto al despacho de White, porque ella conocía bien todas las andanzas de los Merodeadores.  
  
Genévieve permaneció en silencio un buen rato y su expresión era grave. De hecho, nunca antes la habían visto tan seria.  
  
- "Váyanse ahora y por favor no vuelvan a esa parte del bosque", les dijo finalmente.  
  
- "Pero...", empezó James  
  
- "¡Silencio! Les pedí que no volvieran allí y no me hicieron caso", les increpó ella, pero había más preocupación que enojo en su voz, "Hay cosas allí que incluso los magos adultos temen. No vuelvan allí de nuevo, no soportaría que algo les pase", dijo mirando a Remus.  
  
- "¿Qué era eso, Gen?", preguntó Remus igualmente serio.  
  
- "Yo misma no sé explicarlo", dijo ella, "todo lo que se sabe es lo que investigó el profesor Stoker. Ahora que esa planta ha sido sembrada, buscará crecer y multiplicarse, creando una barrera que oculte lo que verdaderamente hay en su interior"  
  
- "¿Pero quién la llevó allí?", exclamó James.  
  
- "No lo sé, pero quien la sembró sabía muy bien lo que hacía. La colocó en un lugar apropiado para-"  
  
- "Fue White", interrumpió Sirius, "luego simuló que se la habían robado"  
  
Genévieve lo estudió cuidadosamente.  
  
- "¿Por qué desconfías de White?"  
  
- "No me gusta"  
  
- "Él ayudó a Remus, te ayudó a ti...¿en verdad crees que él lo hizo?"  
  
- "Sí", dijo Sirius apretando los labios.  
  
Genévieve lo miró apenada.  
  
- "Váyanse ahora", volvió a pedirles, "yo me encargaré de la planta. No vuelvan hasta que yo les avise, aunque pasen muchos días"  
  
*  
  
Durante varios días mantuvieron su promesa de no ir al bosque, pero James se sentaba todas las noches en la ventana y contemplaba el bosque con los binoculares mágicos de Sirius.  
  
Un día, un resplandor blanco le llamó la atención.  
  
Rápidamente, tomó su capa, pero al llegar a la puerta, fue detenido por Sirius.  
  
- "No podemos ir"  
  
- "Iré, Sirius. Tengo que saber", exclamó James tratando de apartarlo.  
  
- "En ese caso, te acompaño", dijo firmemente Sirius.  
  
- "Iremos todos", exclamó Remus abriendo las cortinas de su cama.  
  
Los cuatro llegaron al bosque y lo atravesaron rápidamente. No les fue difícil hallar el resplandor, pero cuando llegaron allí se les heló la sangre.  
  
Genévieve estaba de pie, vestida de blanco, frente a la planta, con sus largos cabellos sueltos hasta su cintura.   
  
De espaldas a ellos, había otra figura encapuchada y con la túnica azul de los aurores. Por su porte, se trataba de un mago.  
  
El arbusto resplandecía iluminando tétricamente toda la escena y sus ramas se extendían hacia ambos magos. De pronto, algo blanco surgió de la tierra. Una raíz, que subió lentamente por la pierna de Genévieve. Remus pudo ver terror en sus ojos dorados, quiso avanzar, pero el Auror apuntó con su varita y la raíz se pulverizó.  
  
La planta pareció replegarse. Otras dos raíces aprisionaron los tobillos de Genévieve haciéndola resbalar, pero nuevamente fueron destruidas por el auror. Cada vez que lo hacían, la planta resplandecía con fuerza.  
  
- "Esto no avanza mucho, mon cher", dijo Genévieve y se levantó el vestido, sacando un delgado estilete con el que se hizo un corte en el muslo.  
  
Inmediatamente, un chorro de sangre cayó en la tierra y varias raíces surgieron en dirección a ella, que empezó a levitar, esquivándolas.  
  
El auror las pulverizó nuevamente, con movimientos tan rápidos que los chicos apenas pudieron seguirlos. La planta pareció gritar, porque emitió un sonido sibilante.  
  
- "Falta poco, mon amour", dijo el auror y Remus tuvo una punzada de celos. Esa voz la conocía de algún lado.  
  
De pronto, las raíces salieron de golpe y aprisionaron la bota del auror, que cayó al suelo. Genévieve lanzó un "Destrucio" e hizo estallar algunas. El hombre acabó con las restantes.  
  
- "Debe ser ahora. Confío en que no haya quedado ninguna", dijo el mago poniéndose de pie. ¿Lista, ma belle?"  
  
- "Lista", dijo claramente Genévieve y ambos lanzaron dos rayos verdes al arbusto, que empezó a consumirse en llamas.  
  
- "¡El fuego verde de San Elmo!", dijo Sirius con un susurro ahogado, "sólo los aurores de nivel Alpha pueden invocarlo"  
  
El arbusto pareció retorcerse en agonía y se consumió totalmente en un resplandor verde. Sólo allí los magos bajaron las varitas.  
  
- "¡Bien hecho, Genévieve!", dijo el auror. Examinaron atentamente el terreno y cuando él se dio por satisfecho, ambos se alejaron.  
  
Los cuatro chicos estaban mudos, impresionados por lo que habían visto. Remus fue el primero en hablar, diciendo lo que de hecho, era lo que más le preocupaba.  
  
- "Pero, ¿quién rayos es ese tipo?"  
  
James corrió hacia el lugar donde había estado la planta y le pareció ver algo blanco que desapareció rápidamente, pero no estaba totalmente seguro y no les dijo a los demás.   
  
- "Yo quiero ser como ese auror", dijo decididamente Sirius mientras volvían silenciosos al dormitorio.  
  
*  
  
"Burning up, / Ardiendo  
  
don't know just how far that I can go / no sé qué tan lejos puedo llegar  
  
(just how far I go) / sólo cuán lejos voy  
  
Soon be home, / pronto estaré en casa  
  
only just a few miles down the road / sólo unas pocas millas camino abajo  
  
I can make it, I know I can / Puedo hacerlo, sé que puedo  
  
You broke the boy in me, / rompiste el niño en mi  
  
but you won't break the man / pero no romperás al hombre"  
  
- "¡Mas erguido, Balfour! En un duelo no se debe descuidar el estilo", dijo burlonamente Campbell al chico que trataba de esquivarlo inclinándose para estudiar mejor los movimientos de su oponente.  
  
- "Pensé que sólo se trataba de sobrevivir", replicó fríamente David.  
  
- "Si va a morir, Balfour, debe hacerlo con clase. ¡Destrucio!"  
  
El hechizo le rozó el brazo, pero David contraatacó inmediatamente con otro destrucio que despeinó a Campbell haciendo que un mechón rojo cayera sobre su frente.  
  
El profesor se inclinó, dando por finalizado el duelo. No solía darle a David palabras de aliento, pero al parecer estaba satisfecho.  
  
- "Profesor, aún no he terminado"  
  
- "¿Qué quiere decir?"  
  
Pero antes de que Campbell pudiera reaccionar, recibió un Stupefy que lo hizo caer de espaldas. El profesor rodó rápidamente, esquivando un Destrucio. Los ojos de David llameaban de ira.  
  
- "¡Esto es por York! ¡Destrucio!", exclamó el chico haciendo impactar el rayo en la pierna del profesor.   
  
"I can climb the highest mountain, / puedo escalar la montaña más alta  
  
cross the wildest sea / cruzar el más salvaje océano  
  
I can feel St. Elmo's Fire / puedo sentir el Fuego de San Elmo  
  
burnin' in me, / ardiendo en mí  
  
burnin' in me / ardiendo en mí"  
  
Campbell hizo una mueca de dolor. No había alcanzado a invocar un "protego" y la sangre bañó su pierna, pero la herida era superficial y se puso de pie. El chico lo miraba con la varita lista y los ojos brillándole con un intenso fulgor.  
  
En los pocos instantes en que sus miradas se encontraron, Campbell lo estudió como el cazador estudia a su presa, y vio en los ojos de su alumno el orgullo del clan de los York. Un orgullo tan grande como el suyo propio.  
  
- "¡Averno!", bramó Campbell y un fuego rojo estalló casi a los pies de David, que de un salto en el aire lo evitó y cayó más allá. La plataforma se incendiaba, pero ninguno de los dos parecía tener deseos de detener el duelo.  
  
- "¡Dementia!", gritó David y Campbell se agachó apenas para evitar el terrible hechizo que sin duda lo hubiera enviado directo a San Mungo. El hechizo hizo explotar los espejos de la pared.  
  
- "¡Delirius!", exclamó Campbell y su hechizo golpeó al chico en el hombro, haciéndolo caer. Inmediatamente su malla blanca se tiñó de sangre.  
  
El profesor contempló de lejos al caído, dudando su acercarse o no. Dio unos pasos en dirección al cuerpo inmóvil, pero de pronto, David, casi inconsciente, le apuntó con la varita.  
  
"Just once in his life / sólo una vez en la vida  
  
a man has his time, / un hombre tiene su tiempo  
  
and my time is now, / y mi tiempo es ahora  
  
I'm coming alive / estoy empezando a vivir"  
  
- "Desmaius", dijo y el cuerpo de Campbell se desplomó encima suyo. Solo allí el chico cerró los ojos.  
  
Cuando Marius White y Remus llegaron a sus prácticas, lanzaron un grito de asombro y dieron inmediatamente la voz de alarma, trasladando a ambos heridos a la enfermería. White apretaba los labios y había ira en su mirada.  
  
TBC  
  
Nesimelle  
  
Me alegro que te gustara la pelea playera. Pues sí, de hecho en el sexto año Lily y James son amigos por fin y luego, en sétimo son pareja.  
  
Alan es un nombre que siempre me ha gustado, y de hecho Alan Breck era uno de mis héroes. Es un libro de R.L.Stevenson que me gustó mucho cuando estaba en secundaria.  
  
Lo siento!!! No puedo poner más de Lucius en este capítulo, pero ya vendrá en los próximos. Aunque cada vez que hablo de mortífago, me refiero a él... y falta aún la "iniciación" de Severus.  
  
Frania  
  
Ohhh, me alegro mucho de que te gusten mis fics...yo te advierto siempre, por la moral y buenas costumbres, que no los leas, porque ya sabes que me gusta el lemon.   
  
Ahora voy a escribir mucho más de David y Campbell, porque debo desarrollar la relación de esos dos. Y de hecho, el sexto y sétimo años durarán más que los anteriores.  
  
Hace mucho no hablo contigo, ¿dónde te has metido?  
  
Akhasa  
  
¡Te extraño! Snif, snif, snif...¿dónde andas? Hace muchisimo que no sé nada de ti.  
  
En este capítulo se explica cómo Sirius consiguió a Silver y aún no pasan cosas porque Sirius tiene una enorme corte de admiradoras...imagina: alto, guapo, con el cabello negro y largo y sus ojitos azules, vestido de cuero negro y en la moto más veloz del mundo mágico, ¿quién no babearía por él? Snif! Y ahora me ocupo de desarrollar un poco la parte final de la trama, que incluye la relación de Campbell y David.  
  
Tsubasa Lupin de Black  
  
SIIIIIIIII, Remus aceptó que es del otro equipo, aunque Genévieve sigue siendo su amor platónico, es que el recuerdo del primer beso no se olvida así nomás... Sirius aún no lo aceptará, eso pasará en sétimo, pero sigue siendo protector con Remus y muy, pero muy celoso.   
  
Lo de las posiciones te lo expliqué personalmente, jijiji   
  
Alym  
  
Me alegro de que te guste!!! Sirius es un amor, pero es terco el pobre... aunque Remus se encarga de controlarlo. De hecho, este fic explica mucho del Anillo, aunque no es necesario para entender el otro. Alan no volverá a aparecer, sólo era el vehículo para que Remus al fin acepte que le gusten los chicos. Luego me pongo al día con lo tuyo, tengo toneladas de fics por leer.  
  
Sekhmet  
  
Sorry, es que Moy me convenció de hacer todo el capítulo en la playa, yo pensaba poner sólo una parte. No creo que tengas de qué quejarte ahora, jijiji... hay mucho de Campbell y David. Besos.  
  
Snivelly  
  
Pobre Petunia, ella no tiene la culpa de que Sirius le tenga fobia, jijiji... imagina la suerte de ir a la disco con el chico más guapo de la playa y que luego la deje plantada por otra (6) (6)  
  
Pues sabemos que la boda de Bella era para complacer a Voyeour-Voldie, pero ella les dará problemas a los merodeadores luego.  
  
Ron Malfoy  
  
Me alegro de que te gustara. No creo que Theo Potter pusiera peros a lo de la moto, de hecho, ni se enteró!!! Es que Dumbledore no castigó a Sirius porque entiende que pasa por un mal momento.   
  
Pues sí que Nagini es una pervertida, pero cuida los intereses de Voldie, jijiji!!!  
  
1 


	16. Sentimientos mezclados

Entre lunas y estrellas  
  
Por: Ayesha  
  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
  
Groups.yahoo.com/group/Reino_Ayesha  
  
Título = Entre lunas y estrellas (16/?)  
  
Autor = Ayesha  
  
E-mail = lg_100309@hotmail.com  
  
Clasificación = NC-17  
  
Parejas = Sirius/Remus, Nigel/David, Seve/Lucius  
  
Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.   
  
Advertencias: Capítulo violento y sangriento, por favor almas sensibles, abstenerse d leerlo.  
  
¡Feliz año nuevo a todas y gracias por sus reviews!  
  
Capítulo 16: Sentimientos mezclados  
  
"Now I will tell you / ahora te diré  
  
what I've done for you / lo que hice para ti  
  
50 thousand tears I've cried / he llorado cincuenta mil lágrimas  
  
Screaming Deceiving and Bleeding for you / gritando, engañando y sangrando por ti  
  
And you still won't hear me / y tú aún no me escuchas  
  
Going Under - Evanescence  
  
*  
  
- "¿David? ¿Estás bien?", susurró Remus al chico que empezaba a despertar en la enfermería. Afuera se podían oír voces preocupadas y ansiosas de sus compañeros  
  
- "Sí", respondió David un tanto inseguro.  
  
- "Dumbledore y White están aquí", susurró nuevamente Remus, "¿Qué fue lo que pasó? El te atacó, ¿verdad?"  
  
David iba a responder, pero una airada voz en la cama más alejada lo hizo callarse.  
  
- "¡No pienso quedarme aquí! Iré a mis habitaciones", rugió Campbell y se logró poner de pie, a pesar de las protestas de la Señora Pomfrey y de Dumbledore.  
  
Finalmente, el director se rindió.  
  
- "Está bien, Poppy, déjalo marcharse. Luego lo atenderás en sus habitaciones"  
  
Campbell caminó trabajosamente, cojeando y salió de la enfermería, haciendo cesar inmediatamente el murmullo que se oía afuera.   
  
- "Señor Lupin, creo que el señor Balfour tiene varias cosas que explicar", dijo Marius White acercándose a la cama de David, con Dumbledore y la señora Pomfrey.  
  
La enfermera le tomó la temperatura al enfermo y miró al director, visiblemente aliviada.  
  
- "La poción funcionó y el efecto del hechizo Delirius ha pasado"  
  
- "Gracias, Poppy", dijo Dumbledore, "David, me alegro de que estés bien, nos diste un enorme susto. ¿Puedes decirnos lo que ocurrió?"  
  
- "¿No lo dijo el profesor Campbell?", preguntó David, sorprendido.  
  
- "Dijo que fue un accidente de duelo", aclaró White en un tono que significaba "pero yo no le creo"  
  
- "Eso fue lo que pasó", dijo David.  
  
Remus estaba atónito, esa era la oportunidad de David para denunciar el maltrato y su amigo no lo hacía. Quiso sacudirlo, pero White le pidió firmemente que se retirase.  
  
- "Dígame, señor Balfour", dijo amistosamente White, "¿el profesor Campbell usó con usted algún hechizo prohibido? ¿Algo como un "Averno"?"  
  
- "No, señor", dijo David mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
- "¿Qué fue entonces lo que quemó la plataforma? ¿Y cómo se lastimó el hombro?"  
  
- "Invoqué un "incendio", él trató de apagarlo y caí. Supongo que me lastimé con algún fragmento del espejo roto, profesor"  
  
Y no pudieron sacarle más.  
  
Remus entró apenas salieron ellos.  
  
- "¿Te volviste loco? ¿Por qué no les dijiste? Por eso, lo menos que pueden hacer es echarlo de aquí, David. Y así evitarás más maltratos…"  
  
- "Nada pasó", repuso David, "Remus, te dije una vez acerca del honor de mi clan, ¿verdad? Debo resolver mis problemas yo sólo y no me doblegaré jamás ante él"  
  
- "No lo entiendo, David", dijo Remus meneando la cabeza tristemente, "no lo entiendo"  
  
*  
  
"I'm going under / Estoy cayendo  
  
Drowning in you / me estoy ahogando en ti  
  
I'm falling forever / estoy cayendo para siempre  
  
I've got to break through / tengo que liberarme  
  
I'm going under / estoy cayendo"  
  
Severus se incorporó y verificó nuevamente el color de la poción y su consistencia. Era el momento de añadir el último ingrediente y buscó en su mesa de trabajo las patas de araña que había preparado cuidadosamente minutos antes.  
  
Faltaba una.  
  
Contó nuevamente. Antes, había estado seguro de tener las ocho que necesitaba, pero ahora sólo había siete. Miró a su alrededor y vio todos los rostros concentrados en las pociones, ansiosos de sacar una calificación adecuada para poder pasar a un nivel más alto en la asignatura de Campbell.  
  
Todos trabajaban, excepto una persona.  
  
Sirius Black tenía una sonrisa burlona y sostenía entre sus dedos una pata de araña.  
  
Severus apretó los puños con furia y se revolvió en el asiento.  
  
- "Señor Snape, ¿ocurre algo?", preguntó Campbell con voz nada amistosa. Desde su accidente con David en el Salón de Duelo, su humor no había mejorado.  
  
- "No, profesor", murmuró Severus. No actuaría como un niño esta vez, no delataría a Black, luego arreglaría cuentas... pero ¿y la pata de araña? Sin ella no terminaría la poción y no podría soñar siquiera con un REGULAR, Campbell era muy exigente.  
  
De pronto, una cálida mano tomó la suya y colocó algo sobre su palma. Su compañero de mesa, Remus Lupin, le sonrió.  
  
Severus observó su mano. Una diminuta pata de araña estaba allí y Remus le sonrió de nuevo alentándolo a usarla, mientras Black los fulminaba con la mirada y le hacía frenéticas señas al licántropo. Severus desconfiaba, ¿uno de los merodeadores ayudándolo? ¿por qué lo haría? Además, era el que más le desagradaba, y no porque fuera el que le hacía bromas crueles. Lupin jamás lo había hecho y tampoco se reía cuando lo hacían Potter y Black. Pero Severus lo detestaba, quizás porque a Lucius parecía gustarle.  
  
- "Sólo cinco minutos", dijo el profesor y todos se apresuraron a echar sus ingredientes.   
  
Varios calderos estallaron.  
  
Severus se decidió.  
  
Su poción tomó el color perfecto y la consistencia precisa. Sacaría un SOBRESALIENTE, de eso estaba seguro. Un derrotado Sirius entregó la pata de araña a Remus que la echó de prisa en su caldero. El Slytherin lo miró con desprecio y salió sin siquiera darle las gracias.  
  
Pronto borró ese episodio de su cabeza, porque esa noche lo vería a él. Aún tenía su nota en el bolsillo: "Hoy, 10:30 en el lugar de siempre. Ven solo. L.M."  
  
Lucius.  
  
Su libertino amante y maestro de duelo, porque ellos seguían practicando cada vez que Lucius tenía días libres e iba al bosque. También se amaban furiosamente y Severus había aprendido cómo estimular el perfecto cuerpo del rubio, hasta hacerlo gritar, suplicar y desesperarse.  
  
Pero llevaban bastante tiempo sin verse, porque una noche, Severus había acudido, llevado por un nostálgico recuerdo, al aula abandonada donde a veces se encontraba con Lucius y lo había encontrado enterrado en el cuerpo de Stanley Flint, capitán del equipo de Quidditch y que en esos momentos tenía el aspecto de cualquier cosa menos del recio jugador que Severus admiraba en el campo.  
  
- "Sev, ven con nosotros", había dicho Lucius como si eso fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.   
  
Quizá para él lo fuera, pero no para Severus que huyó. Huyó porque sintió que lo que había sido para él un amor puro se transformaba en algo sórdido y deformado, como lo único que le podía dar Lucius. Sin embargo, no lo dejó. No se sentía capaz, y esa noche que volvería a verlo, estaba decidido a poseerlo y hacerlo gritar su nombre hasta que se quedara sin voz.  
  
Por eso, esa noche, Severus caminó hacia el punto de encuentro, y halló el lugar desierto, vacío, solitario. Era extraño verlo así, siempre había estado lleno de "ellos" como solía llamarlos: los mortífagos, el Maestro, el Señor Oscuro y los aprendices, como Severus.  
  
- "Sev", llamó suavemente Lucius emergiendo de entre las sombras y apoderándose inmediatamente de sus labios, sin ninguna explicación sobre Stanley. Sin nada más que su pasión.  
  
- "Lucius", jadeó Severus y devoró esos labios hasta dejarlos hinchados, mientras sus manos se deslizaban y palpaban las formas de su amante.  
  
- "Aquí no", susurró Lucius y lo llevó por un pasillo de piedra, al fondo de la cueva, donde una enorme roca bloqueaba el paso. El rubio dio unos toques con su varita y la piedra se desplazó, revelando una lujosa estancia, iluminada tenuemente, con enormes cortinajes de terciopelo y en el centro de ella, una enorme cama de sábanas blancas.  
  
- "¿Qué es...?", empezó a preguntar Severus, pero el rubio lo besó con urgencia, rozando sus caderas con las suyas.  
  
Severus gimió y arrancó la túnica que le impedía disfrutar del pecho desnudo de si amante. Luego, mordió sin piedad los pezones mientras Lucius se arqueaba en sus brazos, dejándose llevar por Severus, su volcán de dieciséis años.  
  
Cayeron en la cama y Severus despojó al rubio de su ropa, sujetándolo con firmeza a la cama mientras sus ojos vagaban por ella, hasta que encontró una cadena. Le tomó un segundo encadenar a Lucius y luego desnudarse a su vez, para caer sobre su amante y llenarlo de placenteras caricias.  
  
Los gemidos de Lucius inundaban la habitación, y en ese momento, Severus se resignó a compartirlo. Pero lo compartiría sólo con una condición.  
  
Soltó bruscamente la erección del rubio de su boca y dejó de masajearle los pezones.  
  
- "Ahhh, Sev ¿por qué no sigues?"  
  
- "Quiero que me digas ESO..."  
  
- "Sev, ¿estás loco?", Lucius no se lo había dicho, pero detrás de los cortinajes estaba Voldemort y no quería que el Señor Oscuro se enterase de sus juegos privados.  
  
- "Dilo, o te dejaré así", exigió Severus, e introdujo posesivamente un dedo en el rubio, que se arqueó.  
  
Ese movimiento hizo que Lucius capitulara, total, ¿qué más daba que Voldemort, o incluso el viejo Dumbie estuvieran allí?   
  
- "Miaw", ronroneó, ondulando deliciosamente sobre la cama. Sólo Severus podía doblegarlo así.  
  
El delgado joven penetró a su amante entre maullidos y jadeos. En esos breves momentos, cuando se amaban, Lucius era todo suyo y así lo quería para siempre. Embistió con violencia el complaciente cuerpo.  
  
- "Di mi nombre"; arremetió Severus con firmeza arrancando un delicioso gemido.  
  
- "Severus", gritó Lucius con desmayo.  
  
- "Más alto", jadeó Severus a punto de estallar.  
  
- "¡Severus! ¡SEVERUS!", gritó Lucius con toda la fuerza del violento orgasmo que lo sacudió por completo mientras su amante le invadía las entrañas con su tibio líquido.  
  
- "Di mi nombre siempre. Nunca digas el de otro"; pidió Severus besándolo.  
  
Lucius no dijo nada. No afirmó ni negó, pero desde ese día, jamás dijo el nombre de sus amantes cuando tenían sexo. Sólo lo hacía con Severus. Su Severus.  
  
- "Severus servirá", dijo una siseante voz y el aludido se levantó de un salto, buscando cubrirse.  
  
Lucius en cambio, no se inmutó y continuó respirando entrecortadamente mientras el Oscuro Señor le examinaba la entrepierna.  
  
- "Sangre", siseó nuevamente Voldemort, "la sangre es vida y es energía. Lucius, ahora sabes qué hacer", dijo antes de desaparecer nuevamente entre los cortinajes.  
  
- "Lucius, ¿qué pasa? ¿te lastimé?", exclamó Severus con preocupación acercándose a la cama.  
  
- "Sev, no es nada", dijo Lucius acariciándole la mejilla, "ÉL considera que tu aprendizaje ha finalizado", el rubio se incorporó y se echó una bata encima, "si completas la última prueba, serás como yo"  
  
La marca pareció brillar en el brazo de Lucius y Severus recordó las veces que la había besado y mordido, perdido en el rapto de su pasión.  
  
"Serás como yo"  
  
¿Eso quería?  
  
"No más humillaciones de sangre sucias. No más bromas de ningún maldito merodeador"  
  
Eso fue lo que lo llevó a ser aprendiz.  
  
"Caminarás conmigo y serviremos al Oscuro Señor. Juntos"  
  
Eso fue lo que lo decidió. Juntos. No importaba el precio, al menos entonces no le importó.  
  
- "¿Qué tengo que hacer?"  
  
*  
  
La noche de la transformación, Moony y sus amigos recorrieron el bosque en una frenética carrera y por primera vez, la loba blanca corrió con ellos. Al principio, Moony rehuyó su presencia, pero luego, poco a poco, se fue acostumbrando a ella y finalmente frotaron los hocicos e incluso Wormtail pudo pasear sobre su lomo. Antes del amanecer, la loba huyó.  
  
Con las primeras luces del alba, Remus despertó en brazos de Sirius que lo miraba sonriente.  
  
- "Tienes visita", dijo y salió, para dar paso a Genévieve, pálida y cansada también.  
  
- "Hola, Remus. El peligro de la planta ya pasó", dijo ella y se recostó en el enorme y viejo lecho en la Casa de los Gritos.  
  
- "Lo sé", repuso Remus con algo de brusquedad y sin mirarla. Se sentía traicionado, engañado y celoso, aunque doliera admitirlo.  
  
- "¿Lo sabes?"  
  
- "¡Sí, lo sé!", exclamó Remus, "hace dos noches, James vio el resplandor en el bosque y fuimos allí, Gen. ¡Te vimos con ese auror! Tú eres un auror también, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?", había dolor y reproche en su voz.  
  
Genévieve pareció sorprendida y luego habló suavemente.  
  
- "Sólo trataba de protegerlos. Mientras menos sepan de mí, es mejor... no soy un auror, pero sí lo fui, hace mucho tiempo"  
  
- "¿Por qué...?"  
  
- "Shhh, déjame terminar, lobito", interrumpió ella, "cuando en una misión me atacó un licántropo, me expulsaron del Ministerio donde trabajaba. Me deprimí muchísimo, pero poco a poco fui descubriendo cómo controlar al lobo en mí y continué perfeccionándome como auror hasta que alcancé el nivel más alto"  
  
- "¿Por qué estás aquí?"  
  
- "Porque el director me permitió quedarme, y cuando llegaste, pensó que sería de ayuda para ti"  
  
- "¿EL LO SABE?", casi grita Remus.  
  
- "Tranquilo", lo apaciguó Genévieve, "Él no sabe nada de sus escapadas nocturnas, ni que tus amigos son animagos. Tus confidencias y las de tus amigos las guardo sólo para mí. Dumbledore sólo sabe que vienes al bosque y platicamos, y no ha puesto ninguna objeción, por el contrario, está muy complacido de tu progreso"  
  
Remus se quedó en silencio, asimilando todo lo que había oído. Había sinceridad en los ojos de Genévieve y le creyó. Ella siempre había demostrado querer ayudarlos. Pero aún había algo... tomó aire antes de hacer la última pregunta, pero la más importante para él.  
  
- "Gen, ¿quién es ese auror?"  
  
- "Alguien a quien quiero mucho...", fue la serena y segura respuesta.  
  
- "¿Cómo a mí?", preguntó Remus con temor.  
  
- "¡No, lobito!", rió ella abrazándolo con afecto, "no como a ti. Nunca como a ti", y lo besó en la frente.  
  
Remus por fin se sintió tranquilo, no había perdido a Genévieve, a su guía.  
  
- "Te quiero mucho", le dijo echándole los brazos al cuello.  
  
*  
  
"Don't want your hand / no quiero tu mano  
  
this time I'll save myself / esta vez me salvaré yo mismo  
  
Maybe I'll wake up for once / quizás me levantaré por una vez  
  
Not tormented daily defeated by you / No atormentado diariamente y derrotado por ti  
  
Just when I thought / Justo cuando pensé  
  
I'd reached the bottom / que había tocado fondo  
  
I'm dying again / estoy muriendo de nuevo"  
  
- "Balfour, venga a mi despacho", dijo secamente Nigel Campbell, luego de la clase de Pociones con Quinto Año, y avanzó en rápidas zancadas.  
  
David lo siguió, lo más a prisa que podía.  
  
- "Cierre la puerta"  
  
El chico así lo hizo.  
  
- "¿Por qué no le dijo a White lo que pasó realmente?", espetó.  
  
- "Porque yo lo inicié, señor", dijo David mirándolo a los ojos sin temor.  
  
- "Balfour, usted es perfectamente consciente de que usé un hechizo prohibido y aún así lo ocultó"  
  
- "Era entre usted y yo. Y ... no quería que lo expulsaran", dijo sinceramente David.  
  
- "No espere un trato diferente de mi parte por esto, Balfour", dijo el profesor evitando mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
- "No lo esperaré, señor"  
  
- "Nuestros entrenamientos extras de duelo serán suspendidos"  
  
El rostro de David se pintó con la más absoluta decepción, apenas disimulada.  
  
- "Sí, señor", logró decir.  
  
- "Puede irse"  
  
- "Hasta luego", dijo David dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
  
- "Por cierto, Balfour...", dijo el profesor haciéndolo detenerse, "demostró usted valentía y nobleza, dignas de un escocés. Lo felicito"  
  
David corrió por el pasillo con el corazón tan ligero que ni siquiera se fijó en Severus Snape ni en la expresión que tenía. Y tuvo suerte, porque Severus acababa de decidir que aceptaría lo que le había pedido Lucius: mataría a un hombre, y lo haría esa noche.  
  
*  
  
Los merodeadores estaban en su rincón favorito de la Sala Común, repasando Transformaciones y tratando de devolver el listón de Lily a su forma original, luego de que Peter quisiera transformarlo en un hurón, resultando de todo ello un extraño listón con patas.  
  
- "Así no, Pete", dijo James, cuya paciencia comenzaba a agotarse, "tienes que formar la imagen mental del animal, como cuando...", se mordió la lengua, casi dice "como cuando te transformas", pero Lily y su amiga Sophie Patterson estaban con ellos.  
  
Sirius le dio una patada bajo la mesa.  
  
- "Como cuando imaginamos a Snivellus con el cabello erizado", completó, dirigiendo la conversación a "Mil y una formas de torturar a Snapy".   
  
Sophie lo miraba con adoración y Remus ya no pudo soportarlo.  
  
- "Voy a acostarme", anunció, "terminé mi tarea"  
  
EL chico pálido subió a su dormitorio y se acostó pensando en Sirius, pensando en Genévieve y en Alan. Era extraño, no había vuelto a acordarse de Alan hasta ese día, pero ahora recordaba cuando el joven habló de sus ojos dorados. "Son hermosos", había dicho, y Remus se preguntó qué habría ocurrido si Sirius no hubiera llegado en ese preciso instante.  
  
Alan y Sirius. Sirius y Alan.   
  
Sus ojos se cerraron poco a poco y pronto se durmió tan profundamente que no escuchó el primer trueno que anunciaba la tormenta.  
  
Y soñó.  
  
Sonó que Alan tocaba su mejilla y acercaba su rostro al suyo, rozando sus labios. Un beso, el primer beso de un hombre. Y de pronto no era Alan sino Sirius el que buscaba sus labios y Remus se entregó a ese beso, pensando que al menos en sueños lo tendría por fin. Lo besó hasta que un mechón de cabello se introdujo en su nariz y notó con espanto, en la confusión que siguió a su abrupto despertar, que en realidad estaba en brazos de alguien y ese alguien era Sirius, profundamente dormido.  
  
Remus se apartó bruscamente, jadeando. ¿Había besado a Sirius? ¿Habría soñado? Pero no, aún sentía en los labios el sabor a las pastillas de menta que su amigo solía comer.  
  
Sirius hizo un movimiento y humedeció sus labios. ¿Chocolate? Había soñado que besaba ¿a Remus? Confundido, parpadeó para encontrarse a su amigo mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
- "¿Moony?"  
  
- "Sirius, ¿qué haces aquí?", preguntó nervioso.  
  
- "Cuando subimos había tormenta", explicó Sirius nervioso también, "pero ya pasó. Será mejor que vuelva a mi cama"  
  
- "Buenas noches"  
  
- "Buenas noches, Moony"  
  
Remus se hundió en la almohada, aún temblando de emoción. "Eso estuvo cerca, Lupin", se dijo, pero no podía quitar de su mente ese beso, ni quería quitar de sus labios ese sabor.  
  
*  
  
- "¡Maldita tormenta!", se dijo Severus mientras avanzaba rápidamente por el bosque arrastrando a su víctima.  
  
Aunque pensándolo bien, era mejor así, porque no quería correr riesgos de hallar a esos estúpidos merodeadores y meterse en problemas. Había seguido el consejo de Lucius, "busca un malviviente, le harás un favor al mundo librándolo de él y nadie notará su desaparición". El hombre que iba con él era un drogadicto que horas antes había intentado apuñalarlo para sacarle dinero. ¡Apuñalarlo a él! Severus quiso reír. Lo había puesto fuera de combate en cuestión de segundos y le aplicó la maldición Imperius. Era la primera vez que la usaba, pero en su opinión no lo había hecho del todo mal.  
  
Llegó al refugio del bosque exactamente a media noche. Todos estaban allí, los mortífagos, su Maestro y los aprendices.   
  
Y Lucius.  
  
Lucius, por quien haría lo que había venido a hacer.  
  
- "Tráelo, Severus", dijo el rubio y el joven obedeció, llevando a su víctima hacia el altar de piedra.  
  
Todos esperaron en silencio hasta que una serpiente se deslizó frente a la víctima y Lord Voldemort apareció tras ella.  
  
- "Severus", dijo firmemente, "ya sabes lo que hay que hacer. Hazlo"  
  
Severus avanzó y quitó el Imperius de su víctima, que lo miró con los ojos vidriosos y se arrojó sobre él.  
  
- "¡Te mataré, pelo grasiento!"  
  
- "Avada Kedavra", dijo sin ningún temblor en la voz.  
  
El efecto fue instantáneo. Un rayo verde y el joven cayó fulminado, con los ojos aún abiertos y un horrible rictus en la cara. El rostro de la muerte, se dijo Severus. Y había sido tan fácil que lo aterró.  
  
- "Bien, Severus", dijo aprobadoramente Voldemort, "has tenido un buen maestro, la mayoría de los novatos lo logra al tercer intento"  
  
Severus se inclinó para agradecer el extraño cumplido.  
  
- "Ahora veamos si tienes la suficiente sangre fría..."  
  
El joven Slytherin tomó el cuerpo y lo llevó al altar de piedra, recostándolo allí y apoyando la cabeza en la ligera cavidad que había, por donde un pequeño canal se abría hacia debajo de la mesa. Severus tomó un fino estilete y cortó limpiamente la yugular. La sangre empezó a manar hacia un recipiente de piedra dentro del cual había un corazón de vampiro, el "Invocador de la sangre" de Voldemort. El recipiente se llenó en pocos minutos.  
  
Un silencio opresivo llenaba la sala y luego su Maestro inició un cántico gaélico que fue seguido por todos. Cuando el cuerpo fue drenado, Lucius se acercó y susurró suavemente:  
  
- "Sev, ya está hecho lo más difícil. Termínalo ahora"  
  
Severus miró el cuerpo. No sentía lástima. En realidad, no sentía nada más que el deseo de complacer a Lucius.  
  
- "Averno", dijo con voz clara y el cuerpo comenzó a quemarse.  
  
Quiso vomitar. El olor a carne chamuscada era terrible, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y pensó que no lo resistiría. Pero entonces vio a Lucius, a su demonio particular, cantando junto a su Maestro mientras Voldemort reía.  
  
- "Has pasado la prueba", sentenció el Señor Oscuro e hizo desaparecer el cuerpo.  
  
Una corriente de aire les llenó los pulmones y Severus respiró tan hondo como si quisiera limpiarse para siempre del olor de la muerte.  
  
- "Lucius, ya sabes qué hacer con la sangre", dijo el Maestro.  
  
El rubio se puso la capucha y levitó el enorme recipiente lleno de sangre, para salir con él.  
  
- "Ven aquí, Severus y descubre tu brazo"  
  
El joven hizo lo que le pedían.  
  
- "Hoy nacerás a una nueva existencia, a mi servicio y al servicio de los verdaderos magos de sangre limpia. ¿Por qué quieres unirte a nosotros?"  
  
Severus sintió que Voldemort se metía en su mente y ocultó en lo más profundo su amor por Lucius, dejando salir el segundo sentimiento más fuerte que tenía.  
  
- "Venganza", dijo con la voz firme.  
  
El joven Slytherin no sabía en ese entonces nada de Oclumancia, lo que hizo fue un mero reflejo para protegerse y proteger a Lucius y nunca supo que eso le salvó la vida, porque Voldemort tenía otros planes para el mago rubio.  
  
- "El que recibe la marca se convierte en mi servidor hasta la muerte. Su traición se castiga con las más crueles torturas antes de que su cuerpo alimente hienas y buitres. Severus Snape, ¿juras lealtad a tu señor y a sus creencias?"  
  
- "Sí, juro", dijo Severus sellando su destino.  
  
- "Recibe entonces el símbolo de nuestra lucha"  
  
Un intenso ardor se apoderó del brazo de Severus, tan atroz que su cerebro quiso estallar. Pero no gritó, lo último que recordó es que cayó de rodillas y alguien lo sujetó.  
  
Despertó en la misma cama donde se había amado con Lucius y el rubio estaba junto a él.  
  
- "Lo hiciste bien, Sev. Ahora tienes que volver al colegio, ya es casi de día"  
  
- "Ahora, ¿qué pasará?"  
  
- "Cuando la marca arda, vendrás aquí a recibir órdenes. Mientras tanto, practica tus maldiciones. Ese Imperius fue algo débil, aunque imagino que en el cerebro de ese drogadicto no habría mucho que dominar"  
  
Severus rió.  
  
- "Creo que sí. Practicaré con Rockwood, con Parker y quizá lo haga con el escocesito ese, Balfour"  
  
- "Con Balfour no. El Maestro no quiere"  
  
- "¿Y eso?"  
  
- "No sé, supongo que lo querrá para él sólo. He visto cómo lo mira"  
  
*  
  
"So go on and scream / entonces anda y grita  
  
Scream at me I'm so far away / grítame, estoy demasiado lejos  
  
I won't be broken again / no me quebraré de nuevo  
  
I've got to breathe / tengo que respirar  
  
I can't keep going under / no puedo seguir cayendo"  
  
Los ataques a lugares muggles se habían hecho frecuentes, pero eran aún noticias que no calaban hondo en las mentes de los jóvenes magos y mucho menos en la de los merodeadores, ocupados en resolver sus propios problemas.  
  
- "Te digo que no, James", repitió Sirius, "acuérdate la última cita doble que tuvimos. Además, Sophie no me gusta, no hace más que mirarme como una boba..."  
  
- "Padfoot, Lily quiere salir con ella", suplicó James, "anda, Moony, convéncelo, por favor..."  
  
- "Ah, no, Prongs. Esta vez no pienso hacerlo", replicó Remus, "olvídalo"  
  
- "Y dicen que son mis amigos..."  
  
- "Lo somos"  
  
Las lechuzas hicieron su entrada y todos empezaron a revisar ansiosos su correo. De pronto, David tomó la suya y lanzó un grito. Remus corrió a su lado y lo sostuvo mientras leía con espando la noticia de la muerte de sus padres, asesinados por los mortífagos.  
  
Era el primer atentado contra magos y habían escogido bien a las víctimas. El padre de David se había convertido en el símbolo de la integración de la justicia del mundo muggle y el mundo mágico y su madre trataba enfermedades muggles con medicinas mágicas.   
  
Eran lo que Voldemort más odiaba y por eso los asesinó.  
  
Los sollozos de David podían oírse claramente en el Salón, ahora en silencio, mientras todos los rostros se volteaban a ver cómo la profesora Mc Gonagall lo sacaba despacio de allí, seguida por Remus y sus amigos.  
  
Dumbledore y White se unieron a ellos y los demás profesores intentaron tranquilizar a los estudiantes. Sólo un profesor permaneció impasible mientras terminaba su desayuno. Nigel Campbell dio un último mordisco a su tostada y terminó de beber su café antes de levantarse y dirigirse a sus mazmorras.  
  
Para quienes no lo conocían bien, el profesor podría haber parecido indiferente. Pero sólo quienes tenían el privilegio de conocerlo – y de hecho, nadie de Hogwarts – habrían podido decir que estaba conmovido. En ese momento, llevaba la mano a su cabello y apartaba un mechón rojizo de su frente, gesto casual, pero que en él significaba un modo de ocultar su profunda turbación.  
  
TBC  
  
¡Listo! Ya voy llegando a ello... pronto esos dos se enamorarán... al menos ya Campbell ve a David como un ser humano y no como un rival de clan. Y el dolor es una buena forma de unir a las personas.  
  
Integra S. Malfoy Reiji  
  
Hola! Me alegra que esta historia y la otra te gusten. Ahora empecé a desarrollar lo de Nigel y David, para poco a poco llevarlos al destino que ya conocemos. No hubo nada entre Seve y Remus, de hecho, Seve lo odia y ya sabrás por qué..  
  
Akhasa  
  
Jejeje.. Siri boy es un encanto en trajecito de cuero, ya le toca su salida a Hogsmeade en motito, eso promete acción. Sobre el auror, por el momento me lo reservo, pero pronto lo sabrán.  
  
Nigel y David tienen más o menos medio año para seguirse peleando y luego ZAS!  
  
Velia  
  
No diré quien es el auror, pero cuando Sirius se entere, le dará un soponcio… la plantita sigue viva y habría explicado por qué la plantaron allí, pero Sirius se metió y no dejó explicarlo, y ya no les importa porque creen que ha desaparecido, pero NOOO!!!, jejeje… ya debes saber para quién era la sangrecita que Lucius llevó.  
  
Bueno, un poquito de acción entre Sirius y Remus, pero sólo para calentar motores. Es que será en sétimo año y punto, o se me arruina la trama.  
  
Lucius y Seve para rato, jejeje… espero no decepcionar.  
  
Sekhmet  
  
Me tardé, pero aquí estoy. No suelo dejar los fics, los acabo como sea. Más de Nigel y David, jejeje. No me digas mala, lo que le pasó al nene será el motivo del acercamiento.  
  
Sakuratsukamori  
  
Hola!!! Me alegro que te gustara esta loca historia. David y Nigel son una pareja extraña, ya verás como los voy juntando y no será muy fácil para ninguno. Y la verdad, Sirius es tan cabeza dura que sólo se dará cuenta en sétimo año de que ama al lobito. Lily está simpatizando con James, pero se harán novios en sétimo, de acuerdo con Rowling. Aich. Seve con Lucius, los he puesto un poquito más en este capítulo para que se entienda como Seve se metió de mortífago, y las cositas malas que tuvo que hacer. No te preocupes por los spoilers, sólo puse en los primeros capitulos. Solo son los personajes de Tonks y Kingsley, y algunas cositas, pero luego me fui hacia la trama que me inventé y es totalmente distinta.  
  
Nessimelle  
  
No te preocupes, que tendrás Lucius para rato ahora. Remus está celoso de Genévieve, pero no por amor sino por una especie de camaradería canina. Y David gana puntos con Nigel, al menos logra que lo vean como ser humano.   
  
Ta ta ta taaaann: La iniciación de Seve.. con las consiguientes cositas feas.  
  
AnyT* Grandchester  
  
Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste la historia. Sip, el amor de esos chicos (David y Nigel) no tiene futuro, pero al menos David será feliz lo poco que durará. Sirius y el lobito se juntan en sétimo año, pero puse un besito inocente para que no me linchen por aquí.  
  
Txiri  
  
Sirius abrirá los ojos en sétimo año. Es que el chico tiene la cabeza llena de humo y no ayuda que sea tan guapo y que las chicas deliren por él..  
  
Para que entres a la orden, ve a groups.msn.com/OrdenSeverusiana  
  
Alym  
  
No te preocupes, tu curiosidad será satisfecha, porque estoy poniendo mucho sobre la relación de David y Nigel. Solo que esos dos lo harán en sexto año, osea en el próximo año porque ahora estamos en el quinto año de David. Besos.  
  
Snivelly  
  
David es orgulloso y es escocés, sólo quiere demostrarle a Campbell que tiene valor y lo ha logrado. La iniciación de Seve es algo distinta a la de Bella, pero también tendrá sus cositas macabras.  
  
Tsubasa Lupin de Black  
  
SIIIIIIIIIIII, David le sacó la #(/$?!=(# a Campbell y con eso logrará un poco de respeto. Remus on bottom forever!!! (no, sólo hasta el final del Anillo) Y ahora Remus no sólo le da la mano, jijiji. Besos.  
  
1 


	17. Emociones intensas

Entre lunas y estrellas  
  
Por: Ayesha  
  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
  
Groups.yahoo.com/group/Reino_Ayesha  
  
Título = Entre lunas y estrellas (17/?)  
  
Autor = Ayesha  
  
E-mail = lg_100309@hotmail.com  
  
Clasificación = NC-17  
  
Parejas = Sirius/Remus, Nigel/David, Severus/Lucius  
  
Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.   
  
A/N: Me tardé mucho, lo sé. Es que ando obsesionada con el fic del Anillo, pero ahora a pedido de muchas, he actualizado este fic terminando por fin el sexto año. El séptimo año viene en el próximo y con él la parte más impactante de esta historia, que terminará en Sirius/Remus al fin. Espero que les guste.  
  
Capítulo 17: Emociones intensas  
  
"I dumped you again / Te dejé de nuevo  
  
I don't understand / no lo entiendo  
  
It's happened before / ha pasado antes  
  
can't take it no more / no puedo soportarlo más"  
  
Funeral Song - The Rasmus  
  
Dumbledore le dio a David unos días de permiso y los hizo extensivos a los que quisieran acompañarlo al funeral, en Escocia. Al instante, Remus y sus amigos solicitaron autorización para viajar y lo hicieron en compañía de la profesora Mc Gonagall.   
  
Durante el funeral, los merodeadores se hallaban inquietos, el cementerio estaba lleno de gente. Remus estaba junto a David, sosteniéndolo mientras sepultaban los cuerpos. El chico parecía tranquilo, pero aún no había pasado lo peor, aún faltaba el acto protocolar de dar el pésame a los familiares. Remus decidió que odiaba todo eso, personas que ni siquiera David conocía se le acercaban a expresarle sus condolencias de un modo que a él se le antojaba irreal...  
  
Sirius junto a él observaba, deseando fervientemente que pasara rápido todo. David no le simpatizaba mucho, le irritaba un poco que fuera tan amigo de Remus, pero lo que le había pasado no se lo deseaba a nadie. Él había perdido también a su padre y fue muy doloroso, pero su madre lo había echado de la casa y eso era aún peor. Tragó con fuerza tratando de no pensar, para que las lágrimas no cayeran de sus ojos, y entonces sintió James se ponía rígido y volteó a mirar.  
  
Por el sendero de grava avanzaba una solitaria figura, enteramente de negro.   
  
Nigel Campbell, su profesor más odiado, había venido también al funeral.  
  
Remus sintió que David se ponía muy tenso y apenas respondía a una bruja y un mago que le tomaban ambas manos mientras le daban el pésame.   
  
- "Calma, Dave", susurró bajito, "piensa que es uno más, no le hagas caso"  
  
David cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Campbell era la última persona en el mundo que esperaba ver en el funeral de sus padres, por ser de un clan rival, pero a la vez porque desde que canceló las clases extra de Duelo, al chico le parecía que su profesor lo odiaba más cada día. Trató de no mirarlo, pero sus ojos no podían apartarse de la amplia túnica negra que usaba.  
  
Luego, él se acercó.  
  
Campbell avanzó hacia la tumba e inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto. Un murmullo siguió a su paso, porque era el único de su clan que había concurrido.   
  
Y eso fue todo. El profesor se alejó tan lenta y silenciosamente como había venido.  
  
David volvió a respirar. Inconscientemente había estado conteniendo el aliento.  
  
*  
  
"These foolish games / estos tontos juegos  
  
Always end up in confusion / siempre terminan en confusión  
  
I'll take you back / te llevaré de vuelta  
  
Just to leave you once again / sólo para dejarte una vez más"  
  
- "¡Sirius! No pensarás que iré en esa cosa...", Remus miraba dubitativamente a su amigo enfundado en su traje de cuero, que, de pie junto a Silver, le sonreía.  
  
- "Es que no quiero que nadie se pelee por ir conmigo...", repuso Sirius.  
  
- "¿Y yo que tengo que ver en esto?", preguntó Remus con reproche en la voz.  
  
- "Fácil Moony", respondió James, "yo iré con Lily a Hogsmeade los carruajes del colegio y Sirius irá en Silver, pero no quiere ir con ninguna de sus amigas, de modo que para no pelear con ellas, les dijo que perdió una apuesta contigo y que te llevaría"  
  
- "Pero yo nunca---", empezó Remus.  
  
- "No pasará nada. Prometo volar despacio y si deseas, puedes volver con James y Peter. Yo tengo una cita con Sharon Reynolds y con una chica que conocí en Las Tres Escobas la semana pasada"  
  
- "¿Con dos chicas?", exclamó Peter.  
  
- "No al mismo tiempo, tonto... con una por la mañana y con la otra por la tarde", explicó Sirius solemnemente.  
  
Remus hizo un gesto resignado y terminó de ponerse el suéter rojo que su madre le había enviado. No tenía muchos deseos de ir a Hogsmeade y ver a Sirius rodeado de admiradoras, pero quería comprar chocolate y algo que animara a David, porque su amigo había estado muy deprimido.  
  
Una hora más tarde, abrazaba a Sirius en la moto voladora, mientras éste subía al nivel de las nubes.  
  
- "Sujétate bien, Moony", dijo antes de hacer una pirueta que los envió a ambos sobre una enorme nube.  
  
Remus tenía los ojos cerrados y se abrazaba fuerte a su amigo, poniendo la mejilla en su espalda y sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora. De pronto, la moto se quedó parada en el aire y Sirius volteó a mirarlo.  
  
- "¿Tienes miedo?", preguntó incrédulo.  
  
- "No es eso", se defendió Remus. No tenía miedo, sólo se sentía emocionado por la cercanía de Sirius. Pero no se lo diría, antes prefería arrojarse de la moto y caer al vacío.  
  
- "Entonces, ¿qué es?", preguntó suavemente Sirius tomándole las manos que el había puesto en torno a su cintura. "Estás temblando..."  
  
- "No es nada, tonto. Déjame conducir a mí", pidió Remus sintiendo que los colores se le subían al rostro, pero por suerte para él, Sirius no pareció notarlo mientras cambiaba de posición para cederle un momento el timón de Silver.  
  
Pasearon toda la mañana por el campo, riendo al ver desde arriba el Bosque Prohibido y, a lo lejos, el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Remus se había preocupado por la cita de Sirius, pero él dijo que lo dejara, que se estaba divirtiendo mucho.  
  
A las tres llegaron finalmente al pueblo, sonrojados y alegres; y encontraron a Peter con Sturgis en "Las tres escobas".  
  
- "¿Dónde demonios se metieron?", les increpó Peter, "Mc Gonagall está furiosa... y Sharon también lo está"  
  
- "Estábamos...", comenzó a explicar Remus.  
  
- "¿Sirius?", dijo una joven rubia acercándose a ellos y Sirius se disculpó y salió del brazo de su segunda cita, echando una mirada a Remus antes de salir.  
  
- "... volando", completó Remus.  
  
"I died in my dreams / he muerto en mis sueños  
  
What's that supposed to mean? / qué se supone que significa?  
  
Got lost in the fire / me he perdido en el fuego  
  
I died in my dreams / he muerto en mis sueños  
  
reaching out for your hand / buscando tu mano  
  
My fatal desire / mi deseo fatal"  
  
Y de pronto, sintió unos enormes deseos de llorar.  
  
*  
  
Más tarde, Remus y Peter se dirigieron en silencio a Honeydukes. Peter miraba al piso y no mostraba ningún entusiasmo por los dulces y golosinas, algo poco característico en él. Pasaron un buen rato eligiendo diablillos de pimienta para David y una buena provisión de ranas de chocolate para las noches de estudio que les esperaban, y Remus sugirió llevar también grageas de sabores.  
  
- "Elígelas tú, por favor", dijo Peter y se fue al fondo de la tienda.  
  
Remus lo miró sin entender, a Peter le fascinaba elegir las grageas.  
  
- "¡Moony!", saludó la alegre voz de James que entraba con Lily y una de sus amigas.  
  
Entonces, entendió.  
  
Peter se estaba sintiendo mal a causa de James y Sirius, porque siempre estaban rodeados de chicas y él jamás había sido invitado a salir con ellos. Y eso había empeorado ahora que James se había hecho al fin amigo de Lily, porque ella siempre le pedía salir con sus amigas y Sirius o Remus, pero nunca Peter. De hecho, todas decían que Peter era un sol, pero nadie quería salir con él, quizá porque era gordito. Y Remus sintió el dolor de su amigo, porque él había sentido lo mismo hacía pocos momentos con Sirius, aunque la naturaleza de ese dolor era completamente diferente, o eso, al menos, era lo que le parecía.  
  
- "Remsie", dijo Lily llevándolo a parte. "a Eve le gustaría ir contigo a tomar helado. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?"  
  
Remus miró a Eve Hockester que le ronreía. Luego miró a Peter al fondo de la tienda, aparentemente distraído mirando dulces.  
  
- "Lo siento, Lily. Vine con Peter y volveré con él a Hogwarts", respondió.  
  
- "¿Peter?", preguntó Lily levantando las cejas, pero entonces vio al chico gordito y lo saludó agitando la mano. A Peter se le iluminó la cara.  
  
- "¡Eh, Wormtail! ¿Qué haces allí escondido?", saludó James avanzando al encuentro de su amigo.  
  
- "Sal de mi camino, Potter", dijo una fría voz. Severus Snape acababa de entrar solo a la tienda.  
  
James se detuvo dudoso. Había algo diferente en Severus, algo que no había visto antes... algo que... al diablo con ello. Después de todo, era Snivellus.  
  
- "Ah, Snivellus", dijo retomando el habitual tono burlón con que siempre se dirigía a Severus. "¿Qué vienes a buscar aquí? No se venden venenos ni esas cosas asquerosas que les echas a las pociones y ... "  
  
- "Apártate", dijo amenazadoramente Severus.  
  
La charla de las chicas cesó de repente y Eve se puso junto a Lily. Remus avanzó hasta quedar detrás de James.  
  
- "¿Qué dijiste, serpiente?", exclamó James metiendo la mano dentro de la túnica para sacar la varita.  
  
- "¡Expelliarmo!", gritó Severus y ágilmente atrapó en el aire la varita de James. El chico de gafas se estrelló contra un escaparate.  
  
- "¡Déjalo!", gritó de pronto alguien y se arrojó sobre Severus, cayendo sobre él y fue como si le cayera encima una aplanadora.  
  
Pero la aplanadora tenía nombre. Peter se levantó trabajosamente, arrancando la varita de las manos de Severus y lanzándosela de nuevo a James.  
  
Remus avanzó con la varita en alto y Severus se puso ágilmente de pie.  
  
- "¡Maldita basura Gryffindor!", espetó el Slytherin con hielo en mirada.  
  
- "¿Qué pasa aquí?", exclamó el dueño de la tienda apareciendo de pronto, y Severus se escabulló rápidamente.  
  
- "Él nos provocó", explicó James, "no se preocupe, yo pagaré los daños"  
  
Remus suspiró, estaba seguro de que eso le costaría James su asignación mensual completa, pero sabía que lo hacía para impresionar a Lily. Y luego, seguramente Sirius se enteraría e insistiría en pagar.  
  
- "¡Peter, eso fue genial!", dijo Lily haciéndolo ruborizar hasta las orejas.  
  
Horas más tarde, en el carruaje de regreso al castillo, Remus aún pensaba en el incidente y en la reacción de Peter, pero también en la extraña mirada de Severus. Algo había cambiado en él, pero no sabía qué. Y no le gustaba en absoluto.  
  
*  
  
Con la cercanía de las vacaciones de diciembre, a los Merodeadores les costaba mucho mantener el ritmo de estudio antes de los exámenes. Además, los entrenamientos de Quidditch y Duelo ocupaban casi todo el tiempo libre de Sirius, James y Remus. Peter, sin embargo, ya no los acompañaba al Quidditch y había empezado a tomar clases extras de herbología.  
  
Luego de los exámenes y de la última excursión nocturna al Bosque Prohibido, para ver a Genévieve, Remus finalmente partió, preocupado aún por David, quien había rechazado amablemente su oferta de pasar Navidad en su casa, diciendo que iría donde sus tíos, en Escocia.  
  
Sirius y Peter irían a pasar Navidad con James, pero Sirius no estaba muy animado por lo que Remus pudo notar. Su amigo aún estaba afectado por lo de su madre y siempre se ponía nostálgico para esas fechas.  
  
- "Moony, me gustaría que pudieras ir con nosotros", dijo con una dulzura tal que Remus se enterneció.  
  
- "A mí también", dijo sonriendo, "pero sabes que mis a padres les gusta pasarlo en familia..."  
  
- "En familia... sí", susurró tristemente Sirius y Remus se maldijo por haber sido tan insensible, "eres muy afortunado, Remus"  
  
Remus lo abrazó estrechamente queriendo transmitirle todo su cariño para que no se sintiera solo nunca más, y reprimió las lágrimas cuando Sirius correspondió a su abrazo y puso la cabeza sobre su hombro. El chico pálido estaba tan emocionado que sólo atinó a acariciar un poco el largo cabello negro de su amigo y acunarlo hasta que James apareció para recordarles que los carruajes para Hogsmeade saldrían en un momento.  
  
*  
  
Después de las fiestas, las clases se iniciaron con mayor intensidad y también los atentados. Todos los días "El Profeta" traía noticias de ataques, ya no sólo a sitios muggles, sino también a lugares mágicos, y David no fue el único en quedarse huérfano ese año. Cuando un atentado hizo que la plaza principal de Hogsmeade ardiera en llamas, Dumbledore canceló las visitas por el resto del año escolar.  
  
También ocurrió algo insólito: familias respetables como los Black, los Malfoy y los Lestrange dieron su apoyo a Tom Ryddle, ahora Lord Voldemort, y presionaron al Ministerio de Magia para que prevalecieran únicamente los derechos de las familias de "sangre limpia". La comunidad mágica estaba dividida.  
  
Sirius decidió al fin dejar su orgullo de lado y pedirle a Marius White que lo ayude a prepararse para ser auror. El profesor aceptó y en consecuencia, el horario académico de Sirius se incrementó. Remus seguía con las clases de Duelo y los entrenamientos pero no dejaba sus paseos por el bosque con Genévieve cada vez que podía. Como resultado, a veces en clases se le cerraban los ojos.  
  
Pero los momentos que a Remus más le gustaban eran cuando los cuatro hacían juntos los deberes, en su sitio favorito de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, que era conocido por todos como "El rincón de los merodeadores" y donde unos pocos privilegiados, como Sturgis y David, y a veces Lily, eran invitados a acercarse.  
  
Como Sirius solía acabar primero los deberes, se tumbaba en el enorme sofá frente a la chimenea y a veces jugaba con su varita haciendo aparecer figuras en el fuego. El corazón de Remus sentía un agradable calor cuando veía un lobo y un perro de fuego correr juntos y Sirius los hacía juntar los hocicos, ganándose los aplausos de todos. En esos momentos, el chico pálido sentía el deseo de correr y abrazar a su querido amigo y que nadie más exista, salvo ellos dos.  
  
Una de esas noches, Remus estaba bastante inquieto a causa de la cercanía de los exámenes febrero y necesitaba a gritos un descanso. Además, Genévieve había estado rastreando el bosque y le dijo que había algo extraño allí y que era mejor que no se acerque en un tiempo, hasta que ella lo llame, y eso lo deprimía porque Genévieve era en esos momentos la persona más cercana a él. Se disculpó con todos y se dirigió a un lugar que había empezado a utilizar hacía muy poco: el baño de prefectos. Era relajante tomar un baño en aquél hermoso lugar, iluminado por una araña llena de velas que hacían relucir el mármol blanco como si brillara.  
  
Remus se quitó la ropa sin pensarlo dos veces y se metió en la piscina, abriendo los grifos hasta obtener burbujas rosas y una espuma que cubría el agua. Esperó a que la piscina se llene mientras jugaba distraídamente con las burbujas y luego cerró los grifos. Nadó un poco hasta estar en el centro de la piscina y comenzó a flotar de espaldas, completamente relajado. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y flotaba con los brazos abiertos, tan absorto en las sensaciones que el agua y la espuma producían, que no oyó cómo la puerta se abría suavemente y luego se volvía a cerrar.  
  
Sirius avanzó hacia el borde de la piscina contemplando a su amigo. ¿Se habría quedado dormido? No, en ese caso, ya estaría ahogado, pensó divertido. Luego comenzó a quitarse la ropa y se lanzó al agua con un sonoro SPLASH.  
  
- "AHHH", gritó Remus cuando algo le cayó encima enviándolo al fondo de la piscina. "¡SIRIUS BLACK!", rugió cuando logró liberarse y salir resoplando.  
  
Sirius reía y se alejaba nadando.  
  
- "¿Qué haces aquí? Es un baño de prefectos, no puedes entrar"  
  
- "Pues ya estoy dentro, ¿no?", respondió el aludido, zambulléndose burlonamente para emerger de nuevo junto a Remus.  
  
- "Lo sé, pero ¿cómo entraste?", Remus estaba más intrigado que molesto.  
  
- "Mi navaja sirve también aquí", explicó Sirius y luego se dedicó a probar los grifos hasta buscar una espuma apropiada para su cabello, demostrándole con esto a Remus que no era la primera vez que usaba el baño.  
  
- "Sirius, no puedes... ", empezó, recordando su papel de prefecto.  
  
- "¿Me echarás?", preguntó Sirius poniendo una cara de perrito apaleado muy graciosa. Remus sonrió a pesar suyo.  
  
- "Claro que no. Pero cuando vengas, debes hacerlo conmigo, u otro podría sorprenderte", dijo Remus muy serio, y luego se dio cuenta de la proposición que acababa de hacer, por el rostro divertido de Sirius, y se le subieron los colores al rostro.  
  
Pero su amigo pensaba en otra cosa, porque se zambulló nuevamente y lo tomó de las piernas haciéndolo resbalar. Las siguientes dos horas pasaron jugando y riendo con las burbujas y al salir, ambos tenían un aire de complicidad que los hizo seguir riendo todo el camino.  
  
- "Moony, debemos repetir esto más a menudo", dijo Sirius cuando ya se preparaban a dormir.  
  
- "Será un placer", dijo Remus, que se sentía en ese momento el chico más feliz del planeta, "Buenas noches, Padfoot"  
  
- "Buenas noches, Moony"  
  
*  
  
- "Severus, son sólo unos mugrosos muggles... no sé por qué haces tantos remilgos...", dijo Lucius revolviéndose en la cama con impaciencia.  
  
- "Lo sé, Lucius. Pero debemos ser cautos ahora que los aurores del Ministerio están haciendo rondas. Vamos a revisar esto de nuevo", dijo con calma Severus y volvió a repasar el mapa del centro de Londres.  
  
- "¿Revisar? No lo necesito, yo mismo planifiqué este atentado y ningún auror del ministerio podrá detenerme", dijo desafiante Lucius.  
  
- "Está bien", respondió Severus arrojando el papel sobre la mesa, "supongo que bastará con un par de litros la poción de Shai-Huludd en el tanque de agua para que esos muggles revienten como rosetas de maíz"  
  
- "Créeme que así será, Sev. Y créeme también que serás el mejor fabricando pociones, mejor aún que Campbell. Nuestro señor lo cree así, dice que tienes el don", dijo melosamente Lucius ondulando en la cama como un gato lujurioso, "anda, ven aquí y échame un poco de ese ungüento de sándalo que preparaste para mí"  
  
Severus lo hizo, frotando la desnuda y blanca espalda desde la base del cuello y regocijándose con el suave ronroneo que salía de la garganta de su amante. Una pequeña marca cerca de la axila de Lucius le recordó algo.  
  
- "Lucius, a él siempre le gusta mirarnos, ¿no es verdad?", preguntó, "¿nunca ha participado?"  
  
Lucius se movió sensualmente pidiéndole en silencio no interrumpir el masaje.  
  
- "Le agrada ver. Pero a veces también participa", dijo despacio, "Bellatrix me dijo que con ella lo hace a veces"  
  
- "¿Bellatrix? Pero ella está...", Severus iba a decir "casada", pero se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaría. Si a Voldemort no le importaba asesinar a sangre fría, le importaría mucho menos acostarse con Bella.  
  
Lucius rió alegremente, leyéndole la mente.  
  
- "Veo que has entendido, Sev", sonrió, "no es tan malo como parece. A veces incluso es cariñoso a su manera"  
  
- "¿Quieres decir que tú...? ¿Qué tú y él...?", Severus se estremeció ante esa revelación.  
  
- "Sí. ¿Quién crees que me bautizó? Mi padre me entregó a él hace tres años", repuso Lucius, "él dice que Bella y yo somos sus favoritos. Sólo lo ha hecho con nosotros, y no lo hace siempre, sino cuando se siente especialmente satisfecho por algo..."  
  
- "Lucius..."  
  
- "Vamos, Sev. No es para tanto... a él le gusta que lo complazcan y a cambio me dará poder. Eso es lo que mi padre desea y soy un Malfoy, no me puedo negar"  
  
Las manos de Severus masajearon firmemente la cintura de Lucius, deteniéndose un momento en sus nalgas y apretó los labios. Su amante se tomaba eso con tanta calma que lo desesperaba. Creyó morir de celos ante esa revelación, pero al oír a Lucius entendió que no significaba nada más que un intercambio comercial. Y lo odió por eso.  
  
- "Lucius, ¿para qué es esa sangre que llevas al bosque?", preguntó para desviar el tema hacia asuntos menos espinosos.  
  
- "Una de las mascotas de nuestro señor fue casi destruida por los aliados de Dumbie y necesita la sangre para recuperarse porque quedó muy débil para alimentarse por sí misma. Él la necesita para sellar la entrada del refugio, porque ahora que somos más y que los aurores rastrean, pueden detectar el lugar", explicó Lucius  
  
Severus se quitó la túnica y la camisa y se inclinó de nuevo sobre el chico desnudo en la cama, para echar una generosa cantidad del ungüento en sus nalgas y comenzar a masajearlas despacio.  
  
- "¿Cuántos somos ahora?"  
  
- "A ver...", dijo Lucius elevando las caderas un poco, para dejarlo hacer, "Sé que hay otros como el Maestro, pero no están aquí. De los nuestros, están los Lestrange, Bella, Rosier, Wilkes, Mc Nair, Avery, Crabbe y Goyle. Tú eres de los más nuevos y el joven Black quiere ser aprendiz, pero aún no llama la atención de él. Entre ellos y los que no son de Hogwarts, debemos ser algo de cincuenta"  
  
- "Ohhh", dijo Severus, no había pensado que la organización de Voldemort fuera tan grande.  
  
- "No lo subestimes, Sev. Él puede leer la mente y obligarte a hacer cosas insólitas... no trates de engañarlo jamás", dijo seriamente Lucius, "¿Te gustaron los libros que te presté?"  
  
- "Mucho", respondió sinceramente Severus.   
  
Había encontrado uno donde se hablaba de la Oclumancia, tema que empezaba a fascinarle. Pero no pudo comentárselo a Lucius porque en ese momento su amante se había echado de espaldas, dejándole ver una incipiente erección.  
  
- "Ahora dame un masaje aquí", dijo juguetonamente Lucius señalando su pecho desnudo.  
  
Severus se arrojó sobre él, mandando al diablo ungüento y masaje.  
  
*  
  
"I've failed you again / te he fallado de nuevo  
  
'cause I let you stay / porque te dejé quedarte  
  
I used to pretend / solía pretender  
  
that I felt ok / que me sentía bien  
  
Just one big lie / sólo una gran mentira  
  
Such a perfect illusion / una perfecta ilusión  
  
I made you mine / te hice mío  
  
Just to hurt you once again / sólo para lastimarte de nuevo"  
  
- "Señor Balfour"  
  
David se detuvo en su camino a la puerta del aula y volvió su mirada cansada a su profesor. Habían pasado cuatro meses desde la muerte de sus padres. Cuatro meses en los que el muchacho se había apagado por completo, aparentemente sin fuerzas para siquiera discutirle a Campbell.  
  
- "Dígame"  
  
- "La vida sigue, señor Balfour. Usted no es un fantasma en vida", dijo Campbell, tan secamente como siempre y sin dejar que sus ojos mostraran ninguna emoción.  
  
El profesor había incluso dejado de ponerle tantas detenciones, como si de algún modo se solidarizara con él o, como David pensaba, como si le alegrara tener dos personas menos en el clan rival.  
  
- "Eso no es de su incumbencia", dijo sin pensar en las consecuencias.  
  
- "Lo es, desde que veo un buen estudiante desperdiciarse de ese modo. Usted es escocés, Balfour. No desmerezca la herencia de su clan. Ni siquiera está en forma para un Duelo"  
  
David miró al piso tratando de reprimir las lágrimas. Le parecía que Campbell disfrutaba con eso y que esa era una nueva forma de torturarlo que había encontrado. Y no le quiso dar esa satisfacción.  
  
- "Lo estoy", dijo desafiante.  
  
- "¿Ah, sí?", respondió dubitativamente Campbell. "entonces veremos. En una hora, en el Salón de Duelo. ¿Está bien para usted?"  
  
David apretó los puños. No había practicado mucho, sólo el tiempo necesario que White le asignó. Y no lo había hecho tampoco con muchos deseos. Pero no se dejaría vencer por Campbell.  
  
- "Hecho"  
  
Una hora después, el chico empujó la puerta del salón de Duelo, con la esperanza de que Campbell no acudiera, pero el profesor estaba allí, en su malla negra y con la espada en la mano.  
  
David se quitó la túnica que traía encima y se quedó con la malla rojo oscuro de Gryffindor. Le quedaba algo floja porque había perdido mucho peso, pero sus ojos despidieron chispas al encontrarse con los de Campbell.  
  
El profesor examinó atentamente el cuerpo del chico, haciéndolo sonrojar. Había adelgazado mucho y se veía frágil. Por un momento estuvo tentado a posponer el duelo.  
  
- "¿Qué pasa, profesor? ¿Acaso se acobardó?"  
  
- "Nada de eso", espetó Campbell subiendo rápidamente a la plataforma. "¡En guardia!"  
  
- "¡Stupefy!", gritó David arrojando el hechizo con fuerza. Campbell lo esquivó.  
  
- "¡Expelliarmo!", gritó a su vez, pero David dio un salto atrás y alzó la espada, arrojándose con ella hacia Campbell.  
  
El acero chocó en el aire violentamente y al chico le pareció que todo su brazo se estremecía y que ese temblor llegaba a su cabeza. Comenzó a ver borroso.  
  
- "¡Stupefy!", gritó Campbell y le dio en el brazo, "¿Qué pasa, Balfour? ¿Se acobardó?", exclamó al ver que su alumno no respondía el ataque.  
  
David de pronto giró y cayó aparatosamente al piso de la plataforma.  
  
- "¿David?", Campbell se acercó temiendo algún truco, pero el rostro del muchacho estaba pálido y su respiración era entrecortada, "¡David!", dijo y lo alzó en sus brazos, dirigiéndose de inmediato a la enfermería.  
  
*  
  
- "¿Qué ocurre con David?", preguntó Dumbledore momentos después.  
  
- "El chico no ha estado comiendo. Está muy débil y se pueden contar sus costillas", dijo la señora Pomfrey con preocupación.  
  
Dumbledore discutió un momento con Minerva Mc Gonagall y luego se dirigió a Campbell que estaba silencioso en un rincón.  
  
- "Pondré una supervisión especial para el chico. Minerva sugiere que sea Marius White quien se asegure de que coma a sus horas y de que no se atrase en la escuela", explicó el director.  
  
- "No le hará caso", repuso Campbell, "Balfour es escocés, sólo escuchará a quien realmente lo entienda"  
  
- "¿Debo entender que te refieres a ti mismo, Nigel?", preguntó suavemente Minerva, "¿deseas cuidar al señor Balfour?"  
  
- "Cuidarlo no", dijo secamente Campbell, "sólo me aseguraré de que no haga tonterías. Él no necesita que nadie lo cuide"  
  
Dumbledore habló un momento en voz baja con Minerva.  
  
- "De acuerdo, Nigel. Estarás a cargo de su recuperación"  
  
El profesor de pociones asintió gravemente. Luego, cuando todos se habían ido, se sentó junto a David, inconsciente aún, y acarició su cabello, deteniéndose luego en su pálida mejilla.  
  
*  
  
Con los exámenes finales y la última fecha del campeonato de Quiddich, los merodeadores tuvieron muy poco tiempo para meterse en más líos. Sirius estaba satisfecho porque White decía que sería un gran auror, si conseguía entrar en la Academia, claro, porque sus antecedentes de conducta serían también cuidadosamente analizados. Incluso Peter estaba más relajado, porque con los atentados, toda excursión a Hogsmeade estaba prohibida y las escapadas nocturnas de Sirius y James se habían hecho muy esporádicas. Los cuatro amigos volvían a estar muy unidos.  
  
Remus quedó ese año en segundo lugar en el Campeonato de Duelo, siendo vencido por Severus Snape, quien había mejorado notablemente y no gracias a Campbell, por lo que pudieron ver, pues el profesor había dejado de entrenarlo tan intensamente como antes a causa de David. El chico estaba mucho más animado y había ganado peso al ser supervisado cuidadosamente durante sus comidas y luego de ellas. También tenía horas extras de deberes con Campbell para poder nivelarse, aunque ese año tuvo que dejar el Duelo.  
  
Entonces, Remus recibió una noticia que no le agradó en absoluto y corrió al bosque en busca de Genévieve.  
  
- "Ellos dicen que es lo mejor para mí, Gen", dijo tristemente el chico arrugando entre sus manos la carta de sus padres.  
  
Genévieve le tomó cariñosamente el hombro.  
  
- "Ellos buscan lo mejor para ti, lobito"  
  
- "Lo sé, es que ...", Remus se detuvo inseguro, "--- es que no quiero separarme de mis amigos"  
  
Genévieve sonrió, ella había notado algo en Remus que su pequeño amigo aún no le había confiado y estaba segura de que al decir "mis amigos" quería decir "Sirius".  
  
- "Pero no te separarás de ellos, ¿verdad? Es sólo por el verano y tienes los comunicadores para hablar con Sirius"  
  
- "Sí", suspiró Remus, "pero no quiero ir a Rumania a que me estudien como una rata de laboratorio"  
  
Ella lo abrazó, entendía perfectamente lo que Remus quería decir. Pero no quería decir nada que hiciera que su amigo se rebelara a los deseos de sus padres. Le acarició el cabello con mucha ternura.  
  
- "Remus, no puede ser peor de lo que ya has pasado. Además, ya controlas al lobo muy bien y estoy segura de que será por poco tiempo"  
  
Remus se abrazó de ella y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que sea así como Genévieve decía.   
  
- "Si resulta, quizás tú también puedas ir", dijo tratando de sonreír.  
  
- "Quizá", sonrió Genévieve sin corazón para decirle que hacía mucho tiempo había perdido toda esperanza de curarse.  
  
*  
  
El último día en Hogwarts, Remus preparaba su baúl tratando de no pensar mucho en su próximo viaje. Sirius y James habían bajado hacía rato y Peter se había ido el día anterior. Sus amigos pasarían el verano en la playa de nuevo y él deseaba ardientemente ir, pero sus padres habían hecho contacto con un rumano especialista en licantropía que se interesó por el caso de Remus y les ofreció alojamiento gratis en su castillo para estudiar la enfermedad del chico y, eventualmente, curarla, ya que decía haber curado al menos una docena de licántropos.  
  
- "¿Remus?"  
  
El chico pálido se volteó para encontrar a David listo ya para partir. Su amigo tenía buen semblante y eso lo alegró.  
  
- "¿Cómo estás?"  
  
- "Bien. Creo que ya me hice la idea, Remus", respondió reflexivamente el chico.  
  
- "Me alegro, Dave", sonrió Remus, "¿y cómo te fue con Campbell?", dijo en alusión a los exámenes OWL para los que el profesor lo había estado preparando.  
  
- "Muy bien, en serio", dijo sonriente David, "él es muy bueno en DCAO también, creo que incluso es mejor que White. Y también sabe mucho de Historia de la Magia, Encantamientos, Astronomía y Aritmancia"  
  
- "Oh...", exclamó Remus, "pero yo me refería a cómo te ha tratado"  
  
- "No me quejo. Ya sabes cómo es", dijo resignado. "pasaré el verano en casa de mis tíos y practicaré Duelo porque no quiero perderme el campeonato de sexto", agregó con una sonrisa.  
  
- "¡Ehh, Moony! Apresúrate o nos dejará el carruaje", exclamó Sirius abriendo la puerta y su rostro se tornó irritado al ver allí a David. "Nos vemos abajo", dijo y se volvió a ir.  
  
Remus suspiró y terminó de acomodar su baúl para abordar el carruaje.  
  
TBC  
  
¡Al fin se acabó el sexto año! El próximo será el año donde esos dos se harán pareja... bueno, esos cuatro, porque tb lo serán Nigel y David.  
  
Leila Diggory  
  
Me alegra que te gusten mis lemoncitos con Seve/Lucius ellos son los chicos malos pero me encanta escribirles escenitas fuertes, en cambio Sirius/Remus son todo ternura, hasta que por fin se decidan.  
  
Tam Alor  
  
Al fin lo pude actualizar... Peter no es asqueroso, es solo el gordito incomprendido, snif... Bueno... puse a Lily un poco tranquila en la pelea porque estaba sosteniendo a Petunia que tenía un ataque de nervios... jijiji. Si hay una nueva pelea, me aseguraré de que participe más.  
  
El enamoramiento de David y Nigel empezará en séptimo año, pero será breve y fugaz.  
  
Nesimelle  
  
Ahora no hay mucho Malfoy, pero el necesario para explicar algunas cosillas. Y también de Nigel y David, el chico ganó muchos puntitos, diría yo.  
  
Genévieve es una de mis favoritas, lamento no haberla puesto mucho por aca, pero ya me desquitaré en séptimo. Y Sirius no se niega a salir con 2 chicas a la vez, jijiji y sigue ciego o sin querer ver al lobito sufriendo por él.  
  
MARIA-JONAN  
  
Hola, gracias por escribir. Yo adoro también a mi pobre lobito enamorado y tb al perrito que no quiere ver, pero sí siente... jijiji, pronto se dará cuenta.  
  
Velia  
  
Me atrasé mucho con este fic, pero estuve actualizando El Anillo. Sorry, sorry, es que tengo que acabar el otro o me muero. Campbell siente algo por David, pero no lo expresa, sólo lo hace cuando está solo. Y David... el pobre pensaba que su profe lo odiaba de nuevo, pero ahora se han empezado a llevar un poquitín mejor.  
  
Pues estás en lo cierto, Lucius da el mismo servicio que Bella, solo que aquí no lo pongo, él se lo cuenta a Seve. Y el pobre Seve está dándose cuenta de que en las garras de Voldie no todo es color de rosa.  
  
Tsubasa Lupin de Black  
  
No, Sirius no se dio cuenta del beso, pensó que era un sueño, pero Remus sí lo sabe y se lo tiene muy calladito. David será on bottom. Alguien como Nigel jamás se dejará hacer, jijiji.  
  
Eruve  
  
Si, Seve malo, muy malo. No es un angelito, de hecho es un mortífago, porque aún no se arrepiente. ¿Me pasé de morbo? Bueno, son mortífagos, creo que tienen que ser un poquitín sanguinarios.  
  
Sakuratsukamori  
  
Sip, hasta séptimo, eso quiere decir, hasta el próximo capítulo. Jijiji, es que la historia siempre fue concebida así. Seve se sacrifica por su rubio, pero pronto verá que el lado que escogió no es el mejor. Y David, sufre sufre... jiji  
  
Bea YitaMoony Snape  
  
Se besaron, sí. Pero Sirius cree que fue un sueño y Moony no piensa decírselo. Nigel no es maligno sino muy duro, pero el chico empieza a derretirlo poco a poco.  
  
txiri  
  
Sirius es el típico chico guapo que cree que todas babean por él (y de hecho es así) por eso le cuesta tanto aceptar lo que siente por Remus. Campbell está mirando a David con otros ojos y Lily hace lo que muchas chicas suelen hacer, llevarse a todas sus amigas a una cita, con la desesperación del amigo de turno, jijii una amiga mía lo hacía todo el tiempo y yo era la que pagaba los platos rotos.  
  
snivelly   
  
No fue Nigel quien mató a los padres de David, fueron mortífagos. Cuando Lucius dice que el Maestro mira a David, no se refiere a Voldie. En el refugio que Voldie tiene en el Bosque Prohibido está Voldie y el maestro de los aprendices que es otro.   
  
Seve se pone celoso de todos a los que Lucius mira, osea de mucha gente porque el rubio es un pillín. Lucius fue entregado a Voldie a los 16, de alli le vienen las malas costumbres...  
  
Integra S. Malfoy Reiji (Integrasama@hotmail.com)   
  
Me alegro que me escribieras... este fic lo seguiré algo lentito hasta acabar el otro y luego lo actualizaré más de prisa, aunque en realidad no le queda mucho tampoco.  
  
No hubo nada entre Seve y Remus, de hecho Seve está celoso del lobito desde que le dio un beso a Lucius en segundo año. Besos  
  
15 


	18. La promesa

Entre lunas y estrellas  
  
Por: Ayesha  
  
Clasificación = NC-17  
  
Parejas =Sirius/Remus, Lucius/Severus  
  
Disclaimer =Los personajes y locaciones pertenecen a J.R. Tolkien y a J.K. Rowling yo solo creé a uno de los elfos protagonistas. En algunas ocasiones uso los hechizos "Destrucio", estos son propiedad de FoxLady. También hay en esta historia muchísimas referencias a material de H.P. Lovecraft y Brian Lumley.  
  
A/N: Disculpen la demora… andaba como loca acabando el fic del Anillo y la Orden del Fénix, pero ya estoy de vuelta y prometo actualizar más seguido.  
  
Capítulo 18: La promesa  
  
"Those tears on a gaping voice / ésas lágrimas en una soñolienta voz  
  
Who's stretching arms match / los brazos de quién se alargan   
  
match the hunger of mine / coincidiendo con el hambre de los míos   
  
There lips will they never join / Hay labios que jamás se unirán  
  
But always draw me closer / pero siempre me atraen más cerca  
  
and further entwined/ y mucho más entrelazado"  
  
The promise - Arcadia  
  
Ese verano fue el peor que Sirius recordaba. Volvieron a ir a la playa, pero la ausencia de Remus se hizo sentir, al menos para él, que daba largos paseos solitarios por la orilla del mar al atardecer, recordando a su amigo.  
  
Las pocas lechuzas que recibió de Remus no decían demasiado, únicamente que el medimago especialista era amable, que le estaban haciendo exámenes, que estaba bien y que los extrañaba mucho a todos. Y Sirius se sintió muy celoso de que pusiera eso en plural, que los extrañaba a los tres, y no solamente a él.  
  
Durante la temporada de playa, James y Lily por fin formalizaron su relación y la chica dejó de pedir a Sirius que acudiera a las citas acompañando a sus amigas. Esto le trajo alivio a Sirius, harto ya de todo eso, aunque en parte extrañaba tener las noches ocupadas con James, porque evitaban que pensara en Remus. El chico de cabello largo dejó de salir tanto y se quedaba con Peter charlando y mirando las estrellas en la tranquila playa.  
  
- "Peter, ¿crees que Moony esté bien?", preguntó Sirius una noche mirando la luna llena en el cielo estrellado.  
  
- "No, Sirius", respondió él, "no puede estar bien si no estamos nosotros con él"  
  
Sirius dio un puñetazo en la arena.  
  
- "¿Por qué tuvieron que llevárselo? Él esta bien cuando está con nosotros..." y se puso de pie para emprender una veloz carrera por la orilla del mar.  
  
*  
  
Por fin llegó el día de volver a la escuela, para su último año. Y Sirius, James y Peter esperaron en vano en el callejón Diagon a que Remus apareciera a hacer las compras. No habían recibido últimamente ninguna lechuza de su amigo y eso los tenía muy preocupados, por eso, cuando el padre de Remus apareció cargado de libros, prácticamente le saltaron encima preguntándole por él.  
  
- "Ah, hola muchachos", respondió Vincent Lupin sujetando con fuerza los libros o de lo contrario habrían caído sobre Peter, "Remus se encuentra un poco débil por el viaje, mañana lo verán en el Expreso"  
  
- "¿Débil?", exclamó Sirius, "se suponía que lo iban a curar de la licantropía en Rumania, ¿verdad?"  
  
Vincent Lupin lo miró de modo poco amistoso, la amistad de Remus con el joven Black era algo que no aprobaba del todo, la fama de chico rebelde de Sirius había llegado a sus oídos y lo consideraba una mala influencia para su hijo. Además, no le gustaba en absoluto que Sirius hablara de la "enfermedad" de Remus en un lugar público.  
  
- "La enfermedad de Remus no tiene cura", repuso tristemente, "fue tratado por el mejor especialista y gastamos una fortuna en ello, pero el resultado final fue que no tiene cura, el licántropo lo atacó cuando era muy joven y no se pudo hacer nada"  
  
Solo entonces notaron los chicos lo gastada que estaba la túnica del padre de su amigo y el cansancio en sus ojos. Se despidieron apesadumbrados, luego de enviarle a Remus una caja de ranas de chocolate y volvieron a Flourish & Blotts a terminar sus compras.  
  
*  
  
Al día siguiente, David charlaba animadamente con Peter en el Andén 9 ¾. Estaba viviendo con sus tíos en Escocia y se había dedicado a entrenar con ahínco Duelo, no quería jamás estar desprotegido en caso de algún ataque y había jurado vengar a sus padres algún día. El chico traía en sus brazos una gaita y le relataba a Peter que le había llegado con un halcón y que solo traía una tarjeta con una rosa blanca dibujada.   
  
- "Es una poib mhor de 1409, un modelo muy antiguo y valioso. Me pregunto quién me la habrá enviado..."  
  
Sirius y James aparecieron en Silver, y lo primero que hicieron fue preguntar por Remus, pero el chico no aparecía aún. Casi al momento de partir, Remus llegó con su padre y subió rápidamente al tren. Estaba pálido y su rostro se veía cansado.  
  
- "¡Moony!", saludó James abrazándolo con afecto, "¿cómo estuvieron las vacaciones?"  
  
Remus hizo un gesto de dolor, pero devolvió el abrazo.  
  
- "Muy bien, Prongs... aprendí muchas cosas sobre vampiros y dragones", dijo tomando asiento en el compartimiento junto a Sirius, Peter y David.  
  
Los cuatro hablaban de prisa, contándole todo lo que habían hecho y James no pudo esperar a decirle que era novio de Lily. El rostro de Remus se iluminó al oír la noticia y también se alegró porque David se veía muy animado. Peter incluso había conocido una chica en la playa y logró que le diera su dirección para escribirle.  
  
- "Sirius, ¿y tú que hiciste?", preguntó suavemente a su amigo, que estaba recostado contra la pared del compartimiento y tenía los pies sobre la baranda del asiento de Peter, mirando hacia el techo.  
  
- "Pensar...", dijo enigmáticamente.  
  
- "Pero... ¿no tienes otra novia?", Remus estaba confundido.  
  
- "¿Novia? Se la pasó todo el verano huyéndoles a las chicas", dijo Peter, "yo no sé que le sucede, debe estar mal de la cabeza"  
  
James le dio una patada en la canilla.  
  
- "Yo creo que por fin le entró un poco de cordura", afirmó convencido.  
  
Remus miró a Sirius, que de pronto se puso de pie y salió sin decir palabra.  
  
- "¿Qué diablos le pasa ahora?"  
  
- "Supongo que extraña a su familia", dijo suavemente David, "yo los extraño muchísimo y a veces me pongo así, sin querer hablarle a nadie. Sirius debe estar sintiendo lo mismo"  
  
James asintió, pero él sabía muy bien que aunque le doliera, Sirius no extrañaba de ese modo a su madre, pero... quizá sí a otra persona. Miró a Remus que se había reclinado en el espaldar de su asiento, con expresión de dolor.  
  
- "¿Moony? ¿Cómo te fue a ti? Digo... no fuiste sólo a vacacionar, ¿cómo te fue con el especialista?", preguntó mirando de soslayo a David que no sabía nada sobre la licantropía de Remus.  
  
- "Nada nuevo. Ya sabes... todo será igual", sonrió tristemente Remus.  
  
- "¿Estabas enfermo?", preguntó David, "no te ves muy bien"  
  
- "No es nada... solo un poco de cansancio. Se me pasará cuando lleguemos a la escuela"  
  
*  
  
"With a promise dealer understand / Con una promesa de intermediario entendimiento  
  
all freedoms fade away / todas las libertades se desvanecen  
  
To a point of view where / hacia un punto de vista  
  
many different pathways meet / donde muchos caminos convergen  
  
And we're standing on this precipice / y estamos de pie en ese precipicio  
  
with nothing much to gain save / sin mucho que ganar  
  
But the deep blue screams / pero la triste profundidad grita  
  
of falling dreams with our next mov / de sueños caídos sin nuestro siguiente movimiento"  
  
En el castillo, pudieron notar que varios de sus amigos ya no estaban. La razón, según les explicó la profesora Mc Gonagall, era que algunos hijos de muggles se habían quedado huérfanos y fueron devueltos a su mundo por su propia seguridad. La guerra continuaba.  
  
Pero esa no fue la única novedad. Dumbledore había querido compensar de algún modo a los alumnos e hizo remodelar algunos pabellones, de tal manera que las habitaciones de los estudiantes de séptimo año serían dobles, y los prefectos continuarían con habitaciones individuales.  
  
Sirius dio una mirada de reojo a Remus, pero le cuchicheó a James que sería bueno que ellos compartieran la habitación. La profesora Mc Gonagall se acercó a ellos inmediatamente y les comunicó la distribución.  
  
- "Hemos pensado que por la tranquilidad de la escuela, el señor Potter comparta la habitación con el señor Pettigrew, y el señor Black con el señor Lupin. De ese modo evitaremos muchos problemas innecesarios"  
  
Remus quiso saltar de alegría, y Sirius puso cara de circunstancias, aunque por dentro se sintió también muy feliz. No se lo había propuesto a Remus porque pensó que él se sentiría más tranquilo con Peter, pero la profesora Mc Gonagall había zanjado el asunto y por primera vez Sirius estuvo de acuerdo con las reformas.  
  
La cena fue muy animada, aunque su hermano Regulus le dirigió a Sirius varias furibundas miradas cada vez que reía por alguna broma de sus amigos, pero Andrómeda, la menor de sus primas, le sonrió con afecto.  
  
Sirius se encogió de hombros, y devolvió la sonrisa. Al menos una de sus parientes no lo detestaba.  
  
*  
  
"Heaven hide your eyes / el cielo oculta tus ojos  
  
Heaven's eyes will never dry / los ojos del cielo jamás se secarán"  
  
Esa noche, Sirius se sorprendió un poco cuando Remus, luego de buscar su pijama en el baúl, se metió al baño con él. Nunca antes se había cambiado en el baño, ellos se tenían mucha confianza desde primer año y siempre se cambiaban en la habitación. Lo atribuyó al cansancio de Remus y se puso filosóficamente su propio pijama para acomodarse en la cama.   
  
Pero Remus se tardaba mucho.  
  
   
  
La cocinita que usaban para calentar las pociones y el chocolate que Remus bebía estaba en la habitación, lo cual era lógico porque su amigo dormiría allí, de modo que Sirius se levantó y comenzó a preparar un poco de chocolate con leche para Remus porque notó que su amigo apenas había tocado su cena.  
  
   
  
La puerta del baño se abrió y Remus salió sonriendo débilmente, con su ropa hecha un lío en su mano.  
  
   
  
- "Me voy a acostar", anunció  
  
   
  
- "Estoy haciendo chocolate..."  
  
   
  
- "No gracias, Padfoot", dijo suavemente Remus, "estoy muerto de cansancio, será mejor dormir"  
  
Sirius lo miró dudoso, pero un trueno a lo lejos lo alegró secretamente. Habría tormenta, y eso significaba que compartiría la cama de Remus. Aún soñaba a veces con el beso que creyó sentir en sus labios durante una noche de tormenta el año anterior, con un delicioso sabor a chocolate, y con su hazaña para obtener el segundo ingrediente de la famosa poción que los ayudó a convertirse en animagos.   
  
Pero Remus se había quedado dormido.  
  
   
  
Con cuidado, apagó la cocinita y echó el chocolate humeante en un tazón, cubriéndolo para que Remus lo bebiera luego. Se deslizó con cuidado y se acostó junto a su amigo, pasando su brazo por la cintura del chico dormido, que de pronto lanzó un gemido de dolor.  
  
   
  
- "¿Moony?"  
  
   
  
- "Sirius...", suspiró Remus, "me asustaste..." y se deslizó lejos de los brazos de su amigo.  
  
   
  
- "¿Ocurre algo?"  
  
   
  
- "No..." fue la respuesta, pero el rostro de Remus tenía un rictus de dolor que no pasó desapercibido para Sirius.  
  
   
  
- "Te ocurre algo, Moony. Has estado actuando extraño. Dime que es", demandó.  
  
   
  
- "No es nada... estoy cansado, es solo eso"  
  
   
  
- "Entonces ven a dormir..." dijo Sirius atrayéndolo de los hombros.   
  
   
  
Remus dejó escapar un grito de dolor y cayó en la cama.   
  
- "¿Qué está sucediendo?", las manos de Sirius desabrocharon con rapidez el pijama de seda verde y luego lanzó una exclamación de espanto. "¿Quién te hizo esto?"  
  
   
  
La espalda de Remus aparecía cruzada de profundas heridas. Eran latigazos, inconfundiblemente. Y recientes por lo que Sirius pudo ver... se puso de pie de inmediato.  
  
   
  
- "¡Sirius! ¿A dónde vas?"  
  
   
  
- "Por ayuda", fue la respuesta  
  
   
  
Remus le cogió la mano y su rostro se llenó de lágrimas.  
  
   
  
- "No, por favor... sería demasiado humillante", suplicó. Sirius retrocedió un poco y le cogió la mejilla con ternura.  
  
   
  
- "Dime quien fue..."  
  
   
  
Pero Remus no dijo nada, solo se le abrazó muy fuerte, sollozando bajito.  
  
   
  
Sirius por un momento no supo qué hacer, no podía abrazarlo para no lastimarlo más, de moco que con mucho cariño le acarició el cabello diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que él lo cuidaría, y comenzó a darle besos cortos y suaves en la frente.  
  
   
  
- "Lobito, lobito", susurró con toda la ternura de la que era capaz, "no le diré a nadie lo que pasó, pero debes dejarme cuidarte", le tomó la barbilla y limpió las lágrimas, "déjame examinarte, ¿de acuerdo?"  
  
   
  
Remus se recostó sin decir nada y le dio la espalda. Sirius contuvo el aliento, abrumado por lo que vio.  
  
Los latigazos eran recientes, pero también había huellas de otros más antiguos, que habían dejado profundas cicatrices. Por suerte había en la habitación varias pociones y unguentos que Dumbledore había dispuesto para el cuidado de Remus luego de sus transformaciones. Sirius limpió las heridas cuidadosamente y luego aplicó los unguentos, para vendarlo después. Le dio también a Remus una poción para el dolor y otra para dormir, y calentó el chocolate.  
  
- "Gracias, Paddy", susurró Remus mientras bebía sentado en la cama.  
  
- "¿PADDY?", Sirius enarcó las cejas, divertido. Le había gustado que lo llamara así, sonaba íntimo. Claro que no delante de toda la escuela. Remus se ruborizó un poco, viéndose encantador en opinión de Sirius. Terminó de beber y le alargó la taza.  
  
- "Fue el medimago especialista", dijo tan bajito que Sirius tuvo que inclinarse para oírlo. "decía que tenía que sacar el lobo de mi cuerpo. Mientras estaba transformado, me azotó con el látigo de Penjab"  
  
Sirius se estremeció al imaginar el látigo de siete puntas y bolillas de acero que se usaba antes para torturar a los muggles. Eso explicaba la forma de las heridas.  
  
- "Pero… tus padres…"  
  
- "No les dije. Estaban demasiado ilusionados con que me curaría. Gastaron toda la herencia de mi abuelo. ¡No podía decirles!", dijo Remus con la voz quebrada.  
  
Sirius lo abrazó sin palabras y lo recostó con suavidad, apagando las luces. Un relámpago iluminó la ventana mientras Sirius se acostaba a su vez, atrayendo a Remus contra su pecho y procurando acunarlo sin lastimarlo demasiado.  
  
- "Yo guardaré este secreto y cuidaré de ti, lobito", dijo suavemente, jurándose a sí mismo que no dejaría solo a Remus nuevamente.  
  
En ese momento, sintió lo mismo que había sentido cuando atacaron a Remus, en tecer año y luego en quinto, cuando Moony fue herido por los tres extraños vestidos de nego. Un sentimiento de odio e impotencia lo embargaba, y también un enorme deseo de proteger a Remus a cualquier precio. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y cayó en el cabello castaño de su amigo. Remus se le abrazó muy fuerte en sueños e hizo que sintiera una agradable calidez. ¿Qué era eso que sentía? ¿Por qué de pronto quería besar a Remus? Él era su amigo y estaba dormido, no podía aprovecharse. Pero ciertas partes de su anatomía reaccionaron ante esa proximidad como nunca antes lo habían hecho y recordó una vez más cómo obtuvo el segundo ingrediente de la poción, evocando el sabor delicioso que Remus tenía entonces.  
  
Momentos después, Sirius salía disparado en dirección a la ducha, donde pasó un largo rato hasta que sus ímpetus se calmaron un poco. Luego se sentó en una silla junto a la cama de Remus, vigilando su sueño y así lo sorprendió la mañana.  
  
Ninguno de los dos había notado esa noche una sombra en la ventana. Un mago vestido de negro, con el rostro cubierto con una capucha había observado todo. "Por fin está listo el pequeño licántropo", pensó. Había esperado pacientemente desde segundo año a que el fruto estuviera maduro para cogerlo, pero por una extraña razón, ya no se sentía tan ansioso como antes.  
  
*  
  
El cumpleaños número diecisiete de Sirius pasó sin novedad, como otros años. El chico no quiso salir con ninguna de sus amigas y prefirió quedarse con Remus, James y Peter y dar esa noche un paseo furtivo para Hogsmeade, donde bebieron cerveza de mantequilla hasta que Remus comenzó a reírse de todo y lo tuvieron que sacar de allí discretamente. Pero el chico pálido tenía algo en mente y corrió en dirección al bosque.  
  
James y Peter menearon la cabeza.  
  
- "Yo no iré", dijo James, "estoy cansado". Peter asintió.  
  
Y Sirius corrió siguiendo a su amigo que se había internado en el bosque llamando a Genévieve a gritos.  
  
- "Eh, Moony", dijo suavemente Sirius abrazándolo al llegar junto a él, "no hagas ruido, estamos cerca de la parte peligrosa"  
  
Remus lanzó una risita por toda respuesta. Se sentía muy tonto, algo torpe y estaba bastante consciente de que se había emborrachado, pero no le importó.  
  
- "Vamos a volar con las hadas", susurró y emprendió una torpe carrera hacia el lugar donde solían jugar los pequeños seres.  
  
Sirius lo siguió, resignado. Pero la sorpresa de ambos fue muy grande al encontrar el sitio en silencio. Las setas estaban aún allí, pero no había más lucecitas ni risas de las hadas.   
  
- "Sirius, ¿qué les pasó?", dijo Remus sintiendo que con la carrera, el alcohol se empezaba a disipar un poco. Avanzó unos pasos y sus pies tocaron algo blando. Era el cuerpecito de una pequeña hada.  
  
Se inclinó a recogerla, con ojos espantados.  
  
- "Moony, está muerta", dijo suavemente Sirius al ver que su amigo trataba inútilmente de reanimar el pequeño y lastimado cuerpo.  
  
- "Piel y huesos…", sollozó Remus, "como la manticora… Oh, Sirius, es demasiado horrible"  
  
Sirius lo confortó lo mejor que pudo y juntos sepultaron el pequeño cadáver entre las flores. Luego llamaron a Genévieve con el silbato y le contaron lo sucedido.  
  
- "Es imposible…", dijo ella, "nosotros la destruimos, no quedó nada"  
  
- "Pudo haber otra planta", aventuró Sirius.  
  
- "No. Sólo se trajo una rama… no puede reproducirse de ese modo, no es como las otras plantas, necesita alimentarse muy seguido", dijo ella pensativa, "invocamos el Fuego de San Elmo. No hay hechizo más poderoso… a menos qué…", se detuvo dudando, "debo consultarlo con mi amigo". Luego los miró con reproche, "Y ustedes, ¿no les dije que no fueran más a ese sitio?"  
  
- "Moony estaba borracho y escapó. Yo solo cuidaba de él"  
  
- "¡Sirius Black!"  
  
- "¿Qué? ¿Acaso no digo la verdad?"  
  
Remus calló enrojeciendo y Genévieve los miró a ambos con una extraña expresión, com si de pronto notara algo que antes no había visto.  
  
- "Será mejor que vuelvan al castillo y no vengan por aquí hasta que yo les avise. Pero esta vez que sea en serio"  
  
Ambos lo prometieron y emprendieron el regreso, aún apenados por la muerte del hada.  
  
*  
  
Unos días más tarde, un satisfecho Severus daba cuenta de sus recientes actividades al Señor Oscuro.  
  
- "Excelente, Severus", dijo Voldemort recostándose en el diván. "Nuestra pequeña amiga se fortalece, fue una gran idea pensar en las hadas"  
  
- "¿Cuál es el poder de esa planta, señor?", se atrevió a preguntar Severus, "¿por qué la trajo él?"  
  
Voldemort rió.  
  
- "Preguntas demasiado, mi fiel Severus. De no ser por los hermosos espectáculos que tú y Lucius me proporcionan, no te lo diría… pero me sirves bien y mereces enterarte. La planta creará una barrera porque nuestro pequeño refugio puede ser detectado por los aurores. Antes, nunca se les hubiera ocurrido buscar en Hogwarts, pero Alastor Moody está a cargo ahora y no confía ni en su propia sombra. La planta nos protegerá, sus raíces bajo la tierra crearán un escudo protector que los aparatos del Ministerio no podrán detectar", Voldemort le apartó el cabello del rostro, "tu segunda pregunta… digamos que Dumbledore quiso usarla también para proteger algo que le es valioso y que habla de una herencia de su pasado. Pero tu Maestro le robó la única rama que pudieron conseguir y ahora la creen destruida"  
  
- "Tontos", sonrió Severus.  
  
- "Así es, Severus. Y ahora, creo que nos merecemos un poco de distracción"  
  
Voldemort lo condujo hacia la habitación donde lo habían iniciado. Allí esperaba Lucius, desnudo sobre la cama, y sonriente.  
  
- "Hola, Sev. Te extrañé"  
  
Y Severus se preguntó una vez más cómo era que Voldemort hallaba placer en mirarlos. Pero Lucius, su hermoso demonio, era lo bastante apetecible como para que no le importara tener de testigo a un ejército entero, y se arrojó sobre él, besándolo con pasión antes de deslizarse dentro de su cuerpo.  
  
Lucius lo recibió ansioso, y miró a Voldemort relamerse con cada acometida. Eso lo enardeció muchísimo y gritó el nombre de Severus con todas sus fuerzas antes de caer rendido bajo el cuerpo de su amante, que siguió arremetiendo hasta que lo inundó y luego se retiró jadeante.  
  
Voldemort acarició el largo cabello de Lucius que yacía en las sábanas.  
  
   
  
- "Mis fieles mortífagos", dijo sonriente, "Severus, tienes una gran habilidad con las Pociones, es un don que debes saber explotar... te enseñaré más cosas y podrás incluso dar a voluntad la vida y la muerte con una poción. Irás a mi Universidad, necesito que seas el mejor"  
  
   
  
- "Gracias, señor", dijo complacido Severus. Le agradaba la perspectiva de estudiar junto a Lucius. Lo echaba mucho de menos y prácticamente se había quedado solo en Hogwarts ahora que Rabastan Lestrange no estaba con él y aunque era admirado por el pequeño Black, como él le decía, no podía olvidar que era hermano de Sirius, y lo detestaba.  
  
   
  
- "Y Lucius... mi hermoso Lucius", continuó Voldemort deslizando sus manos por el fuerte brazo del rubio y acariciando la marca. "Tu matrimonio será una gran noticia para el mundo mágico"  
  
   
  
Lucius sonrió complacido.  
  
   
  
- "¿Matrimonio?", dijo Severus, seguro de haber oído mal.  
  
   
  
- "Sí", respondió Voldemort, "Lucius se casará cuando termine sus estudios, en dos años, y engendrará un heredero para los Malfoy. Un mago de sangre limpia que lo reemplazará a mi lado cuando le llegue la decadencia..."  
  
   
  
- "¿Con quién...?, Severus estaba absolutamente sorprendido y tuvo que apelar a sus recientemente adquiridos conocimientos en Oclumancia para esconder sus desbordantes emociones.  
  
   
  
- "Narcissa Black", respondió Lucius sonriendo aún al pensar en la frívola y bella chica rubia, con quien había empezado a salir algunos fines de semana, junto con Bellatrix y Rodolphus.  
  
   
  
- "¡Una Black!", exclamó Severus para quien el apellido estaba inevitablemente asociado a Sirius, a quien odiaba.  
  
   
  
- "Una Black, efectivamente", respondió Voldemort, "una de las familias más antiguas y prestigiosas del Mundo Mágico, y una belleza clásica que será perfecta para producir un heredero que tenga la misma hermosura de mi Lucius"  
  
   
  
Severus quiso gritar, pero se contuvo. ¿Y qué había de ellos dos? Lucius le era infiel y eso lo sabía bien y lo había aceptado, pero ¿casarse? ¿y con la prima de Black?  
  
   
  
Odió desde ese momento a Narcissa y todo lo relacionado con el matrimonio y decidió que por más que le doliese y le costase, se separaría de Lucius luego de su boda. No podría soportar compartirlo con una Black. Nunca lo haría.  
  
   
  
*  
  
   
  
- "Has mejorado muchísimo, Dave", dijo Remus sonriente. Había pasado el primer mes de clases y también la primera luna llena, donde pudo correr con Genévieve por todo el bosque. Ella no había encontrado más indicios de la planta, aunque tampoco habían vuelto las hadas.  
  
   
  
- "Gracias. Y tú pareces haberte recuperado ya", observó David. Remus había estado un poco débil en los ensayos, aunque se negó a que lo examinara la señora Pomfrey por temor a que descubriera lo que le había pasado.  
  
   
  
- "Señor Balfour"  
  
   
  
La voz de Campbell siempre tenía el mismo efecto en David. Lo hacía brincar de emoción y a la vez de temor, porque si bien el temperamento del profesor para con él se había suavizado mucho desde lo de sus padres, Campbell seguía siendo muy severo y exigente.  
  
   
  
- "Dígame, profesor"  
  
   
  
- "Esta noche tiene detención en mi Despacho. Me ayudará a preparar los materiales para las clases de mañana"  
  
   
  
- "Pero...¿por qué?", balbuceó David, que él recordara, no había hecho nada malo.  
  
   
  
- "Dejó sucia su mesa de trabajo. Lo espero a las nueve en punto", y sin decir más, Campbell se retiró.  
  
   
  
- "¿Qué diablos tiene ése?", quiso saber Remus, era evidente que a David la noticia no le había caído nada bien, esa noche tenía planeado estudiar Transformaciones.  
  
   
  
- "No lo sé...", dijo el chico, "yo limpié bien mi mesa..."  
  
   
  
"The shades of a thousand steel / las sombras de mil aceros  
  
Come flashing by my face / vienen iluminando mi rostro  
  
in the fury of war / en la furia de la guerra  
  
In desolation and abandoned fields / en campos desolados y abandonados  
  
The hungry make their stand / el hambre los hace tenerse en pie  
  
when they'll stand for no more / cuando ellos resistirán por no más"  
  
Esa noche, David entró al despacho de Campbell, receloso, como si fuera la primera vez que lo pisaba y no como el huésped habitual que era.  
  
   
  
- "Buenas noches, Balfour"  
  
   
  
- "Buenas noches, señor"  
  
   
  
Y antes de que Campbell pudiera decir nada, David preguntó:  
  
   
  
- "¿Por qué me puso detención? Yo dejé mi mesa bien limpia, siempre lo hago desde aquella vez en primer año que me avergonzó frente a todos por dejar un grano de girasol en la mesa. Si deseaba que lo ayude, solo tenía que pedirlo"  
  
   
  
Campbell lo miró intensamente, el muchacho volvía a tener el temperamento de antes, y eso le agradó. Y contra la avalancha de reproches que David había esperado oír, su profesor le sonrió.  
  
   
  
- "De acuerdo. La próxima vez haré eso", fue todo lo que dijo, y luego le dio instrucciones para preparar los ingredientes que usarían los chicos de primero al día siguiente.  
  
   
  
Trabajaron hasta casi las doce y David se levantó por fin, extenuado. Sin pensarlo, se dejó caer en el sillón frente al fuego y se levantó de un salto porque se había sentado sobre algo blando y ¿vivo? Eso parecía, a juzgar por el sonido chirriante que emitió.  
  
   
  
- "¡Una gaita!"  
  
   
  
- "¿Le soprende?", preguntó Campbell con un amago de sonrisa, "soy escocés, como usted. Es lógico que tenga una gaita"  
  
   
  
- "Sí...", respondió David. La gaita era idéntica a la suya, la que le enviaron por correo. Su corazón dio un vuelco mientras preguntaba tímidamente, "¿puede tocarla?"  
  
   
  
Y Campbell por toda respuesta tomó el instrumento y comenzó a tocar. Tocó una triste melodía escocesa, que a David le trajo recuerdos de sus amadas Highlands, con paisajes agrestes, enormes brezales y lagos interminables. Un suspiro se le escapó de lo más hondo del pecho.  
  
   
  
- "Es hermoso, profesor", dijo emocionado, "¡Gracias!"  
  
   
  
Y salió corriendo del despacho, sin parar hasta que llegó al dormitorio que ahora compartía con Sturgis Podmore, donde se arrojó sobre la cama, riendo de genuina felicidad.  
  
   
  
   
  
*  
  
Remus corrió al día siguiente al Bosque Prohibido, y encontró a Genévieve con quien ya había tenido muchas pláticas acerca de lo ocurrido en ese verano, aunque Remus había omitido contarle lo de los latigazos, sólo le comentó que le habían hecho muchísimos exámenes y que el resultado había sido el mismo.  
  
   
  
El chico estaba pensativo, y volvió a tocar el tema.  
  
- "Nunca me esperancé en curarme", dijo reflexivamente, "pero mis padres estaban tan emocionados que me contagiaron un poco su fe. Pero el medimago dijo que como me mordieron cuando era muy joven, no hay cura posible"  
  
- "Eso no es cierto, Remus", dijo dulcemente Genévieve. "No importa a qué edad te mordieron, a mí me mordieron cuando era mayor y el resultado siempre fue el mismo. Sencillamente no hay cura, aunque sea doloroso pensarlo, siempre viviremos como licántropos"  
  
   
  
- "Lo sé", dijo tristemente Remus, "pero me alegra tener a mis amigos". Luego preguntó por primera vez, "¿qué hizo tu familia?"  
  
   
  
Antes habían hablado un poco del tema, pero Remus no había querido profundizar al ver que Genévieve se entristecía un poco.  
  
   
  
- "Mi madre murió cuando yo era niña. Mi padre lo tomó muy mal", explicó, "es decir, no lo tomó mal conmigo, pero no se resignaba a verme así y buscó por años una cura. De hecho, hasta hace un par de años dejó de intentarlo, y en el trayecto, investigó cada fenómeno extraño que se presentaba en el Mundo Mágico, pensando hallar alguna relación con mi licantropía y curarla de ese modo"  
  
   
  
- "¿Dónde está él?"  
  
   
  
- "Bastante cerca de mi, Remus", sonrió Genévieve, "los licántropos somos seres muy gregarios, por eso necesitas tanto de tus amigos y debes agradecer tener el apoyo de tu familia, lobito"  
  
   
  
Remus la abrazó y se sintió afortunado. Después de todo, no lo estaba llevando tan mal ahora que había vuelto con sus amigos y que Sirius cuidaría de él.  
  
   
  
*  
  
   
  
El segundo mes de escuela transcurrió rápidamente. Ahora que estaban en séptimo, había más deberes y mucho más estudio y debían dedicarse con ahínco a sus cursos, para poder obtener las notas que necesitaban. Sirius y James habían presentado ya sus solicitudes para la Academia de Aurores, pero aún debían seguir muchos estudios difíciles. Remus ni siquiera lo intentó, sabía que sería en vano, que no lo admitirían una vez que los exámenes médicos revelaran que era un licántropo.  
  
   
  
Y Peter presentó su solicitud a la Escuela de Medicina de Inverness, en Escocia, pero necesitaba aún un elevado promedio para poder ingresar.  
  
   
  
Genévieve también cuidaba mucho de Remus, porque había notado ya el interés que su joven amigo tenía por Sirius.  
  
   
  
- "Remus, pronto te llegará el momento de buscar una pareja, eres joven y muy guapo, pero debes tener presente siempre que cuando tomes a tu pareja, será para siempre", le dijo un día ella, muy seria.  
  
   
  
- "¿Te me estás declarando, Gen?", preguntó Remus, medio en broma, medio  en serio. Aún se sentía muy atraído por Genévieve, aunque ya había aprendido que era por instinto.  
  
   
  
- "No, lobito...", rió ella, "pero veo que estás muy interesado en alguien"  
  
   
  
Remus enrojecio y cambió de tema.  
  
   
  
Pero luego, empezó a ir al bosque con Sirius, porque como James estaba ocupado en sus citas con Lily y Peter se había dedicado a estudiar como loco, su amigo ya no tenía con quién hacer travesuras, de modo que seguía a Remus.  
  
   
  
Los tres sostenían largas pláticas acerca de la situación con Voldemort y los mortífagos y cada vez más crecía el deseo de Sirius de convertirse en auror. Sobre las hadas, no pudieron averiguar nada más, pero ese sitio del bosque donde ellas habitaban quedó abandonado para siempre.  
  
Sirius y Remus se habían vuelto muy unidos. Regresaban tarde de sus paseos por el bosque y a veces platicaban hasta el amanecer. Sirius le confiaba sus temores y los grandes ojos dorados de Remus, siempre llenos de confianza por él, le decían que todo saldría bien y que sería el mejor auror.  
  
Dormían juntos, por que Remus había tenido ocasionales pesadillas en las que despertaba llorando, al recordar el horrible verano que pasó en Rumania, y a Sirius se le había hecho ya costumbre tomarlo entre sus brazos y dormirse con él. Cuando estaban solos actuaba de un modo bastante protector con Remus, e incluso lo había a veces delante de Genévieve, Peter, Lily y James, pero no cuando estaban con otras personas. Remus se sentía feliz y no quería que eso se acabara nunca, y así, llegó el tercer mes de clases y la próxima transformación, con la tranquilidad de que Sirius estaría con él y lo cuidaría, como había prometido.  
  
"Hear the passion in their voices / Oye la pasión en sus voces  
  
see the heaven in their eyes / mira el cielo en sus ojos  
  
Their hopes and schemes / sus esperanzas y esquemas  
  
are waiting dreams / son sueños a la espera  
  
of less than paradise / de menos que el paraíso  
  
And sometimes we make promises / y a veces hacemos promesas  
  
we never mean to keep / que no pensamos mantener  
  
For blackmail is the only deal / porque el correo oscuro es el único trato  
  
a promise dealer sees / que un negociante de promesas ve"  
  
TBC  
  
Pejelagarta  
  
¡Vaya con el nombrecito! Jiji… gracias por tu review y en efecto, me gusta que el lemon sea detallado, por eso me sale así…  David es un personaje que me ha gustado mucho, aunque le pasa algo triste, pero no todo podía ser felicidad. En cuanto acabe este fic, escribiré Poison.  
  
Akhasa    
  
¡Me alegro de que estés ya de vuelta! Ya no tengo msn en la oficina, pero escríbeme por favor y cuéntame como fue todo. Bueno, en el próximo capítulo empezará la acción por partida doble, jiji.. Besos  
  
Futhark  
  
Sorry, pero Alan era solo para una vez. Aunque Sirius ya casi lo ha aceptado, como podrás ver aquí, solo le falta el empujoncito final y en el próximo capítulo lo tendrá. Y gracias por los saludillos de cumpleaños, yo disfruté muchísimo mi strip tease.  
  
Nessimelle  
  
Sirius ya casi abrió los ojos, pero aún le da cosita que los demás se enteren, aunque le queda poco, jiji… Lucius sale ahora, con una noticia que casi hace que Seve se arranque los cabellos. Y yo creo que Campbell ya cayó, mira que haciendo regalitos caros…  
  
Tsubasa Lupin de Black  
  
SIII, Remsie ya no tiene remedio, está enamorado hasta la médula de los huesitos, jijiji..  
  
Sirius ha dejado sus citas, necesita estar junto al lobito y ha prometido cuidarlo, de modo que prometo pronta acción hormonal.  
  
Lo de David y Campbell avanza lento pero seguro. Ya hay regalitos misteriosos de por medio.  
  
Leila Diggory  
  
A mi también me gustó lo del baño (risita perversa). No te preocupes, se repetirá y con mucha mayor acción. Y Lucius/Sev también.  
  
David ha quedado contentito con la gaita, espera a que ambos toquen juntos, jiji  
  
txiri  
  
Gracias por escribir. Remus lo pasó fatal en Rumania, le hicieron daño en su espaldita, pobre! Y como el niño es tan monse, no le dijo a sus papis y se dejó maltratar, snif snif. Al menos Lily y James ya son novios y ella no pide a sus amigas salir, de modo que Siri-boy está libre para el lobito…  
  
Ya le di felicidad a David, le dieron serenata!!  
  
^^Lara_eternal_anjiru^^  
  
¿Escenas fuertes? Lo siento… la historia debe desarrollarse, pero cuando llegue el momento, haré que valga la pena.  
  
MARIA-JONAN  
  
Como dices, Sirius empieza ya a darse cuenta cabal de sus sentimientos, otra cosa será que los acepte como los ha aceptado el lobito… que conste que los magos son chapados a la antigua y Siri no tiene la desfachatez de Malfoy.  
  
Nigel es frío porque oculta un gran secreto, pero pronto se rendirá ante la dulzura de David.  
  
Eruve  
  
¿Te dio pena el tonto de Peter? Pues te dará mucha más luego… es que sólo así me explico su traición. ¿No te va a gustar? ¿Lo dices por David y Nigel? ¿O por lo que le hago a Seve? ¿O por l que le haré a Remus? ¡Exijo una explicación! Jiji… besitos  
  
snivelly  
  
A mi me gusta David también, es lindo con el profe, no? Jiji  
  
La planta anda ahora cenándose hadas por culpa de Seve… pronto crecerá de nuevo y traerá más de un problema.  
  
A Lucius Voldie lo hace pupa de vez en cuando, pero es el precio que tiene que pagar y él lo acepta. La Oclumancia de Seve empieza a dar resultado  
  
Y finalmente, David y Nigel se van acercando poco a poco.. prontito habrá acción con ellos dos.  
  
Alym  
  
¡Hola! Y muchas gracias de nuevo por tus comentarios para "El Anillo…".. Lucius y Seve no andan controladitos, es que este fic es más de los Merodeadores que de ellos, aunque igual aparecen, como hoy, portándose mal.  
  
¿No tienes dudas? Claro, creo que esta historia es bien predecible, pero igual hay algunas cosillas que creo que te pueden sorprender. Besitos.  
  
Sekhmet  
  
No me olvidé de este fic, es que andaba con el Anillo, pero ya acabé. Claro que puedes decirle Nigel al profe, total, pronto David empezará también a llamarlo así, jiji…  
  
Sorry, pero no tengo msn en la oficina, me estoy conectando de casa, pero no tan seguido como antes.  
  
Bea YitaMoony Snape  
  
Disculpa la demora… a Remus no le fue bien al inicio, pero ya está contento porque tiene a alguien que cuida de él… jijiji no, no se encontrará con Karkarov, pero sí con un especialista farsante que lo hará sufrir mucho.  
  
Acá sabrás más de Genévieve, pero el misterio que la rodea se mantendrá hasta casi el final.  
  
Seve es malo ahora, se acaba de unir a Voldie, y hará cositas mucho peores que solamente matar haditas indefensas… pero luego se arrepentirá. 


	19. Mentiras

Entre lunas y estrellas  
  
Por: Ayesha  
  
Clasificación = NC-17  
  
Parejas =Sirius/Remus, Lucius/Severus  
  
Disclaimer =Los personajes y locaciones pertenecen a J.R. Tolkien y a J.K. Rowling yo solo creé a uno de los elfos protagonistas. En algunas ocasiones uso los hechizos "Destrucio", estos son propiedad de FoxLady. También hay en esta historia muchísimas referencias a material de H.P. Lovecraft y Brian Lumley.  
  
A/N: Antes que me avienten tomates u otras hortalizas, digo en mi defensa que es por el bien de todos… ya verán al final. Y creo que después de todo, es bastante lógico que Sirius actúe así… no ven que es el galán de galanes (jiji)  
  
Capítulo 19: Mentira  
  
"Perfect by nature / perfecto por naturaleza  
  
icons of self indulgence / ícono de autoindulgencia  
  
just what we all need / solo lo que todos necesitamos  
  
more lies about a world that/ más mentiras acerca de un mundo que  
  
never was and never will be / nunca fue y nunca será  
  
have you no shame don't you see me / ¿no tienes verguenza? ¿no me ves?  
  
you know you've got everybody fooled / sabes que serás engañado por todos"  
  
Everybody's fool - Evanescence  
  
- "Te digo que eran aurores...", porfió James mientras se sentaba con Sirius en la mesa del desayuno. Remus y Peter los esperaban desde hacía ya bastante rato.  
  
- "¿Y por qué los aurores tendrían que visitarlo a él?",dijo tercamente Sirius, en absoluto convencido, dejándose caer en una silla.  
  
- "¿Puede saberse por qué discuten?", preguntó Peter. Remus sólo alzó las cejas y dejó "El Profeta", que estaba leyendo, a un lado de la mesa.  
  
- "Prongs ayer escapó a una cita con Lily y al volver de ella, se encontró a Dumbledore y dos tipos más entrando al despacho de White", explicó Sirius.  
  
- "Eran aurores", repitió James.  
  
- "¿Aurores?", preguntó Remus con genuina curiosidad.  
  
- "Sí, AURORES", vocalizó bien James mirando desafiante a Sirius, "tenían la túnica azul de los aurores y la insignia del Ministerio"  
  
- "Pudieron ser otros funcionarios…"  
  
- "¡Sirius Black!", exclamó Remus, "los aurores son los únicos del ministerio que usan túnica azul. ¿Por qué no quieres aceptarlo?"  
  
- "Dice que ningún auror tendría por qué visitar a White", dijo James con un tono acusador.  
  
Y Remus estalló en carcajadas, junto con Peter, a pesar del furioso rostro de Sirius.  
  
- "Anda, Paddy", rió Remus y se mordió la lengua porque había soltado el nombrecito ese delante de todos. Pero esa noche era luna llena y el lobo andaba suelto, de modo que volvió a reír…, "tú mismo dijiste que White sabía muchísimo y que era el mejor, ¿qué tiene de malo que unos aurores lo visiten?"  
  
- "¿PADDY?", exclamó Peter con los ojos brillándole de alegría.  
  
Pero Sirius lo arrinconó contra la silla.  
  
- "No repitas eso, gordito", amenazó, "nunca más"  
  
- "¡BASTA, SIRIUS!", exclamó Remus tirando con fuerza de la manga de su amigo y haciéndolo volver a la silla.   
  
Sirius lanzó una furibunda mirada, pero no insistió. Remus era un chico tranquilo, pero cuando el lobo andaba suelto solía ser imprevisible, y además era el campeón de Duelo.  
  
- "Lo siento, Wormtail"  
  
Peter estaba rojo y muy mortificado, pero Remus le dijo algo al oído que pronto hizo que volviera a sonreír. Luego, el chico pálido abrió el periódico.  
  
- "Miren", les dijo apuntando a una foto. "Ellos usan túnicas azules, ¿se parecen a las que viste, Prongs?"  
  
James se inclinó y saltó sonriendo triunfal.  
  
- "¡Son ellos! Ellos vinieron anoche"  
  
Y Sirius, muy a pesar suyo se inclinó a leer el rótulo.  
  
- "Alastor Moody y Ethan Phelps, encargados de la División de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia, conducirán los interrogatorios a los sospechosos de practicar Artes Oscuras", dijo con clara voz, "son ellos", agregó derrotado.  
  
- "White no está en la mesa", susurró Peter.  
  
En ese momento, Dumbledore se puso de pie como hacía siempre que deseaba dirigirles la palabra, y todos se quedaron en silencio.  
  
- "Buenos días", empezó e director, "El profesor Marius White ha tenido que ausentarse para atender asuntos familiares urgentes y volverá en unos días. Como ustedes bien saben, estamos viviendo un período difícil en el Mundo Mágico y también en esta escuela pues muchos de ustedes han sufrido pérdidas, es por eso que, con el fin de que las prácticas de Duelo y las clases de DCAO no se atrasen, he pedido apoyo al profesor Campbell que accedió gustoso a reemplazarlo"  
  
Hubo un murmullo de desaprobación, sobre todo en Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, pero Campbell continuó imperturbable, mordisqueando su tostada.  
  
- "No, no con él", dijo Peter con voz ahogada. Si tenía problemas para seguir a White con Campbell sería el infierno.  
  
- "Eso no es casual", dijo James pensativo, "apostaría mi cabeza a que tiene que ver con la visita de los aurores"  
  
- "La última vez que él se ausentó fue para traer esa plantita, ¿recuerdan?", dijo Sirius.  
  
- "Sí", asintió Remus, "pero ustedes dos harían bien en no meterse en problemas con Campbell, recuerden que los antecedentes de conducta pueden afectar su postulación como Aurores".  
  
Sirius hizo una mueca, pero sabía que Remus tenía razón. Los ojos dorados lo miraron con simpatía y él le sonrió. Se sentía algo agradable cuando Remus lo protegía.  
  
*  
  
El ambiente el Salón de Duelo era opresivo. Los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin se arremolinaban en torno al profesor Campbell, que estaba de pie a un lado de la plataforma, y junto a él había una enorme caja metálica, tan parecida a un sarcófago que todos pensaban que de pronto saldría de allí una momia.  
  
- "Se preguntarán por qué haré la clase de DCAO en el Salón de Duelo", dijo secamente Campbell. Los que se habían preguntado eso, jamás se atreverían a decirlo en voz alta. "Hoy haremos algo diferente. De acuerdo con el programa, les toca estudiar a los Shoggots, pero estos seres fueron aniquilados hace mucho tiempo y es poco probable que se topen con uno de ellos, de modo que estudiaremos a los Dementores. ¿Alguien me puede decir lo que es un dementor?"  
  
Sirius y James levantaron instantáneamente la mano. También lo hizo Severus Snape.  
  
- "Señor Snape"  
  
- "Los dementores son seres del averno. Son ciegos y su cuerpo está cubierto de pústulas, como los leprosos. Los dementores les quitan a los magos sus recuerdos felices y la cercanía a ellos por tiempo prolongado puede llegar a enloquecerlos".  
  
- "Excelente, señor Snape. Diez puntos para Slytherin. ¿Alguien más quiere participar?"  
  
Las manos de James y Sirius seguían alzadas.  
  
- "Señor Potter"  
  
- "Los dementores tienen ese mismo efecto en los muggles, aunque para ellos son invisibles"  
  
- "Cierto. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor", dijo el profesor sin hacer caso de la mano alzada de Sirius y del murmullo de protesta por el trato claramente distinto, "¿y alguien sabe por qué estudiaremos a los dementores? Si son seres del averno, es poco probable que veamos alguno aquí"  
  
Y para sorpresa de todos, Peter Pettigrew alzó la mano.  
  
- "¿Señor Pettigrew?", dijo Campbell igualmente asombrado.  
  
- "Porque el Ministerio ha aprobado un decreto para traer dementores a la prisión de Azkaban"  
  
- "Así es, señor Pettigrew. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor", aceptó el profesor muy a su pesar. Aunque bien visto, era lógico, el padre de Peter trabajaba en el Ministerio y el chico siempre estaba bien informado sobre los acontecimientos de la guerra.  
  
- "¿Puede alguien decirme qué es la prisión de Azkaban?"; preguntó Campbell. Remus alzó la mano. "Señor Lupin"  
  
   
  
- "Es la prisión a donde van los magos acusados de practicar Artes Oscuras, queda en una isla y es custodiada por los funcionarios del Ministerio"  
  
   
  
- "Bien. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor", dijo Campbell muy a su pesar, "pero ahora, gracias a un decreto del Ministerio, Azkaban será usada para encerrar a los seguidores de Ryddle y la custodiarán dementores"  
  
   
  
- "Se necesita ser bastante estúpido para ir a esa prisión", bufó Sirius con engreimiento.  
  
   
  
- "Desde luego, señor Black", dijo fríamente Campbell, "pero le sorprenderá saber que hay en este momento cuarenta magos presos y se espera que hayan muchos más. Ahora, ¿alguien sabe cómo enfrentar a un dementor?"  
  
   
  
Sirius alzó la mano y nadie más lo hizo, de modo que Campbell no tuvo más remedio que cederle la palabra.  
  
   
  
- "Hay un hechizo antiguo y complicado, consiste en invocar un Patronus, que es una especie de anti-dementor, que toma una forma simbólica de algo que protegerá al mago"  
  
   
  
Campbell lo miró glacialmente y algunas exclamaciones de asombro brotaron de ciertas gargantas femeninas. Sirius resplandecía de alegría e hizo una nota mental para agradecerle luego a White, pues con él, en las clases extra que le dio el año anterior, había estudiado a los dementores.  
  
   
  
- "Cinco puntos para Gryffindor", dijo Campbell, "ahora, para invocar el hechizo se necesita..."  
  
   
  
- "Profesor...", interrumpió Sirius muy seguro de sí mismo, Remus le dio un codazo, pero su amigo no hizo caso, "¿por qué estudiamos a los dementores? Es poco probable encontrarnos con uno y creo que nadie de aquí planea ir a Azkaban"  
  
   
  
Las risas que siguieron al comentario fueron instantáneamente congeladas por la mirada que Campbell les dio.  
  
   
  
- "Señor Black, agradezco su muy brillantísima intervención", dijo el profesor con una falsa sonrisa, "pero debe tener presente que el hecho de que los dementores estén ahora en Azkaban no significa que siempre lo estarán, ni que obedezcan para siempre al Ministerio. Son criaturas del averno y es natural que Ryddle busque reclutarlos, así como es natural que ellos prefieran seguirlo a él", finalizó y como remate a sus palabras, el sarcófago tembló como si su ocupante pugnara por salir.  
  
   
  
Los chicos retrocedieron.  
  
   
  
- "Para enfrentarse a un dementor, deben colocar la varita así y decir "Expecto Patronus", practiquen un momento con las varitas"  
  
   
  
Después de un rato de prácticas, Campbell volvió a hablar.  
  
   
  
- "Esa es la parte sencilla, y deben recordar que este hechizo sólo servirá para dos o tres dementores y no para más, en caso de que hayan màs de estos seres, lo aconsejable es huir", explicó, "Pero invocar las palabras no basta, hay que usar la fuerza mental con ellos y evocar el recuerdo más feliz que tengan, porque la felicidad es el tormento de los dementores. Ahora, piensen en el evento más feliz de sus vidas"  
  
   
  
Los chicos dedicaron unos momentos a evocar lo que el profesor pedía. Sirius trató de hacerlo, pero solo pudo ver la imagen de Bellatrix torturándolo y de su madre echándolo de la casa. Una suave mano se posó sobre la suya y se encontró con los ojos dorados de Remus, llenos de confianza. ¡Claro! Moony. Su querido Moony era el recuerdo más feliz y sonrió evocando el momento en que se convirtió en Padfoot y le lamió el rostro a su amigo.  
  
   
  
- "Suficiente", dijo Campbell, "ahora practiquen ambas cosas"  
  
   
  
Los hechizos hacían brotar luces de las varitas, pero ninguna forma. Sirius se había dedicado a aconsejar a Peter.  
  
   
  
- "Mira, Wormtail, debes coger la varita así", dijo imitando graciosamente a Campbell, "y entonces, te acuerdas de todos los dulces que comes en Honeydukes y ¡ZAS! Expecto Patronus"  
  
   
  
- "Muy bien, señor Black"; dijo la fría voz de Campbell a sus espaldas, "nos ha dado usted una gran lección y espero que sea tan bueno en la práctica como en la teoría. Ahora, retrocedan todos tres pasos más"  
  
   
  
El profesor repartió chocolates en barra a todos y les dijo que esperen un momento.  
  
   
  
- "El señor Black tendrá el privilegio de enfrentar al primer dementor que me enviaron antes de llevarlo a Azkaban. El chocolate es para el final de la clase", e hizo un ademán invitando a Sirius a avanzar. "Es todo suyo"  
  
   
  
La puerta del sarcófago se abrió con un toque de la varita del profesor y una mano, mejor dicho, una garra, apareció en el borde y avanzó. La figura salió a tientas, no veía, pero percibía el miedo.   
  
   
  
Los chicos retrocedieron aún más.  
  
   
  
El dementor avanzó. Estaba cubierto por una túnica gris y su capucha impedía ver su rostro, aunque la sola visión de la garra cubierta de pústulas fue suficiente para que nadie quisiera ver algo más.  
  
   
  
- "Señor Black", increpó Campbell, "veamos qué puede hacer con  él"  
  
   
  
El dementor se volvió y avanzó hacia Sirius, que levantó la varita y dijo algo inseguro.  
  
   
  
- "Expecto Patronus"  
  
   
  
Una débil luz brotó de la varita, pero nada más.  
  
   
  
Sirius retrocedió.  
  
   
  
- "¡Expecto Patronus! ¡Expecto Patronus!"  
  
   
  
El dementor estaba casi sobre él.  
  
   
  
- "¡Sirius! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo!"  
  
   
  
Moony.  
  
   
  
Su Moony tenía confianza en él, bendito sea.   
  
   
  
Sirius sentía que su corazón estallaba de pena, recordando a su padre, su casa y todo lo que había perdido, pero la voz de Remus lo llevó de nuevo al instante mágico en que se pudo convertir en animago para estar con su amigo.  
  
   
  
- "¡Expecto Patronus!"  
  
   
  
Una luz brillante hizo retroceder al dementor. Y fue el recuerdo de Moony y Padfoot corriendo a la luz de la luna, libres, lo que le dio nuevas fuerzas.  
  
   
  
- "¡Expecto Patronus!"  
  
   
  
Una figura pareció brotar de la varita, pero se difuminó en el aire mientras Sirius evocaba la vez que se vengaron de Lucius Malfoy poniéndole ortigas en los calzoncillos por lo que le hizo a Moony.  
  
   
  
- "¡Expecto Patronus!"  
  
   
  
La figura se hizo más definida, parecía un animal ¿acaso un perro? el recuerdo del beso que soñó o creyó dar a Remus le trajo un calor agradable al corazón y también evocó la ternura con la que su amigo dormido se le abrazaba.  
  
   
  
- "¡Expecto Patronus!"  
  
   
  
Un lobo de luz brotó de la varita, tan nítido que no había equivocación posible. El dementor retrocedió.  
  
   
  
- "¡Bien, Padfoot!", exclamó James encantado.  
  
   
  
El dementor se metió en el sarcófago y Campbell cerró la puerta.  
  
   
  
Sirius estaba agotado, a su lado, Remus lo tomó del brazo y le dio un poco de chocolate, sus ojos resplandecían de alegría, jamás había pensado que no lo lograría.  
  
   
  
- "Lo logró, señor Black"; dijo Campbell, "y debo confesar que no me lo esperaba. ¿Quién desea ser el siguiente?"  
  
   
  
James y Severus se ofrecieron como voluntarios, pero Campbell miró a Remus.  
  
   
  
- "Señor Lupin, creo que usted tiene mucho que mostrarnos"  
  
   
  
Remus avanzó un poco inseguro, pero Sirius le sonrió y le devolvió la confianza. Él sí tenía recuerdos felices, y evocó la vez que sus amigos se enteraron que era un licátropo y lo aceptaron.  
  
   
  
El dementor estaba afuera de nuevo y avanzó amenazador.  
  
   
  
- "¡Expecto patronus!"  
  
   
  
Un rayo de luz brotó de la varita e hizo retroceder un poco al ser.  
  
   
  
Ahora, el recuerdo que evocaba Remus era el beso que le dio Genévieve y todo lo relacionado a su amiga.  
  
   
  
- "¡Expecto patronus!"  
  
   
  
La silueta de un lobo pareció formarse en la varita, pero no se hizo consistente y desapareció.  
  
   
  
Remus pensó en sus amigos, en Sirius, en el beso que le dio, con sabor a menta y olor a pino. En las veces que su amigo lo había protegido y cuando curó sus heridas, y todas las veces que lo abrazaba para dormir…y los besos que Remus le había robado cuando Sirius estaba dormido.  
  
   
  
Sirius, su amor.  
  
   
  
- "¡Expecto patronus!"  
  
   
  
Un enorme perro brotó de la varita e hizo retroceder al dementor, que, derrotado, huyó al sarcófago.  
  
   
  
- "Snape, es su turno"  
  
   
  
Severus avanzó mientras Campbell liberaba de nuevo al condenado bicho.   
  
   
  
Remus llegó junto a Sirius.  
  
   
  
- "¿Un perro, Moony?", preguntó despacio.  
  
   
  
- "¿Un lobo, Paddy?", preguntó Remus a su vez.  
  
   
  
Sonrieron ambos y Sirius oprimió suavemente su mano.  
  
   
  
- "Te dije que te cuidaría, lobito"  
  
   
  
- "Miren a Snape", exclamó James.  
  
   
  
El Patronus de Severus era un enorme dragón alado y al parecer al chico no le había costado demasiado trabajo invocarlo, como si lo hubiera hecho antes.  
  
   
  
- "¡Excelente, señor Snape! Fue tiempo record. Veamos si el señor Potter puede superarlo"  
  
   
  
James avanzó seguro de sí mismo y la mirada de Lily le dio nuevos ánimos.   
  
   
  
El dementor salió.  
  
   
  
Al chico no le fue difícil derrotarlo, luego del tercer Patronus que invocó, apareció un enorme ciervo blanco e hizo huir al dementor.  
  
   
  
- "Bien, Prongs", dijo Sirius palmeándole la espalda. Lily le sonreía.  
  
   
  
Luego, Campbell obligó a todos a enfrentar al dementor, pero la única que tuvo éxito fue Lily Evans. Y el dementor por poco mata a Peter cuando le saltó encima y estuvo a punto de darle lo que se conocía como "El beso del dementor", que equivalía a una lobotomía sin retorno.  
  
   
  
Campbell había invocado luego su propio Patronus, que tenía la forma de un halcón y logró salvar al asustado Peter.  
  
   
  
La clase terminó con muchos estudiantes en la enfermería.  
  
*  
  
   
  
Para la tarde, la noticia era que sólo Frank Longbottom, su novia, David Balfour y Sturgis Podmore habían logrado invocar un Patronus además de los otros chicos de Gryffindor y de Snape, y que luego de que el dementor casi matara a Kevin Rockwood, Dumbledore había prohibido seguir practicando con él.  
  
- "Profesor, ¿me llamó?", preguntó David entrando en el despacho de Campbell.   
  
El profesor estaba de muy mal humor porque no le había hecho ninguna gracia la prohibición de Dumbledore sobre las prácticas con dementores, y tampoco que le llamara la atención delante del viejo búho que se llamaba Minerva Mc Gonagall. Por eso había decidido desquitarse con su víctima favorita.  
  
- "Sí, Balfour. Necesito que limpie esos calderos"  
  
Los calderos estaban llenos de la sustancia viscosa que se producía al derretir el hígado de un avestruz y combinarlo con testículos de macho cabrío y raíz de sauce llorón, para preparar la poción de protección contra los espíritus de los poltergaist. El hedor era terrible.  
  
- "Sí, profesor"  
  
David limpió los calderos en silencio, llevándolos hacia el lavabo que había al fondo del despacho de Campbell y no usó magia. Sabía demasiado bien que su profesor estaba de mal humor y no quería irritarlo más.  
  
- "Profesor, ya terminé. ¿Necesita algo más?"  
  
Campbell lo miró de arriba hacia abajo y sonrió complacido al ver al muchacho enrojecer.  
  
- "Sí, Balfour. Necesito preparar un conjuro para echar a un poltergaist que ha aparecido en el castillo y atormenta a Filch. Traígame esos volúmenes de la parte alta de la estantería y empezaremos a trabajar"  
  
David se subió en una silla y alcanzó los volúmenes. Casi se cae por el peso, pero logró equilibrarlo y se bajó tambaleante, llevándolos al escritorio.  
  
- "Aquí están, profesor"  
  
Campbell le pidió que tradujese un conjuro y que lo escribiera en un pergamino, para dárselo a Filch, y luego se puso a revisar trabajos. David empezó a traducir obedientemente, casi sin necesidad de consultar el diccionario de sánscrito y aprovechó para mirar de reojo lo que hacía su profesor.  
  
Un "SOBRESALIENTE" calificó el trabajo sobre los demonios de fuego que presentó Severus Snape, mientras que en el caso de James Potter el profesor frunció el ceño y colocó simplemente "REGULAR". El profesor levantó la mirada y halló a un inocente David copiando el conjuro en el pergamino, con letra clara y elegante. El chico levantó la vista y sonrió.  
  
- "Balfour, ¿había practicado antes con un dementor?"  
  
- "No, señor"  
  
Campbell alzó las cejas.  
  
- "Fue sorprendente que un mago de su edad lograra invocar el Patronus en el segundo intento, por eso pensé que había practicado antes"  
  
- "No, profesor. Pero quizá sea porque tengo muchos recuerdos alegres de mis padres", dijo David con dulzura, "ellos me dieron muchos momentos felices y pensé en eso cuando hice la primera invocación"  
  
- "¿Y la segunda?"  
  
- "La segunda fue un recuerdo más reciente…", David se interrumpió y Campbell lo miró intrigado, "fue cuando usted tocó la gaita, me recordó mis highlands. Fue hermoso"  
  
- "Ya veo", Campbell trató de mostrarse serio, pero no pudo evitar sonreír, "eso no tuvo importancia, Balfour"  
  
- "La tuvo para mi, profesor", insistió David, "Profesor, usted me envió por correo esa gaita, ¿no es cierto?"  
  
- "¿De qué me habla, Balfour?"  
  
- "De la phob noir que me envió con un halcón. Le pregunté a Filch y me dijo que usted tiene un halcón llamado Ares y es el mismo halcón que me entregó la gaita"  
  
El profesor guardó silencio por un rato que a David se le antojó eterno. Luego rió con una risa clara y juvenil que hizo que por un momento los ángulos de su rostro se suavizaran.  
  
- "Me ha cogido, Balfour", admitió al fin, "tenía dos de esas gaitas y pensé que siendo usted escocés le gustaría tener una. Muéstreme si ha aprovechado en algo ese maravilloso instrumento, toque algo", dijo señalando la gaita idéntica que estaba en el sillón junto al fuego.  
  
David avanzó hacia el sillón y tomó la gaita. Se sentó con ella en el pequeño banco que había frente al fuego, y empezó a tocar. Tocó una melodía triste que hablaba de brezales ardientes e inmensos lagos, pero que hablaba también del amor perdido. La melodía duró unos minutos y luego dejó de tocar.  
  
Campbell había llegado junto a él y silenciosamente le quitó la gaita de las manos para empezar a tocar la misma melodía y luego introdujo pequeñas variantes más alegres, pero manteniendo el ritmo melancólico y hermoso de la primera tonada.  
  
David lo miraba asombrado.  
  
- "Supere esto, Balfour"  
  
El chico tomó la gaita y tocó nuevamente la melodía de Campbell, y después la varió un poco y la transformó en una melodía alegre que hablaba del amor perdido pero vuelto a encontrar, de paisajes agrestes y salvajes y de una entrega apasionada.  
  
El duelo de gaitas, porque de eso se trataba, se prolongó por espacio de dos horas, lo cual no tenía nada de extraño ya que en Escocia esos duelos solían durar toda la noche, e incluso los gaiteros hacían apuestas acerca de la mejor tonada.  
  
Estaban sentados juntos en el sillón y era el turno de David. El chico tomó la gaita otra vez y cerró los ojos. Repitió la tonada y luego la varió de nuevo, hablando ahora de un lago y de una isla en medio de él, donde esperaba el amor, pero nunca llegó. Y cuando todo estaba perdido, él apareció sobre un enorme halcón y lo llevó para siempre por el paisaje salvaje de sus amadas highlands, donde lo amó con total entrega en medio de un brezal. David abrió los ojos mientras algunas lágrimas caían de sus mejillas.  
  
- "Supérelo, profe"  
  
Pero Campbell le quitó la gaita y la arrojó a un lado. Luego, contra todo pronóstico, tomó su barbilla con mucha suavidad y lo besó. Fue un beso apasionado, posesivo, voraz, que hablaba de la soledad en la que había vivido Campbell, y David lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, como si lo hubiera estado esperando hacía mucho tiempo, y de hecho era así.  
  
Se besaron y el mundo pareció detenerse para ambos. Y cuando un hambriento gemido brotó de la garganta de David, Campbell rompió el beso lentamente.  
  
- "Es tarde, Balfour. Váyase a descansar"  
  
David lo miró y sonrió dulcemente.  
  
- "Buenas noches", dijo despacito y le dio un beso ligero en los labios a su profesor antes de desaparecer corriendo, con el corazón lleno de felicidad.  
  
*  
  
"Look here she comes now / mira aquí, ella viene ahora  
  
bow down and stare in wonder / inclínate y contempla maravillado  
  
oh how we love you / Oh, cómo te amamos  
  
no flaws when you're pretending / no hay grietas cuando pretendes  
  
but now i know she / pero ahora sé que ella  
  
never was and never will be / nunca fue y nunca estuvo  
  
you don't know how you've betrayed me / no sabes cómo me has traicionado  
  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled / y cómo has engañado a todos"  
  
- "Lo siento, Moony. Lily me ha pedido que la ayude con Aritmancia esta noche y no encuentro cómo negarme", explicó James.  
  
- "Está bien, Prongs. No creo que sea peligroso si no me acompañas tú", dijo reflexivamente Remus.  
  
- "Peter tampoco irá", continuó James, "después del susto con el dementor y de todo el chocolate que se comió no puede levantarse de la cama"  
  
- "Está bien", aceptó Remus, "Paddy, ¿al menos tú me acompañarás?"  
  
- "Claro lobito", respondió Sirius emergiendo del baño bastante arreglado y perfumado.  
  
- "¿A dónde vas?", preguntó asombrado James.  
  
- "Con Moony, claro", explicó Sirius atándose el cabello en una cola, "vamos, se nos hace tarde"  
  
Y Remus salió con él, mirándolo con adoración.  
  
En la Casa de los Gritos, ambos se acomodaron en la enorme y vieja cama y Remus terminó de desnudarse.  
  
- "Paddy, me alegra que mi Patronus sea un perro", dijo Remus sonriendo.  
  
- "Y a mi que sea un lobo", respondió Sirius, "Moony, ¿a qué crees que se deba eso?"  
  
- "No sé", respondió Remus con calma, se había estado preguntando lo mismo toda la tarde, "quizá porque prometiste cuidarme, ¿no crees?"  
  
- "Sí", dijo Sirius, "eso explica lo del perro, pero no lo del lobo que tengo yo, ¿acaso tú también….?"  
  
- "¿Deseo cuidarte?", completó Remus dulcemente, "sí, Paddy. Yo deseo eso, y …", se interrumpió.  
  
- "¿Y?", preguntó Sirius, "es que yo deseo tanto que nadie vuelva a lastimarte… y quiero cuidarte, protegerte y…", su mano acarició la mejilla de Remus y sus labios rozaron los de su amigo en un suave beso.  
  
Remus cerró los ojos. Estaba ocurriendo, lo que más había deseado en la vida estaba pasando en ese momento y no podía creerlo, pero la boca de Sirius se había apoderado de la suya y sus manos atraían su cuerpo desnudo mientras su lengua pedía permiso para entrar. Remus se entregó por completo a ese beso, acariciando el cabello largo de Sirius y soltando el lazo que lo ataba, besándolo a su vez y dejándose explorar.  
  
Se perdieron en el beso hasta que la luna salió y el cuerpo de Remus comenzó a cambiar lenta y dolorosamente, pero él no sintió el dolor, porque la felicidad que lo embargaba era suficiente.  
  
Moony y Padfoot frotaron los hocicos y se lamieron el rostro. Esa noche no salieron, se quedaron quietitos en un rincón, muy juntos.  
  
Al día siguiente, Remus abrió los ojos y tanteó a su lado en la enorme cama, pero no halló a nadie. Una silueta se acercó a él y el chico pálido le abrió los brazos.  
  
- "Paddy"  
  
Pero era James el que acababa de entrar.  
  
- "Hola, Moony", saludó su amigo, con expresión de preocupación, "vístete, es un poco tarde", y se acercó a ayudarlo.  
  
Remus obedeció dócilmente y se puso el pantalón del colegio.  
  
- "Prongs, ¿dónde está Sirius?"  
  
- "Tuvo que hacer", explicó James, "me pidió que viniera a llevarte"  
  
Remus frunció el ceño, pero nada empañaría la felicidad que estaba sintiendo. Se vistió de prisa y salió ansioso de ver a Sirius y poder decirle todo lo que no le había dicho esa noche, luego del maravilloso beso.  
  
- "Moony, no vayas tan de prisa", protestó James, Remus a pesar de su debilidad y dolor, prácticamente corría hacia la escuela.  
  
- "Es que quiero ver a Sirius", dijo alegremente Remus, tratando de decidir si se lo diría a James o esperaría a decírselo con Sirius.  
  
- "Yo que tú no me apresuraría tanto, Moony", dijo James aún más preocupado, pero ya entraban al castillo y Remus voló a la torre de Gryffindor y de allí a la Sala Común.  
  
- "Moony", lo trató de detener James, pero era demasiado tarde.  
  
"Without the mask where will you hide / sin la máscará dónde te esconderás  
  
can't find yourself lost in your lie / no puedes encontrarte, perdido en tu mentira"  
  
Sirius estaba de pie en el centro de la sala común, pero no estaba solo. Abrazaba por la cintura a Emily Banks y no la soltó cuando Remus apareció.  
  
- "S-sirius", la sonrisa había muerto en el pálido rostro y Sirius se odió por eso, y se odió más por lo que le iba a decir.  
  
- "Hola, Moony. Eres el segundo en saber la noticia: Emily y yo somos novios desde esta mañana"  
  
- "Novios", susurró Remus. James llegó a su lado y lo tomó suavemente del brazo, "te felicito, Sirius", logró decir, "estoy cansado, me voy a recostar un rato"  
  
"I know the truth now / sé la verdad ahora  
  
i know who you are / sé quién eres  
  
and i don't love you anymore / y no te amo más"  
  
Y Remus pasó junto a la pareja y subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio.  
  
TBC  
  
Natasha Riddle  
  
Hola y gracias por escribir. No me mates, ellos estarán juntos, pero les costará un poquitín, sobre todo porque a Sirius le ha dado una crisis existencial, no me mates… todo vendrá a su tiempo.  
  
Leila Diggory  
  
Este capítulo es un poco más largo que el anterior y Sirius merece que lo quemen vivo, por no decir menos… no me mates.  
  
Lady Tinúviel  
  
Aich, si me gusta hacer sufrir al lobito, pero todo sea por una noble causa: su felicidad. Y David ha progresado mucho… Besos.  
  
Edariel  
  
Ohhh, pues Sirius/Remus se tardará un poquitín ahora que hay un pequeño problema y es que Sirius no acepta que es gay… de modo que el lobito tendrá que hacer méritos.  
  
Alan no volverá a aparecer, lo siento. Fue solo un fluff para alegrarle la vida al lobito y hacérsela a cuadritos a Sirius… pero el jale de Remus será otro, jijiji y Sirius morderá el polvo de la derrota por tonto.  
  
Akhasa  
  
Lo que le harán a Remus lo sabrás pronto, de la confesión de que Sirius lo quiere, sorry… el perrito lo hará, pero a palos, es que es muy testarudo…  
  
Escribeme, si? Y cariñitos a mi sobrino(a).  
  
nynia  
  
Yo no le hice nada a Remsie, fue el especialista, jiji y sí, el nene es demasiado taba, pero prometo avivarlo y con todo un maestro en la materia, jiji.  
  
David consiguió lo que quería, esperemos que les dure… técnicamente, la relación de ellos se inicia aquí. Besos.  
  
Snivelly  
  
Pues tus palabras son proféticas, David ya empezó a compartir "cariñitos" con el profe… jijiji  
  
Lucius está contento porque con Narcissa tendrá mucho más prestigio su familia y será un acontecimiento social y ya sabemos que al rubio le chiflan esas cosas. Y si, la planta seguirá haciendo de las suyas.  
  
Sekhmet Malfoy  
  
Bueno, no junté "exactamente" a Sirius y Remus, pero pronto se juntarán ellos solitos. David y Nigel si van por mejor camino… y Seve no sale mucho aquí, pero pronto dará problemas. Besos.  
  
Nessimelle  
  
Sorry, hay muy poco de Seve ahora, pero volverá con ganas… y Lucius también.  
  
Espero que te guste el Duelo de Gaitas, es una costumbre escocesa de hace mucho tiempo. Sirius no se resistió, pero… le dio una crisis existencial y decidió que es hetero, jijiji… pronto notará que no es así. EL papi de Genévieve está cerca, pronto lo conocerás.  
  
Velia  
  
¡Hola! Gracias mil por tan lindo mensajito… me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, A mi me gusta también esta historia porque ellos son más tiernos y no tienen toda una vida de soledad encima, además que son muy amigos. Lucius si se dio cuenta del dolor de Seve, pero Voldie estaba presente y no pueden decir nada, además, el rubio si quiere casarse, porque eso le dará más prestigio y poder y eso le chifla, snif.  
  
David inició su romance en serio con el profe… veremos qué hace él ahora.  
  
Besos.  
  
Integrachan S. Reiji  
  
Gracias por escribir. Trataré de no atrasarme demasiado.  
  
Lara-eternal-anjiru  
  
¡Gracias! Y como dije, todo tiene su motivo, incluyendo lo que hace Paddy, no me lo crucifiques, es que el niño es un galán y de pronto se encuentra que ha besado a su mejor amigo y … le da un ataque al pobre.  
  
¡Mala! Veo que no quieres a mi rubio adorado, pero no importa, Seve lo quiere… jejeje  
  
Besitos.  
  
Alym  
  
Bueno… no me mates, pero la transformación irá bien, solo que luego a Sirius le dará cosa y hará, literalmente, una perrada.  
  
txiri  
  
David tendrá mucho más que eso… será feliz, pero el lobito… lo siento, pero Sirius es duro de mollera y le costará aceptar que lo ama.  
  
Tsubasa Lupin de Black  
  
Siri no lo cuida, Siri no lo cuida *Ayesha cantando* pero pronto remediaré eso, es necesario para la historia, sorry.  
  
Maryam  
  
Sip, la gaita se la envió el profe… y ellos empiezan a entenderse. No puse mucho aca de tu Seve ni de Lucius, pero pronto seguirán dando lata… ya le queda poco a este fic.  
  
Besos. 


	20. Celos

¡Hola!  
  
Mil disculpas para quienes esperaban leer este capítulo.   
  
Lo que sucede es que estoy censurada de FFNET y como esta historia también es NC-17, pues he optado por no actualizarla aquí.  
  
El sitio donde publico ahora es:  
  
http://www.slashfiction.net/viewstory.php?sid=1099&i=1  
  
Me tomé la libertad de añadir a las personas que me habían agregado en sus "Alertas" en una lista de distribución que he creado para cada vez que actualize, como ahora.  
  
Espero que no les moleste, pero si tienen algún problema, me escriben y las elimino, vale?  
  
También avisaré de las actualizaciones en los grupos donde estoy, como siempre lo hago: Reino_Ayesha, Lubricus, HarryPotter-Slash y YaoiNonSekai.  
  
Hago esto porque mi nuevo hogar no tiene alertas, snif snif...  
  
Muchos besos y gracias por su comprensión.  
  
Ayesha 


	21. AVISO IMPORTANTE

¡Hola!  
  
Mil disculpas para quienes esperaban leer este capítulo.   
  
Lo que sucede es que estoy censurada de FFNET y como esta historia también es NC-17, pues he optado por no actualizarla aquí.  
  
El sitio donde publico ahora es:  
  
http://www.slashfiction.net/viewstory.php?sid=1099&i=1  
  
Me tomé la libertad de añadir a las personas que me habían agregado en sus "Alertas" en una lista de distribución que he creado para cada vez que actualize, como ahora.  
  
Espero que no les moleste, pero si tienen algún problema, me escriben y las elimino, vale?  
  
También avisaré de las actualizaciones en los grupos donde estoy, como siempre lo hago: Reino_Ayesha, Lubricus, HarryPotter-Slash y YaoiNonSekai.  
  
Hago esto porque mi nuevo hogar no tiene alertas, snif snif...  
  
Muchos besos y gracias por su comprensión.  
  
Ayesha 


End file.
